Sunshine Becomes You
by TianLian
Summary: ini hanya sebuah kebetulan yang mempertemukan Chanyeol dengan kim kai yang membuat keduanya terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian. Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun Fanfiction. (CHANKAI-HUNKAI)
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**_Never seek to tell thy love,_**

**_Love that never told can be;_**

**_For the gentle wind doth move_**

**_Silently, invisibly._**

**_I told my love, I told my love,_**

**_I told her all my heart,_**

**_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._**

**_Ah! She did depart!_**

**_Soon after she was gone from me,_**

**_A traveller came by,_**

**_Silently, invisibly_**

**_He took her with a sigh_**

**_Love's Secret, _****William Blake (1757-1827)**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict****by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing :****ChanKai****, slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun****, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt****or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ****ILANA TAN ****(REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S****, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Bab Satu**

SEHUN bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan

sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat empat yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area pemukiman di Reverside Drive. Langit kota New York terlihat cerah, secerah suasana hati Sehun sendiri. Hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan?

Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tidak semua orang. Sehun yakin ada seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari langit kota New York yang cerah. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari daun-daun sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning, cokelat, dan merah. Tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Dan seseorang itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya.

Sehun yakin Chanyeol terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja merampungkan konser pianonya di Eropa, dan minggu depan ia akan memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Dan seperti biasa, kalau Chanyeol sudah sibuk, ia jarang mau menjawab telepon dan jarang mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membalas pesan atau semacamnya. Karena itu Sehun akhirnya memutuskan pergi menemui Chanyeol secara langsung. Setidaknya untuk memastikan kakaknya masih hidup. Juga untuk memastikan kakaknya tidak membuat langit New York berubah mendung, semendung suasana hatinya. Oh, kedengarannya memang berlebihan, tapi percayalah, Chanyeol mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tidak bisa menikmati hari yang indah kalau ia sendiri sedang tidak ingin menikmati hari yang indah.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga di depan gedung, masih tetap bersiul pelan. Ia baru hendak menekan bel interkom apartemen di lantai empat ketika pintu depan terbuka dan seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan kecil keluar dari gedung. Tangan Sehun terulur menahan pintu tetap terbuka sementara pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan lewat dan menuruni tangga batu sambil bercakap-cakap.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan pintu depan pun tertutup serta terkunci secara otomatis di belakangnya. Satu menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih dilantai empat dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel.

Pintu baru dibuka setelah Sehun menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya. Raut wajah kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu menegaskan dugaan Sehun bahwa suasana hati kakaknya memang tidak terlalu ceria.

"Hai." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa.

Park Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan alis berkerut samar, "Kau rupanya," gumamnya, lalu melangkah ke samping membiarkan Sehun lewat.

"Ya," sahut Sehun ringkas dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas dan rapi. Sehun menyadari pemanas sudah dinyalakan. Setidaknya kakaknya tidak terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas. Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela yang berderet di salah satu sisi ruangan, membuat ruangan itu terasa hangat, terang, dan sangat nyaman. Ruang duduk itu dilengkapi sofa besar yang empuk, dua kursi berlengan, dan meja rendah dari kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantainya berlapis karpet tebal. Rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku—kebanyakan buku musik—menutupi salah satu dinding di sana. Sehun melirik piano hitam yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. Piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan partitur-partitur musik penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya, di atas piano, di bangku piano, di meja kecil samping piano, dan juga di lantai di sekeliling piano.

"Kukira kau masih di Atlanta." Suara Chanyeol terdengar di belakangnya.

Sehun memang pernah memberitahu kakaknya bahwa ia dan krunya, Groovy Crew, akan mengikuti perlombaan _b-boy_ yang diadakan di Atlanta. Ternyata kakaknya masih ingat, Ia berbalik menatap kakaknya yang berjalan menyusul ke ruang duduk. "Aku kembali ke New York kemarin sore," sahut Sehun ringan.

Walaupun keturunan Korea, mereka adalah generasi ketiga keluarga Park yang lahir, besar, dan menetap di Amerika Serikat. Itulah sebabnya mereka selalu bicara dalam bahasa Inggris, bahkan dengan orangtua mereka.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Benarkah?" Ia menggeleng pelan dan duduk di bangku pianonya.

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ada minuman? Aku haus setengah mati. "Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan berseru, "Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain air mineral?"

"Entahlah. Cari saja sendiri." Terdengar jawaban setengah hati dari kakaknya.

Sehun mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, di mana kakaknya sudah kembali menghadap piano dan menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts, memainkan beberapa nada ringan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari adikmu? Persiapan untuk konsermu minggu depan?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk airnya langsung dari botol.

"Bukan," gumam Chanyeol. Ia tidak memandang Sehun, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak lincah di atas tuts, dan denting piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menggerutu pelan, "Ini tidak benar."

Sehun mengerjap. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus," komentarnya. "Lagu barumu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memberengut ke arah tuts piano dan sepertinya sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Chanyeol?!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, padahal Sehun berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol,!" panggil Sehun lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Chanyeol!"

Kali Ini Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, menatap Sehun dengan jengkel.

"Apa?"

Sehun melotot menatap kakaknya. "Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara," katanya tegas. "Kau harus keluar dari apartemen ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendekam terus di sini? Sejak kembali dari Eropa minggu lalu? Ini tidak sehat, kau tahu?"

"Aku keluar kemarin," bantah Channyeol, namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk… untuk…" Chanyeol terdiam, lalu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa pula aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu?"

Sehun mendesah. "Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ayo, kutraktir makan siang."

"Tidak usah, Aku tidak lapar."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Duduk di sini dan terus memelototi pianomu?" tanya Sehun. "Ayo, kita pergi. Siapa tahu setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia di luar sana kau bias mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu barumu itu. Ayo."

Chanyeol mendesah keras. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan," gerutunya. Namun ia bangkit juga dari bangkunya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk. "Di mana kutaruh kunci sialan itu?"

Sehun mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok dari meja kopi dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Omong-omong, kau belum melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan datang menemuiku hari ini," kata Chanyeol kepada Sehun ketika mereka sudah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. "Kau lupa?"

Sehun menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau datang ke sini untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena berhasil memenangi perlombaan _b-boy_ di Atlanta itu, bukan?"

Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi terluka. "Asal kau tahu saja, berhubung kau sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari keluargamu, aku datang ke sini untuk memastikan kau masih hidup dan masih waras. Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau masih punya ayah, ibu, dan adik yang mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya panjang— lebar.

"―Hmm."

"Dan untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena kami berhasil memenangkan perlombaan itu," lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, bukan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Sebaik kau mengenalku."

Chanyeol tidak akan mengakui hal ini kepada adiknya, tetapi ia memang merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar mungkin memang ada baiknya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan orang yang gila kerja. Pada awalnya, setelah merampungkan konsernya di Eropa, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, benar-benar bersantai sebelum kemudian memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi dalam penerbangan kembali ke New York, mendadak saja ia mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru. Namun lagu baru ini tidak bisa diselesaikannya karena inspirasinya menguap begitu saja ketika ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di New York. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu membuatnya uring-uringan karena ia adalah jenis orang yang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sudah dimulainya.

"Jadi, kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan meluncur mulus di jalan raya.

"Ada restoran bagus yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang di dekat studio tariku. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Setahuku tidak ada restoran bagus di dekat studio tarimu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat.

"Di dekat studio tariku yang biasa memang tidak ada," Sehun membenarkan. "Yang kumaksud adalah studio tari tempatku mengajar sekarang. ―Di dekat Greenwich Village. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku menyempatkan diri mengajar kelas hip-hop dan sedikit teknik _b-boy_ kepada anak-anak remaja."

Chanyeol melirik adiknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat. "Kau? Mengajar?" katanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Oke, adiknya memang _b-boy_ yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan krunya sudah sering memenangi pertandingan _b-boy_ nasional dan internasional. Tetapi Park Sehun sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain. Ia memang cerdas dan bisa belajar dengan sangat cepat. Namun mengajari orang lain? Tidak. Sehun bukan orang yang sabar dan ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi guru. Chanyeol adalah kakak kandungnya yang tumbuh besar dengannya, jadi ia tahu benar soal itu.

Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada kakaknya. "Hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi, mengejutkan, bukan? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Chanyeol blak-blakan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajar anak-anak?"

Sehun mendesah, namun senyumnya masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Karena dia memintaku melakukannya."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Kai."

"Kai siapa?"

"Kim Kai."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Sehun menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Kim Kai. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol yakin ia tidak mengenal seorangpun dengan nama seperti itu.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar kelas hip-hop di studio tari tempatnya mengajar—dia juga penari, kau tahu? Penari kontemporer. Sangat berbakat. Aku pernah melihatnya menari. Dan aku langsung… terpesona." Sehun terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona yang disebut-sebutnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "―Pokoknya dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mengajar kelas hip-hop karena mereka kekurangan instruktur hip-hop yang layak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"―Mmm," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi kau menyukai gadis itu."

"Ya," jawab Sehun terus terang, "―Aku dan sekitar selusin laki-laki lain."

"Ah. Gadis yang popular," komentar Chanyeol.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Sehun membenarkan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "―Dia gadis yang manis. Dan menyenangkan. Dan… entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

_Ya tuhan. Adikku berubah cengeng, _desah Chanyeol dalam hati. "Jadi, apakah dia juga menyukaimu?" ia balik bertanya.

Kali ini Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol melirik adiknya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kata Sehun lagi. "―Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara kepadaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Jadi…. Yah, aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Sehun, kau sudah dipermainkan," katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau dia memang gadis popular, bias kubayangkan dia pasti sudah ahli mengendalikan laki-laki yang mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, Sehun yang malang."

Sehun menggeleng-geleng. "―Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan tipe gadis seperti itu," bantahnya pelan. "Dengar, kenapa kau tidak mampir sebentar di studio dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepadanya. Setelah itu kau akan tahu bahwa penilaianmu salah."

Channyeol tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kalau kau memang ahli menilai wanita, mungkin setelah melihatnya dan memperbaiki penilaian awalmu tentang dia, kau bias memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepadaku tentang cara mendekatinya," tambah Sehun lagi.

"Ini tempatnya. Ayo, masuk."

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap gedung batu bertingkat tiga di hadapannya. Pada papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk tertulis Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio. Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan melewati meja resepsionis. Sehun menyapa wanita setengah baya di balik meja resepsionis, yang balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu yang namanya Kai?" gurau Chanyeol.

"Haha. Lucu," gumam Sehun datar. "Biasanya dia ada di ruang latihan di lantai atas. Ayo."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengikuti Sehun menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. "Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Kai ini."

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, disusul bunyi keras. Mereka berdua serentak mendongak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu terjatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendengar seruan Sehun sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat dan kegelapan serasa berputar-putar di balik kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang besar menindihnya. Ia tidak bisa bicara. Dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?‖

Chanyeol mendengar suara Sehun yang cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kai?!" Suara Sehun terdengar lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi, "―Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol membuka mata dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat. Gadis berwajah Asia dan berambut pendek sebahu yang menindih Chanyeol itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu mata hitamnya terbelalak kaget. "―Oh! Oh, astaga. Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku." Ia cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri.

"Kai, kenapa…? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Gadis itu meringis ketika kaki kanannya menginjak lantai.

"Aduh, Aduh. Sebentar…"

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun sibuk mengurusi gadis itu dan tidak peduli pada kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Park Sehun itu akan menerima balasannya nanti. Chanyeol berusaha duduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ada luka lain?" Suara Sehun terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan kepada Chanyeol. "―Kepalamu terbentur? Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak!" bantah gadis itu cepat. ―Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan," kata Sehun lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"―Tapi…"

Chanyeol duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela adiknya,

"Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Sungguh. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku…"

"Bukan kau," sela Chanyeol tajam sambil mengertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku."

Kali ini Sehun baru menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"―Oh, astaga."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Haihai, ada yang tau ini novel? Baguskan ya? Ini ceritanya saya Cuma remake doang .. saya jadiin hunkai-chankai version. Bukan maksud apa-apa sih.. Cuma pengen bagi cerita doang ama cinggu deul yang blon tau ini crita, so.. enjoy yah.**

**Kalo pengen tau cerita aslinya cari aja link nya di gugel,**

**GOMAWO**


	3. Chapter 3

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**Bab Dua**

"APA? Kakakmu seorang pianis?" Kai menatap Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. _"Pianis?" _Sehun balas menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis, namun Kai bisa melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Ya. Malah dia cukup terkenal," sahut Sehun pelan.

Kai merasa sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin. "Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis terkenal," gumamnya lirih. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan."

"Hei, ini bukan kesalahanmu," kata Sehun sambil memegang bahu Kai dan mengguncangnya pelan, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kau juga bukannya sengaja tersandung karpet dan menjatuhkan diri dari tangga untuk mencelakainya."

Kai menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia dan Sehun sedang duduk di deretan bangku di koridor rumah sakit, menunggu Park Chanyeol yang masih berada di ruang pemeriksaan dokter. Ajaibnya, Kai sendiri tidak terluka setelah terjatuh dari tangga. Hanya ada sedikit memar di pahanya. Pergelangan kakinya tadi juga hanya terkilir ringan dan sekarang sudah sembuh sama sekali.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol… Mereka tidak tahu separah apa cedera yang dialaminya, tetapi melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memejamkan mata dan mengertakkan gigi menahan sakit selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Kai sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima yang terburuk. Tetapi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apa yang harus kau lakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal?

Yah… Tentu saja hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf. Kai belum sempat melakukannya tadi. Ya, ia harus meminta maaf setelah itu? Selain meminta maaf, apa lagi yang harus kau lakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal? Membayar biaya perawatannya? Bagaimana kalau Park Chanyeol tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?

Gagasan itu tiba-tiba menyelinap ke dalam benak Kai dan Kai pun menegang. Ya Tuhan, semoga hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia pasti merasa sangat berdosa kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Kai kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bau rumah sakit yang dibencinya membuat dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara di sekitarnya. Suara para dokter dan perawat yang membahas pasien tertentu dalam istilah kedokteran yang tidak dipahami orang awam, suara bernada monoton yang terdengar dari pengeras suara, dering telepon, bunyi

ranjang beroda yang didorong cepat sepanjang koridor, bunyi berdenting ketika pintu lift terbuka. Semua suara itu membuat Kai semakin tertekan. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Ia ingin…

Tiba-tiba Sehun melompat berdiri di sampingnya. Kai mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan bersama seorang dokter tua. Sepertinya sang dokter sedang mengatakan sesuatu dan Chanyeol mendengarkan sambil mengangguk muram. Mata Kai beralih ke tangan Chanyeol.

Tangan kirinya dibebat dan tergantung kaku di depan dadanya.

Jadi… tangannya benar-benar patah?

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kata dokter?" Sehun bertanya ketika Chanyeol sudah selesai bicara dengan dokter dan menghampiri mereka.

Kai ikut berdiri dengan perlahan. Saat itu juga mata Chanyeol beralih ke arahnya dan Kai merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan napasnya tercekat. Mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan

dingin itu membuat Kai berharap bumi menelannya detik itu juga.

Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Kai pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Kemudian tatapan mematikan itu berahli ke arah Sehun. "Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan pelan.

Kai menggigit bibir dan melirik Sehun sekilas. Ia tahu pasti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud. Begitu pula Sehun.

"Hyung, ayolah. Kai tidak mencelakaimu dengan sengaja. Kau tahu itu," kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa melihat ke arah Kai

lagi ia berjalan melewati adiknya dengan langkah lebar.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun. "Park Chanyeol!"

Kai menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan pergi menyusuri koridor dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Bingung. Cemas. Takut.

Sehun mendesah berat dan menoleh menatap Kai sambil tersenyum. "Ayo," katanya.

Kai menatap Sehun, lalu menatap sosok Chanyeol yang menjauh, lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Eh… kurasa aku tidak…"

"Ayolah," sela Sehun sambil meraih siku Kai dan menariknya menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah tiba di depan pintu lift di ujung koridor. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk, Kai langsung berdiri menempel di sudut. Chanyeol tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sehun menatap Kai dan kakaknya bergantian, lalu mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?" Sehun mencoba bertanya kepada Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Kai memberanikan diri melirik Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya, wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat menakutkan. Setelah sejenak, terdengar suara Chanyeol yang rendah,

"Aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku. Dan tanganku akan tetap dibebat seperti ini selama dua bulan ke depan. Setelah itu kita baru bisa tahu dengan pasti apakah ada kerusakan permanen, dan apakah aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku seperti dulu lagi."

"Dua bulan?" tanya Sehun kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya, "Berarti konsermu minggu depan…"

"―Mm."

_Konser? Minggu depan? Konser apa? _Mata Kai beralih dari Chanyeol ke Sehun, lalu kembali ke Chanyeol. _Apa yang sedang mereka_ _bicarakan? Jangan-jangan…_

"Harus dibatalkan."

Tepat setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, terdengar bunyi berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol dan Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift, namun Kai mematung sejenak sebelum tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyusul mereka.

Jadi Park Chanyeol seharusnya mengadakan konser minggu depan? Dan sekarang ia harus membatalkan konser itu karena tangannya cedera? Kai memang tidak tahu banyak tentang

penyelenggaraan konser, tetapi membatalkan suatu pertunjukan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada masalah ganti rugi dan semacamnya… Bukankah begitu?

Astaga, masalah ini semakin rumit.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil—Sehun mengemudi, Chanyeol menempati kursi penumpang di sampingnya, dan Kai duduk di kursi belakang yang agak sempit—dan mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit, Kai berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang diam-diam, dan baru hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku

celananya, menekan salah satu tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Kai mengurungkan niatnya dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tao."

"Manajermu?"

"Mm." Lalu, "Tao? Ini aku. Aku ingin kau membatalkan konser minggu depan." Kai menggigit bibir.

"Tidak, bukan hanya konser di New York ini. Semuanya… Ya, semuanya… Chicago, L.A, Boston… Ya, semuanya. Batalkan semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun." Kai mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Jadi bukan hanya satu konser? Apakah keadaan ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Akan kuceritakan besok," kata Chanyeol. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan tentang pembatalan ini?" Kai tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan setelah itu. Chanyeol lebih banyak mendengarkan, kadang-kadang menyela untuk bertanya atau bergumam pendek. Kai memandang ke luar jendela, namun tidak benar-benar mengamati sesuatu. Pemandangan di luar sana melesat lewat dalam bentuk bayangan samar.

Hari ini bukan hari yang mudah bagi Kai, dan bukan hanya karena masalahPark Chanyeol. Harinya sudah terasa salah sejak Kai membuka mata pagi ini. Dan dari sana segalanya bertambah buruk.

Sehun membelok ke Riverside Drive. Tidak lama kemudian ia melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di depan salah satu gedung bertingkat empat di tepi jalan. Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Aku harus menemui Tao besok pagi. Kau bisa mengantarku ke sana?" Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang digantung di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa mengemudi."

"Maaf, besok tidak bisa," sahut Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

"Kami harus tampil dalam acara amal untuk anak-anak."

"Aku bisa."

Dua kata itu meluncur dari mulut Kai sebelum sempat diproses otaknya. Kedua laki-laki yang duduk di depannya menoleh menatapnya. Yah, sebenarnya Sehun yang menoleh menatapnya. Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, melirik Kai sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku…," gumam Kai agak salah tingkah.

"Aku bisa…Maksudku…"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, lalu bergumam, "Tidak perlu." Lalu kata-kata berikutnya lebih ditujukan kepada Sehun, "Biar kusuruh Tao datang ke sini saja besok pagi."

Kai membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak sempat, karena Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sehun melemparkan seulas senyum menenangkan ke arah Kai, lalu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan menyusul kakaknya yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga batu di luar gedung. Kai juga keluar, namun ia tetap berdiri di samping mobil di trotoar, melihat Sehun memegang bahu Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Kai tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan Sehun tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata menatap adiknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kai. Tanpa sadar Kai menelan ludah ketika mata gelap itu menatapnya. Dan tanpa sadar pula ia melangkah mundur dan punggungnya langsung menempel di mobil. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun, mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Pintu depan tertutup di belakang Chanyeol dan saat itu barulah Kai bisa mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi.

Sehun menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Kai. "Jangan khawatir. Chanyaeol tidak menyalahkanmu," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Kai menatapnya dengan alis terangkat ragu. "Kau yakin? Asal kau tahu saja, dia terlihat sangat menakutkan bagiku."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Small Steps."

kai menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau menemani kakakmu saja," sahutnya tegas. Melihat sehun sepertinya ragu dan hendak membantah, Kai cepat-cepat memaksa bibirnya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Oke?"

Kai berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga dan memasuki gedung Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio. Seorim yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis mengangkat wajah. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, wanita setengah baya itu langsung terkesiap, melompat berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Kai. Kecelakaan di tangga tadi sempat menghebohkan orang-orang di sana dan Seorim hanya inginmemastikan Kai tidak menderita luka parah atau semacamnya.

Tanpa memberikan penjelasan mendetail tentang Park Chanyeol, Kai menegaskan kepada Seorim bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan malah bisa langsung mengajar kelas berikutnya tanpa masalah. Dan Seorim berjanji akan membakar karpet tua sialan yang membuat Kai tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh dari tangga.

Setelah itu Kai pergi ke ruang loker untuk bersiap-siap. Jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang loker menunjukkan bahwa kelasnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Kai sudah menjadi instruktur tari kontemporer di Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio selama kurang-lebih satu tahun terakhir ini. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia masih bisa menari. Walaupun menjadi instruktur di studio tari tidak sama dengan menjadi penari utama dalam pertunjukan besar di Broadway, setidaknya ia masih bisa menari. Itulah yang terus-menerus dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menari.

Menari adalah hidupnya. Menari adalah jiwanya. Ia tidak punya keahlian selain menari. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila ia tidak bisa menari lagi.

Kai sadar ia sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang berotak encer. Nilai pelajarannya di sekolah dulu biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak menonjol dalam mata pelajaran apa pun. Dulu ia adalah gadis kecil yang teramat sangat biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu pintar. Tetapi

juga tidak jelek dan tidak bodoh.

Berbeda dengan orangtuanya. Ayahnya adalah professor matematika di universitas dan ibunya adalah akuntan. Kata orang, buah tidak akan jatuh dari pohonnya. Tetapi disitulah letak

permasalahannya. Kai bukan anak kandung orangtuanya. Ia diadopsi oleh pasangan Kim sejak bayi. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah anak adopsi sudah diketahui Kai sejak kecil. Bagaimana

tidak? Kai yang bermata bulat tajam, berkulit agak tan, berbibir tebal dan berambut hitam sangat berbeda dengan orangtuanya yang bermata coklat sipit, bibir tipis dan kulit putih pucat seperti porslen.

Namun orangtuanya menyayanginya sepenuh hati, selalu menganggap Kai sebagai anak kandung, dan selalu mendukung Kai. Kai tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang atau apa pun. Tetapi kadang-kadang ketika ia masih kecil—hanya kadangkadang, dan ini sangat jarang terjadi—ia ingin tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Ia tahu dirinya diadopsi dari panti asuhan di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya, latar belakangnya, atau apakah orangtuanya warga Negara Amerika atau bukan. Wajah Kai menunjukkan ia memiliki keturunan Asia, tetapi ia tidak tahu tepatnya Asia bagian mana.

Kai membuka pintu loker dan mengeluarkan tasnya. Lalu ia duduk di bangku panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orangtua kandungnya. Untuk apa bertemu? Memangnya ada gunanya? Ia mengeluarkan tabung plastik kecil dari dalam tas, membuka tutupnya, menjatuhkan sebutir pil ke telapak tangan dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Kai?"

Kai tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Lay," gumamnya ketika melihat rekan kerjanya sesama instruktur di Small Steps. Lay membuka pintu loker di sebelah loker Kai. Ia menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk tabung plastik yang ada dalam genggaman Kai. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya. Kai melempar tabung plastik itu ke dalam tasnya dan mendesah. "Sakit kepala biasa."

"Gara-gara jatuh di tangga tadi?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kejadian di tangga tadi?" Kai balas bertanya. "Bukankah kau tadi tidak ada?" Lay tertawa kecil. "Seorim memberitahuku begitu aku

kembali sehabis makan siang. Katanya Sehun dan temannya juga ada di

sana waktu itu dan mereka yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Kai mengernyit ketika teringat pada Park Chanyeol. "Dia bukan teman Sehun, tapi kakaknya," gumamnya. "Dan bukan aku yang terluka, tapi dia."

"Oh, ya? Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Kai mendesah berat. "Tangannya terkilir dan harus dibebat selama dua bulan ke depan."

"Oh? Tapi apakah dokter mengatakan sesuatu? Apakah cederanya serius?" Kai mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Entahlah."

"Kalau dia memang cedera parah, dokter pasti sudah berkata begitu. Mungkin hanya terkilir sedikit. Bukan masalah besar," kata Lay.

Kai menatap temannya dan tersenyum samar. "Mudah-mudahan saja begitu."

Lay melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya ke bagian belakang pintu loker. "Aku lega kau tidak terluka, tapi aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Sehun ketika melihatmu jatuh dari tangga,"

katanya. "Dia pasti panik setengah mati."

Kai berdiri dan memasukkan tasnya kembali ke dalam loker. "Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Lay menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa? Kai, dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Dia setuju mengajar di sini juga karena kau memintanya. Jangan katakan padaku kau tidak menyadarinya."

Oh, ya. Kai menyadarinya. Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Sehun memang baik."

Lay menutup pintu lokernya dan menyandarkan sebelah bahu di sana, menghadap Kai. "Dia memang baik. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Kai menoleh menatap temannya. "Apa?"

"Dia baik, menyenangkan, dan menurutku enak dipandang. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Lay sekali lagi. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya," bantah Kai.

"Tapi bukan dalam pengertian yang _itu_." Kai menutup pintu loker dan tersenyum kepada temannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan," gerutu Lay, lalu mengikuti Kai keluar dari ruangan loker.

**~TBC~**

**Thanks to :**

**Thiefhanie fha| jongin48| chotaein816|**

**Sayakanoicinoe| kamong jjong|**

**Ren chan| angelnya kai| kaiNieris| cute| oracle88|**

**Geash| HoMin 'EL | kimm bii| Yookey1314| Wiwitdyas1|**

**Veagrim | steffifebri**


	4. Chapter 4

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict****by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing :****ChanKai****, slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun****, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt****or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ****ILANA TAN ****(REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S****, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**BAB 3**

CHANYEOL berjalan menyusuri trotoar, kembali ke gedung apartemennya,

sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perasaan lega. Ia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik sebelum minum secangkir kopi setiap pagi. Karena itu pagi ini ia hampir gila karena tidak bisa membuat kopi seperti biasa. Sejak kemarin ia baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak hal sederhana yang tidak bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan sebelah tangan, termasuk membuat kopi. Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil dilakukan Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan adalah membuat dapurnya berantakan.

'Semua ini gara-gara gadis itu.' Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tidak, ia tidak akan memikirkan gadis itu. Tidak sekarang. Kalau ia memikirkan gadis itu, yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah meremukkan wadah plastik berisi kopinya dan meninju sesuatu. Jadi, tidak, ia tidak akan memikirkan gadis itu sekarang. Sekarang ia hanya ingin menikmati kopinya, walaupun kopi yang dibelinya dari kafe di ujung jalan ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kopi buatannya sendiri. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa didapatkannya sekarang. Dan ia harus puas dengan ini. Kopi ini saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak perlu sarapan walaupun ia kelaparan. Walaupun sebenarnya cacing-cacing di perutnya sedang mengadakan konser tunggal, ia tidak akan..

Chanyeol menghentikan jalan pikirannya seiring langkah kakinya yang berhenti mendadak di tengah anak tangga di depan gedung apartemennya.

Terkutuklah dirinya. Dia melihat gadis itu berdiri dipintu depan gedung apartemennya.

Gadis itu

Mimpi buruknya. Malaikat kegelapannya.

Dan suasana hati Chanyeol pun kembali buruk.

Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol, menghadap interkom yang terpasang di samping pintu, menekan bel apartemenya berulang-ulang. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan tidak mendapat jawaban, gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja, ia belum sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada di apartemen karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening menatap malaikat kegelapannya yang mendadak muncul di depan matanya. Kenapa gadis itu datang ke sini?

Gadis itu masih berdiri menghadap interkom. Sebelah tangannya terangkat sekali lagi hendak menekan bel, tetapi tidak jadi. Tangannya diturunkan kembali. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu berbalik. Dan langsung terkesiap melihat Chanyeol.

Mata gadis itu melebar kaget dan ia berdiri mematung di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memberengut menatap gadis yang telah menghancurkan dunianya dan membuatnya cacat dalam sekejap.

Gadis itu membuka mulut, tetapi Chanyeol lebih cepat. "Jangan

coba-coba jatuh lagi," kata Chanyeol tajam.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu ia menunduk dan sepertinya menyadari apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Ia berdiri di puncak tangga di depan gedung apartemen, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga. Ketika ia kembali menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya terlihat merah.

"Tidak, aku…" bantah gadis itu tergagap.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyela, dan sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar ramah. Kau tentu tidak mungkin mau bersikap ramah pada malaikat kegelapan, bukan?

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf," kata gadis itu cepat, lalu menelan ludah dan menatap Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. Ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah. Gadis itu

menggerakkan sebelah tangannya tanpa maksud tertentu dan melanjutkan, "Aku belum sempat minta maaf. Kemarin, maksudku. Jadi hari ini aku datang untuk meminta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa selama sepuluh detik penuh. Lalu,

"Baiklah. Kau sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang pergilah," kata Chanyeol datar dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga ke arah pintu depan. Ia merasa harus segera menyingkir dari posisinya yang berbahaya di tengah tangga, sebelum gadis itu jatuh lagi, menubruk dirinya, dan mematahkan kedua tangan serta kakinya.

"Aku ingin membantu," kata gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya, masih dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Aku hanya ingin membantu," ia mengulangi kata-katanya tadi, namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Bagaimanapun, akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau berencana membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol datar, sama sekali tidak berniat menerima bantuan apa pun dari gadis itu.

Malaikat kegelapannya ragu sejenak, lalu berkata dengan nada bertanya, "Aku… bisa menjadi tangan kiri mu?"

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Eh… tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya kau menjadi tangan kiriku," tukas Chanyeol, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu. Dan tertegun. Matanya menatap kenop pintu, lalu ia menunduk menatap tangan kirinya yang dibebat dan tangan kanannya yang memegang wadah kopi.

Oh, sialan.

"Kau mau aku memegangi kopimu sementara kau mengeluarkan kunci?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan perasaan dongkol tetapi tidak menemukan ekspresi mengejek di wajah gadis itu. Malaikat kegelapannya itu hanya menatapnya dengan ragu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis itu meraih kopi Chanyeol dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol terpaksa membiarkan gadis itu mengambil alih kopinya. Sementara Chanyeol merogoh saku celana jinsnya, gadis itu

melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menyiram tanamanmu kalau kau punya tanaman."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

"Aku bisa memberi makan anjingmu… atau kucingmu… kalau kau punya anjing atau kucing." Keukuh gadis itu.

Chanyeol memutar kuncinya dan langsung menyadari kesulitan lain yang dihadapinya. Untuk membuka pintu dari dalam, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah memutar kenop dan pintu akan terbuka. Tetapi untuk membuka pintu dari luar, ia harus memutar kunci dan kenop pintu sekaligus. Nah, bagaimana pula…

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang lain ke depan Chanyeol dan memutar kenop pintu. "Aku bahkan tidak keberatan disuruh bersih-bersih."lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah malaikat kegelapannya yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Siapa nama gadis ini? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah Sehun pernah menyebutkannya? Mungkin. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

"Jadi," kata gadis itu lagi ketika Chanyeol diam saja, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dan mengembuskan dengan kesal. Lalu ia mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kai menahan pintu dengan sebelah tangan sebelum pintu itu tertutup di depan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya dan mengarah ke tangga. Kemarin malam, ketika Sehun meneleponnya, laki-laki itu sudah memperingatkan Kai bahwa Kai tidak akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari kakaknya. Tanpa diperingatkan pun, sebenarnya Kai sudah bisa menduganya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Kenapa? Pertama, karena malu. Ia telah mencederai tangan seorang pianis sehingga mengharuskan pianis itu membatalkan pertunjukannya, yang tentunya menyebabkan masalah-masalah rumit lain menyangkut kerugian yang sangat besar. Kedua, karena takut. Chanyeol sangat marah padanya dan itu sudah terlihat jelas kemarin. Hari ini pun laki-laki itu masih marah. Dan tatapan dingin laki-laki itu membuat Kai ingin mundur teratur, berbalik, lalu berlari pergi.

Namun apakah setelah mencederai tangan seseorang— walaupun itu tidak disengaja—kau bisa berbalik pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah dan tanpa merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanmu? _Well,_ Kai tidak bisa. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuinya sejak kemarin dan membuat perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

Jadi di sinilah dirinya. Berusaha meminta maaf kepada Park Chanyeol dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Berusaha bertanggung jawab. Tetapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

Kai mengembuskan napas putus asa. Apakah sebaiknya ia pergi saja? Karena menghadapi Park Chanyeol lagi sepertinya tidak ada gunanya. Malah laki-laki itu akan semakin membencinya. Ya, sepertinya yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Kai untuk membantu Park Chanyeol adalah menyingkir dari hadapannya. Setidaknya untuk sementara, sampai laki-laki itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Tapi… Kai menunduk menatap kopi Park Chanyeol yang masih dipegangnya.

'Aish…kau benar-benar bodoh kim kai..'

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menguatkan diri, Kai pun menyusul Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam gedung dengan berat hati.

"Tunggu," panggil Kai ketika ia melihat Park Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kopimu…"

Tentu saja Park Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Yah, mungkin ia tidak mendengar panggilan Kai karena sosoknya sudah menghilang ketika ia berbelok di tengah tangga. Kai mendesah dan bergegas menyusulnya.

Kenapa laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan lift? Kai tidak tahu. Tetapi napas Kai sudah tersengal ketika ia tiba di lantai empat. Kai berdiri di puncak tangga sambil berpegangan pada dinding dan berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti?"

Kai mengangkat kepala mendengar suara yang dalam dan tajam itu. Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah pasti adalah pintu apartemennya dan menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut.

Kai lantas mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang kopi. "Ini…"

Park Chanyeol memiringkan kepada sedikit, menatap Kai. "Naik tangga sedikit dan kau sudah kehabisan napas? Kukira Sehun pernah berkata bahwa kau penari."

Kai menegakkan tubuh. "Penari juga manusia," sahutnya datar.

Park Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan mengembuskan napas kesal. "Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Kai memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia harus mengendalikan diri.

Tarik napas… keluarkan… tenangkan diri… Lalu ia membuka mata dan menatap Park Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekali lagi," katanya dengan nada pelan dan jelas. "Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf dan aku sebenarnya ingin bertanggung jawab atas semua yang sudah kulakukan. Sehun merasa kau membutuhkan bantuan dan karena dia tidak bisa menemanimu setiap saat,dan kupikir aku mungkin bisa membantu." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku sudah meminta maaf dan aku sudah menawarkan bantuan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bersedia menerima keduanya. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dan sekarang aku tidak

perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, walaupun raut wajahnya sulit dibaca.

Kai menghampiri Park Chanyeol dan menyodorkan kopi yang masih dipegangnya ke arah laki-laki itu. "Ambil ini," katanya pendek.

Park Chanyeol menerimanya, namun masih tidak berkata apa- apa.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," gumam Kai datar dan tanpa nada tulus dalam suaranya, lalu berjalan ke arah lift. Ia tidak sudi turun melalui tangga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kai berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Park Chanyeol dengan curiga. Apa lagi sekarang? Laki-laki itu mau melaporkanku ke polisi?

"Kai-" jawabnya datar. "Kim Kai."

" Kau benar," kata Park Chanyeol.

Kai mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Kau benar," kata Park Chanyeol sekali lagi. Seulas senyum kecil yang hambar tersungging di bibirnya. Kai tidak yakin ia suka melihat senyum seperti itu. "Kau memang bersalah. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku cacat dan mengacaukan hidupku."

"Cacat? Kau tidak cacat." Sela Kai. "Tanganmu akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan."

"Tidak ada yang menjamin tanganku bisa kembali seperti sediakala," balas Park Chanyeol. "Dan semua itu gara-gara kau."

Kai menelan ludah diam-diam. "Aku tahu, karena itulah…"

"Baiklah," sela Park Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Kai.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi pesuruhku, kuizinkan kau

menjadi pesuruhku."

**~TBC~**


	5. Chapter 5

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict****by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing :****ChanKai****, slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun****, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt****or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ****ILANA TAN ****(REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S****, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**CHAPTER 4**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KUIZINKAN _kau menjadi pesuruhku?_ Yang benar saja!

Kai memberengut dongkol selagi mengikuti Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen yang luas.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak ingin meminta ganti rugi darimu."

Kai berhenti mengagumi ruang duduk yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari dan menoleh ke arah suara Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol meletakkan kopinya di atas meja kecil yang dipenuhi kertas dan buku. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Kai.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar kerugian yang kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak," gumam Kai jujur.

"Kata Sehun, kau tidak mungkin sanggup membayar kalau aku meminta ganti rugi darimu."

Kai terdiam. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan erat. Sepertinya kerugian yang ditimbulkannya memang sangat besar.

"Jadi asal kau tahu, Sehun yang memintaku untuk tidak menyulitkanmu."Park Chanyeol mendengus, lalu bergumam, "Menyulitkanmu." Chanyeol berdecih lantas memandang Kai." Coba lihat siapa yang kesulitan di sini."

Kai tetap diam. Apa yang bisa dikatakannya dalam situasiseperti ini? Tidak ada.

Park Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya, telapak tangan menghadap ke atas.

Kai menatap tangan itu, lalu menatapPark Chanyeol.

"Kunci," gumamPark Chanyeol.

"Oh…." Kai tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengembalikan kunci apartemen laki-laki itu yang masih dipegangnya, karena tadi ia yang membantu Park Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen.

"Nah, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mulai bekerja," kata Park Chanyeol sambil melemparkan kunci apartemennya ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan sarapan? Dapurnya di sebelah sana."

Kai menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mendesah dalam sendiri yang menginginkan hal ini, bukan? Ia sendiri yang datang menawarkan diri untuk membantu laki-laki itu. Ia sendiri yang mencari masalah. Jadi… oh, baiklah! Ia juga tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya sekarang.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kai enggan sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku kejutan?" balas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh dan melemparkan seulas senyum hambar kearah Kai.

"Aku suka kejutan." lanjutnya

Mendadak langkah Kai terhenti dan ia mengerjap menatap keadaan dapur yang kacau-balau. Biji-biji kopi tersebar di meja dan di lantai, bercampur dengan pecah-pecahan cangkir dan air terlihat di permukaan meja dan juga di yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Oh, ya, kau boleh membersihkan dapurnya sekalian." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Kai. Namun Chanyeol tidak menoleh dan menyadari Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di tempatnya tadi. Sedetik kemudian Kai mendengar bunyi pintu laki-laki itu sudah masuk ke kamar.

Kai mendengus dan kembali menatap kekacauan di bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di dapur ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin membuat kopi, tetapi ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan satu tangan. Beginilah hasilnya.

Kai menoleh ke balik bahunya, menatap ruang duduk yang kosong, dan bergumam, "Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia tidak butuh bantuan?" Kai mendengus pelan. "Yah, yang benar saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol duduk tertegun menatap sarapan yang disiapkan Kai untuknya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kai polos. "Kenapa?"

"Susu dan sereal?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya sambil mendongak menatap Kai.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Mata Kai menyipit mendengar nada mencemooh dalam suara Park Chanyeol.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan di dapurmu," kata Kai membela diri.

"Aku yakin masih ada _bacon_ dan telur," gumam Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada," sahut Kai tegas,

"kecuali kau menyembunyikannya di kamar tidurmu."

Park Chanyeol memberengut menatap Kai.

"Roti," kata Chanyeol. "Aku yakin masih ada roti."

Kai mengangguk, "Memang benar, tapi sudah berjamur. Aku membuangnya karena kupikir kau pasti tidak mau makan roti yang sudah berjamur."

Park Chanyeol masih memberengut seolah-olah Kai yang membuat rotinya jamuran.

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa di dapurmu," Kai menegaskan sekali lagi. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan,

"Seharusnya kau tahu itu karena kau yang tinggal di sini."

Park Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap Kai. dan Kai kembali merasakan keinginan untuk mundur teratur.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu membeli persediaan makanan atau apa pun kau butuhkan dan membawanya ke sini sore nanti, setelah aku selesai mengajar," Kai menawarkan diri.

Sebelum Park Chanyeol sempat menjawab, bel pintu berbunyi.Kai otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Buka pintunya."

"Oh..."

Kai mendesah dalam hati mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Park Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa Park Chanyeol harus… Oh, baiklah, kalau mau jujur, ia tahu kenapa Park Chanyeol bersikap sinis, terutama padanya.

Dengan enggan, Kai berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Seorang laki-laki muda, jangkung, berkulit agak gelap dan bermata panda menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa basa-basi, namun tidak ada nada tajam dalam suaranya.

Sebelum Kai sempat menanyakan hal yang sama, suara Park Chanyeol terdengar di belakangnya.

"Masuklah, Tao."

Kai menepi memberi jalan. Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti peman bola basket profesional yang dipanggil 'Tao' itu masuk dan berjalan melewati Kai ke ruang duduk.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

Kai mendengar Tao bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Dan apa maksudmu kau ingin membatalkan—Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tanganmu kenapa?"

Kai menutup pintu dan mengikuti tamu Chanyeol ke ruang duduk.

"Karena itulah kubilang semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun harus dibatalkan," kata Chanyeol sambil duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Ini bencana," gumam Tao. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor.

"Aku harus segera menghubungi orang-orang. Ini benar-benar bencana. Tapi, ceritakan padaku bagaimana tanganmu bisa berakhir seperti itu?"

Park Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai dan tersenyum samar. "Orang yang berdiri di belakangmu itulah yang membuat tanganku berakhir seperti ini," katanya pada Tao.

Tao berputar dan menatap Kai. "Kau?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. "Kau mematahkan tangannya?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak disengaja" sahut Kai cepat. Lalu menambahkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Dan tangannya tidak patah."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sengaja atau tidak, kita tetap harus menghitung ganti ruginya."

"Eh, itu…" Kai mengerjap, melirik ke arah Park Chanyeol yang menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit, lalu kembali menatap Tao.

"Dia teman Sehun."

Kai dan Tao serentak menoleh ke Arah Chanyeol.

"Dia teman Sehun," kata Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mencoba meminta ganti rugi darinya."

Tao mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Teman Sehun atau bukan…"

"Dia juga tidak akan sanggup mengganti kerugian sebesar itu," sela Chanyeol. Matanya beralih dari Tao ke arah Kai.

"Tapi dia sudah memikirkan cara lain untuk menggantinya."

Tao mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bagaimana?"

"Tao, kenalkan,'' kata Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan lengannya ke arah Kai, "Ini… tunggu, siapa namamu tadi? Ah, terserahlah.Tao, ini pengurus rumahku yang baru."

_Pesuruh dan pengurus rumah_. Kai mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya itulah posisinya di rumah ini.

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Pengurus rumah?"

Apa lagi yang bisa Kai lakukan saat itu selain mengulurkan tangan ke arah Tao dan berkata, "Halo, aku Kai.Kim Kai."

Senyum Tao melebar dan ia menjabat tangan Kai dengan tegas.

"Huang Zitao. Aku agen sekaligus manajer Park Chanyeol," katanya. "Jadi kau temannya Sehun?"

"Ya, begitulah." Kai mendapat kesan bahwa Huang Zitao ini sepertinya orang baik.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan basa-basi kalian nanti," sela Chanyeol tajam. "Sekarang ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Tao menoleh ke arah Chanyeol ."Oke, oke."

Teringat pada posisinya, Kai bertanya ragu, "Mau minum kopi?"

"Boleh juga," sahut Tao cepat. "Terima kasih."

Kai menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga._Apa?sebagai pengurus rumah ini di sini aku harus menyuguhkan minuman untuk tamu, bukan? _Gerutu Kai dalam hati. Kenapa laki-laki itumenatapnya seperti itu, seolah-olah ia tidak percaya Kai mampu membuat kopi sendiri. Atau apakah ia curiga Kai akan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kopinya dan membuatnya lebih celaka lagi?

"Kau mau juga?" tanya Kai pendek.

Park Chanyeol masih terlihat ragu, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Boleh."

Park Chanyeol dan Tao masing-masing berbicara di telepon ketika Kai kembali ke ruang duduk. Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajah ketika Kai meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja di hadapannya, tetapi ia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan ke pintu beranda dan berdiri di sana. Kai menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Tao yang sudah selesai berbicara di telepon.

"Terima kasih," kata Tao sambil meraih cangkir kopinya. "Aku sudah membuat masalah besar, bukan?" Tanya Kai.

Tao menatapnya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya, namun nada suaranya ringan.

Kai menggigit bibir dan mencengkeram pinggiran nampan ditangannya.

"Seberapa parah?"

"Jangan berdiri saja di sana. Duduklah," kata Tao, lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Wah, kopi ini enak sekali."

Kai duduk tegak di hadapan Tao, masih mencengkeram pinggiran nampan.

"Seberapa parah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja," sahut Tao ringan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Serahkan saja padaku. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi."

Jawaban Tao yang penuh percaya diri itu entah kenapa membuat Kai merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menghadap pintu kaca beranda, memandang ke luar sambil berbicara di ponsel. Kai mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan

berbisik, "Apakah dia sangat terkenal?"

Tao ikut mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Chanyeol?Tentu saja." Mata Kai melebar.

"Benarkah?"

Tao terkekeh pelan, "Dia memang tidak terkenal dikalangan remaja dan umum seperti kebanyakan penyanyi pop," katanya, "tapi...

...namanya terkenal di kalangan tertentu. Kalau kau pianis atau musisi, kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya."

Kai mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Oh, begitu."

Tepat pada saat itu Chanyeol kembali bergabung dengan mereka di sofa. Ponselnya dilemparkan ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tao padanya.

"Kacau," sahut Chanyeol muram. "Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

Chanyeol meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya. Lalu ia tertegun menatap kopi itu sejenak dan tanpa sadar Kai menahan napas. '_Apa? Apa lagi sekarang?__' _Tetapi Chanyeol tidak berkata hanya menyesap kopinya sekali lagi. Dan lagi. Dan Kai pun akhirnya mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke arah Kai.

Kai tersentak dan mengerjap."Apa?Tidak. Aku tidakmenatapmu."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Kau sedang menikmati kekacauan yang kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak!" bantah Kai cepat. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu?" gumamnya acuh tak tacuh, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

_'__Oh, laki-laki ini benar-benar… __' _Kai menggigit bibir dan berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak melempar nampan yang dipegangnya ke kepala Park Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan bergumam. "Aku harus pergi."

"Oh, jangan biarkan Chanyeol membuatmu kesal," kata Tao. "Dia memang selalu begitu."

Chanyeol melotot ke arah temannya.

Kai tersenyum kepada Tao."Bukan begitu. Aku harus mengajar siang hari ini."

"Mengajar apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Tari kontemporer."

"Ah, kau penari rupanya. Hebat."

"Kau sudah membersihkan dapur?" sela Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

Kai mendesah dalam hati. Aneh sekali, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi berat dan muram hanya dengan satu kalimat singkat.

"Sudah," sahut Kai. "Kau mau memeriksanya dulu?"

"Nanti saja," kata Chanyeol dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Masih ada kopi di dapur kalau kalian mau," kata Kai, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan dan mengambil tasnya. Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dan Tao berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu," kata Tao.

Kai tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Tao laki-laki yang baik, piker Kai.Sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki yang satu lagi yang duduk di sofa dengan tangan dibebat dan wajah memberengut.

Kai berbalik, lalu ragu sejenak. Ia pasti sudah gila karena merasa harus bertanya, namun akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya enggan, "Apakah kau ingin aku datang lagi nanti sore?"

Kai setengah berharap laki-laki menjawab: _Tidak, terima kasih_ _banyak. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, jadi jauh-jauhlah dariku._

"Tidak," sahut Park Chanyeol pendek.

Harapannya terkabul. Kai mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kami juga akan pergi sebentar lagi," jelas Tao kepada Kai. "Ada banyak orang yang harus kami temui dan banyak masalah yang harus kami selesaikan. Jadi kami akan sibuk sepanjang hari ini."

"Ya, kami harus menyelesaikan masalah yang kau timbulkan, tambah Chanyeol datar.

Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak perlu diingatkan setiap menit tentang 'masalah' yang ditimbulkannya. Kalau tidak, kenapa lagi ia masih berada di sini dan menahan diri menerima semua ini?

Lagi pula, 'masalah' ini sebenarnya juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kai. Kalau Kai memang benar-benar ingin membuat seorang Park Chanyeol celaka, ia pasti tidak hanya akan membuat tangan kiri laki-laki itu terkilir. Kai pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

Misalnya…

"Tapi kau boleh datang besok pagi," kata Park Chanyeol. memotong jalan pikiran Kai yang mulai melantur.

"Ya?"

"Besok pagi jam delapan tepat," kata Chanyeol datar.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku bisa membantu kalau boleh," sela Tao menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Chanyeol menatap Tao. "Kau mau menjadi manajer merangkap pengurus rumahku?"

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Menjadi manajermu saja sudah cukup merepotkan."

"Bagus." Chanyeol kembali menoleh ke arah Kai. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sungguh. Kata-kata terakhir Park Chanyeol dan caranya mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuat Kai merasa seolah-olah ia memang telah menjadi pesuruh laki-laki itu. Kai hampir tidak percaya ia sendirilah yang dengan sukarela melemparkan diri ke dalam masalah ini. Tapi siapa yang menduga Park Chanyeol bisa begitu menyebalkan?

Memang benar kata orang. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

**a/n : **

**pertama, saya minta maaf kalo apdetnya lamaaaaa banget kayak siput.. hehe :D trus, jan kuatir key. Ini ff pasti bakalan saya kelarin kok.. saya gak bakalan ngegantungin ini ff di tengah jalan.. tapi saya nggak janji bakalan fast apdet yah..**

**oke pokoknya itulah yang mau saya sampein.**

**GOMAWO FOR READ**

**GOMAWO FOR REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

BUNYI samar piring-piring yang berdenting membuat Kai terjaga. Matanya terbuka dan ia memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meraih beker. Hampir jam enam. Berarti ia hanya sempat tidur tiga jam. Malah tidak sampai tiga jam.

Kai turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menyibak tirai tebal dan memandang langit yang masih gelap. Sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia lelah, tetapi tidak bisa tidur. Lalu kemarin ia berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia menginap di rumah orangtuanya di Huntington. Ia berpikir pasti bisa menenangkan pikiran sejenak di rumah tempatnya dibesarkan, di dekat orangtuanya. Tetapi ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Ia tetap tidak

bisa tidur nyenyak dan bunyi sekecil apa pun langsung membuatnya terjaga.

Apakah ini wajar?

Apakah insomnia ini akan berlangsung terus?

Apakah ia harus minum obat tidur?

Ia menarik napas dan merasa dadanya sesak. Bunyi samar yang menandakan kegiatan di dapur lantai bawah membuat Kai tenang. Ibunya pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap hari selama 32 tahun perkawinannya. Sebentar lagi ayahnya akan bangun dan bergabung dengan ibunya di dapur untuk sarapan bersama. Ayah

dan ibunya sarapan dan makan malam bersama setiap hari. Ketika ia masih tinggal di sini bersama orangtuanya, Kai juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Acara makan bersama itu selalu

menyenangkan karena mereka membicarakan hal-hal menarik.

Kai tersenyum kecil. Sebaiknya ia segera turun kalau ia ingin sarapan bersama orangtuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai sedang membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan ketika ayahnya muncul di dapur.

"Halo, Princess, kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya ayahnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kai.

"Pagi, Dad," kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidurku nyenyak sekali."

Berbohong sedikit demi kebaikan tidak ada salahnya, pikir Kai. Ia tidak ingin menambah kecemasan orangtuanya. Ayahnya menangkup pipi Kai dan mengamatinya dengan

saksama.

"Matamu agak bengkak," gumam ayahnya dengan alis berkerut samar. "Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?"

"Oh, Dad," erang Kai, tetapi senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya, "aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Dan mataku akan kukompres dengan mentimun nanti. Oke?"

"Kau tahu ayahmu sangat protektif," kata ibu Kai sambil meletakkan sepiring _sandwich _buatan sendiri di atas meja bundar di tengah-tengah dapur.

"Aku tahu," sahut Kai. "Dan itu karena Dad menyayangiku." Ayah menepuk pipi Kai.

"Benar sekali, Princess."

"Sayang, kau tentu tahu kami ingin kau kembali tinggal di sini bersama kami, bukan?" tanya ibu Kai.

Kai meremas tangan ibunya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menelpon kalian kalau ada apa-apa."

Ibunya mendesah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita makan."

Kai meraih sepotong _sandwich _dan menggigitnya. "Mm, _sandwich _ini enak sekali."

"Kau mau membawa beberapa potong untuk… siapa nama temanmu itu?" tanya ibunya sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Teman yang mana?" Kai balas bertanya. "Teman-teman di Small Steps?"

"Temanmu yang tangannya terkilir."

Kai nyaris tersedak. "Maksud Mom,Park Chnayeol?"

Kai memang sudah bercerita kepada orangtuanya tentang Park Chanyeol, tentang kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tangan kiri laki-laki itu harus dibebat, juga tentang Kai yang membantunya karena Kai-lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu, walaupun tidak disengaja. Yah, tentu saja Kai tidak bercerita tentang sikap buruk Park Chanyeol dan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki itu membencinya. Orangtuanya tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Ayahnya pasti ngamuk kalau tahu putri semata wayangnya diperlakukan seperti pesuruh oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan temanku," bantah Kai, sebal karena teringat pada laki-laki menjengkelkan itu.

"Dia kakak temanku. Dan satu-satunya alasan aku membantunya adalah karena kalian mendidikku dengan baik, mendidikku menjadi orang yang baik."

"Kau memang harus membantunya karena kau yang membuatnya cedera," kata ayahnya. Ketika melihat Kai membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan,

"Tentu saja itu tidak disengaja."

"Bawalah beberapa potong untuknya," kata ibu Kai sambil berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari kotak plastik di lemari dapur untuk tempat _sandwich_.

Kai mendesah enggan dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ibunya masih tetap akan memberikan _sandwich _kepada Park Chanyeol apabila ia tahu bagaimana sikap laki-laki itu pada Kai . Yah, mungkin saja. Karena bagaimanapun Kai-lah yang menyebabkan tangannya terkilir. Aih…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam kemudian Kai sudah bersiap-siap kembali ke New York City. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil VW Beetle kuningnya dan meletakkan kotak plastik berisi _sandwich _di kursi penumpang.

"Kau sudah membawa semuanya? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya ibu Kai seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali Kai meninggalkan rumah.

"Dompet? Ponsel? Obat?"

Kai memeriksa isi tasnya. "Yap. Sudah ada semuanya. Tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Hati-hati," kata ayah Kai.

"Telepon kami kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Tentu, Dad." Kai memasang sabuk pengaman, melambai kepada orangtuanya dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah. Ia tahu orangtuanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia sendiri juga kadang-kadang mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa menjaga diri. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kai melirik jam di dasbor mobil dan mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya ia akan terlambat tiba di tempat Park Channyeol. huhhh.. Semoga saja jalanan tidak macet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

GADIS itu belum datang.

Park Channyeol memberengut menatap jam di atas piano. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan tepat dan gadis itu masih belum datang. Hebat. Hebat sekali.

Chanyeol sudah uring-uringan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan ia akan tetap uring-uringan sampai ia mendapatkan kopi paginya. Ia membutuhkan kopi. Ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk membuat kopi untuknya. Kalau gadis itu ciut dalam sehari dan memutuskan untuk tidak datang, maka terpaksa Chanyeol harus pergi ke kafe di ujung jalan untuk membeli kopi lagi. Dan ia akan kebingungan lagi saat harus membuka pintu gedungnya dari luar.

Chanyeol menatap tuts piano di hadapannya dan suasana hatinya semakin muram. Piano itu mengingatkan dirinya pada tangannya yang patah. Hmm, terkilir sebenarnya lebih tepat. Tapi apa bedanya, pokoknya tangan kirinya jadi tak bisa digunakan, kan? Ia menggerutu dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang duduk.

Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kemarin bahwa gadis itu harus tiba di sini jam delapan tepat? Apakah kata-katanya kurang jelas? Apakah…

Bel interkom berbunyi dan memotong jalan pikirannya. Chanyeol melangkah lebar menghampiri interkom yang terpasang di dinding dan menatap layar kecil di sana. Itu dia malaikat kegelapannya.

Akhirnya datang juga.

Chanyeol menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu depan gedung dan menunggu. Dua menit kemudian bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

Channyeol membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan cepat dan menatap Kim Kai yang ternyata sedang berdiri dengan ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga. Melihat Chanyeol, gadis itu cepat-cepat bergumam,

"Eh, lay, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kutelepon lagi nanti, ya?"

Alis Park Channyeol berkerut. "Kau terlambat," katanya ketika gadis itu sudah menutup ponsel. "Satu jam tiga menit."

Kai meletakkan tas dan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di salah satu kursi berlengan di ruang duduk. "Akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

"Jadi kenapa kau datang terlambat padahal sudah kubilang kau harus tiba di sini jam delapan tepat?" tanya Channyeol masam.

"Jalanannya macet sekali hari ini. Biasanya aku tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu dari Huntington ke Manhattan," sahut Kai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tinggal di Huntington?"

"Tidak, aku punya apartemen di sini, di Manhattan, di Greenwich Village. Orangtuaku yang tinggal di Huntington. Aku menginap di rumah orangtuaku kemarin."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam sambil lalu dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Kai yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan membuat kopinya sekarang?" tanya Park Chanyeol sarkas.

"Oh, ya. Benar," kata Kai cepat dan berbalik hendak berjalan ke dapur. Tetapi ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik kembali. "Omong-omong, aku bawa _sandwich_. Karena kau belum sarapan, kau bisa makan dulu sementara aku buat membuat kopi ."

Park Chanyeol mengamati _sandwich _dalam kotak plastik yang diletakkkan Kai di atas meja di hadapannya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh sarapan."

"Semua orang harus sarapan. Masa kau hanya minum kopi setiap pagi?"

"Ya."

"Coba dulu."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Takut aku akan meracunimu?"

Chanyeol mendongak mendengar nada kesal dalam suara gadis itu.

"Mungkin," sahutnya. "Siapa tahu?"

Park Chanyeol mengamati mata Kim Kai menyipit dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, seolah-olah gadis itu berusaha menahan diri.

Akhirnya gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Tidak ada racun. Ibuku yang membuat _sandwich_-nya. Dia menyuruhku memberikannya kepadamu. Memangnya kau pikir ibuku berniat meracunimu?"

Alis Park Chanyeol berkerut heran. "Ibumu mengenalku?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia tahu tentang kecelakaan itu dan dia tahu aku akan membantumu selama tanganmu masih dibebat." Kai berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Demi Tuhan, makan saja. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya kalau tidak mau."

Park Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menatap _sandwich _di hadapannya dengan masam, lalu kembali mendongak menatap Kai. "Mana kopiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Kim Kai mengembuskan napas kesal, berbalik, dan berjalan ke dapur sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai kembali ke ruang duduk membawa secangkir kopi. Park Chanyeol masih duduk di tempatnya tadi sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas di atas meja. Kotak berisi _sandwich _yang diletakkan Kai di atas meja tadi masih belum dibuka.

Kai mendesah dalam hati dan meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja. Park Chanyeol langsung meraih cangkir itu dan menyesap kopinya. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Kai.

"Kau boleh mulai membersihkan rumah. Pengisap debu dan semua yang kau butuhkan

untuk bersih-bersih ada di lemari di samping pintu masuk. Dan ingat," katanya dengan nada tajam yang sudah mulai dikenal Kai.

"Jangan sentuh pianoku dan jangan sentuh kertas-kertasku."

Kai melirik kertas-kertas penuh coretan not balok yang tersebar di atas meja. Baiklah, ia tidak akan mengelap atau merapikan meja ini. Oke, Tidak masalah. Beres. Apa lagi?

Tetapi Park Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia berdiri dari sofa dengan cangkir kopi di tangan dan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya.

Kai menatap pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan tegas itu dengan mata disipitkan, lalu mendesah pelan dan berjalan ke arah lemari yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi untuk mengeluarkan mesin pengisap debu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol melepaskan _headphone _yang terpasang di kepalanya dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menjauhi _keyboard_-nya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bermain piano dengan satu tangan terasa sangat menyedihkan. Ditambah lagi, ia belum mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagunya.

Semua ini gara-gara tangannya yang cacat!

Dan tangannya cacat gara-gara gadis itu!

Omong-omong soal gadis itu…

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap pintu kamar tidurnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memasang telinga. Hening. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya tadi, ia mendengar mesin pengisap debu dinyalakan. Ia mengenakan _headphone _dan memperbesar volume musiknya untuk meredam bunyi berisik itu sementara gadis itu bekerja. Tetapi sekarang tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi di luar sana.

Chanyeol melirik jam. Ternyata sudah lama juga ia mengurung diri di kamar. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dan melongok ke luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia berjalan ke ruang duduk, lalu ke dapur, lalu kembali ke ruang duduk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartemennya

selain dirinya sendiri. Lalu di mana gadis itu?

Mungkin sudah pulang, pikir Chanyeol dalam hati dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Tapi, tunggu dulu, apakah masih ada kopi di dapur?

Park Chanyeol berjalan kembali di dapur dan mendesah lega ketika menemukan masih ada tersisa kopi di sana. Bagus. Berikutnya makanan. Chanyeol membuka lemari dapur dan memberengut. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada makanan. Chanyeol teringat kata-kata gadis itu dan

terpaksa mengakui bahwa gadis itu benar. Tidak ada apa-apa di dapurnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Ia hendak meraih _remote control _untuk menyalakan televisi ketika matanya terpaku pada kotak berisi _sandwich _di atas meja. Perutnya berbunyi. Baiklah, ia akan memakan _sandwich_-nya sekarang karena gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

Dan _sandwich _itu sangat enak. Ia juga merasa lebih baik setelah makan. Lebih tenang.

Chanyeol sedang mengunyah potongan _sandwich _terakhir sambil menonton televisi ketika bel pintunya berbunyi. Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa bukan interkomnya yang berbunyi, melainkan bel pintunya. Apakah salah seorang tetangganya datang berkunjung? Tidak mungkin. Dirinya nyaris sama sekali tidak mengenal tetangga-tetangganya.

Ia membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan kembali dengan malaikat kegelapannya. Malaikat kegelapan yang memeluk dua kantong belanjaan.

"Hai," kata Kim Kai sambil berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Kau mau pasta untuk makan siang?"

Park Chanyeol mengerjap dan menatap Kim Kai yang langsung berjalan ke dapur. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia menutup pintu dan menyusul gadis itu ke dapur. Kai meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Kim Kai menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Karena tidak ada apa pun di dapurmu, aku memutuskan pergi membeli sedikit persediaan makanan," jelasnya. "Tadi aku sempat mengetuk pintu kamarmu untuk memberitahumu, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Kupikir kau sedang beristirahat dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung pergi saja."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuka pintu di bawah? Kau membawa kunciku?" tanya Park Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut gadis itu cepat, terlihat agak jengkel. Lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah dan tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. "Apa katamu?"

"Pintu di bawah terbuka lebar," sahut gadis itu, tapi Chanyeol yakin sekali bukan itu yang digumamkannya tadi. "Jadi kau langsung masuk."

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali meneruskan kesibukannya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari dalam kantong.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Makanan sehat," sahut Kai tanpa mendongak. "Jadi kau mau pasta untuk makan siang? Atau kau sudah kenyang makan _sandwich_?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar bahwa gadis itu tahu ia telah menghabiskan _sandwich _tadi, tetapi ia berhasil menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar dan acuh tak acuh.

"_Sandwich _saja tidak bisa membuatku kenyang," kata Chanyeol. "Pastikan saja pastamu itu bisa di makan."

Kai mendengus pelan, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Park Chanyeol menatap barang-barang belanjaan Kai dengan kening berkerut dan bertanya, "Apakah aku harus membayar untuk semua ini?"

"Tidak," sahut Kai sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas dan lemari. "Bagaimanapun, aku harus membayar ganti rugi kepadamu, bukan? Jadi anggap saja ini

semacam ganti rugiku padamu."

Park Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagus."

"Omong-omong, kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana hari ini?" tanya Kai .

"Pergi ke mana?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Maksudku, kalau kau bosan di rumah terus dan ingin ke suatu tempat—pergi menemui temanmu, misalnya, atau ke mana pun—aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri?"

Kai berhenti menyusun barang belanjaannya dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dengan cepat mengurungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya gadis itu berkata, "Lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bertanya."Lalu ia menggerutu pelan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menangkap kata 'bodoh' dan 'gila'.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel. Kai meninggalkan pekerjaannya, bergegas menghampiri tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering-dering. Ia menatap layar ponsel sebelum menekan tombol 'jawab' dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Ya, Sehun?"

Park Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Ternyata adiknya.

"Aku?" Kai melirik sekilas. "Aku ada di rumah kakakmu sekarang."

Saat itu Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa ia belum memberitahu Sehun bahwa gadis yang dikejar-kejarnya kini menjadi pengurus rumahnya .dan sekarang, Chanyeol ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sehun bila tahu soal ini.

"Membantunya," kata Kai lagi ditelepon, sepertinya sedang menjelaskan keberadaannya di apartemen Chanyeol kepadaSehun . "Karena sepertinya dia memang sangat membutuhkannya."

Park Chanyeol menggeleng membantah, namun Kai mengabaikannya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya. Tidak, kau tidak perlu datang," lanjut Kai . Lalu ia terdiam dan alisnya terangkat heran. "Apa? Kau sudah ada di sini?"

Park Chanyeol dan Kai serentak menoleh ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Lagi-lagi bel pintu.

Kai berjalan keluar dari dapur dan pergi membuka pintu. Park Chanyeol tidak menyusul. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di dapur dan memeriksa barang-barang yang dibeli gadis itu. Roti gandum, mentega, susu, buah-buahan, sayuran hijau, daging, jamur…

"Hai,Sehun. Apa kabar?" Ia mendengar suara Kai yang riang menyapa Sehun . Lalu,

"Kau sudah makan siang? Belum? Aku akan membuat pasta. Kau mau?"

Park Chanyeol menoleh ketika Kai dan adiknya muncul di dapur. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur waswas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu di bawah?" tanya Chanyeol pada adiknya. Sungguh, keamanan di gedung ini perlu dipertanyakan kalau semua orang bisa masuk begitu saja.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang pindah rumah. Pintu di bawah terbuka lebar," sahut Sehun dan menempati bangku tinggi di samping Chanyeol. Ia menoleh menatap Kai, yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan barang-barang belanjaannya tadi, dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi kenapa Kai ada di sini?"

"Aku sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan, Sehun," Kai membenarkan.

"Kau dengar, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun dengan nada puas.

"Dia sendiri yang memaksa ingin mnjadi tangan kiriku, ingin membantuku bersih-bersih, ingin menyiram tanamanku kalau aku punya tanaman, dan ingin memberi makan anjing dan kucingku kalau aku punya anjing dan kuncing."

"Ya, begitulah," Kai membenarkan sekali lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal mengajarmu? Tidak terganggu?" tanya Sehun kepada Kai yang sedang mengisi panci dengan air.

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Kai tanpa menoleh. "Aku sudah melepas beberapa kelasku, jadi jadwal mengajarku tidak terlalu padat lagi sekarang."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendengar Sehun bertanya dengan nada heran, seolah-olah Kai tidak boleh mengurangi jadwal mengajarnya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Kai mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku hanya ingin punya waktu untuk menari lagi sendiri. Tidak hanya mengajar."

"Jadi kau berencana mengambil kelas menari lagi?" tanya Sehun antusias.

Sekali lagi Kai mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tepat pada saat itu bel pintu berbunyi lagi dan Park Chanyeol menggerutu, "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Akan kulihat siapa itu," kata Sehun kepada Kai sambil turun dari bangku tinggi yang didudukinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja. Membuka pintu adalah salah satu tugasku di sini," kata Kai sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur dan pergi melihat siapa yang membunyikan bel.

Setelah Kai pergi, Sehun menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Kuharap kau memperlakukan Kai dengan baik hyung," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia masih di sini. Belum berlari terbirit-birit," kata Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. "Tapi kau boleh membawanya pergi dan membuat hidupku lebih tenang. Aku selalu merasa dia akan mematahkan tanganku yang lain."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa membujuknya melupakan niatnya membantumu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan dia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu," katanya. Lalu ia menatap tangan kakaknya prihatin.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Masih cacat." Lalu Chanyeol teringat sesuatu dan bertanya, "Kau tidak memberitahu Eomma dan Abeoji soal ini, bukan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka jantungan di tengah-tengah liburan."

"Bagus," gumam Park Chanyeol. Saat ini kedua orangtuanya sedang menikmati liburan tahunan mereka di Jepang dan ia tidak ingin mereka mempersingkat liburan hanya gara-gara dirinya.

"Oh, Tao." Chanyeol mendengar suara Kai menyapa manajernya di depan pintu. "Chanyeol ada di dapur bersama Sehun. Omong-omong, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Karl? Kenapa dia datang?" gumam Park Chanyeol. Dan ia mengulangi pertanyaannya kepada Tao ketika laki-laki itu masuk ke dapur bersama Kai .

"Aku? Aku datang karena aku tahu aku bisa menemukan Kai di sini." Tao tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Hai,Sehun. Apa kabar?"

Park Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang menatap Tao lurus-lurus.

"Kau sudah mengenal Kai ? Kapan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada ntajam bercampur heran.

"Kemarin," sahut Tao ringan, sama sekali tidak menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sehun kini tidak lagi memandangnya sebagai teman, tetapi saingan.

Park Chanyeol yakin Sehun tahu bahwa Tao selalu ramah pada wanita mana pun, karena adiknya sering menggoda Tao tentang hal itu.

Tetapi ketika wanita yang menjadi sasaran perhatian Tao adalah Kim Kai, sepertinya Sehun tidak lagi menganggap semua itu lucu.

"Dia membuat kopi yang enak sekali kemarin. Bukankah begitu,Kai?" kata Tao sambil duduk di bangku tinggi terakhir di samping Sehun dan tersenyum kepada Kai.

Kai tertawa. "Harus kukatakan bahwa kau bukan orang pertama yang jatuh dalam pesona kopiku."

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya," kata Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Rasanya susah dijelaskan," kata Tao walaupun Sehun tidak bertanya langsung kepadanya. "Tanya saja pada Chanyeol. Dia juga mencobanya kemarin. Kopi buatan Kai enak sekali, bukan, Chanyeol?"

"Biasa saja," sahut Park Chanyeol datar. "Itu merek kopi yang selalu kubeli. Dan itu merek kopi yang sama yang kau minum setiap kali kau datang ke sini. Tidak ada bedanya."

"Oh, ya? Kupikir itu kopi yang berbeda. Karena rasanya tidak pernah seenak itu kalau aku membuatnya sendiri. Atau kalau kau kau yang membuatnya," kata Tao.

"Bagiku sama saja," kata Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tetap ingin mencobanya," kata Sehun.

Kai menatap ketiga laki-laki yang duduk bersebelahan itu bergantian, lalu berkata, "Aku bisa membuatkan kopi untuk kalian setelah makan siang, kalau kalian mau."

Sehun dan Tao mengiyakan. Park Chanyeol sendiri memilih untuk tidak

tersenyum. Ia menatap Tao dan berkata, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Chanyeol?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah. Kau tahu benar tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi. Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan perkembangannya kepadamu. Oh, dan ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang jadwal kerjamu akhir tahun ini."

Sebelum Park Chanyeol sempat menjawab, Kai menyela, "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengobrol di ruang duduk saja sementara aku menyiapkan makan siang?"

"Kenapa kau berusaha mengusirku dari dapurku sendiri" tanya Park Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan mata.

Kai memutar bola mata dan balas bertanya, "Memangnya kau lebih suka mengobrol di sini? Kukira kau lebih suka jauh-jauh dariku."

Park Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku memang jauh-jauh darimu," katanya sambil turun dari bangku tingginya.

"Panggil saja kalau kau butuh bantuan, Kai ," kata Tao sebelum turun juga dari bangkunya.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" tanya Sehun kepada Kai.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Kai sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Park Chanyeol menatap adik dan manajernya bergantian, lalu mendesah

dalam hati. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua dan gadis ini? Apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahu Tao bahwa Sehun tertarik pada Kim Kai dan meminta Tao tidak macam-macam?

Tidak. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa dan Park Chanyeol akan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Itu juga kalau memang ada masalah. Ia tidak akan ikut campur dalam sesuatu yang tidak menyangkut dirinya.

Park Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sehun dan Tao tertarik pada gadis itu. Terutama Tao, Karena Tao baru bertemu Kim Kai kemarin. Apakah karena kopi yang dibuat gadis itu?

Kim Kai memang bisa membuat kopi yang sangat enak. Park Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya, tetapi terkutuklah ia jika sampai bertanya kepada gadis itu atau mengakui bahwa kopinya enak.

Dan Chanyeol juga sudah pasti tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia akan membiarkan gadis itu datang ke apartemennya dan membahayakan keselamatan dirinya, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol masih merasa gadis itu adalah malaikat kegelapannya—asal gadis itu tetap membuatkan kopi untuknya setiap pagi.

**.**

**T**

**.**

**B**

**.**

**C**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : Wu Li An**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KAI membalas lambaian murid-muridnya yang keluar dari ruang kelas. Setelah murid terakhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu, Kai mengeluarkan sekeping CD dari tasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam _player_. Ia menekan tombol _play_, lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan berdiri menghadap bayangan dirinya di cermin besar yang memenuhi dinding. Beberapa detik kemudian lagu my lady dari EXO mulai mengalun dan Kai pun mulai bergerak mengikuti irama.

Saat-saat paling membahagiakan bagi Kai adalah ketika ia menari. Ia bisa melupakan segalanya, bahkan siapa dan apa dirinya, selama lagu masih mengalun dan tubuhnya masih bergerak.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Kai mendengar tepuk tangan dari arah pintu. Kai menoleh dan melihat Lay berdiri di sana.

"Mendengarkan lagu tadi dan melihat tarianmu… astaga, indah sekali," desah Lay sambil menggeleng-geleng kagum. "Itu tarian paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari lulusan Juilliard selain kesempurnaan?"

Kai tersenyum. "Kau terlalu berlebihan," katanya. "Tapi.. terima kasih."

The Juilliard School, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Juilliard, adalah salah satu sekolah seni pertunjukan paling bergengsi di dunia. Divisi tarinya sangat terkenal di dunia tari-menari karena kualitas pendidikan dan pelatihan artistiknya sangat baik.

Ketika Kai masih kecil, ibunya pernah mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan tari oleh kelompok penari dari Juilliard. Pengalaman itu sangat berkesan bagi Kai dan sejak saat itu impian terbesar Kai adalah belajar menari di Juilliard. Awalnya, Kai sangat ragu ia bisa diterima, mengingat di antara ribuan yang mendaftar masuk ke sekolah itu, setiap tahunnya hanya 5-7 persen pendaftar yang diterima.

Namun Kai berhasil. Ia diterima. Dan hari ketika ia menerima surat dari Juilliard yang menyatakan bahwa ia diterima adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Dan tahun-tahunnya menari di Juilliard adalah tahun-tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Di Juilliard, semua penari, termasuk Kai, mendapat pelatihan balet klasik dan tari modern, karena Juilliard Dance ingin menciptakan penari-penari kontemporer sejati. Para lulusan Juilliard biasanya bergabung dengan kelompok-kelompok balet dan tari modern di seluruh Amerika Serikat dan bahkan di luar negeri. Banyak yang menjadi direktur kelompok-kelompok tari ternama. Banyak juga yang meniti karier sebagai koreografer dan meraih sukses.

Bahkan sebelum lulus dari Juilliard, Kai sudah mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok tari terkenal. Tetapi sayangnya kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai duduk di lantai dan meraih botol minuman. "Kau masih ingin mencoba mengikuti audisi Juilliard?" tanyanya pada Lay.

"Tentu saja," sahut Lay sambil duduk di samping Kai. "Aku tidak akan menyerah hanya gara-agara ditolak dua kali."

Lay sebenarnya adalah penari yang sangat baik, tetapi Juilliard memang terkenal memiliki standar sangat tinggi. Entahlah, Kai juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka cari dalam diri seorang penari ketika audisi. Teknik yang sempurna? Potensi? Bakat? Entahlah.

"Omong-omong, aku mau menonton pertunjukan di Broadway malam ini. Mau ikut?" tanya Lay.

Kai meringis. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa," katanya sambil tersenyum menyesal.

"Ah, kau harus ke tempat kakak Sehun?" kata Lay.

Kai mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Biasa saja," sahut Kai pendek sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia masih marah padamu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa masih," sahut Kai ragu. "Dia memang sudah tidak terlalu sinis padaku, tapi dia juga tidak bersikap ramah padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Kai memutuskan membantu Park Chanyeol Selama dua minggu terakhir ini ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di apartemen Chanyeol, melakukan tugas-tugasnya sebagai 'pengurus rumah', seperti istilah laki-laki itu. Namun selama itu ia jarang berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar saat Kai ada di sana. Ia hanya keluar untuk mengambil kopi dan makan. Kadang-kadang Tao datang berkunjung dan mereka berdua akan membahas masalah pekerjaan. Kalau Tao dan Chanyeol harus pergi menemui seseorang, maka Kai diizinkan pulang.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Lay.

"Dia sering datang ke apartemen kakaknya untuk melihat keadaanku. Katanya, dia ingin memastikan kakaknya memperlakukanku dengan baik," kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Dia selalu baik padamu," kata Lay.

Senyum Kai perlahan-lahan memudar, kilatan di matanya

meredup dan ia bergumam pelan, "Padahal kuharap dia tidak bersikap sebaik itu padaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menekan bel interkom dan menunggu Park Chanyeol membukakan pintu dari atas, seperti biasa. Tetapi kali ini suara laki-laki itu terdengar dari interkom.

"Kim?"

"Ya, ini aku," sahut Kai.

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Tunggu di sana."

Kai tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Park Chanyeol, jadi ia menuruti laki-laki itu. Ia duduk di tangga batu di depan gedung dan menunggu. Sementara ia menunggu, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Hai, Baekhyun," kata Kai riang setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ya, Lay tadi mengajakku tapi aku tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Maaf… aku tahu.. Apa? Benarkah? Ia tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdeham di belakangnya. Kai berbalik dan mendongak menatap Park Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Baekhyun, aku harus pergi sekarang… Tentu, kau boleh menelponku lagi nanti." Kai menutup ponsel, lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana jinsnya.

"Jadi ada apa?"

tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat enggan, tetapi ia berkata, "Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit."

Mata Kai melebar kaget. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan tanganmu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dokter memeriksanya dan mengganti perbannya."

"Oh."

"Zitao sedang rapat, jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dan Sehun sudah berangkat ke San Fransisco untuk menghadiri festival hip-hop," tambah Kai sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi pilihannya hanya taksi atau kau," kata Chanyeol. Ia menatap Kai sejenak dengan ragu. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggil taksi saja."

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," katanya sambil menuruni tangga batu dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kai membuka pintu penumpang dan berkata, "Masuklah." Chanyeol menatap mobil Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ini mobilmu? Beetle?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa naik mobil ini."

Kai mengangkat alis. "Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol menunjuk mobil Kai dengan tangan kanannya yangtidak dibebat. "Tidak ada laki-laki yang mau terlihat menaiki mobil ini. Dan warnanya kuning!"

Kai menatap mobilnya, lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Mobil ini imut," katanya membela diri.

"Itulah masalahnya," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau mau kita memakai mobilmu? Boleh saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Dan mengambil risiko kau menghancurkan Lexus-ku?"

"Kalau begitu..." Kai tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hanya mengayunkan tangan ke arah mobilnya penuh arti. "Lagipula, bukan kau yang mengemudi, tapi aku. Jadi masuk saja. Oke?"

Chanyeol masih menggerutu ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang menurutnya terlalu kecil dan sempit baginya. "Kurasa kakiku bisa kram," gumamnya.

"Tidak akan kram," kata Kai datar. "Tunggu, jangan duduki jaketku."

Kai menarik jaketnya dari kursi penumpang dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang. Tetapi Chanyeol sempat melihat tulisan yang dijahit dengan benang putih di bagian dada jaket tipis itu.

"Juilliard?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar lulusan Juilliard atau seseorang memberikan jaket itu kepadamu?"

"Lulusan Juilliard bukan hanya kau, kau tahu?" balas Kai

sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan heran. "Tolong pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Jadi kau memang lulusan Juilliard?" gumam Chanyeol sambil memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu tertegun. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku lulusan Juilliard?"

Kai melirik kaca spion dan melajukan mobilnya di jalan. "Sehun pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kurasa adikku memang banyak mulut," gerutu Chanyeol. "Apa lagi yang dikatakannya?"

"Tidak banyak," sahut Kai. Namun, melihat senyum kecil yang tersungging di wajah gadis itu. Chanyeol merasa Sehun pasti sudah bercerita lebih banyak kepada Kai Kim demi mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Sehun tidak pernah bilang kau lulusan Juilliard," kata Chanyeol. "Itu karena dia tidak tahu," sahut Kai ringan.

"Sehun tidak tahu? Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia tidak pernah bertanya."

Chanyeol melirik gadis yang mengemudi di sampingnya. Kelihatannya Sehun memang sudah bercerita banyak tentang dirinya sendiri—dan bahkan keluarganya—kepada gadis ini, tetapi Chanyeol bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak yang benar-benar diketahui Sehun tentang Kai Kim?

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan perban baru dan pernyataan dokter bahwa tangannya tidak akan sembuh secara ajaib dalam waktu dua minggu jadi ia harus bersabar. Bersabar? Bagaimana ia bisa bersabar kalau setiap kali ia melihat tangannya yang tergantung tak berdaya ini ia merasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu?

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas kesal dan menoleh ke arah deretan kursi tunggu di depan ruang pemeriksaan. Di mana gadis itu? Katanya dia akan menunggu di kursi tunggu, tapi kenapa tidak ada? Chanyeol memandang berkeliling, lalu matanya tertuju pada sosok Kai Kim yang berdiri di dekat meja perawat dan sedang berbicara dengan dokter pria setengah baya berkacamata.

Si dokter terlihat seperti menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Kai menjawab sambil tersenyum. Saat itu gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol. Matanya melebar sedikit, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah si dokter dan mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang. Ketika Kai hendak berbalik, si dokter menahannya dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Kemudian Chanyeol melihat Kai menyentuh lengan si dokter, tersenyum kepadanya dan balas mengatakan sesuatu. Si dokter akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangguk. Ia sempat menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Kai ketika sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bertanya apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu dengan dokter tadi, karena menurutnya itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Jadi ia menjawab, "Belum ada perubahan berarti."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," hibur Kai.

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya," gerutu Chanyeol.

Kai mengabaikannya dan bertanya, "Sekarang kau mau pergi ke mana? Pulang?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ketika ia membicarakan Juilliard dengan gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin mengunjungi guru pianonya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu guru yang banyak membimbingnya dulu. Namun selama ini Chanyeol jarang memiliki waktu luang di antara jadwal kerja dan jadwal latihannya yang padat. Sekarang berbeda. Sekarang karena praktis sudah menjadi orang cacat dan pengangguran, ia memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dulu tidak sempat dilakukannya.

Seperti mengunjungi guru-guru dan teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi guruku," putus Chanyeol.

"Di mana rumahnya?" tanya Kai sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tasnya.

"Saat seperti ini dia pasti masih ada di sekolah," sahut Chanyeol. "Kita ke Lincoln Center."

"Lincoln Center? Maksudmu kau mau pergi ke Juilliard?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu, susah sekali mencari tempat parkir di sana."

"Itu urusanmu. Kau cukup menurunkanku di pintu depan lalu kau bisa cari tempat parkir sendiri. Aku akan meneleponmu kalau aku sudah selesai. Berapa nomor teleponmu?"

Mengobrol tentang musik dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya dengan orang-orang menyenangkan memang membuat waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Tanpa terasa Chanyeol telah mengobrol dengan guru-gurunya selama tiga jam lebih, mengenang masa lalu dan bercerita tentang kabar masing-masing. Seharusnya ia lebih sering melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dulu, mengambil sedikit waktu luang unuk bersantai dan tidak melulu memikirkan pekerjaan.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Chanyeol," kata salah seorang gurunya yang sudah tua, Mr. Philips, ketika Chanyeol pamit dan berkata bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggu gurunya lebih lama lagi.

"Datanglah lagi kapan-kapan dan mengobrol denganku. Atau kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kau bisa datang ke sini dan menunjukkan kemampuanmu kepada murid-murid di sini. Mereka pasti sangat senang apabila bila Chanyeol menjadi instruktur mereka walau hanya sehari."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja, Mr. Philips. Terima kasih."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan gurunya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon Kai Kim. Tetapi gadis itu tidak mengangkat telepon. Chanyeol mencoba sekali lagi. Gadis itu tetap tidak mengangkat telepon.

Nah, ada di mana dia sekarang? Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon? Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana jinsnya. Tadi gadis itu berkata bahwa ia juga ingin menemui beberapa orang sementara Chanyeol menemui gurunya. Mungkin gadis itu ada di studio tari di lantai tiga. Karena ia sedang tidak terburu-buru dan karena suasana hatinya juga sedang baik setelah melewatkan siang yang menyenangkan bersama gurunya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkeliling melihat-melihat gedung yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya sambil mencari Kai Kim. Lagi pula, ia belum pernah melihat-lihat divisi tari Juilliard. Dan siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Gadis itu tidak ada di studio tari di lantai tiga. Tetapi salah seorang penari berwajah manis yang ditemui Chanyeol di sana berkata,

"Penari-penari senior sedang berlatih di teater untuk pertunjukan bulan depan, mungkin orang yang kau cari ada di sana."

Chanyeol tahu teater yang dimaksud. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Chanyeol berjalan ke sana. Teater luas dan megah dengan kapasitas 993 penonton itu biasanya digunakan untuk pertunjukan-pertunjukan para murid Juilliard. Chanyeol sendiri pernah tampil di sini beberapa kali. Ia mendorong pintu dengan hati-hati dan alunan musik yang lembut langsung terdengar. Chanyeol melongokkan kepala ke balik pintu dan teater itu nyaris kosong selain belasan penari pria dan wanita yang sedang berlatih di panggung di bawah sana. Chanyeol menyelinap masuk dan berdiri di deretan kursi penonton paling belakang. Ia mencoba mencari gadis itu di antara para penari. Tetapi karena posisinya terlalu jauh, ia pun menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah panggung untuk melihat lebih jelas. Matanya menatap penari-penari itu satu per satu, tetapi gadis itu tidak terlihat. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas kesal dan baru hendak berbalik pergi ketika alunan musik mendadak berhenti.

"Oke, istirahat sepuluh menit," seru seorang wanita yang

memiliki suara menggelegar dari barisan pertama kursi penonton. Chanyeol mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah semua instruktur tari memiliki suara sekeras itu.

Chanyeol sudah berjalan menaiki tangga ketika wanita dengan suara menggelegar itu kembali berkata, "Dan aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan Kai Kim." Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan berbalik.

"Dia salah seorang penari terbaikku ketika masih di sini. Kulihat beberapa diantara kalian sudah pernah mendengar namanya."

Chanyeol melihat sosok Kai Kim berdiri di samping wanita bersuara keras itu. Sepertinya Kai Kim sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan jaket tipis untuk menari berwarna hitam, yang hampir diduduki Chanyeol di mobil tadi.

"Karena kebetulan dia datang berkunjung ke sini, aku berhasil membujuknya untuk menunjukkan beberapa gerakan kepada kita," lanjut wanita itu lagi. "Kalian bisa belajar banyak darinya. Jadi perhatikan dan pelajari."

Semua penari yang berada dipanggung duduk bersila di tepi panggung dan mengamati Kai dengan tatapan kagum. Chanyeol mendapati dirinya kembali menuruni tangga ke deretan tengah kursi penonton dan duduk di sana. Ia penasaran. Sebenarnya rasa penasarannya sudah timbul sejak ia tahu Kai Kim lulusan Juilliard. Sekarang rasa penasarannya bertambah setelah mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan instruktur tari tadi.

Kai menyerahkan sesuatu kepada instruktur, yang menyerahkan apa pun itu kepada seorang pria di sisi panggung. CD? Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lalu Kai naik ke atas panggung dengan kaki telanjang dan itulah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Kai Kim dalam pakaian menarinya. Jaket ketat lengan panjang dan celana pendek ketat seperti yang dikenakan kebanyakan penari lain.

Di atas panggung, beberapa orang penari melambaikan tangan dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kai. Kai membalas lambaian mereka dan balas mengatakan sesuatu sambil tertawa. Setelah itu ia mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah panggung. Dan musik pun mulai mengalun di seluruh penjuru teater. Chanyeol mengenali lagu itu. _Una_ _Favola_.

Begitu nada pertama terdengar, Kai Kim mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu. Gerakannya halus, namun terkendali. Ayunan tangan dan kakinya anggun, namun juga kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya menari dari ujung jari tangan sampai ujung jari kakinya. Bahkan raut wajahnya berubah mengikuti emosi tariannya.

Teknik Kai Kim tanpa cela, Ia melompat tinggi seolah-olah melayang, ia berputar tanpa goyah sedikit pun. Singkatnya, itu tarian yang indah. Chanyeol belum pernah melihat seseorang yang menari seperti itu. Ia bisa merasakan kisah yang ingin diceritakan Kai Kim melalui tarian itu. Ia bisa merasakan emosi gadis itu. Jiwanya. Hatinya.

Seperti semua orang yang ada di teater itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis yang sedang menari di atas panggung. Gerakan gadis itu seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan yang menyihir semua orang yang melihatnya. Membuat semua orang terpaku.

Ketika alunan lagu berhenti dan gerakan Kai Kim berhenti, selama beberapa detik tidak terdengar apa pun di teater itu. Segalanya hening. Lalu, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari mimpi, semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.

Chanyeol masih menatap sosok Kai di atas panggung, yang dikerumuni para penari lain. Kai terlihat agak terengah-engah, tetapi ia tersenyum lebar kepada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Lulusan Juilliard memang pasti bisa menari dengan indah. Dan Kai Kim menari dengan sempurna. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia menari dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia memang penari yang sangat berbakat.

Namun ia juga membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Seorang penari sehebat itu seharusnya bergabung dengan kelompok tari terkenal dan menari dalam pertunjukan-pertunjukan besar di seluruh dunia. Lalu kenapa Kai Kim memilih mengajar di studio tari yang tidak terkenal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[] W.I.P []**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n : chap ini agak panjang karena dua bab langsung saya jadikan satu, so.. cari posisi yang baik ketika anda hendak membaca fict ini. Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OH, Celaka!" Kai terkesiap kaget ketika mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Park Chanyeol sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali, tetapi Kai tidak menyadarinya karena ponselnya berada di dalam tasnya yang ditinggalkan di kursi penonton. Ia bergegas mengenakan celana jins dan sepatu, lalu berpamitan kepada guru tarinya.

Laki-laki itu pasti marah besar, pikir Kai cemas dan cepatcepat menelpon Park Chanyeol. Kai berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor di antara deretan kursi penonton ke arah pintu keluar. Pada deringan kedua, suara Park Chanyeol pun terdengar di ujung sana. "Kim? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

Kai mengernyit. "Maaf," katanya cepat. "Aku tidak mendengar bunyi telepon."

"Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?"

"Maaf," ulang Kai. "Kau ada di mana sekarang? Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Berhenti," kata Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kai otomatis berhenti melangkah walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud laki-laki itu. "Apa?"

"Ya, berhenti seperti itu," kata Chanyeol. "Sekarang berputar ke kiri."

Kai menuruti kata-kata Park Chanyeol.

Dan mata Kai melebar kaget, ketika melihat Park Chanyeol duduk beberapa kursi jauhnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinga.

Kai mengerjap heran. Pertama, karena Park Chanyeol tersenyum. Laki-laki itu belum pernah tersenyum kepadanya selama Kai mengenalnya. Chanyeol memang sering tersenyum hambar dan sinis, tetapi itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai "senyuman," bukan? Kedua, karena Park Chanyeol ada di sana. Kai tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengherankan baginya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kai sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah-olah mencari seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Park Chanyeol ada di sana, lalu kembali menatap laki-laki itu. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

Park Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan berkata ringan, "Omong-omong, kau sudah boleh menurunkan ponselmu."

Kai tersentak dan menyadari ponselnya masih ditempelkan ke telinga. Ia buru-buru memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia baru ingin mengulang pertanyaannya ketika Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Jadi itu yang dinamakan tari kontemporer," gumam Chanyeol sambil memandang ke arah panggung tempat para penari sibuk berlatih.

Kai tidak tahu apakah Park Chanyeol sedang membicarakannya atau para penari di panggung itu. Apakah laki-laki itu melihatnya menari tadi?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mendengarkan lagu-lagu Italia," lanjut Chanyeol sambil kembali menoleh ke arah Kai. Oh ya, laki-laki itu sudah ada di sini ketika Kai menari tadi. Kai mengangkat bahu dan membalas, "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau tahu lagu itu lagu Italia."

Park Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan mata disipitkan, tetapi kali ini Kai tidak merasa ingin mundur teratur. Tatapan Chanyeol kali ini bukan tatapan dingin dan bermusuhan. Dan omong-omong, Chanyeol juga tidak marah–marah karena tidak bisa menghubungi Kai dan terpaksa harus menunggu. Mengherankan sekali.

"Aku ini musisi," sahut Chanyeol dengan sebersit nada angkuh dalam suaranya. "Tentu saja aku tahu semua jenis lagu dan musik."

Kai ingin membalas bahwa bukan musisi saja yang perlu tahu tentang musik. Penari juga tahu. Tetapi saat itu Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari deretan kursi  
penonton, jadi Kai mengurungkan niatnya dan menyingkir sedikit untuk memberi jalan.  
Chanyeol keluar dari teater dan Kai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan gurumu?" tanya Kai berbasa-basi sambil mengenakan jaket luarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Gurumu masih ingat padamu?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada tersinggung, seolah-olah semua orang di Juilliard pasti tahu siapa dirinya. Kai tidak berkomentar. Chanyeol ragu sejenak. Lalu akhirnya bertanya, "Yang tadi itu guru tarimu?"

Kai melirik Chanyeol. Sungguh, laki-laki itu agak berbeda hari ini. Ia mengajaknya mengobrol, padahal biasanya ia hanya akan bicara dengan kalimat pendek dan seperlunya. Sepertinya suasana hati Chanyeol sedang baik hari ini.

"Ya," sahut Kai singkat. "Salah satunya."

"Dia sangat memujimu tadi."

"Benarkah?" gumam Kai sambil lalu.

Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya. "Katanya kau salah satu penari terbaiknya."

"Oh ya?" Kai mengangkat bahu. "Banyak penari lain yang lebih baik dariku. Omong-omong, kau mau pergi ke mana sekarang? Pulang? Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu di pintu depan dan aku akan pergi mengambil mobil…"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menyela, "Aku belum ingin pulang."

"Oh? Lalu kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Lalu sekali lagi seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya dan ia berkata, "Toko musik."

Kai mengenakan salah satu _headphone _yang tersedia dan mulai memilih lagu yang ingin didengarnya. Ini yang pertama kali dilakukannya setiap kali ia mengunjungi toko musik, memanfaatkan fasilitas mendengar lagu-lagu sebelum pergi memutuskan apa yang ingin dibelinya. Park Chanyeol sudah pergi ke bagian musik klasik, jadi Kai bisa bersantai sendiri untuk sementara.

Sebenarnya suasana hati Park Chanyeol yang sedang baik perlahan-lahan mencairkan ketegangan yang selalu Kai rasakan setiap kali berada di dekat laki-laki itu. Tidak, mereka belum bisa disebut teman, tetapi setidaknya untuk saat ini Park Chanyeol sepertinya tidak membenci Kai karena membuat tangannya cedera. Itu kemajuan yang berarti. Kalau mengobrol beberapa jam dengan guru pianonya bisa membuat Park Chanyeol berubah sedikit lebih menyenangkan seperti ini, Kai bersedia mengantarnya menemui gurunya setiap hari.

Kai tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan lagu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya sampai tanpa sengaja menoleh dan melihat laki-laki itu. Kai tersentak dan melepaskan _headphone_.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil melirik beberapa keping CD yang ada di tangan kanan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" Chanyeol balas bertanya. Ia memperhatikan CD yang terlihat berputar di dalam kotak kaca. "L'Aura?"

Kai mengangguk. "_Irraggiungibile_," katanya, menyebutkan judul lagu yang sedang didengarnya.

"Kalau kau suka lagi Italia…" Chanyeol memperhatikan deretan CD yang tersedia untuk didengarkan. "Kau sudah pernah mendengar lagunya Elisa?"

"_Dancing_?" tanya Kai.

"Selain itu?" kata Chanyeol.

Kai menggeleng

"Kalau begitu, coba dengarkan yang ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menekan tombol untuk menjalankan CD yang dipilihnya. "Kenakan _headphone_-mu."

"Lagu apa ini?" tanya Kai dengan mengenakan _headphone_-nya kembali.

"_Eppure Sentire_."

Kai tidak tahu apa artinya. Tetapi judul itu terdengar bagus ketika Chanyeol menyebutnya. Kai memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan alunan musik di telinganya, lalu perlahan-lahanseulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Lagu itu sangat lembut dan sangat bagus. Lagu itu berhasil menyusup ke dalam jiwanya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan membuat dirinya seolah-olah melayang. Gerakan-gerakan tari mulai terbentuk secara otomatis dalam kepala Kai. Oh, lagu ini bagus! Ia bisa menari dengan lagu ini.

Setelah lagu berhenti, Kai mendongak dan tersenyum senang pada Chanyeol. "Aku harus mencari lagu ini," katanya dengan penuh semangat dan mata berkilat-kilat. "Lagu ini sangat bagus. Kau memang genius. Terima kasih banyak."

Dan ia tersenyum lebar kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertegun, sadar bahwa senyum itu pertama yang dilemparkan Kai Kim kepadanya. Ia merasa aneh. Gadis itu memang sering tersenyum. Kepada Sehun, kepada Zitao, kepada semua  
orang. Tetapi tidak pernah kepada Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu, itu karena ia sendiri tidak pernah memberi Kai alasan untuk tersenyum padanya. Kenapa harus? Kenapa kau ingin malaikat kegelapanmu tersenyum padamu?

Tetapi sekarang setelah melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya, Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu ada malaikat kegelapan yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu.  
Kai menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Aku harus mencari.. Oh, halo." Ia mencegat salah seorang pegawai toko musik yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan membantuku," kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut pemuda jangkung yang mengenakan kaus bertuliskan nama toko musik itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin mencari CD ini," kata Kai sambil menunjuk CD Elisa di dalam kotak kaca. "Di mana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Ah, Elisa? Di sebelah sini. Ayo, kuantar."

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali."

Mereka berdua pergi sambil bercakap-cakap, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol mendesah dan menggeleng-geleng. Ia mengenakan _headphone _yang dilepaskan Kai tadi dan mulai mendengarkan lagu sementara menunggu.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan gadis itu belum kembali. Chanyeol melepaskan _headphone _dan pergi mencari gadis itu. Ia berhasil menemukan gadis itu, tetapi bukan di tempat mereka memajang album Elisa seperti yang diduganya. Ia mendapati gadis itu mengobrol dengan pegawai tadi di bagian CD instrumental.

Kai melihat Chanyeol mendekat. Mata gadis itu berkilat-kilat senang ketika ia berkata, "Lihat apa yang ditemukan Dylan untukku."

Dylan? Chanyeol melirik pin yang terpasang di bagian dada si pegawai toko. Namanya Dylan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Kai yang mengacungkan sebuah CD. "Apa itu?"  
tanya Chanyeol.

"Albummu," sahut Kai Kim sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku bertanya pada Dylan apakah mereka punya albummu dan ternyata mereka punya. Aku akan membeli satu karena aku belum mendengar lagumu."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Ia ingin berkata bahwa ia bisa memberikan CD-nya secara gratis kalau gadis itu mau, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya. Sebaliknya ia bertanya, "Memangnya kau  
mendengarkan lagu instrumental juga?"

"Tentu saja."

Saat itu Dylan menatap Chanyeol dan mengerjap. "Oh, jadi kau Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Ya."

"Wow, keren! Aku juga punya albummu. Boleh minta tanda tangan?" tanya Dylan kagum. Lalu matanya beralih ke tangan Chanyeol yang dibebat dan tergantung di depan dada. "Tapi tanganmu  
kenapa?"

Chanyeol melirik Kai yang diam saja. Ia kembali menatap Dylan dan menjawab, "Kecelakaan." Rasanya tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang-lebar kepada si pegawai toko. "Kau bilang kau  
menginginkan tanda tanganku?"

"Ah, benar. Maaf, boleh tunggu sebentar? Aku akan mengambil CD-ku."  
Sepeninggal Dylan, Kai memandang Chanyeol sekilas dan bertanya ragu. "Jadi… apa yang kau beli?" Chanyeol menunjukkan CD-CD yang dipegangnya. Kebanyakan CD musik klasik.

Kai menunjuk salah satu CD yang memiliki tulisan bahasa Korea. "Lagu Korea?" tanyanya.  
"Pianis Korea," sahut Chanyeol. "Kurasa kau tidak mengenalnya." Kai menggeleng. "Kau bisa membaca tulisan Korea?"

"Tentu saja."

"Benar juga," gumam Kai. "Sehun pernah bilang dia diharuskan mempelajari bahasa Korea sejak kecil, walaupun kalian berbicara dalam bahasa inggris."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Apa bahasa ibumu?"

Kai ragu sejenak, yang membuat Chanyeol heran, lalu berkata pendek, "Bahasa Inggis."

"Maksudku…"

"Aku tahu maksud pertanyaanmu," sela Kai. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Aku diadopsi dan aku tidak tahu dari mana asalku sebenarnya. Begitulah."

Chanyeol terdiam

Kai menyungging senyumnya yang biasa. "Jadi bahasa ibuku bahasa inggris."

Tepat pada saat itu Dyan kembali dengan CD Chanyeol dan spidol. Chanyeol menandatangani buklet yang ada di dalam kotak CD dan dengan enggan menyetujui permintaan Dylan untuk foto bersama. Kai yang diminta menjadi fotografer dadakan.

"Dia meminta berfoto denganku padahal keadaanku seperti ini," gerutu Chanyeol ketika ia dan Kai keluar dari toko musik. Kai tertawa, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah memastikan tanganmu  
tidak terlihat," katanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol, masih dengan nada menggerutu.

Chanyeol berhenti di samping mobil di bagian penumpang dan mengamati Kai mengelilingi mobil ke arah pintu pengemudi.

"Omong-omong, Kim," katanya. Kai membuka pintu dan mendongak. "Ya?" Chanyeol ragu apakah ia perlu mengatakannya atau tidak, apakah ia akan terlihat aneh kalau mengatakannya, tetapi akhirnya ia berkata, "Kurasa kau mirip orang Korea."

Awalnya Kai terlihat tidak mengerti, lalu perlahan-lahan senyumnya mengembang. "Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa seperti itu," katanya sambil memiringkan kepala sedikit, "tapi terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

WALAUPUN sikap Park Chanyeol pada Kai membaik, tidak berarti ia mendadak berubah menjadi pangeran berkuda putih. Ketika mereka mampir di toko swalayan untuk membeli persediaan makanan, lakilaki itu tetap bersikap seolah-olah Kai adalah pesuruhnya.

"Kim, ambil trolinya."

"Kim, tidak bisa cepat sedikit?"

"Ambil itu."

"Bukan yang itu. Tapi yang _itu_."

"Apakah aku masih punya kopi di rumah?"

Dan akhirnya, "Kim, bayar."

Bahkan Kai yang mengangkut semua barang belanjaan ke mobil. Park Chanyeol tenang-tenang saja. Ia hanya beralasan, "Kau tentu tidak berharap aku bisa membantu dengan tangan seperti ini,  
bukan?"

Kai memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Lihat saja nanti. Kai akan membalas. Untuk makan malam nanti. Kai akan menambahkan lada banyak-banyak di  
dalam sup. Atau Kai akan membuatkan makanan yang tidak bisa dimakan dengan satu tangan. Misalnya _steak_. Biar laki-laki itu tahu rasa. Atau…

Seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kai, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku ingin makan di luar malam ini."

Kai yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya, menghentikan gerakan dan menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin makan di luar. Ada restoran yang sudah lama tidak kukunjungi," ulang Chanyeol. "Di Upper West Side. Nanti kutunjukkan jalannya."

Jadi rencana sup lada itu pun batal. Kai mendesah pelan dan membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan Sehuna. Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah restoran Italia yang ramai dan belum pernah Kai kunjungi. Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membaca papan nama restoran itu. Moratti's. "Di sini tempatnya?" tanyanya agak heran. Ia selalu menduga Park Chanyeolbukan tipe orang yang suka makan di restoran yang penuh sesak.

"Ya, di sini tempatnya," sahut Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

"Tapi coba lihat itu," gumam Kai sambil menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar pintu depan restoran, menunggu meja kosong.

"Restorannya sudah penuh."

"Aku selalu mendapat meja di sini."

"Tapi…"

"Begini, kau boleh menunggu di sini kalau mau," kata Chanyeol tidak peduli. "Terserah kau saja."

Kai mengembuskan napas dengan kesal, lalu turun dari mobil dan bergegas menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah pintu restoran. Chanyeol menyelinap melewati kerumunan orang yang menunggu, mengabaikan tatapan heran dan kesal yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Kai menudukkan kepala karena malu, berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, dan melangkah cepat mengikuti Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang diharapkan laki-laki itu dengan memaksa masuk ke dalam restoran? Memangnya ia berharap bisa mendapatkan meja kosong kalau ia memaksa masuk? Memangnya ia mengenal pemiliknya? Apakah pemiliknya bisa menyediakan meja untuknya pada jam sibuk seperti ini?

Memangnya….

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan kepala Kai—yang masih tertunduk—membentur punggungnya. "Aduh! Kenapa tibatiba berhenti?"

"Chanyeol!"

Mendengar seruan ramah itu, Kai mengangkat wajah dan mengintip dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri. Walaupun kumisnya yang lebat hampir menutupi bibirnya, Kai tahu pria itu sedang tersenyum lebar, karena mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat senang.

"Paolo," Chanyeol balas menyapa sambil tersenyum. Pria yang dipanggil Paolo itu dengan segera menghampiri Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar, seolah-olah ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika matanya terpaku pada tangan kiri Chanyeol yang dibebat. "Astaga, Nak, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan logat Italia yang kental.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Nanti saja kuceritakan."

Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Entah kenapa Kai bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin pria bernama Paolo itu khawatir. Gagasan bahwa Chanyeol lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain daripada perasaannya sendiri agak asing bagi Kai. Paolo mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, kita bicara nanti. Naiklah ke apartemen. Eleanor ada di sana. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah membereskan kekacauan di sini," katanya. Lalu saat itu ia baru melihat Kai dan ia tersenyum ramah. "Oh, halo. Kau teman Chanyeol? Silahkan naik saja. Silahkan. Aku  
akan menyusul nanti."

Masih agak bingung. Kai membalas senyum Paolo sebelum bergegas mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan ke belakang restoran.

"Siapa pria tadi?" tanya Kai ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang yang mengarah ke tangga kayu kokoh yang menuju lantai atas. "Dan kita mau ke mana?"

"Paolo Moratti," jawab Chanyeol dan mulai menaiki tangga. "Dia dan istrinya, Eleanor, adalah pemilik restoran terkenal ini."

Karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan keduanya, Kai bertanya lagi, "Kita mau ke mana sekarang?"

"Menemui Eleanor," sahut Chanyeol pendek.

"Kukira kau mau makan malam," gumam Kai, masih agak heran.

"Memang."

Karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh, Kai juga tidak bertanya lagi.  
Hanya ada sebuah pintu kayu di puncak tangga. Chanyeol menekan bel dan menunggu sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekati pintu, lalu pintu dibuka  
oleh seorang wanita bertubuh langsing, berambut gelap keriting, berusia setengah baya. Kai mengamati senyum wanita itu mengembang, seperti Paolo tadi, ketika ia mengenali siapa yang  
berdiri di depan pintu.

"Chanyeol," sapanya dengan suara jernih. "Chanyeol!"

"Halo Eleanor," balas Chanyeol ramah dan merangkul wanita itu dengan tangannya yang tidak dibebat. "Apa kabar?"

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Eleanor sambil menatap tangan kiri Chanyeol. Kecemasan jelas-jelas terdengar dalam suaranya. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol menenangkan. "Hanya cedera ringan."

"Tapi… oh, masuklah. Kenapa berdiri saja di sana? Masuklah," kata Eleanor cepat sambil menyingkir memberi jalan, lalu matanya yang berwarna cokelat cerah berahli ke Kai. Merasa Chanyeol tidak akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Eleanor, Kai pun mengambil inisiatif sendiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada wanita yang lebih tua. "Halo, Ma'am. Namaku Kai  
Kim. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Eleanor Moratti," kata Eleanor sambil menjabat tangan Kai.

"Panggil saja aku Eleanor. Teman Chanyeol adalah teman kami juga. Masuklah."

Kai memutuskan untuk tidak menjelaskan kepada wanita baik itu bahwa ia bukan teman Chanyeol Hirano. Ia melangkah memasuki apartemen yang didominasi warna kayu dan pastel itu dan mencium aroma yang sangat enak.

_"__Pollo all'arrabbiata _(Ayam dengan saus tomat pedas)_?" _tanya Kai.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran, sementara Eleanor tersenyum lebar. "Benar sekali. Kau punya hidung yang sangat tajam, _young lady_," katanya dengan nada terkesan. "Ayo, kita ke dapur. Supaya kita bisa mengobrol sementara aku memasak. Kuharap kalian belum makan malam."

"Tentu saja belum," sahut Chanyeol riang. "Itulah sebabnya kami datang ke sini."

Chanyeol boleh-boleh saja berbicara seperti itu karena sepertinya ia memang sudah dekat dengan pasangan Moratti, tetapi Kai merasa seperti tamu tak diundang yang mendadak muncul di depan pintu dan mengganggu acara keluarga. Karena itu ia cepat-cepat berkata,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu Chanyeol berencana makan malam bersama Anda di sini. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin menganggu…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu, Sayang," sela Eleanor ramah. "Aku suka menerima tamu di rumahku. Dan aku suka memberi makan tamu-tamuku. Lagi pula, aku senang mendapat  
teman bicara sesama perempuan kalau Paolo dan Chanyeol mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bagi mereka namun membosankan bagiku."  
Kai tersenyum ragu. "Tapi…"

Eleanor berkacak pinggang. "_Young lady_, apakah kau tidak mau mencoba _pollo all'arrabbiata_-ku?" tanyanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, jangan diam saja di situ. Ayo, ajak temanmu makan bersama kita."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan menoleh ke arah Kai. "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mencicipi masakan Eleanor," katanya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksamu tinggal kalau kau memang tidak mau."

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan, lalu ia menoleh kembali kepada Eleanor yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya," kata Kai tulus. "Dan tentu saja aku ingin mencoba _all'arrabbiata _Anda."

Dalam waktu singkat, gadis itu sudah akrab dengan pasangan Moratti.

Mengherankan sekali, pikir Chanyeol sambil mengamati Kai yang sedang menyusun meja makan. Sepertinya gadis itu bisa cepat akrab dengan siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Ia menawarkan diri membantu Eleanor di dapur, yang diterima Eleanor dengan senang hati, dan mereka berdua mengobrol dan tertawa seperti dua remaja yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Jadi, Kai, apakah kau juga pianis?" tanya Paolo ketika mereka berempat sudah duduk berkumpul di meja makan. Paolo naik ke apartemen setelah Eleanor meneleponnya untuk mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Bukan," sahut Kai. "Aku tidak bisa bermain piano."

"Tapi dia penari," sela Eleanor. "Di Juilliard juga."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Paolo sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ternyata kalian teman satu sekolah."

Chanyeol melirik Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Kai mengomentari pernyataan Paolo tadi. Tetapi Kai diam saja.

Ketika Chanyeol menduga Kai benar-benar tidak akan berkomentar, gadis itu berkata, "Sebenarnya kami bukan teman satu sekolah. Maksudku, kami tidak berkenalan di sekolah."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Eleanor dengan nada mengisyaratkan agar Kai meneruskan ceritanya.

Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Eleanor dan Paolo. "Sebenarnya, suatu hari Chanyeol datang ke studio tari tempatku mengajar. Hari itu benar-benar…" Kai tertawa kecil. "Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi hari itu. Singkatnya, aku terjatuh dari tangga, menubruk Chanyeol, dan membuat tangannya jadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Oh." Paolo menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi apa kata dokter tentang tanganmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Akan sembuh total dalam dua bulan. Tidak masalah," katanya walaupun ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak yakin pada ucapannya sendiri. Ia hanya tidak ingin Paolo dan Eleanor khawatir.

"Tapi pertemuan yang luar biasa, bukan?" kata Eleanor sambil menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Itu yang dinamakan takdir."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Eleanor. Dan sepertinya Eleanor tidak bermaksud menjelaskan lebih jauh karena pertanyaannya yang berikut sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ucapannya sebelumnya. "Berarti, Kai, kau tidak mengenal Kris?"

"Tidak," sela Chanyeol cepat. "Dia tidak mengenal Kris." Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Eleanor. "Siapa Kris?"

"Kris adalah putra bungsu kami," jawab Eleanor sambil tersenyum. "Dia dan Chanyeol sama-sama belajar piano di Juilliard dan mereka bersahabat baik."  
"Oh, begitu. Lalu di mana Kris sekarang?" tanya Kai dan Chanyeol memejamkan mata.

"Kris sudah meninggal dunia tiga tahun yang lalu," sahut Eleanor. Chanyeol bisa mendengar nada sedih yang masih menghiasi suara wanita itu setiap kali ia membicarakan putranya  
yang sudah tiada.

"Kecelakaan lalu lintas," tambah Paolo pendek.

"Aku turut prihatin," kata Kai. Chanyeol mendengar ketulusan dan seberkas kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian sedih."

Eleanor menggeleng tegas dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami baik-baik saja. " Lalu ia menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Bukankah begitu, sayang?"

Paolo menatap istrinya dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja," katanya. Lalu ia menatap Kai. "Semuanya berkat Chanyeol. Dia banyak membantu. Dia sering datang mengunjungi kami dan kami sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri."

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum. "Justru kalian yang banyak membantuku."

"Baiklah," kata Eleanor tiba-tiba. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal sedih saat makan malam. Mari kita bicarakan hal lain.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati membicarakan hal lain. Dan ia yakin Kai juga merasa begitu.

"Oh, ya, Kai," kata Eleanor, "seorang keponakanku sangat suka menari dan dia sangat ingin masuk Juilliard. Tapi kurasa pasti sulit sekali diterima di sekolah itu kalau tidak punya latar belakang menari."

"Ya," sahut Kai, merasa agak lega karena mereka mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kau sudah harus punya pengalaman menari beberapa tahun dan sudah harus menguasai teknik-teknik dasarnya agar bisa ikut audisi."

"Kurasa keponakanku itu akan kecewa sekali mendengarnya," gumam Eleanor sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya dan berkata, "Kau ingat Cecilia, Sayang? Anak itu sangat suka menari walaupun bentuk tubuhnya terlalu montok untuk  
menjadi penari."

Lalu ia kembali menatap Kai. "Kau pasti sudah sangat sering ikut dalam pertunjukan tari."

"Hanya beberapa pertunjukan," kata Kai merendah.

Chanyeol teringat pada tarian Kai di Juilliard tadi. Penari seperti Kai tidak mungkin hanya ikut dalam satu atau dua pertunjukan. Ia pasti disertakan dalam semua pertunjukan yang ada.

"Kau tidak bergabung dalam kelompok tari tertentu?" Tanya Eleanor lagi.

Kai terdiam sejenak, lalu, "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kai tidak langsung menjawab. Chanyeol bisa merasakan ketegangan dan keengganan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Paolo menyentuh lengan istrinya. "Sayangku, kurasa kau terlalu menginterogasi tamu kita," katanya ringan. "Ini kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah kita. Jangan membuatnya terkejut. Nanti dia tak mau datang lagi."

"Oh, kau benar," kata Eleanor. "Aku minta maaf aku terlalu banyak tanya dan terlihat ingin ikut campur."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sela Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa aku tidak bergabung dengan kelompok tari tertentu? Yah, sebenarnya sederhana saja. Karena aku lebih suka mengajar."

Chanyeol menatap Kai yang sudah kembali menyantap ayamnya.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa jawaban gadis itu tadi adalah jawaban standar yang selalu diberikannya kepada orang-orang yang bertanya kepadanya tentang kenapa ia lebih memilih menjadi guru daripada bergabung dengan kelompok tari terkenal tempat masa depannya  
akan terjamin.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa jawaban Kai tadi bukan jawaban yang jujur.

"Dia anak baik."

Kai menatap Eleanor tidak mengerti. "Siapa?"

Saat itu mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan Kai membantu Eleanor membereskan meja sementara Chanyeol dan Paolo pindah ke ruang duduk sambil membahas pertandingan olahraga.

"Chanyeol," sahut Eleanor. "Dia anak baik. Kurasa selain aku dan Paolo, Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling terpukul ketika Kris meninggal."

"Kau Bilang mereka bersahabat baik, " kata Kai.

"Ya. Chanyeol menyaksikan kecelakaan yang dialami Kris," kata Eleanor sambil menatap Kai. "Bisa kulihat kau terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi itu benar. Hari itu Chanyeol, Kris, dan  
beberapa orang teman mereka makan malam bersama. Ketika acara makan-makan itu selesai, Kris menawarkan diri mengantar Chanyeol pulang. Chanyeol menolak. Katanya dia masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan teman-teman yang lain dan menyuruh Kris mengendarai mobilnya pergi. Tetapi saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah SUV melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan, oleng, dan langsung menabrak sedan yang dikemudikan Kris. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan  
di depan mata Chanyeol,"

"Yah Tuhan," gumam Kai tanpa sadar.

"Ya," kata Eleanor muram. "Chanyeol-lah yang menghubungi 911. Kris memang masih bernapas ketika tiba di rumah sakit, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia sudah meninggal ketika aku dan Paolo tiba di sana."

Kai tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menggenggam tangan Eleanor, berharap bisa memberikan sedikit hiburan, dukungan. Mata Eleanor berkaca-kaca ketika ia melanjutkan, "Kami  
bertiga menangis bersama hari itu. Chanyeol menangis, Paolo juga menangis. Dan aku menangis meraung-raung." Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu meremas tangan Kai yang menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang kami baik-baik saja. Hidup terus berlanjut dan Kris tidak akan suka kalau kami berkabung selamanya."

"Kau benar," kata Kai serak sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kami senang Kris pernah memiliki Chanyeol sebagai sahabat." Eleanor menghapus sebutir air mata yang jatuh bergulir di pipinya yang berkeriput halus. "Dia anak baik. Juga pianis hebat.  
Kau sudah pernah mendengar permainannya?"

"Belum," sahut Kai. "Tapi aku sudah membeli CD-nya."

"Kau harus mendengar permainannya secara langsung," kata Eleanor. Lalu seakan teringat kondisi tangan Chanyeol saat itu, ia menambahkan, "Suatu hari nanti."

"Suatu hari nanti," kata Kai menegaskan.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kita membuatkan kopi untuk pria-pria itu sebelum mereka bertanya apa yang kita gosipkan di dapur selama ini," kata Eleanor. Ia mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir kopi dari dalam lemari dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. "Kau tahu, dia tidak pernah mengajak temannya ke sini sebelumnya," kata Eleanor dengan nada ringan. "Ini pertama kalinya."

Kai tertawa. Ia bisa menebak Eleanor memiliki jiwa yang romantis dan ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan wanita itu. Tetapi Eleanor salah besar mengira ada sesuatu di antara Kai dan Chanyeol. "Percayalah padaku, Eleanor," kata Kai, masih tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Chanyeol. Aku jamin. Tidak ada."

Eleanor mengangkat bahu dan mengedipkan mata. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng.

Chanyeol dan Paolo masih sibuk membahas pertandingan olahraga kemarin ketika Kai masuk ke ruang duduk sambil membawa kopi untuk mereka.

"Oh, kau memang malaikat," kata Paolo sambil menerima cangkir kopi yang disodorkan Kai.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Kai dan tertawa kecil.

Kata terakahir Paolo mengingatkan Chanyeol pada julukan yang diberikannya pada Kai. Malaikat kegelapannya. Dulu Kai Kim memang malaikat kegelapannya. Chanyeol selalu takut gadis itu akan membuatnya lebih celaka. Tetapi sekarang…

Chanyeol mengamati Kai yang sedang menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Paolo. Sekarang gadis itu memang tidak terlihat seperti malaikat kegelapan. Yah, mungkin kalau kau sudah terlalu sering  
melihat malaikat kegelapan, kau pun akan terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Chanyeol masih mengamati Kai ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. Chanyeol tersentak dan cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lain.

"Kopi?" Ia mendengar Kai bertanya. Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Terima kasih."

Paolo baru saja membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol ketika istrinya memanggilnya dari dapur.

"Paolo, pintu lemari ini lagi-lagi tidak bisa dibuka. Aku ingin mengeluarkan stoples besarku."

Paolo bangkit dari kursi dan tersenyum kepada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan segera kembali," katanya, meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol di ruang duduk.  
Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dan tertegun. "Kopi ini," katanya sambil menatap Kai, "kau yang membuatnya?"

Kai menempati sofa yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Ya. Kenapa? Rasanya aneh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak," gumamnya, lalu menyesap kopinya lagi. Chanyeol tahu Kai yang membuat kopi ini karena rasanya sama seperti kopi yang dibuatkan gadis itu untuknya setiap pagi.

Rasa kopi yang tidak asing itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bagaimanapun, sesuatu yang sudah tidak asing pasti membuatmu merasa nyaman. Bukankah begitu?

"Kau tahu?" kata Kai tiba-tiba.

"Tahu apa?" balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai.

Kai memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Sebenarnya, awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa Eleanor menganggapmu anak baik."

Chanyeol mendengus dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Terima kasih."

Kai terkekeh. "Tapi kurasa itu karena aku tidak melihat apa yang sudah dilihatnya," katanya ringan.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dilihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dirimu yang sebenarnya, kurasa," sahut Kai sambil mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus dan melanjutkan, "Setelah melihat bagaimana sikapmu kepada Paolo dan  
Eleanor hari ini, setelah mendengar cerita Eleanor…"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Apa yang dikatakan Eleanor padamu?"

Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan katakatanya. "Kurasa di balik semua sikap kasar, dingin, suka memerintah…"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak dibebat. "Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar."

"…yang kulihat selama ini, masih ada sesuatu yang baik dalam dirimu." Alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Walaupun hanya sedikit," kata Kai sambil mengacungkan tangan untuk menunjukkan seberapa sedikitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

Siapa pun pasti akan terbiasa dengan keberadaan malaikat kegelapan kalau malaikat kegelapannya tersenyum seperti itu, piker Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Oh." Tiba-tiba Kai tersentak kaget, lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar tanpa suara dari saku celana jinsnya. Ia melirik layar ponsel sekilas sebelum menempelkannya ke  
telinga. "Hai, Sehun," katanya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas, senyum lebar yang sama masih  
tersungging di bibirnya, lalu ia kembali berbicara di ponsel, "Ya, aku masih bersama kakakmu. Kami baru selesai makan malam… Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja di sini… Bagaimana festivalmu?"

Sementara Kai terus berbicara dengan Sehun sambil tersenyum dan kadang-kadang tertawa kecil, Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat pada apa yang pernah dikatakan Sehun kepadanya dulu, ketika Chanyeol bertanya kepada Sehun apakah Kai juga menyukainya. Nah, apa yang dikatakan  
Sehun waktu itu?

Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara kepadaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Itulah yang dikatakan Sehun. Dan Sehun memang benar.

Cara Kai menatap Chanyeol tadi, caranya tersenyum dan berbicara kepada Chanyeol tadi, sama seperti caranya menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada Zitao, teman-temannya di Juilliard tadi, dan bahkan kepada Dylan, si pegawai toko musik.

Chanyeol merasa agak aneh.

Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin adiknya merasa kecewa karena hal ini sedikit-banyak membuktikan bahwa Kai Kim tidak memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sehun.

Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

**.**

**.**

**[Work In Progress]**

**p.s : fict ini akan saya selesaikan secepat mungkin, jadi mohon maaf.. karena dengan terpaksa fict yang lain akan saya undur jadwal apdet dan lain-lainnya.**

**With love**

**[TianLian]**


	9. Chapter 9

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n : chap ini panjang karena beberapa bab langsung saya jadikan satu, so.. pastikan anda dalam posisi nyaman ketika anda hendak membaca fict ini. Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BAYANGAN dirinya samar-samar memantul di kaca jendela di ruang duduknya. Langit di luar terlihat hitam kelam. Chanyeol berdiri di sana dan memandang ke luar jendela tanpa benar-benar memandang sesuatu. Ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ketika Kai mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Keningnya berkerut samar. Otak kreatifnya berputar. Bayang-bayangan jelas berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Bayangan gadis itu ketika sedang menari di atas panggung.

Seperti melayang. Seperti…

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berputar dan berjalan cepat ke arah pianonya. Ia meraih setumpuk partitur yang kosong dan meletakkannya di atas penyangga buku musik. Tangan kanannya mulai menari-nari di atas tuts piano, memainkan beberapa nada, lalu ia berhenti dan meraih pensil untuk menuliskannya di atas kertas. Proses itu berulang terus. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa membayangkan gabungan nadanya, kord-kord yang akan  
menemani melodi ini. Ia bisa membayangkan keseluruhan lagunya.

Ia bisa mendengarnya.

Ia bukan melanjutkan lagunya yang belum selesai waktu itu. Ia sedang menulis lagu baru. Lagu yang tiba-tiba saja tebersit dalam pikirannya dan mengalun cepat dalam benaknya.  
Park Chanyeol akhirnya mendapat inspirasi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, pikir Kai sambil menelan pil terakhir yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya, lalu merangkak ke atas ranjang. Melelahkan, namun menyenangkan.  
Sangat menyenangkan malah. Kai tersenyum sendiri sementara meringkuk di balik selimut, mencari posisi yang enak. Suasana hati Park Chanyeol yang baik, kunjungan ke Juilliard, kembali menari diatas panggung—walaupun hanya sebentar dan bukan untuk pertunjukan apapun, berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan pasangan Moratti.

Kai mendesah senang. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Kelopak matanya juga mulai terasa berat. Hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benak Kai sebelum ia tertidur adalah _semoga suasana hati Park Chanyeol_ _tetap baik untuk seterusnya._

Malam itu adalah malam pertama dalam tiga minggu terakhir ketika Kai akhirnya berhasil tidur selama enam jam tanpa terbangun.

PARK SEHUN menekan bel interkom gedung apartemen kakaknya dan menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia menekan bel sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kemana mereka?" gumam Sehun heran. Yah, mungkin kakaknya pergi bersama Zitao, jadi Kai juga pasti sudah tidak ada di sini, pikir Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan nomor telepon Kai. Telepon berdering berkali-kali tetapi gadis itu tidak menjawab.

Akhirnya Sehun menutup ponsel dan berpikir. Mungkin saat ini Kai berada di Small Steps, jadi sebaiknya Sehun pergi ke sana.

Sehun berbalik dan menuruni anak tangga gedung. Ia bertanyatanya apakah Kai baik-baik saja, apakah Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan baik. Terakhir kali Sehun melihat mereka dua minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol masih uring-uringan dan sama sekali tidak berusaha bersikap ramah kepada Kai.

Sehun baru menginjak trotoar ketika melihat mobil VW Beetle kuning milik Kai melambat dan berhenti di seberang jalan. Pintu penumpang terbuka dan alis Sehun terangkat heran melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobil. Chanyeol mengitari mobil ke sisi pengemudi dan menunggu sementara Kai membuka pintu dan turun. Sehun memperhatikan tangan kiri Chanyeol tidak lagi tergantung di depan Appaa walaupun pergelangan tangannya masih diperban.

Mereka menyeberangi jalan ke arah Sehun, tetapi masih belum melihat Sehun yang berdiri di sana. Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dan Kai membalas mengatakan sesuatu sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tangannya. Saking sibuknya mengaduk-aduk tas mencari apa pun yang dicarinya itu, kunci mobil Kai terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa di suruh, Chanyeol membungkuk dan memungutnya.

Sehun tertegun, lalu tersenyum kecil. Wah… ada seseorang yang mulai berubah, pikirnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan," gerutu Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kunci mobil kepada Kai.

"Pegang dulu sebentar," kata Kai, masih mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Dimana…?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Jangan katakan kau menghilangkan kunci rumahku."

"Aku yakin sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas tadi. Aku yakin… Ah! Ini dia!" Kai mendongak dan mengacungkan kunci rumah Chanyeol dengan penuh kemenangan. Tepat pada saat itu ia  
melihat Sehun dan senyumnya mengembang. "Hai, Sehun!"

Chanyeol ikut menoleh. "Oh, kau sudah kembali dari San Fransisco?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada mereka berdua, lalu matanya terpaku pada Kai. "Halo, Kai." Ia tidak melihat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kalian dari mana?"

"Kami baru dari rumah sakit," sahut Kai. "Pemeriksaan rutin. Lihat, kata dokter tangannya tidak perlu digantung lagi."

Sehun menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Itu berita bagus, bukan?"

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku masih belum bisa menggerakkan tanganku."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak mengibas-ngibaskan tanganmu seperti itu," kata Kai.

"Aku tidak mengibas-ngibaskannya," bantah Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkannya kepada Sehun."

"Tadi aku menelponmu," kata Sehun kepada Kai.

"Baru saja? Ternyata kau yang menelpon?" tanya Kai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Kukira kau sedang mengajar."

Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Chanyeol melarangku menjawab telepon ketika sedang mengemudi. Padahal kau…"

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh menelepon sambil mengemudi," sela Chanyeol.

"Padahal aku selalu menggunakan _speaker phone_. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh memegang ponsel ketika sedang mengemudi," Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang balas  
memelototinya.

"Baiklah," sela Sehun dengan nada riang untuk mencegah Kai dan Chanyeol bertengkar lagi padahal hubungan mereka sepertinya sudah membaik. "Omong-omong, Kai, kau tidak mengajar hari ini?"

Kai terkesiap dan melirik jam tangannya. "Aduh, aku lupa. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Lalu ia menatap Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Untunglah kau ada di sini. Kau bisa menemani kakakmu. Ini." Ia menyodorkan kunci rumah Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Sehun menerima kunci itu dengan bingung. Sudah seminggu ini  
ia tidak melihat Kai dan sekarang setelah bertemu sebentar gadis itu malah mau pergi? "Tapi, Kai…"

Namun Kai sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Kim," panggil Chanyeol.

Kai berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," tanya Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan kunci mobil Kai yang masih dipegangnya.

Kai tertawa malu dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil mengambil kuncinya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Sebelum Kai sempat berbalik dan berlari pergi lagi, Sehun cepatcepat bertanya, "Kai, kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Kai menoleh menatapnya. "Malam ini? Ya, kurasa begitu. Ada apa?"

"Makan malam denganku?"

Kai tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Oh, ia baru ingat… Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan Kai malam ini, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Sehun sejenak dengan tatapan aneh, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Tidak."

"Bagus," kata Kai sambil bertepuk tangan sekali. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sehun."

"Jadi," kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan melangkah masuk. "Semuanya baik-baik saja selama aku tidak ada?"

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat sendiri," sahut Chanyeol pendek. Sehun mengempaskan diri ke sofa dan berkata, "Kau tahu Eomma dan Appa akan segera kembali ke New York, bukan?"

Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur sambil berkata, "Ya, Eomma meneleponku sebelum mereka naik pesawat."

"Eomma pasti akan mendapat serangan jantung kalau dia tahu soal tanganmu."

"Oh, Eomma sudah tahu. Dan dia sudah berteriak-teriak kepadaku di telepon," kata Chanyeol masam. "Hei, kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja," Sehun balas berseru. "Lalu apa kata Eomma?"

Chanyeol kembali ke ruang duduk sambil membawa sebutir apel dan sebotol jus jeruk dengan satu tangan. "Dia bertanya bagaimana tanganku bisa sampai cedera. Minum ini."

Sehun menatap jus jeruk yang disodorkan kepadanya dengan alis terangkat. "Hei, kau kira aku anak kecil atau apa?"

"Dia menjejali kulkasku dengan buah dan jus. Kalau kau tidak suka jeruk, masih ada tomat, apel, dan entah apa lagi. Cari saja sendiri."

"Dia? Maksudmu Kai? Yah, jeruk juga tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu "Lalu kau memberitahu Eomma soal Kai?"

Chanyeol duduk di bangku piano dan menggigit apelnya. "Tidak. Kubilang padanya aku jatuh dari tangga. Dan itu memang benar. Aku memang terjatuh, _setelah _ditabrak gadis itu."

"Kau harus bersiap-siap," kata Sehun. "Kurasa Eomma akan langsung datang ke sini setelah turun dari pesawat."

"Yah, aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol dan mendesah keras.

"Kau tahu, aku senang kau tidak lagi sinis pada Kai," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum senang. "Dia gadis yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Oh, ya?" balas Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya," bujuk Sehun. "Dia hanya ingin membantumu."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali menggigit apelnya.

"Omong-omong," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah deretan pot tanaman kecil yang ada di bingkai jendela ruang duduk, "apa itu?"

Chanyeol memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk dan menjawab,

"Gadis itu yang membawanya ke sini. Katanya tanaman-tanamannya bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak cahaya matahari di sini daripada di apartemennya."

Sehun menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan heran. "Kai yang membawanya ke sini?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia suka tanaman."

"Dan kau mengizinkannya membawa semua itu ke sini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Dia suka tanaman," katanya sekali lagi, seolah-olah itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Sehun mengerjap, lalu menoleh menatap pot-pot kecil itu. Kai suka tanaman? Kenapa selama ini ia tidak tahu? Apa lagi yang disukai Kai? Apakah kakaknya tahu? Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata ragu. "Akhir-akhir ini Kai lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu di sini. Jadi kurasa kau lebih tahu…" Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang Kai?"

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang Kai?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. "Kau harus membantuku, Chanyeol. Dia sering bersamamu dan kau pasti memperhatikan sesuatu tentang dirinya selama ini. Kau tahu aku ingin mendekatinya, tetapi selama ini aku merasa tidak tahu apaapa tentang dirinya. Apakah dia pernah berbicara tentang aku? Bagaimana pendapatnya tentang aku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan yang memegang apel, yang tinggal setengah, untuk menghentikan banjir kata-kata Sehun. Sehun menutup mulut dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kening berkerut samar. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya," kata Chanyeol, "kalau kau memang ingin mengenalnya lebih baik, kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya secara langsung? Bukankah kalian berdua cukup dekat?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun jujur. "Entahlah, walaupun dia selalu bersikap baik, aku mendapat kesan dia masih menjaga jarak. Aku jadi tidak berani bertanya, takut menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan dan dia akan semakin menjaga jarak dariku." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak, lalu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, seolah-olah menyerah. "Dia penari," kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lulusan Juilliard."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu itu, bukan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Kenapa ia tidak tahu Kai lulusan Juilliard?

Kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu?

"Dia penari yang hebat," lanjut Chanyeol. "Tapi kau tentu sudah tahu itu karena kau bilang kau pernah melihatnya menari."

Sehun membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.

"Dia suka lagu Italia."

"Lagu Italia?"

"Dan makanan Italia."

"Kalau begitu aku harus membawanya ke restoran Italia malam ini," gumam Sehun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu karena Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sehun mengangkat wajah menatap kakaknya dan bertanya, "Apa lagi?"

"Dia..."

"Dia apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kadang-kadang dia bisa sangat merepotkan. Itu saja."

Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan kecewa. "Apa? Hanya itu yang bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku?"

"Kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu sebelum aku mengenalnya," kata Chanyeol datar. "Seharusnya kau yang tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya."

"Seharusnya memang begitu," Sehun membenarkan. "Tapi kau lihat sendiri, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia lulusan Juilliard."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya." Sehun terdiam. Kakaknya benar. Ia tidak pernah bertanya. Tetapi seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakannya dan apakah yang ingin ditanyakannya itu pantas atau tidak. Walaupun selalu terlihat tenang, riang, dan ceria, sebenarnya Sehun selalu merasa salah tingkah dan tidak yakin di depan Kai. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kai hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman atau apakah Kai pernah memandangnya sebagai laki-laki. Bagaimana caranya membuat Kai memandangnya dan hanya dirinya?

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau yang harus memikirkannya sendiri," kata Chanyeol.

Sehun mendongak dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kurasa begitu," katanya dengan nada merenung. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa  
membuatnya terkesan. Sehingga aku akan terlihat berbeda di matanya dibandingkan laki-laki lain."

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang berusaha mendekatinya, kau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Mm, aku tahu itu," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu?"

"Dia sering mendapat telepon," kata Chanyeol pendek. "Dari laki-laki. Katanya semua itu temannya."

"Nah, kau lihat, kan?" Sehun merentangkan tangannya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku harus bergerak cepat."

"Semoga beruntung."

Sehun memberengut sejenak. Lalu menggeleng-geleng dan berkata. "Ah, nanti saja kupikirkan caranya." Ia meneguk jus jeruknya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Menyelesaikan laguku, mungkin."

"Oh? Sudah mendapat inspirasi?"

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa membuat album baru dengan semua lagu yang ada di kepalaku sekarang."

"Wah, tanganmu terkilir dan kau mendadak mendapat inspirasi. Mungkin kau harus sering-sering mencederai tanganmu," gurau Sehun dan tertawa.

"Lucu," balas Chanyeol datar.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Lalu ia menepuk pahanya dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku."

Chanyeol tertegun menatap Sehun. "Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Malam ini?"

"Tentu saja," tegas Sehun. "Memangnya sampai kapan aku harus berdiam diri begitu? Aku harus melakukannya sebelum orang lain melakukannya."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya kembali menggigit apelnya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu Kai bersedia memberiku kesempatan?"

"Mm, siapa tahu?" gumam Chanyeol.

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, lalu menoleh. "Doakan supaya aku sukses malam ini." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban kakakanya. Dan tanpa menyadari bahwa kakaknya sama sekali tidak menjawab.

CHANYEOL menekan tuts yang menghasilkan nada mi rendah dengan telunjuk. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengangkat jarinya. Lalu ia menekan tuts yang sama sekali, menahannya sebentar, dan mengangkat jarinya lagi. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai hanya satu nada monoton menyedihkan itulah yang bergema di apartemennya yang sunyi.

Tadinya Chanyeol berencana menghabiskan malam ini di depan piano, menulis lagu. Tetapi begitu ia duduk di depan piano, pikirannya mendadak buntu. Tidak ada satu ide pun terlintas dalam benaknya. Otaknya kosong melompong.

Bosan…

Lapar…

Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan ke dapur, dan memandang berkeliling. Gadis itu tidak menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Dan ia sendiri tidak bisa menyiapkan makanan yang layak dengan satu tangan tanpa membuat dapurnya kacau-balau. Ia tidak bisa menggoreng telur dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak bisa membuka makanan kaleng dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak bisa mengupas kentang dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan satu tangan!

Yah, sebenarnya ia mungkin bisa melakukannya kalau mau mencoba. Masalahnya, ia tidak mau. Karena selama ini gadis itulah yang melakukan segala hal untuknya. Karena selama ini gadis itu  
selalu ada di sini.

Dan hari ini gadis itu tidak ada. Tidak ada orang yang bisa disuruh-suruh. Itulah alasan Chanyeol uring-uringan.

Benarkah itu alasannya?

Sebenarnya selama ini Kai Kim juga tidak pernah tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol sampai malam. Ia selalu pulang sebelum jam tujuh, setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah keberatan atau uring-uringan sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa hari ini  
berbeda?

Karena gadis itu pergi makan malam bersama Sehun?

Chanyeol tertegun ketika pikiran itu berkelebat dalam benaknya. Karena gadis itu pergi makan malam bersama Sehun dan membiarkanku kelaparan sendirian di sini, koreksi Chanyeol dalam hati.

Itulah alasannya.

Chanyeol kembali ke ruang duduk dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Matanya terpaku pada ponsel di atas meja. Ia bisa menyuruh gadis itu datang ke sini setelah makan malam dengan Sehun. Gadis itu pasti akan datang. Yah, begitu saja.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu acara kencan Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan mengirim pesan ke ponsel gadis itu.

**_Kau bisa datang ke sini setelah acara makan malammu selesai?_**

Beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada balasan. Chanyeol tetap menatap ponselnya dengan tajam, menunggu bunyi singkat yang menandakan pesan masuk. Kalau pandangan bisa menghancurkan sesuatu, ponsel Chanyeol pasti sudah hancur lebur. Chanyeol sedang berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia menelepon gadis itu secara langsung dan mengambil resiko merusak kencan Sehun ketika ponselnya akhirnya berbunyi. Chanyeol cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

Memang dari gadis itu. Tetapi hanya satu kata.

**_Kenapa?_**

Kenapa? Gadis itu bertanya _kenapa? _Pikir Chanyeol jengkel. Bukankah sudah jelas? Ia pun mengetik.

**_Karena kau belum menyiapkan makan malam untukku._**

Satu menit tiga puluh detik kemudian ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi lagi.

**_Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Zitao makan bersama hari ini?_**

Chanyeol membalas.

**_Zitao sudah punya janji makan malam dengan_****_orang lain._**

Dan balasan dari gadis itu, **_Mungkin Sehun bisa menemanimu_**_._

Sehun? Pikir Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam tangan. Jam delapan lewat sedikit. Apakah kencan mereka sudah selesai? Cepat sekali. Kalau begitu mungkin Sehun bisa menemaninya makan di luar.

Tapi…

Chanyeol kembali menatap layar ponselnya dengan alis berkerut. Kenapa sepertinya gadis itu menolak datang? Kalau kencannya dengan Sehun sudah selesai, seharusnya ia bisa datang. Apakah…?

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak suka berpikir seperti itu, tetapi apakah Kai Kim sedang bersama laki-laki lain? Salah seorang laki-laki yang selalu meneleponnya?

Mencoba menghentikan pikiran-pikiran tidak masuk akal yang melintas dalam benaknya. Chanyeol berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Kalau gadis itu mau berkencan dengan orang lain setelah berkencan dengan Sehun, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

**_Sebaiknya kau datang ke sini sekarang juga,_**

ketik Chanyeol, lalu ia menekan tombol "kirim" dengan tenaga lebih besar dari pada yang  
diperlukan.

**_Sebaiknya kau datang ke sini sekarang juga_****.**

Kai membaca pesan terakhir dari Chanyeol dan mendesah. Ini benar-benar… Apakah laki-laki itu tidak bisa membiarkannya tenang sedikit?

Tanpa beranjak dari posisinya yang telentang di tempat tidur, Kai mengangkat sebelah tangan ke dadanya . Sudah tidak terlalu sakit, tetapi napasnya belum terlalu lancar. Tangannya terangkat ke kening dan ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengatur napas.

Gara-gara terlalu lelah. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang bergetar. Kai meraihnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**_Kau akan datang atau tidak?_**

Kai menggigit bibir dengan kesal. Dan ia membalas dengan satu kata pendek.

**_Baiklah_**

Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke samping dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu ia bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Kakinya terasa lemah. Ia melirik tabung plastik kecil yang diletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia sudah minum obat tadi, tapi apakah ia harus minum lagi?

Ia harus pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol sekarang, jadi sebaiknya ia minum sebutir lagi.

"Sehun, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku bersama teman-temanku. Main boling. Kenapa?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau makan malam bersama Kim?"

"Ah, itu… Kencannya batal."

"Batal? Kenapa?"

"Katanya dia kurang enak badan, jadi kencannya ditunda sampai…"

"Kurang enak badan?"

"Ya, begitulah katanya."

Chanyeol menutup ponsel dengan kening berkerut samar. Gadis itu sakit?

Kai merapatkan jaketnya dan menekan bel interkom gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi klik dan pintu terbuka. Kai mengerjap heran. "Cepat sekali." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun masuk dan berjalan ke lift. Ia tidak mungkin naik tangga hari ini. Ia pasti akan kehabisan napas kalau naik tangga ke lantai empat. Kehabisan napas dan tidak kuat berdiri.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai empat. Kai mengembuskan napas berat dan melangkah keluar dari lift. Namun langkahnya mendadak berhenti ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri bersandar di pintu  
apartemennya yang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Kai heran.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan cara yang membuat Kai agak resah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponmu?" laki-laki itu balas bertanya.

"Telepon?" ulang Kai tidak mengerti. "Aku sudah membalas pesanmu, bukan?"

"Bukan pesan," sela Chanyeol. "Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tadi."

"Oh?" Kai mengerjap, lalu membuka tas yang disandangnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. "Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Maaf?"

Semoga saja orangtuaku tidak menelepon malam ini, pikir Kai. Mereka pasti khawatir dan memikirkan yang terburuk kalau Kai tidak mengangkat telepon. Kai mengangkat wajah dan  
menyadari Chanyeol masih mengamatinya dengan alis berkerut samar. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Kai curiga.

"Masuklah," kata Chanyeol, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kai, dan berbalik masuk ke apartemennya.  
Kai mengikutinya dari belakang dan menutup pintu.

Melangkah masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol langsung membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak aneh mengingat selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini daripada di apartemennya sendiri. Karena itu apartemen Chanyeol tidak lagi asing baginya. Ia mengenal apartemen itu sebaik ia mengenal apartemennya sendiri. Ia tahu letak semua barang di sana karena selama ini ia yang membersihkan apartemennya itu.

Kai melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi di ruang duduk. Tasnya dijatuhkan di lantai di dekat sana. "Jadi kenapa kau belum makan?" tanyanya sambil menggulung lengan sweternya.

"Karena seseorang tidak menyiapkan makan malam untukku," sahut Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. "Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa memasak sendiri dengan tangan seperti ini?"

Kai menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Baiklah. Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

Ketika ia hendak berjalan melewati Chanyeol ke dapur, tangan Laki-laki itu terulur menahan lengannya, membuat Kai agak terkejut.

Sentuhan itu singkat saja. Hanya sentuhan sekilas sebelum Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya kembali. Tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kai berhenti melangkah dan mendongak menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Kai mengerjap. Apakah ia salah dengar? Apakah ia benarbenar mendengar seberkas kekhawatiran dalam suara Park Chanyeol?

"Wajahmu pucat," kata Chanyeol lagi.

Kai menelan ludah dan menggeleng. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum dan berkata dengan nada bergurau, "Park Chanyeol mengkhawatirkanku? Ini benar-benar kejadian langka." Ketika ia  
melihat Chanyeol tidak membalas senyumannya. Kai menambahkan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kai berjalan ke dapur dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Kai membuka kulkas untuk melihat apa yang bisa di makan. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Apa saja."

"Bagaimana kalau sup dengan daging ayam dan kentang?"

"Boleh."

Kai pun menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Ia mengira Chanyeol akan membiarkannya bekerja sendirian di dapur. Ternyata dugaanya salah. Chanyeol tetap berdiri bersandar di lemari dapur sambil mengamati gerak-geriknya, membuat Kai semakin gelisah.

"Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kai ragu apakah ia harus memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia membatalkan janji makan malamnya dengan Sehun karena merasa tidak sehat. Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakannya dan Chanyeol bertanya kenapa Kai masih datang ke sini kalau memang merasa tidak sehat? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol bertanya macam-macam?

"Mm.. baik," gumam Kai tidak jelas, tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya? Kata Sehun, kencan kalian batal. Jadi, kau pergi kencan dengan siapa hari ini?"

Kali ini Kai menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan dongkol. Laki-laki itu balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa masih bertanya kalau sudah tahu?" gerutu Kai.

"Kata Sehun, kau membatalkan kencan karena tidak enak badan," jawab Chanyeol, dan senyumnya memudar. "Sebenarnya setelah tahu itu aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahu bahwa kau tidak perlu datang. Tapi kau tidak mengangkat telepon."

Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia bergumam, "Oh, begitu." Lalu berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan mengisi panci dengan air.

Tiba-tiba Kai merasa Chanyeol menghampirinya dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang dingin menempel di keningnya. Saking terkejutnya, Kai hampir menjatuhkan panic yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak panas," gumam Chanyeol dan menurunkan tangannya sebelum Kai sempat bereaksi.

Kai berbalik dan jantungnya melonjak lagi ketika menyadari Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di dekatnya. Terlalu dekat. "Aku… aku memang tidak demam," katanya agak tergagap dan ia beringsut menjauh. Keningnya memang tidak panas, tetapi justru pipinya yang memanas dengan cepat, dan jantungnya yang malang juga berdebar keras dan cepat. Ini sangat tidak normal. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Jadi kau sakit apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai ragu sejenak. Lalu, "Aku… hanya kecapekan."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Dan aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini malammalam begini," gumamnya. Mendengar kalimat yang bisa diartikan sebagai permintaan maaf itu, Kai tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau hanya masak sup, sama sekali tidak sulit," katanya.

Tetapi Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan kanannya melewati Kai dan mematikan keran yang masih menyala. "Lupakan saja," katanya, lalu mengambil panci dari tangan Kai dan meletakkannya di meja. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi… aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Sebaiknya hari ini kau istirahat saja," kata Chanyeol. "PulangKai menatap Chanyeol sejenak.

"Tadi kau bilang kau kelaparan," katanya.

"Itu tadi," Chanyeol mengelak. "Sekarang tidak lagi." Tepat pada saat itu perut Chanyeol berbunyi, seolah-olah memproses ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Kai mengerjap kaget dan perlahan-lahan seulas senyum mulai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih lapar."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Ini benar-benar memalukan," gerutunya. "Abaikan saja. Aku bisa makan apel lagi atau apa pun yang kau jejalkan ke dalam kulkasku."

"Kau tahu," sela Kai, "sebenarnya aku juga belum makan malam."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Kenapa belum makan?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Karena tadi aku tidak lapar," katanya ringan. Dan sebenarnya karena ia terlalu lemah dan sakit untuk berpikir soal makanan, tetapi Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu itu. "Dan  
sekarang aku mulai lapar."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan bertanya. "Benarkah? Jadi kau sudah merasa lebih sehat?"

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku merasa jauh lebih baik setelah datang ke sini."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sedikit dan mengamati wajah Kai. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu pucat lagi."

Ditatap seperti itu dan tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya tadi, rasa panas pun kembali menjalari pipi Kai.

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Senyum itu membuat jantung Kai yang malang kembali melonjak dan berdebar begitu keras sampai-sampai Kai takut Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Hanya satu senyuman bisa membuat Kai  
berdebar-debar seperti itu?

Celaka… Jantungnya berulah lagi.

_Sebenarnya aku merasa jauh lebih baik setelah datang ke sini_.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa senang ketika mendengar gadis itu mengatakannya. Tentu saja, gadis itu mungkin tidak bermaksud apaapa ketika mengatakannya, dan Chanyeol merasa bodoh karena berharap… berharap… Tunggu, apa sebenarnya yang diharapkannya? Entahlah.

Mereka makan di ruang duduk. Chanyeol harus menyingkirkan tumpukan partiturnya dari meja rendah supaya mereka bisa meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk sup dan makan di sana sambil duduk di karpet hangat di lantai. Mereka makan sambil menonton dan mengomentari acara bincang-bincang malam di telivisi. Saat itu adalah saat Chanyeol merasa paling nyaman bersama Kai  
Kim. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis itu di rumahnya, tetapi malam ini ia merasa mereka berdua seperti dua orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

Makan malam bersama sambil duduk di lantai dan menonton televisi, berbicara dan menertawakan hal-hal kecil yang tidak berarti. Kapan Chanyeol pernah merasa sesantai ini mengobrol dengan seseorang?

Ia tidak ingat.

Selesai makan, Kai mendorong mangkuknya menjauh dan menyandarkan punggung ke sofa di belakangnya. "Aku merasa lebih baik setelah makan," katanya senang. "Mungkin tadi aku lemas  
karena belum makan."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku senang kau sudah merasa lebih baik."

Kai membalas senyunya dan berkata lagi. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Bukan masalah."

Ia memang terus menemani Kai di dapur sementara Kai menyiapkan sup untuk makan malam mereka. Walaupun ia merasa wajah gadis itu tidak lagi sepucat ketika baru tiba, ia tetap ingin  
memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu sebisanya, misalnya dengan mengangkat dan mengambilkan apa pun yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Kai tiba-tiba.

Sesuatu dalam dada Chanyeol terasa aneh ketika ia mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya. Aneh, tapi sama sekali bukan dalam arti buruk. Chanyeol menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku harus mengakui sesuatu," kata Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang hitam gelap dan misterius. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku memang sudah membeli  
albummu, tapi aku belum pernah mendengarkannya."

"Kenapa kau membelinya kalau tidak mau mendengarkannya?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Karena Eleanor pernah berkata seharusnya aku mendengarkan permainanmu secara langsung," kata Kai ringan.

"Yah, kau harus menunggu lama untuk itu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengamati pergelangan tangannya yang masih dibebat. Kai menatap tangan Chanyeol dan wajahnya berubah muram.

"Maaf," gumamnya dengan nada menyesal.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung dan terlambat menyadari bahwa gadis itu meminta maaf karena telah melukai tangannya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat gadis itu  
merasa lebih bersalah dan tidak ingin mendengar gadis itu meminta maaf lagi. Karena itu ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Sudahlah. Kau sudah cukup sering meminta maaf."

Kai terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arah televisi walaupun tidak benar-benar memperhatikan.  
Chanyeol melirik Kai sekilas, lalu berkata, "Kau akan mendengarkannya secara langsung saat tanganku sembuh nanti."

Kai tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi kalau kau mau mendengarnya sekarang juga boleh," lanjut Chanyeol sambil meraih _remote control _televisi dan mematikan suaranya. Lalu ia meraih _remote control _lain untuk menyalakan CD _player_-nya.

"Kau suka memamerkan diri rupanya," gurau Kai sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Begitulah. Karena aku tahu aku hebat."

Kai tertawa dan Chanyeol mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia dulu bisa menganggap gadis itu malaikat kegelapannya. Sungguh, malaikat kegelapan tidak mungkin tertawa  
semanis itu.

Chanyeol tertegun. Tunggu… Manis? _Manis? _Sejak kapan ia menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu? Astaga, ia mulai tidak waras. Ia menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu dan menekan _remote control_  
untuk menjalankan CD ketiga dalam _player_. Beberapa detik kemudian, dentingan piano yang merdu pun mengalun di ruang duduk.

"Mmm," gumam Kai sambil memejamkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu _mmm'?" tanya Chanyeol. "Bagus? Biasa saja? Tidak sesuai harapan?"

"Sangat indah," sahut Kai. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum kecil. Lalu ia membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau benar. Kau memang hebat."

Dan Chanyeol menolak berpikir kenapa ia merasa senang hanya karena satu kalimat sederhana dari gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka duduk berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan alunan musik dari CD _player _itu ketika Chanyeol menyadari kepala gadis itu terkulai ke samping. "Kim?" panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Teringat Kai sedang tidak enak badan dan takut ia tiba-tiba pingsan. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kai untuk memastikan.

Ternyata gadis itu hanya sedang tidur.

"Dia bilang laguku bagus, tapi malah ketiduran mendengarnya," gerutu Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sebaiknya ia membangunkan gadis itu dan menyuruhnya pulang sebelum malam  
semakin larut. Ia kembali menatap gadis itu, hendak membangunkannya, tetapi ketika menatap wajah Kai Kim yang sedang tidur, Chanyeol mengurungkan niat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia  
membiarkan gadis itu tidur sebentar. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, tetapi ketika melihat kepala Kai terkulai miring seperti itu, ia perlahan-lahan bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Kai, lalu dengan satu tangan ia meraih sisi kepala

Kai dan mendorongnya dengan hati-hati sampai bersandar di bahunya.

"Taeyoung, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan," gumamnya pelan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ketika kepala Kai bersandar di bahunya, segalanya terasa benar.

"Kim… Kim…"

Kai mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu memanggilnamanya dengan pelan. Matanya terasa berat, tetapi ia memaksa diri membukanya dan mendapati dirinya duduk bersandar pada Park Chanyeol.

Kai menegakkan tubuh dan memandang berkeliling. "Dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan suara ngantuk.

"Di apartemenku," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku belum membawamu ke mana-mana."  
Kai mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyadarkan diri dan tersenyum malu. "Maaf, aku ketiduran."  
Chanyeol tersenyum dan berdiri. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kai menatap jam tangannya dan mengerjap. Sudah hampir tengah malam. "Mengantarku?" ulang Kai sambil berdiri. "Tapi mobilku ada di bawah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sudah malam. Dan kau juga sedang sakit," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke kamar tidurnya.

"Tinggalkan saja mobilmu di sini."

"Tapi bagaimana…?"

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengenakan jaket. "Taksi sudah menunggu di bawah."

Kai mengenakan jaketnya dengan patuh "Kau menelepon taksi? Kapan?"

"Ketika kau masih tidur," sahut Chanyeol. "Kau tidak tahu betapa keras usahaku meraih ponsel dalam posisiku tadi."

Kai merasa pipinya memanas mengingat ia tertidur di bahu Chanyeol tadi. "Maaf," gumamnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bersandar pada laki-laki itu, tetapi ada dua hal yang membuatnya heran. Pertama, ia heran Chanyeol membiarkan Kai tidur bersandar padanya dan tidak mendorong Kai jauh-jauh. Kedua…

"Kau menelepon taksi ketika aku tidur dan aku tidak terbangun?" tanya Kai heran.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan membiarkan Kai keluar lebih dulu. "Kelihatannya tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

Kening Kai berkerut. "Benarkah? Aneh."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak,"

aku Kai. "Aku selalu terbangun mendengar suara sekecil apa pun."

"Oh, ya?" Chanyeol menekan tombol lift, lalu menatap Kai.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kai mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Hampir dua bulan." Sahut Kai. Lift berdenting pelan dan pintu terbuka. Chanyeol membiarkan Kai masuk lebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya tadi aku tidak membangunkanmu," kata Chanyeol sambil berpikir-pikir. Kai mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku juga tidak mungkin tidur di sini semalaman, bukan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kai mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membiarkanmu tidur di sini sepanjang malam, tapi kupikir tidur dalam posisi seperti itu pasti tidak nyaman. Dan aku tidak bisa menggendongmu ke sofa dengan tangan begini."

Kai mengerjap. Yah… Kalau ia mau jujur, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa tidak nyaman tadi. Malah ia merasa sangat nyaman. Terlalu nyaman.

"Wajahmu merah," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kai tersentak kaget dan tangannya otomatis terangkat ke wajah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kai menggeleng cepat. "Tidak… Ya… Maksudku, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan Chanyeol kembali menempel di kening Kai dan jantung Kai… jantungya.

"Agak hangat," gumam Chanyeol, menurunkan tangannya. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi pada saat lift berdenting lagi dan pintu terbuka. Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan Kai baru bisa bernapas kembali. Tapi kenapa ia menahan napas? Entahlah. Kai juga tidak mengerti. Mereka masuk ke dalam taksi yang menunggu dan Kai menyebutkan alamatnya kepada sopir taksi. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah

Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. "Omong-omong, bagaimana caranya kau membuka pintu depan ketika kau kembali nanti?"

"Aku bisa meminta salah seorang tetanggaku untuk membuka pintu dari atas," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

"Tengah malam begini?"

"Aku tahu ada seorang tetanggaku yang tidak bisa tidur sebelum jam dua pagi."

Ketika taksi mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gedung apartemen Kai di Greenwich Village, Kai turun dari taksi dan Chanyeol juga turun.

"Kita sudah sampai. Apartemenku di lantai dua," kata sambil berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Sekarang kau bisa pulang dengan tenang."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap gedung abu-abu yang menjulang di depannya, lalu menatap Kai dan mengangguk, "Masuklah. Udara sangat dingin malam ini."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Kai.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah. Jaga dirimu. Sampai besok." Aneh. Senyum itu membuat Kai ikut tersenyum, membuat sekujur tubuh terasa hangat dan ringan, seolah-olah melayang. Aneh  
sekali. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dan ia juga tidak mau memikirkannya saat itu. Ia hanya ingin menikmati perasaan yang menyenangkan itu selama mungkin.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang ingatannya. Kai tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**[Work In Progress]**

**p.s : fict PRETEND Masih dalam masa pengerjaan, so.. saya harap kalian sabar nde..**

**With love**

**[TianLian]**


	10. Chapter 10

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n : chap ini panjang karena beberapa bab langsung saya jadikan satu, so.. pastikan anda dalam posisi nyaman ketika anda hendak membaca fict ini. **

**Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUNYI bel pintu membangunkan Chanyeol dari mimpi indahnya. Ia mengerang dan membuka mata dengan susah payah. Ia menyipitkan mata menatap jam kecil di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 07.30. Siapa yang membunyikan bel pagi-pagi begini? Kai? Tumben gadis itu datang sebelum jam delapan.

Bel pintunya kembali berbunyi. Chanyeol bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu dengan langkah diseret-seret. Ia menekan tombol interkom di samping pintu dan bertanya dengan suara serak. "Kai?"

Lalu suara seorang wanita balas bertanya, "Siapa Kai?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Bukan Kai? Lalu siapa ini? "Siapa ini?"

Suara wanita itu kembali terdengar. "Orang yang melahirkanmu ke dunia ini."

Chanyeol mengerjap terkejut. Kantuknya hilang seketika. "Eomma?" tanyanya setelah mengenali suara Eommanya.

"Satu-satunya," balas Eommanya dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar tawa dalam suaranya. "Buka pintunya sebelum Appa dan Eommamu membeku di sini."

Chanyeol segera menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu di bawah dan beberapa saat kemudian Appa dan Eommanya sudah berada di apartemennya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eommanya tanpa basa-basi begitu masuk apartemen Chanyeol. Ia meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol dan memeriksanya.

"Tenanglah, Eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kecelakaan kecil," sahut Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu ia berpaling ke arah Appanya. "Hai, Appa. Bagaimana penerbangannya?"

"Melelahkan," kata Appanya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang dan mandi dulu sebelum datang ke sini, tapi Eommamu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat keadaanmu. Eommamu mengira dia akan menemukanmu terbaring di ranjang dengan kaki dan tangan diperban dan digantung." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tanganmu bisa sampai terluka seperti ini?" tanya Eommanya lagi sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku terjatuh dari tangga," jawab Chanyeol singkat, merasa tidak perlu bercerita tentang keterlibatan Kai.

Eommanya mendecakkan lidah dengan jengkel. "Kenapa tidak hati-hati?" gerutunya.

"Seharusnya kita membeli makanan dulu sebelum datang ke sini," kata Appa Chanyeol kepada istrinya. "Aku lapar."

"Benar juga. Chanyeol pasti tidak punya makanan di sini. Kau mau minum kopi dulu? Akan kubuatkan sekarang," tanya Eomma Chanyeol. Lalu ia berkata pada Chanyeol, "Kau tahu Appamu sangat pemilih. Dia tidak suka makanan di pesawat. Kau masih punya kopi?" Tanpa  
menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Eommanya beranjak ke dapur.

"Sebenarnya aku punya banyak makanan di dapur," kata Chanyeol. Tetapi sepertinya Eommanya tidak mendengar.

Appa Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menatap partitur-partitur yang tersebar di meja. "Lagu baru?" tanyanya tertarik. Appanya dulu juga pianis, tetapi kini lebih aktif berperan  
sebagai produser.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Appa mau mencoba memainkannya? Aku belum pernah benar-benar memainkannya gara-gara tangan ini."

"Tentu saja," kata Appanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah piano Chanyeol. "Coba kita dengar seperti apa lagu ini."

Appanya memainkan beberapa baris dan terlihat terkesan. "Lumayan," gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Hanya lumayan?"

Jemari Appanya masih menari-nari di atas tuts piano. "Lebih dari lumayan," tambahnya. Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol, Appanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku mengaku. Lagu ini sangat bagus."

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Judulnya?"

Tetapi sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, Eommanya memanggilnya dari dapur.

"Ya?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Eommanya muncul kembali di ruang duduk.

Eommanya memandang sekeliling ruang duduk dengan saksama sebelum akhirnya menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Eommanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Pacarmu tinggal di sini?"

"_Apa_?"

Eommanya kembali memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tajam. "Hmm, aku sudah tahu ada yang aneh. Kulkas dan lemari di dapur yang biasanya kosong melompong kini penuh makanan.  
Apartemenmu sekarang juga terlihat jauh lebih rapi. Dan pot-pot tanaman kecil di jendela itu… Sejak kapan kau suka menghiasi apartemenmu dengan tanaman?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Eommanya dan melihat potpot tanaman milik Kai yang berderet di jendela. "Itu… Dia…"

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar?" Kali ini Appanya yang bertanya.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menatap Appa dan Eommanya bergantian sambil tersenyum geli. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku tiba-tiba merasa seperti anak kecil yang dituduh makan biskuit cokelat sebelum makan malam."

"Jadi siapa dia?" tanya Eommanya dengan mata berkilat-kilat penasaran.

"Dia datang ke sini setiap hari untuk membantuku sejak aku tidak bisa menggunakan tanganku." Melihat Eommanya membuka mulut ingin bertanya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyela, "Tidak, dia bukan pacarku. Dia juga tidak tinggal di sini. Dia hanya teman. Teman. Oke?"

Chanyeol melihat Eommanya menutup mulut kembali. Namun seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Eommanya dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa maksud senyum itu.

"Teman?" tanya Appanya.

"Ya, teman," jawab Chanyeol tegas. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Lebih tepatnya, dia itu teman Sehun. Dan jangan sampai Sehun tahu Eomma pernah berpikir dia itu pacarku."

Eommanya mengangkat alis. "Teman Sehun?"

"Oh."

"Apa maksudnya ,oh?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Eommanya.

Eommanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir apakah mungkin kedua putraku menyukai gadis yang sama."

"Eomma, apa…?" Chanyeol mengerang dan menatap Appanya meminta bantuan.  
Appanya juga ikut mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan tidak ikut campur dalam perdebatan Eomma dan anak itu. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah piano dan memainkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Karena ada banyak makanan di dapur, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian," kata Eomma Chanyeol sambil berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dapur. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu gadis itu. Dia sudah membantumu, jadi seharusnya aku berterima  
kasih padanya."

Tahu benar sifat Eommanya, Chanyeol yakin Eommanya bukan sekadar ingin berterima kasih pada Kai. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menghubungi Kai dan memberitahu gadis itu supaya tidak perlu datang ke sini pagi ini. Ya, itulah yang dilakukannya. Kalau orangtuanya sudah pulang, ia baru akan menyuruh gadis itu ke sini. Namun ketika Chanyeol hendak pergi ke kamar mengambil ponselnya, bel interkom berbunyi.

O-oh, gadis itu sudah datang.

Kai keluar dari lift dan alisnya terangkat heran melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang tertutup. "Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Kai heran.

"Aku baru saja mau meneleponmu," kata Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Oh, ya? Ada apa?"

Namun Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lakilaki itu menatap wajah Kai dengan kening berkerut samar, lalu berkata, "Kau masih terlihat agak pucat. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

Kai mengerjap dan berdeham. "Aku sudah sehat," sahutnya.

Tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah, tidak ingin Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan meraba keningnya seperti kemarin, karena tindakan laki-laki itu tidak berakibat baik bagi jantungnya.

Sungguh.

"Jadi kenapa kau ingin meneleponku?" tanya Kai.

"Untuk menyuruhmu tidak usah datang hari ini," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa?" Kai melirik pintu apartemen yang tertutup dengan curiga. Apakah ada wanita..? Matanya kembali mengamati Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah. Penampilannya berantakan, sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Apakah…?

Suara Chanyeol menyela jalan pikiran Kai. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi kuyakinkan padamu bahwa alasannya bukan apa pun yang kau pikirkan itu."

Kai tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar nada tersinggung dalam suara Chanyeol. "Jadi apa alasannya?"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, pintu apartemen terbuka di belakangnya dan Kai melihat seorang wanita cantik berusia setengah baya dan bertubuh kecil ramping berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Chanyeol, sedang apa… Oh." Mata wanita itu melebar melihat Kai. Lalu ia tersenyum ramah dan bertanya, "Apakah kau teman Sehun yang sudah membantu Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Kai mengerjap tidak mengerti, lalu menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Inilah alasannya," gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia berkata dengan suara lebih keras, "Kai, ini Eommaku. Eomma, ini Kai Kai."

Kai langsung memasang senyum dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Eomma Chanyeol. "Halo, Mrs. Park."

Senyum Eomma Chanyeol mengembang dan ia menjabat tangan Kai sambil berkata. "Jadi kau orangnya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kai masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud wanita itu, tetapi ia tersenyum saja.

"Tadi aku ingin meneleponmu untuk memberitahu bahwa kau tidak perlu datang hari ini karena Eommaku ada di sini dan Eommaku memaksa membuatkan sarapan untukku," Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu."

"Tapi karena kau sudah ada di sini, kita bisa sarapan bersama," ajak Eomma Chanyeol.

Kai menatap Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap wanita berwajah ramah dihadapannya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu…"

Eomma Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Tidak menggangu sama sekali," selanya. "Lagi pula, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membantu anakku. Ayo, masuk."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai, Eomma Chanyeol sudah berbalik dan masuk ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol di sana.

"Aku…" Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, meminta pendapat.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mendesah dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Masuklah. Sebaiknya kau menyapa Appaku juga sebelumnya dia ikut keluar ke sini."

"Appamu juga ada di sini?" tanya Kai dan ia berhenti melangkah. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Apakah aku mengganggu acara keluarga?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kai dan menariknya, tidak mendengar Kai yang terkesiap pelan ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya. "Mereka baru tiba dari Tokyo dan mereka hanya ingin melihat keadaanku. Tidak ada acara resmi."

"Ini suamiku," kata Eomma Chanyeol kepada Kai ketika Kai dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruang duduk. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Kai dan Kai mendapati dirinya bisa bernapas kembali dengan normal. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum kepada pria berwajah serius namun memiliki senyum ramah yang sedang duduk di depan piano Chanyeol.

Sementara berjabat tangan dengan Mr. Park, Kai mendengar Mrs. Park berkata kepada Chanyeol,

"Sebaiknya kau menelepon adikmu dan suruh dia datang ke sini untuk sarapan bersama kalau dia mau. Dan kau boleh pergi mandi. Biar aku yang menemani Kai."

"Tapi…" Chanyeol terlihat enggan. Eommanya memukul bahu Chanyeol dan mengomel, "Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Pergi mandi sekarang. Setelah itu kita akan sarapan."

Kai tersenyum melihat adegan kecil itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Kau… kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu bertanya seperti itu, Kai hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantu Eommamu di dapur."

Tiba-tiba Park Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat Kai terpaku sesaat. "Baiklah," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sempat ragu meninggalkanmu bersama orangtuaku. Seharusnya aku tahu kau pasti bisa menghadapi mereka dengan baik. Seperti biasa."

Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat. Sungguh, bukan hanya sentuhan laki-laki itu yang berakibat buruk bagi jantung Kai, tetapi senyumnya juga. Bagaimana ini?

Chanyeol mandi secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya ia memang agak ragu meninggalkan Kai sendirian bersama orangtuanya, terutama Eommanya, karena itu Eommanya akan mulai menginterogasi Kai. Tetapi ia merasa Kai bisa menghadapi Eommanya. Kai sepertinya selalu bisa bergaul baik dengan siapa pun juga.

Walaupun begitu Chanyeol tetap mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat, secepat yang bisa dilakukannya dengan satu tangan. Ketika ia kembali ke ruang duduk, ia tidak menemukan siapa  
pun di sana. Orangtuanya sedang duduk di bangku tinggi dan Kai sedang menuangkan kopi untuk mereka. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti teman lama yang sedang minum kopi sambil bercakap-cakap.

Melihat Kai dan orangtuanya di dapur membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang sulit dijelaskan. Kai-lah yang pertama kali merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Dan perasaan aneh di dada Chanyeol semakin nyata. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kopimu," kata Kai ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dapur dan duduk di bangku tinggi di samping Appanya.

"Kau tahu? Kai bisa membuat kopi yang sangat enak," kata Appanya.

"Aku tahu, Appa," gumam Chanyeol semntara Kai meletakkan secangkir kopi dihdapannya.  
Sementara Appanya bercerita kepada Kai tentang pertunjukan orkestra yang akan digelarnya bulan depan, Chanyeol melihat Eommanya turun dari bangku tinggi dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa Kai-lah yang menyebabkan tanganmu cedera," kata Eommanya dengan suara rendah setelah ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Suaranya tidak terdengar marah, malah Chanyeol menangkap seberkas nada geli di sana.

"Oh, ya?" gumam Chanyeol berpura-pura bodoh.

"Kai yang memberitahuku. Katanya itulah sebabnya dia memutuskan membantumu sampai tanganmu sembuh," kata Eommanya lagi.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak memberitahu soal itu? Takut aku marah-marah padanya? Takut aku melakukan sesuatu padanya atau melakukan yang buruk padanya?"

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol cepat. lalu ia menatap Eommanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apakah Eomma akan marah-marah padanya atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya?"

Eommanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita agak protektif, bukan?"

Chanyeol tahu maksud Eommanya dengan "kita" adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak marah." Eommanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik. Sehun beruntung punya teman seperti dia."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Eommanya tidak mengerti.

"Katamu di teman Sehun, bukan? Dan dari apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku mendapat kesan Sehun menyukai gadis itu."

"Yah… Yah, begitulah," sahut Chanyeol agak ragu.

"Makanya kubilang Sehun beruntung."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kai yang sedang tertawa karena sesuatu yang dikatakan Appa Chanyeol. Menyadari tatapan Chanyeol, gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, masih tersenyum.

"Omong-omong," kata Eommanya tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lebih keras, "aku sudah meminta Kai menelepon Sehun ketika kau mandi tadi. Kata Sehun, dia akan segera datang. Kai dan aku sudah membuat panekuk. Kalian mau makan dulu atau mau menunggu Sehun?"

"Aku mau makan dulu," sahut Appanya cepat. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menunggu sampai anak itu datang."

"Hei, ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan melihat Kai sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu gadis itu bahwa ia merasa terusik dengan kata-kata Eommanya tadi, jadi ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu."

Kai tersenyum. "Aku akan memotong-motong panekuknya jadi kau bisa langsung memakannya dengan satu tangan."

"Kulihat kau sudah berteman baik dengan orangtuaku," gumam Chanyeol, masih heran melihat bagaimana gadis itu bisa dengan mudahnya mendekatkan diri dengan orang-orang.

"Orangtuamu sangat menyenangkan," kata Kai sambil mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol baru membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika bel interkom berbunyi.

Kai menoleh ke arah pintu dan berkata, "Ah, Sehun sudah datang."

NYONYA PARK diam-diam mengamati kedua putranya selama sarapan. Sehun jelas-jelas menyukai Kim Kai. Semua itu terlihat dari caranya memandang, caranya berbicara, dan caranya tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Astaga, Sehun bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Gadis itu pastilah buta atau benar-benar bodoh kalau tidak menyadari Sehun menyukainya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol… Kim tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan putra sulungnya. Anak itu lebih sulit dibaca daripada adiknya. Chanyeol lebih pendiam daripada Sehun, lebih tenang dan lebih pandai  
menyembunyikan perasaan. Tetapi sesekali nyonya Park melihat Chanyeol memandang ke arah Kim Kai ketika gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

Nyonya park tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan itu, tetapi ia yakin ada sesuatu di sana. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan gadis itu.

Sesuatu yang masih belum jelas.

Menurut pengamatannya, di antara kedua putranya, Sehun-lah yang terlihat lebih akrab dengan Kai. Sehun-lah yang lebih sering mengobrol dengan Kai dan melibatkan Kai dalam percakapan di meja makan. Tetapi anehnya, kelihatannya Chanyeol-lah yang lebih mengenal gadis itu. melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengambil serbet dan mengulurkannya kepada Kai ketika melihat gadis itu mencari-cari sesuatu. Kim juga melihat bagaimana Chanyeol otomastis mendorong mangkuk kecil berisi potongan lemon di atas meja di hadapannya ke arah Kai ketika gadis itu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa cangkir teh dan duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Sehun di meja makan.

Ini menarik, pikirnya. Sehun lebih akrab dengan Kai, tetapi Chanyeol-lah yang lebih mengenal kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kai. Bagaimana dengan gadis itu sendiri? penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kai.

Kai sepertinya memperlakukan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan cara yang sama. Sepertinya ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada salah satu putra nya. Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan cara yang sama, berbicara dengan mereka dengan cara yang sama, dan tersenyum kepada mereka dengan cara yang sama. Alis berkerut samar. Apakah gadis itu tidak tertarik pada kedua laki-laki tersebut? Lebih buruk lagi, apakah gadis itu hanya mempermainkan mereka? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sikapnya tidak seperti sikap wanita yang suka mempermainkan dua pria sekaligus.

Mrs. Park cukup yakin tentang hal itu. Ia percaya pada nalurinya. Naluri wanita tidak boleh diremehkan. Kali ini nalurinya berkata bahwa Kai tidak sedang mempermainkan kedua putranya. Mungkin Kai memang tidak tertarik pada mereka berdua.

_Anak-anakku yang malang_, desah Mrs. Park dalam hati.

Saat itu Kai berdiri dan mengangkat piringnya yang sudah kosong, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan Kai juga mengangkat piring Chanyeol. Lalu Kai terlihat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol. Mrs. Park tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai karena saat itu Sehun dan Appanya sedang membicarakan topik yang menurut mereka seru. Golf. Mrs. Park juga pura-pura tertarik pada golf dan sesekali ikut menimpali obrolan mereka walapun diam-diam terus melirik Chanyeol dan Kai.

Sepertinya Kai bertanya kepada Chanyeol apakah ia mau kopi lagi, karena Chanyeol menunduk menatap cangkir kopinya yang hampir kosong dan mengangguk. Kemudian ketika Kai meletakkan piring Chanyeol ke atas piringnya di tangan kiri dan hendak meraih cangkir kopi Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya, Chanyeol menghentikannya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu dan menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat.

Kai pun meninggalkan meja dan berjalan ke dapur. Chanyeol meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyusul Kai ke dapur. Mrs. Park harus mengubah posisi duduknya supaya bisa melirik ke  
arah dapur. Ia melihat Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di sana sementara Kai menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Chanyeol. Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu gadis itu sendiri juga tersenyum.

Mrs. Park tertegun. Tidak, perkiraannya tadi salah. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, Kai mungkin saja berbicara kepada Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan cara yang sama. Ia mungin saja tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama. Tetapi ia sudah pasti tidak menatap mereka dengan cara yang sama. Itu tidak diragukan lagi.

Karena Mrs. Park melihat perbedaannya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Ini menarik sekali.

"Jadi kau akan membantu Appamu mengurus penyelenggaraan pertunjukan okestranya?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya sambil menyesap kopi yang baru dituangkan untuknya. Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak dengar apa kata Appaku tadi? Katanya dia senang aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku dan terpaksa membatalkan konser-konserku, karena dengan begitu aku baru punya waktu untuk membantu mengurus orkestranya." Ia menatap Kai sejenak, lalu menggerutu, "Tadinya kupikir dia akan berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membuat tanganku patah."

Kai menyipitkan mata mendengar kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan berkata, "Tapi kurasa kau juga senang bisa membantu Appamu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh tak tacuh. "Bagaimanapun, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Jadi aku punya waktu luang untuk membantunya."

Kai memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Jadi," gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai dengan ragu,

"karena aku harus mulai bekerja dengannya besok, aku akan jarang ada di rumah."

"Oh."

Chanyeol masih terlihat ragu, tetapi kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan meletakkannya di atas meja dapur. Kai menatap benda yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. Kunci?

"Kunci?" tanyanya tidak mengerti dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Itu kunci pintu bawah dan kunci apartemen ini," gumam Chanyeol cepat. "Dengan begitu kau bisa datang ke sini walaupun aku tidak ada di rumah."

Kai mengerjap. "Tapi kenapa?"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit menatapnya. "Kau belum lupa bahwa kau harus membersihkan apartemenku setiap hari, bukan?" tanyanya.

Oh. Kai baru mengerti. "Oh," gumamnya. Benar. Ia masih harus membersihkan apartemen laki-laki itu. Kenapa tadi ia berpikir…? Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Dan kau juga harus mengurus tanaman-tanamanmu," tambah Chanyeol.

"Tentu," kata Kai sambil meraih kunci di atas meja.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan untukku," tambah Chanyeol. "Salah satu keuntungan bekerja dengan Appaku adalah dia yang akan memastikan aku makan dengan teratur."

Kai mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aneh sekali. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa kesepian?

"Kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan atau apa pun, aku akan meneleponmu," tambah Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk lagi dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menyingkirkan sebersit perasaan kecewa dalam dadanya.

Sejenak mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa. Kai hanya menunduk menatap kunci di tangannya dan Chanyeol kembali menyesap kopinya. Beberapa detik kemudian keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara riang Sehun. "Hei, kalian. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas, membukanya dan mengambil sebotol air.

"Tentang aku yang akan membantu Appa mengurus pertunjukan orkestranya," sahut Chanyeol ringan.

Sehun berdiri di samping Kai dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu berita bagus untuk kalian berdua," katanya. Ia menggerakkan botol air yang dipegangnya ke arah Chanyeol dan melanjutkan, "Kau jadi punya kesibukan dan Kai jadi punya waktu luang. Bagus, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tentu. Kalau kau berkata begitu." Sehun menoleh menatap Kai.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luangmu?"

Kai tersenyum. "Belum," sahutnya. "Aku baru tahu hari ini bahwa aku akan punya banyak waktu luang. Tapi kurasa banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku punya lebih banyak waktu untuk latihan. Aku juga bisa keluar dan menghabiskan waktu dengan temantemanku lagi karena aku tidak perlu selalu berada di sini."

Kai mengabaikan tatapan yang dilemparkan Chanyeol ke arahnya.

"Kau selau bisa meneleponku kalau sedang bosan," kata Sehun menawarkan diri. "Kau tahu aku akan senang hati menemanimu."

Kai tertawa. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang Groovy Crew akan sibuk dengan kampanye hip-hop yang akan dimulai minggu depan?"

"Aduh, kau benar," erang Sehun. "Aku lupa soal itu. Yah, kurasa aku bisa menemanimu setelah kampanye itu selesai."

"Tentu," sahut Kai ringa. "Telepon saja aku kalau kau sudah punya waktu."

Lagi-lagi Kai merasa Chanyeol menatapnya, tetapi ketika ia menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu, Chanyeol sudah memalingkan wajah dan menatap ke arah lain. Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu,

Kai melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ke Small Steps?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya,

"Kau mau aku datang lagi nanti sore?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menunduk menatap kopinya sambil berpikir-pikir, lalu akhirnya mendongak menatap Kai dan berkata, "Tidak, tidak perlu."

Kai tertegun mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Chanyeol. Mata yang menatap Kai pun kini terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah Park Chanyeol yang dikenal Kai selama beberapa hari terakhir ini tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas dan laki-laki itu kembali ke dirinya semula, seperti ketika pertama kali Kai bertemu dengannya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Oh," gumam Kai serak. Kenapa suaranya mendadak serak?

Ia berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku berpamitan kepada orangtua kalian." Ia hendak berjalan ke ruang duduk ketika teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh dan bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang masih duduk di tempatnya, "Apakah kau melihat kunci mobilku? Sepertinya kunci mobilku tertinggal di sini kemarin malam."

"Kunci mobil?" tanya Sehun Heran.

"Mungkin ada di meja di ruang duduk. Coba cari saja di sana," sahut Chanyeol datar.

Kai mengangguk, lalu keluar ke ruang duduk untuk mencari kunci mobilnya dan berpamitan pada Mr. dan Mrs. Park.

"Kai, bagaimana kunci mobilmu bisa tertinggal di tempat Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah keluar dari gedung apartemen Chanyeol dan masuk ke mobil Kai.

Ketika Kai berpamitan dengan orangtuanya, Sehun memutuskan ikut dengan gadis itu ke Small Steps. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu bisa meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di tempat Chanyeol sementara Sehun melihat sendiri gadis itu meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol kemarin sore setelah mengantar Chanyeol ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Gadis itu mungkin kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol setelah mengajar karena Chanyeol sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan Kai ketika Sehun bertanya padanya sebelum mengajak Kai makan malam  
bersama. Bukankah begitu?

"Oh, aku datang ke sini kemarin malam," jawab Kai sambil melirik kaca spion sebelum melajukan mobilnya di jalan.

Kening Sehun berkerut. Kai membatalkan janji makan malan mereka karena katanya ia sedang tidak enak badan, tetapi kenapa…?

"Tapi Kau bilang kau merasa tidak enak badan kemarin."

"Memang," sahut Kai sambil lalu, "tapi dia memintaku datang."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa dia memintamu datang? Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang tidak enak badan dan dia masih memintamu ke sana?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha menghubungiku untuk menyuruhku tidak usah datang setelah dia tahu aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur dalam perjalanan dan ponselku  
tertinggal di rumah," jelas Kai.

Sehun menatap gadis di sampingnya. Keningnya masih berkerut. "Lalu kenapa dia memintamu ke sana?"

"Dia ingin aku menyiapkan makan malam untuknya."

"Apa? Dia…"

"Saat itu aku juga belum makan dan aku lapar," sela Kai

sambil tersenyum menenangkan Sehun. "Lagi pula aku sudah minum obat dan sudah merasa lebih baik saat itu, jadi tidak masalah."

"Jadi kalian makan bersama?"

Kai mengangguk. "Setelah itu dia mengantarku pulang. Mobilku kutinggal di rumah kakakmu."

"Chanyeol mengantarmu pulang?"

Kai mengangguk lagi, sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan nada suara Sehun. Sehun memalingkan wajah dan memandang ke luar jendela. Ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dipikirkannya setelah mendengar bahwa Kai membatalkan janji makan malam dengannya tetapi akhirnya makan malam bersama Chanyeol. Ia akui ia tidak suka mendengarnya, tetapi Kai juga bukannya sengaja membatalkan janji dengannya gara-gara Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi bersikap sinis dan dingin pada Kai—dan itu perubahan yang bagus—Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan Chanyeol mengejar-ngejar Kai dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa cemburu pada kakaknya.

"KAI… Kai… Kai…!"

Kai tersentak dan mengangkat wajah menatap Lay yang duduk di hadapannya. "Apa?"

"Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Lay dengan nada menuduh, walaupun seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak," sahut Kai dan menyesap tehnya yang ternyata sudah dingin. Sudah berapa lama mereka duduk di kafe ini? Entahlah.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun," tambah Lay sambil mengamati Kai dengan tajam. "Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku tadi, bukan?"

Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan temannya. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" ia balas bertanya.

Lay menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Hari ini Chen berulang tahun dan dia ingin mengajak kita makan malam. Kau ikut, bukan?"

Kai mengangkat bahu, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Lay mendecakkan lidah melihat sikap temannya. "Kau terlihat antusias sekali," katanya sinis. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Chen sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu makan malam berdua, tapi karena dia terlalu pemalu dan pengecut akhirnya dia juga mengajakku dan Suho. Entah dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan Suho atau dia hanya butuh pendamping untuk berkencan denganmu, tapi  
yang pasti dia tidak tahu bahwa Suho juga bermaksud mendekatimu."

Kai mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan. Ia mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Lay dan memutuskan mengomentari yang pertama. "Kenapa harus malu? Aku tidak pernah menolak ajakan makan malam."

"Kau tahu sendiri waktu itu kau sempat sibuk mengurus kakak Sehun dan tidak punya waktu untuk teman-temanmu. Bahkan aku juga jarang melihatmu," kata Lay. "Untunglah dua minggu terakhir ini dia tidak mengganggumu, jadi kau punya waktu untuk bernapas sedikit dan bersantai."

Kai tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Lay, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela dan memandangi para pejalan kaki yang lalu-lalang. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas  
panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Sudah dua minggu ia tidak bertemu Park Chanyeol karena lakilaki itu sibuk dengan pertunjukan orkestra yang akan diselenggarakan Appanya. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini Kai ke apartemen laki-laki itu setiap pagi untuk bersih-bersih. Kalau dipikirpikir sebenarnya Kai tidak perlu pergi ke apartemen itu setiap hari, karena apartemen itu tidak mungkin berubah berantakan dalam sehari. Bagaimanapun, Park Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah.

Lalu kenapa Kai pergi ke sana setiap hari? Entahlah. Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa berada di apartemen itu. Mungkin juga karena ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, walau hanya  
sebentar.

_Tetapi kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol? _Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Entahlah_… Namun, harapannya tidak terkabul. Ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah menghubunginya dan tidak pernah meninggalkan pesan apa pun untuk Kai di apartemennya.

Apalagi seminggu terakhir ini Kai mendapati ranjang laki-laki itu tidak ditiduri. Itu berarti sudah seminggu Park Chanyeol tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Lalu ke mana dia?

Kai mendesah pelan dan merasa konyol. Konyol dan kesepian. Perasaan kesepian yang tidak pada tempatnya itu membuatnya merasa lebih konyol lagi.

"Oh, berhentilah mendesah." Suara Lay membuyarkan lamunan Kai. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, waktu istirahat selesai. Ayo, kita lanjutkan acara belanja kita," kata Lay sambil mengumpulkan kantong-kantong plastik yang diletakkan di lantai di dekat kursinya. Kai tertawa, seraya meraih kantong-kantong belanjaannya sendiri.

"Setelah ini kau ikut pulang ke apartemenku saja supaya nanti malam kita bisa pergi ke acara ulang tahun Chen bersama," usul Lay.

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

"Kata Chen, dia sudah memesan tempat di Ramses," celetuk Lay.

"Ramses?" ulang Kai heran. Ia pernah mendengar tentang restoran yang terkenal itu. Sulit sekali mendapatkan meja di sana kalau kau tidak memesan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Lay tersenyum. "Dia ingin membuatmu terkesan. Kasihan anak itu. Apakah dia belum sadar bahwa dia berusaha mendekati Kai yang tidak ingin didekati laki-laki manapun?"

"Makan-malam di luar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendongak menatap Appanya dari tempat duduknya. Ia dan Appanya sedang membahas beberapa hal mengenai pertunjukan di ruang kerja Appanya ketika Appanya berkata bahwa ia akan mentraktir beberapa musisi yang bergabung dalam orkestranya makan malam di luar hari ini.

"Ya, aku sudah memesan meja di restoran temanku," jawab Appanya.

Chanyeol meringis. "Appa, bagaimana kalau aku tidak ikut?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada acara?"

"Tidak. Hanya lelah," sahut Chanyeol sambil memutar-mutar bolpoin di antara jemari tangan kanannya. "Dan malas berbasa-basi dengan orang lain. Aku makan malam di rumah saja."

"Hari ini Eommamu pergi seharian bersama teman-temannya. Katanya dia akan pulang setelah makan malam," kata Appanya.

Chanyeol mengerang

"Ikut saja," desak Appanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku sudah janji pada gadis-gadis itu bahwa aku akan memaksamu ikut malam bersama kami."

Chanyeol menatap Appanya dengan curiga. "Gadis-gadis yang mana?"

"Gadis-gadis muda yang tergabung dalam orkestraku. Pemain biola." Appanya terkekeh.

"Mereka sangat terkesan padamu. Sepertinya mereka berpikir tanganmu yang diperban itu sanga  
seksi."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk ini," gerutunya pelan.

Saat itu terdengar ketukan di pintu ruang kerja Appanya dan salah seorang pegawai Appanya melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu.

"Mr. Park, boleh bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu." Appanya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tetapi sebelum keluar, ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata,

"Jadi kau ikut makan dengan kami atau tidak?"

"Biar kupikir-pikir dulu."

Appanya mengangkat bahu, lalu keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di ruang kerjanya.  
Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap langit-langit. Ia benar-benar lelah. Yang diinginkannya hanya pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Tetapi Eommanya tidak akan  
ada di rumah, jadi tidak ada orang yang akan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Ia mendengus kesal.

Tetapi ia masih punya pilihan lain. Ia bisa menelepon Kai dan menyuruh gadis itu datang ke apartemennya lalu membuatkan makan malam untuknya, itu pilihan utamanya dan pilihan yang paling menarik.

Sudah dua minggu terakhir ini Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan Kai, dan selama dua minggu terakhir ini ia berulang kali ingin menelepon gadis itu, tetapi akhirnya selalu tidak jadi. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada gadis itu.

Apakah aku sedang menghindari Kai? Pikir Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang begitu. Gadis itu membuat perasaannya kacau. Berada di dekat Kai membuat Chanyeol bingung. Ia jadi tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang dirasakannya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tetap ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ingin mendengar suaranya. Demi Tuhan, jangan tanya kenapa karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti dan tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap benda itu selama beberapa saat. Ia sedang berpikir apakah sebaiknya menelepon gadis itu atau tidak ketika sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya.

Kenapa Kai Kai juga tidak berusaha menghubunginya selama ini?

Chanyeol memberengut memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Kalau gadis itu memang tulus ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dan ingin membantu Chanyeol, seharusnya ia menelopon Chanyeol untuk memastikan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, bukan? Seharusnya ia menelepon

Chanyeol dan bertanya apakah Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuannya, bukan? Seharusnya begitu, bukan? Tidak?

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin dalam sementara ia menatap ponselnya seolah-olah ponselnya sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya. Gadis itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang saat ini, pikir Chanyeol, karena akhirnya ia punya waktu luang untuk melakukan apa pun yang ingin dilakukannya.

Setelah berpikir dengan perasaan jengkel, akhirnya Chanyeol menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian, "Appa? Aku akan ikut makan malam dengan kalian. Di mana tempatnya?" ia mendengar jawaban Appanya. "Ramses? Baiklah."

"INI pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di Ramses," kata Lay dengan nada senang ketika ia dan Kai melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu restoran paling  
bergengsi di New York.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Chen," gumam Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, aku akan berterima kasih padanya," sahut Lay,

"walaupun dia melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin membuatmu terkesan." Kai mengabaikan kata-kata temannya dan tersenyum kepada _maître ď _yang menyambut mereka.

"Chen lie," kata Kai ketika sang _maître ď _bertanya apakah mereka sudah memesan tempat.

"Silahkan ikut saya." Sang _maître ď _berjalan mendahului mereka masuk ke ruangan utama.  
Saat itu waktunya makan malam dan restoran itu cukup ramai. Kai tidak melihat ada meja yang kosong yang berarti cerita tentang sulitnya mendapatkan meja di Ramses memang benar. Para  
pelayan mengenakan seragam putih bersih, para tamu mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka, ruangan itu luas dan berkelas. Kai yakin makanannya juga pasti sangat lezat. Dan mahal tentu saja.

"Apakah menurutmu mereka sudah datang?" tanya Kai pada Lay.

"Entahlah," jawab Lay. "Oh, itu mereka."

Kai melihat Chen dan Suho, teman-temannya sesama penari, melambai ke arah mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai.

"Kai?"

Suara itu membuat Kai menoleh dan matanya melebar kaget melihat orang yang berdiri di dekat bar.

Park Chanyeol.

Lalu jantung Kai mulai berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Oh, celaka.

Park Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak, lalu perlahan-lahan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini, Kai. Ini benar-benar kejutan."

Kai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia tidak menyangka melihat sosok Park Chanyeol setelah sekian lama lelaki itu membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Kai?"

Kepala Kai berputar lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Lay yang sedang menunggunya dan menatapnya dengan heran. Chen dan Suho yang berdiri dari kursi mereka juga menatapnya. Ah, ia harus menyapa teman-temannya lebih dulu. Tapi…

Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. Tetap di situ. Aku akan segera kembali."

Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hai, Suho. Hai, Chen. Selamat ulang tahun," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, memeluk Chen sekilas dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengundang kami makan malam di sini," kata Lay.

Wajah Chen berseri-seri. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, lalu mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tadi meihat seorang temanku di bar. Aku ingin menyapanya dulu," sela Kai.

"Kalian boleh memesan dulu kalau mau."

Lay mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kai dan berbisik, "Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Chanyeol," Kai balas berbisik.

"Oh, Chanyeol yang _itu_."

"Kau mau kami memesankan sesuatu untukmu?" tanya Chen.

Kai tersenyum. "Tentu. Pesankan apa saja untukku. Aku akan segera kembali."

Ia meninggalkan teman-temannya dan berjalan kembali ke bar. Park Chanyeol masih ada di sana, duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi, sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada bartender yang bertugas. Saat itu debar jantung Kai sudah kembali normal, karena itu ia bisa tersenyum kepada Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hai. Maaf, tadi aku ingin menyapa mereka dulu," kata Kai sambil menggerakkan Eomma jarinya ke arah meja yang ditempati teman-temannya.

Chanyeol menatap arah yang ditunjuk dan mengangguk kecil. "Kencan ganda?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Kai ragu sejenak. "Yah… Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tentu saja," gumam Chanyeol, masih dengan datar yang sama.

Lalu ia mendengus pelan. "Semua orang juga bisa menduganya dari pelukan dan ciuman tadi."

"Apa?" Kai tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki itu balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah meja panjang yang ditempati banyak orang. "Aku datang bersama Appaku, dan beberapa anggota orkestranya."

"Oh, Appamu juga ada di sini?"

"Ya, dia ada di sana. Kau mau menyapa?"

Kai menoleh ke arah meja yang ditunjuk dan menggeleng.

"Nanti saja. Kelihatannya dia sedang membahas hal penting dengan temannya."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, lalu Chanyeol mengetuk bangku di sampingnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Duduklah."

Kai menurut. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ringan, mencoba berbasa-basi, mencoba meredakan kekesalan Chanyeol, walaupun ia tidak tahu kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat kesal, walaupun ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa perlu menghibur laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Biasa saja."

"Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkannya kepada Kai. "Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan pergelangan tanganku sedikit. Jadi kata dokter tanganku akan sembuh total."

"Itu berita bagus, bukan?" kata Kai gembira.

"Begitulah," gumam Chanyeol. Lalu ia menatap Kai dan bertanya,

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik," sahut Kai sambil tersenyum cerah untuk menegaskan ucapannya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sepertinya tidak percaya. Ia menatap wajah Kai dengan tajam dan rasa panas mulai menjalari pipi Kai.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Kai agak resah.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Dan lelah," gumam Chanyeol dan keningnya berkerut samar. Ia menatap Kai dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya. "Kau juga lebih kurus. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Kai menahan napas. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tahu? Teman-teman dekatnya sendiri tidak pernah berkomentar tentang wajahnya yang pucat atau berat badannya yang berkurang.

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?"

Suara Chanyeol membuat Kai tersentak. "Apa?"

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Setelah dua minggu menghilang tanpa kabar, kau ingin tahu berapa jam aku tidur semalam?" tanya Kai sambil mengangkat alis.

Ya, ia memang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak menghilang tanpa kabar."

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Aku pergi ke apartemenmu setiap hari dan tidak melihatmu di sana."

Chanyeol tersenyum samar dan berkata. "Aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk sarapan bersama Appaku dan kami sibuk bekerja sepanjang hari."

"Dan kau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali selama seminggu terakhir," tambah Kai, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar acuh tak acuh.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kai dengan alis terangkat dan baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika suara seorang wanita menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Chanyeol? Tadi katanya kau mau memesan minuman?"

Mata Kai langsung beralih ke gadis jangkung berambut cokelat panjang yang muncul di belakang Chanyeol. Lalu matanya bergerak turun dan berhenti di tangan gadis itu yang menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memesannya. Nanti mereka akan mengantar minumannya ke meja," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil kepada gadis itu. "Tunggu saja di sana. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan temanku."

"Oh, baiklah," gumam gadis berambut cokelat itu sambil menatap Kai dan tersenyum tipis—yang dibalas Kai dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan—sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Hm, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah," gumam Kai datar.

Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya. "Apa maksud…? Wow, tahan pikiran itu, Kai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjelaskan ini kepadamu, tapi seminggu terakhir ini aku tinggal di rumah  
orangtuaku."

"Kau benar. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa kepadaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku sempat khawatir karena kau tidak pulang," gumam Kai sebelum bisa menahan diri.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara yang setengah tertawa setengah mendengus. "Kai, kalau kau memang benar-benar khawatir padaku, kau bisa meneleponku, kau tahu?"

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "Aku memang sempat berpikir untuk meneleponmu, tapi kemudian aku ingat kau pernah berkata bahwa kau akan meneleponku kalau kau butuh bantuan. Jadi kupikir karena kau tidak menelponku, maka kau akan pasti baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol balas menatap Kai sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja terjadi padaku selama itu. Mungkin aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa meneleponmu. Mungkin ponselku hilang atau dicuri orang. Atau…"

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku yakin orangtuamu adalah orang-orang pertama yang tahu, mengingat kau bekerja dengan Appamu selama ini. Dan kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, orangtuamu akan memberitahu Sehun dan Sehun pasti akan memberitahuku," Kai menyimpulkan dengan nada puas.

Chanyeol mendengus lagi. "Kurasa sebenarnya kau memang tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Kurasa kau terlalu sibuk menikmati waktu luangmu."

Kai mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku senang karena tidak perlu mengurusmu sepanjang hari dan punya waktu lebih untuk melakukan apa pun yang ingin kulakukan."

"Misalnya apa? Berkencan dengan pengangummu?" Kai tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol sepertinya mulai kesal lagi.

Astaga, laki-laki ini benar-benar menyulitkan. Memutuskan membiarkan laki-laki itu berpikir sesuka hatinya, Kai menjawab ringan, "Mungkin."

Chanyeol tidak menatap Kai, tetapi Kai bisa melihat rahangnya mengertak. Kai heran, tetapi ia sungguh tidak ingin berada di dekat Chanyeol kalau suasana hati laki-laki itu sedang buruk. Jadi ia berkata,

"Sebaiknya aku kembali kepada teman-temanku."

"Ya, sebaiknya kau kembali kepada teman kencanmu."

Kai mendesah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang bernada mencemooh itu. "Kau juga sebaiknya kembali kepada _temanmu_," katanya. Ia turun dari bangku tinggi di bar dan berbalik hendak pergi  
ketika teringat sesuatu dan kembali berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong, kalau kau berencana tetap menginap di rumah orangtuamu, kurasa aku tidak perlu datang membersihkanapartemenmu setiap hari. Maksudku, apartemen kosong tidak akan  
berubah kotor dan berantakan dalam satu atau dua hari. Aku bisa datang tiga kali seminggu atau bahkan dua kali seminggu untuk membersihkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol menatapnya, berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata pendek,

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol lagi. "Aku berencana pulang malam ini, jadi pastikan kau datang besok pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku seperti biasa."

"Tapi…"

Chanyeol turun dari bangku dengan satu gerakan mulus dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya, meninggalkan Kai yang berdiri tercengang di tempat. Apa-apaan itu? _Apa-apaan itu? _Apakah laki-laki itu akan kembali bersikap seperti itu kepadanya setelah mereka sempat mengalami kemajuan? Apa-apaan…?

Kai berusaha meredam kejengkelan dan mengatur napas untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa dirinya agak tenang, ia baru berjalan kembali ke meja yang ditempati teman-temannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu. Salmon. Kau suka?" tanya Chen sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Lay mencondongan tubuh ke arah Kai dan berbisik pelan,

"Jadi itu tadi kakak Sehun?" Kai mengangguk.

"Dia sangat keren," bisik Lay lagi.

Kai melihat Chanyeol sudah kembali ke mejanya. Laki-laki itu menempati kursi di samping wanita berambut cokelat yang tadi menyela pembicaraannya dengan Kai. Dan di hadapannya duduk dua wanita lain yang berambut pirang. Kai menyipitkan mata melihat Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu kepada ketiga wanita itu, membuat mereka tertawa.

Kai mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Lay dan berbisik, "Dia adalah bukti nyata bahwa kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja."

_Kenapa dia harus selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua orang? _Pikir Chanyeol sementara matanya terus mengawasi Kai dari mejanya.

Gadis itu menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki berambut gelap yang duduk di hadapannya, lalu ia menoleh menatap teman perempuannya yang duduk di sampingnya dan  
tertawa lagi. Setelah itu ia mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada si laki-laki berambut gelap tadi dan membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa melihat Kai yang sedang tersenyum gembira membuat perasaan Chanyeol muram, semuram langit mendung ketika badai menjelang?

_Karena gadis itu tersenyum pada orang lain? _Sebuah suara kecil melintas dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati. _Oh, yang_ _benar saja. Gagasan macam apa itu?_

Chanyeol tidak keberatan Kai tersenyum pada siapa pun.

Sungguh. Sungguh! Yang membuatnya agak dongkol adalah sikap gadis itu ketika melihat Chanyeol tadi. Ia bersikap… yah, seperti biasa! Ia tersenyum kepada Chanyeol seperti biasa, menyapa Chanyeol seperti biasa, seolah-olah mereka baru bertemu kemarin dan bukannya sudah tidak bertemu selama dua minggu. Itu! Itu yang membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Menghindari gadis itu selama dua minggu ternyata tidak memberikan hasil yang diharapkannya. Awalnya Chanyeol memutuskan menjaga jarak dari gadis itu karena merasa bersalah pada Sehun dan ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada adiknya. Ia merasa bersalah karena malam itu Kai seharusnya makan malam bersama Sehun. Malam itu seharusnya Kai bisa mendengarkan pengakuan Sehun. Tetapi Kai malah menghabiskan malam itu bersama Chanyeol, makan malam dengannya, mengobrol dengannya, menemaninya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena merampas kesempatan adiknya, walaupun tanpa sengaja.

Sebenarnya kalau Chanyeol mau mengakuinya, alasan ia merasa bersalah bukan hanya karena ia merasa telah merampas kesempatan adiknya bersama Kai, tetapi karena tanpa sadar Chanyeol merasa gembira Kai ada di sana bersamanya malam itu. Ya, ia merasa gembira karena Kai akhirnya makan malam bersamanya, mengobrol dengannya, menemaninya malam itu.

Tetapi coba lihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya selama dua minggu Chanyeol tidak menemui Kai. Tidak ada! Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa! Ketika Chanyeol bertanya pada adiknya apakah ia telah melakukan sesuatu, Sehun berkata bahwa ia belum menemukan waktu dan kesempatan yang tepat untuk untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia memang sempat bertemu Kai beberapa kali dan makan siang atau makan malam bersama, tetapi katanya saat-saat itu bukanlah waktu  
yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

_Anak bodoh! _pikir Chanyeol kesal. Menurutnya, yang namanya kesempatan itu tidak bisa dicari, tetapi harus diciptakan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berniat membatu adiknya. Anak ini sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mulai sekarang Chanyeol tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Sehun bisa mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak akan menghindari Kai lagi demi Sehun. Ia ingin Kai membuatkan kopi untuknya lagi setiap pagi. Ia ingin Kai membuatkan makanan lagi untuknya setiap hari. Ia ingin Kai kembali melakukan apa pun yang ia minta setiap hari. Ia ingin Kai kembali berada di tempat yang bisa dilihatnya. Ia ingin Kai kembali berada di dekatnya.

Chanyeol tertegun dan menyipitkan mata. Tunggu, ia akan mengabaikan dua poin terakhir tadi. Ia pasti sudah tidak waras karena ingin malaikat kegelapannya kembali berada di tempat yang  
bisa dilihatnya ataupun di dekatnya.

Ia kembali melirik ke arah Kai. Ia tidak heran melihat gadis itu masih tersenyum. Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol memperhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kai memang tersenyum, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya. Ia hanya mengangguk sesekali dan mendorong-dorong makanan di piringnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. Kai terlihat bosan.

Kai mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya dengan setengah hati sambil bergumam sesekali untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih mendengarkan mereka. Teman-temannya sedang membicarakan pertunjukan yang akan diselenggarakan Dee Black Dance Company minggu depan dan Kai sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu.

Bunyi pendek yang menandakan ada pesan masuk di ponselnya membuat Kai tersentak sekaligus lega, karena sekarang ia punya alasan untuk tidak mendengarkan permbicaraan temantemannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Alisnya terangkat heran ketika ia melihat bahwa pesan itu dari Chanyeol Park.

**_Kau terlihat bosan_**

Apa maksudnya? Kai memberengut samar dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol di seberang ruangan. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dan Kai yakin ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum menoleh dan berbicara kepada wanita berambut cokelat yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kai kembali menatap ponselnya dan membalas.

**_Aku tidak bosan._**

Balasan dari Chanyeol tiba dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

**_Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengaku. Aku tahu kau bosan. Aku_****_juga bosan. Temani aku ngobrol._**  
**_Aku yakin kau tidak kekurangan teman ngobrol di sana. Tapi,_****_baiklah, apa yang ingin kau obrolkan?_**

**_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Berapa jam kau tidur_****_semalam?_**

Diam-diam Kai memutar bola matanya membaca pesan itu

**_Seperti biasa._**

**_Seperti biasa? Berarti kau masih tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sampai_****_sekarang?_**

**_Itu bukan hal baru. Aku sudah terbiasa._**

**_Kau sudah mencoba tidur sambil mendengarkan laguku? Waktu itu_****_kau langsung mengantuk dan tertidur begitu mendengar laguku._**

**_Sudah. Tidak berhasil._**

Kai memberengut dan mendengus pelan.

"Kai? Kau sedang apa?"

Kai tersentak dan mengangkat wajah menatap Lay. "Ya?"

"Kau sedang mengirim SMS kepada siapa?"

"Eh, Eommaku," sahut Kai cepat, lalu menyunggingkan senyum meminta maaf kepada ketiga temannya. "Dia ingin tahu aku ada di mana dan sedang apa. Maaf."

"Orangtua memang selalu mencemaskan anak mereka," komentar Suho sambil mengangkat bahu maklum, "terutama anak perempuan. Orangtuaku juga sangat mencemaskan keadaan adikku,  
padahal…"

Kai tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Suho selanjutnya,

Diam-diam ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alis dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Kai tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol dan memaksakan diri mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar lagi.

**_Oh, ya, Kai, jangan buat janji kencan dengan penggemarmu besok_****_malam._**

Kai menggigit bibir dengan jengkel.

**_Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?_**

**_Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau ingin aku mengajakmu kencan._**

**_Lupakan kata-kataku. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan besok_****_malam?_**

**_Akan kuberitahu besok._**

Kai mendesah dalam hati. Ia sedang berpikir apakah ia harus membalas pesan itu atau tidak ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi.

**_Dan, Kai, habiskan makananmu kalau kau tidak ingin terlihat_****_seperti penderita anoreksia._**

Kali ini Kai melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum polos ke arahnya dan memasukkan ponselnya dengan tegas ke dalam tas tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak sudi  
melanjutkan obrolan kecil mereka lagi.

**.**

**.**

**[Work In Progress]**

**p.s : selama pengerjaan fict ini saya selalu kepikiran sama fict sebelah dengan tittle PRETEND, oke, saya juga pengen nglanjut itu fanfict tapi apa daya masih ada sesuatu yang bikin saya gak bisa buat fix itu ff abal. Dan sesuai kata saya fict ini akan saya selesaikan secepat mungkin dan setelah itu fict yang lain mungkin bakal saya lanjutin. Atau… tergantug mood saya, hahah, well. Cukup sekian.**

**With love**

**[TianLian]**


	11. Chapter 11

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n : chap ini panjang karena beberapa bab langsung saya jadikan satu, so.. pastikan anda dalam posisi nyaman ketika anda hendak membaca fict ini. Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHANYEOL membuka matanya yang berat, lalu mendesah pelan. Ia membiarkan dirinya berbaring menikmati ranjangnya sedikit lebih lama sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meraih jam tangannya. Jam 08.20. Baiklah. Waktunya  
bangun. 

Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya. Begitu ia membuka pintunya, aroma kopi yang harum menerjang hidungnya, membuat rasa kantuknya menguap tak berbekas. Aroma kopi itu membuat perasaannya senang dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat. 

Gadis itu sudah datang, pikir Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup aroma kopi yang sudah lama dirindukannya. 

Tepat pada saat itu telinganya menangkap alunan musik yang samar. Piano? Chanyeol berjalan tanpa suara menyusuri koridor ke ruang duduk. Alunan musik itu semakin jelas. Tiba di ambang pintu ruang duduk, langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia melihat Kai Kim menari mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun dari CD _player_. 

Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar menari. 

Sepertinya ia hanya mencoba-coba beberapa gerakan, karena kadang-kadang ia berhenti sejenak setelah melakukan satu gerakan, berpikir dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit, lalu mulai bergerak lagi. 

Walaupun begitu Chanyeol mendapati dirinya kembali terpesona, sama seperti ketika pertama kali melihat Kai menari di Juilliard. Ia menyandarkan bahu ke dinding dan matanya tidak lepas dari gadis yang menari mengikuti alunan musik tidak jauh darinya, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol suka melihat Kai menari. Ia merasa bisa berdiri di sana mengamati gadis itu menari sepanjang hari, dan ia juga akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. 

Kai melakukan gerakan berputar dan tepat pada saat itu matanya menatap Chanyeol. Ia memekik kaget, kakinya tergelincir dan ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan keras di lantai kayu ruang duduk apartemen Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Kai . Senyumnya melebar ketika ia melihat gadis itu menggigit bibir sambil mengusap bokongnya yang pasti terasa sakit. "Selamat pagi," gumam Chanyeol dengan nada geli sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kai . 

Kai mendongak menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu. "Pagi," gumamnya pelan dan menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya berdiri. "Apakah aku membuatmu terbangun?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah berdiri, walaupun tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. 

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" 

"Hampir setengah jam. Tadi aku sempat melongok ke kamarmu untuk melihat apakah kau memang ada di rumah atau tidak. Lalu ketika kulihat kau tidur begitu nyenyak, aku memtuskan membiarkanmu tidur." Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. "Biasanya kau tidak tidur sampai sesiang ini." 

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Aku menemani appaku dan para anggota orkestranya sampai larut malam kemarin." 

Kai bergumam pelan, lalu menunduk menatap sesuatu. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya dan tatapannya jauh pada tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri Kai . Aneh sekali. 

Chanyeol tahu ia harus menarik kembali tangannya sebelum keadaan jadi terlalu cengeng. Tetapi anehnya ia tidak ingin melakukan itu. 

Anehnya, tangan Kai terasa tepat di tangannya. Anehnya, memegang tangan gadis itu terasa benar. Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol memaksa dirinya melepaskan pegangannya dan menjejalkan tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya. 

Ia berdeham, memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk lalu berkata, 

"Jadi rupanya kau sering berlatih menari di rumahku?" 

Wajah Kai kembali merona malu. "Itu karena kau punya koleksi lagu yang sangat bagus. Seperti lagu ini…" 

"Lagu karya Ludovico Einaudi? _Fairy Tale_?" sela Chanyeol, merujuk musik yang masih mengalun memenuhi ruang duduk. 

Kai mengangguk dan matanya berkilat-kilat gembira. "Itu dia judulnya. _Fairy Tale_. Aku jatuh cinta pada lagu ini." Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kembali mendengarkan lagu itu, seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Lalu ia membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol dengan cara yang membuat Chanyeol menahan napas tanpa sadar, dan berkata, "Tadi aku memikirkan koreografi baru dengan lagu ini." 

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan harus mundur selangkah sebelum bisa bernapas kembali. "Kurasa kau sudah membuat kopi untukku?" tanyanya. 

"Tentu saja," sahut Kai langsung. "Akan kuambilkan untukmu." 

Kai berjalan ke dapur dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menempati salah satu bangku tinggi di sana dan mengamati gadis itu menuangkan kopi untuknya. Melihat Kai di dapurnya anehnya membuat Chanyeol merasa senang. Sepertinya ia suda terbiasa dengan  
kopi buatan Kai , sehingga dua minggu terakhir tanpa kopi gadis itu membuatnya gampang uring-uringan. 

Sebenarnya kalau ia mau mengaku, masalahnya bukan hanya terletak pada kopi buatan gadis itu. Menjalani dua minggu terakhir tanpa bertemu Kai Kim juga memengaruhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tahu sejak kapan, tetapi yang pasti keberadaan Kai Kim di apartemennya tidak lagi terasa aneh, rasanya seolah-seolah Kai Kim memang harus berada di sana, menjaga semuanya tetap seimbang dalam hidup Chanyeol. Apakah itu masuk akal? Apakah itu berlebihan? 

Chanyeol menangkup cangkir kopi dengan kedua tangan dan mendesah lega. "Akhirnya," gumamnya pelan. "Akhirnya, akhirnyanya, akhirnya." 

Kai tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku, Chanyeol Park," guraunya. 

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dan balas tersenyum. "Kopimu, Kim. Aku merindukan kopimu." 

"Sama saja. Kopiku. Aku." Kai mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopiku, berarti kau hampir tidak bisa bisa hidup tanpaku," lanjutnya sambil tertawa. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu setelah semua ini berakhir." 

"Apa yang berakhir?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. 

"Ketika tanganmu sembuh." 

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tanganku sembuh?" 

"Chanyeol, kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kau tidak lagi membutuhkan pesuruh untuk membuatkan kopi, bukan?" 

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar Kai menyebut kata "pesuruh". Awalnya ia memang kesal pada gadis itu dan dengan senang hati menganggap Kai pesuruhnya. Tetapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. 

Ia tidak lagi menganggap Kai Kim sebagai pesuruhnya. Sama sekali tidak. Ia malah mulai berpikir gadis ini adalah… adalah… apa? 

Entahlah. Yang penting bukan pesuruh. 

Tunggu, apakah Kai Kim berkata bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah tangan Chanyeol sembuh? Chanyeol tertegun. 

Gagasan itu... Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng kepala. Ia sama sekali tidak suka gagasan itu.  
Chanyeol menunduk menatap tangan kirinya yang diperban. Ia sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dan rasanya tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Ia tahu tidak lama lagi tangan kirinya akan berfungsi baik seperti biasa. Dokternya sendiri yang berkata begitu. 

Berarti tangan Chanyeol sembuh, Kai tidak akan membuatkan kopi untuknya lagi? Tidak akan datang ke apartemennya lagi? Apakah Kai akan memindahkan semua pot tanamannya kembali ke apartemennya sendiri? 

Apakah ada cara supaya gadis itu tetap seperti ini walaupun tanganku sembuh? pikir Chanyeol.  
Sebelum Chanyeol sempat memikirkan jawabannya, bunyi ponsel Kai membuyarkan lamunannya. Kai berjalan cepat ke ruang duduk dan tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol mendengarnya berkata, "Halo? Hai, Sehun." 

Chanyeol mendesah dan menyesap kopinya. 

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol mendengar Kai berkata dengan nada menyesal. "Aku sudah janji akan menemani kakakmu malam ini." 

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Ia bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Tapi _sayang sekali, adik kecil_, pikir Chanyeol sambil tersenyum puas, _kau terlambat selangkah._  
Suara Kai kembali terdengar. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Akan kutanyakan padanya nanti… Oke, tentu saja. Bye, Sehun." 

Beberapa detik kemudian Kai muncul kembali di dapur. "Itu tadi Sehun," katanya tanpa ditanya. "Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku punya acara malam ini. Kukatakan padanya aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu melakukan sesuatu. Kemudian aku teringat bahwa kau belum memberitahu kau ingin aku melakukan apa malam ini." 

"Apa yang diinginkan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tidak langsung Kai tadi. 

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak berkata apa-apa." 

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa dia punya gagasan yang sama denganku." 

"Gagasan apa?" 

"Aku yakin dia ingin mengajakmu ke pesta yang akan kami hadiri malam ini. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu bahwa kau memang akan pergi ke pesta itu bersamaku." 

"Pesta apa?" 

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang Dee Black Dance Company?" Chanyeol balas bertanya. 

"Dee Black Dance Company?" Kai terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata. "Ya, tentu. Itu nama salah satu kelompok tari terkenal di Amerika Serikat yang berbasis di Florida. Kudengar mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan di New York minggu depan." 

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta merangkap konferensi pers, untuk mengumumkan pertunjukan mereka secara resmi," jelasnya. "Karena direkturnya, Dee Black, adalah teman orangtuaku, kami diundang ke pestanya malam ini." 

"Oh." 

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin pergi karena kupikir aku pasti tidak mengenal siapa pun di sana. Tapi kemudian aku teringat padamu. Kupikir karena kau juga penari, kau pasti ingin menghadiri pesta  
yang diselenggarakan kelompok tari terkenal. Lagi pula, kalau kau ada di sana, aku tidak akan bosan. Kau bisa menemaniku." 

"Oh." 

Chanyeol mengamati gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan heran. Tadinya ia mengira Kai akan senang diajak ke pesta yang diselenggarakan salah satu kelompok tari paling berpengaruh di Amerika Serikat, tetapi sepertinya ia salah. Kai tidak terlihat antusias. 

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu antusias," komentar Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai dengan mata disipitkan. 

Kai balas menatapnya. "Memangnya kau ingin aku berkata apa?" 

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dapur. "Entahlah. Sesuatu seperti, 'Astaga, Chanyeol, terima kasih kau mengundangku ke pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu kelompok tari paling terkenal di Amerika Serikat'?"

Kai tersenyum kecil. 

"Dan kau pasti senang bisa bertemu dengan penari-penari terkenal di sana. Kudengar Dee Black memiliki beberapa penari terbaik di negeri ini," lanjut Chanyeol. 

"Aku tahu," gumam Kai . Ia menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu berkata. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol, karena kau mengundangku ke pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh salah salah satu kelompok tari paling terkenal di Amerika Serikat." 

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Dan?" 

"Dan apa?" 

"Kau belum menjawab apakah kau mau pergi denganku atau tidak." 

"Aku tidak tahu kau sedang menunggu jawaban," sahut Kai jujur, dan agak heran. "Kukira kau hanya memberikan perintah seperti biasa." 

"Aku tidak akan menanggapi kata-katamu," kata Chanyeol, mengabaikan nada sinis Kai . "Jadi kau mau pergi denganku atau tidak?" 

Kai menarik napas dan berkata. "Baiklah. Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" 

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oh, dan asal tahu, pestanya pesta formal. Maksudku, aku akan mengenakan tuksedo dan kau…" 

"Harus mengenakan gaun pesta." Kai tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuatmu malu." 

"Baiklah, sekarang aku mandi dulu dan kau…" 

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Aku tahu," sela Kai sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan. 

"Gadis baik," gumam Chanyeol. Ia turun dari bangku dan berjalan keluar dapur. Di ambang pintu dapur, ia berbalik dan menambahkan, 

"Oh, ya, setelah sarapan…" 

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke studio ayahmu dan ke mana pun tujuanmu," Kai lagi-lagi menyelanya. "Aku tahu." 

Chanyeol mengerjap menatap gadis yang sedang memeriksa lemari dapurnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Apa?" 

"Kim, kau bisa membaca pikiranku," kata Chanyeol dengan mata disipitkan. "Itu menakutkan." 

"Benarkah?" Kai tertawa kecil dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa itu salah satu akibat aku terlalu sering bersamamu." 

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa mengeluh," gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa katamu?" 

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol melemparkan seulas senyum lebar ke arah Kai , berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. 

.

.

.

"AKHIRNYA ayam _kung pao_-ku datang," gumam Zitao gembira ketika makanan kesukaannya diantarkan kepadanya. Ia mendongak menatap wanita kurus berambut keriting yang mengantarkan makanannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Mrs. Li. Asal anda  
tahu, ayam _kung pao _Anda yang paling enak di seluruh Chinatown." 

Mrs. Li, wanita setengah baya pemilik restoran Eastern Sea di Chinatown, yang sudah sering menerima pujian Zitao, menepuk bahu Zitao dengan pelan. "Simpan bualanmu, anak muda, dan makanlah," katanya, walaupun ia tertawa senang menerima satu pujian dari Zitao Huang yang terkenal pandai bicara. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Kau bisa makan dengan tangan seperti itu?" 

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan dari ponsel di atas meja dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tanganku, Mrs. Li. Tenang saja." 

"Kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kita bisa mulai merencanakan konsermu yang tertunda," kata Zitao setelah Mrs. Li meninggalkan mereka. "Mungkin di bulan Februari atau Maret?" 

"Kita akan membahas soal konser itu setelah tanganku benarbenar sembuh," sahut Chanyeol datar sambil kembali menatap ponselnya dengan kening berkerut samar. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Zitao mengangkat alis. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dulu kau sendiri yang tidak sabar ingin cepat sembuh dan segera kembali bekerja. Sekarang kelihatannya kau tenang-tenang saja. Sudah bisa hidup bermalas-malasan?" 

"Bukan bermalas-malasan," bantah Chanyeol. "Hanya berusaha menikmati waktu libur yang tersisa." 

"Baiklah, terus saja bermalas-malasan," gerutu Zitao. "Biarkan manajermu ini yang menghadapi orang-orang yang mendesak ingin tahu kapan kau bisa mengadakan konser." 

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah Zitao bisa mengatasi masalah apa pun?" 

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi," kata Zitao tegas. "Tapi aku butuh beberapa dokumen yang waktu itu kutinggalkan di apartemenmu. Kita bisa mampir dulu di sana setelah  
makan siang?"

"Tentu." 

"Apakah kita akan bertemu Kai di apartemenmu?" tanya Zitao penuh harap. 

Chanyeol mendongak menatap temannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" 

Zitao mengangkat bahu. "Karena sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Jadi apakah dia ada di apartemenmu?" 

"Tidak," sahut Chanyeol. "Tadi katanya dia ada janji makan siang dan ibunya." 

"Sayang sekali," desah Zitao. "Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan salamku kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Tidak, tidak usah. Biar aku yang meneleponnya nanti. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya makan malam hari ini." 

"Tidak mungkin," sela Chanyeol cepat. Terlalu cepat. 

"Kenapa tidak?" 

"Karena kami akan menghadiri pesta yang diadakan Dee Black Dance Company." 

Alis Zitao terangkat heran. "Oh? Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak mau pergi?" 

"Aku berubah pikiran." Chanyeol kembali melirik ponselnya. 

"Benar juga. Aku tidak tahu nomor apartemennya. Aku harus bertanya kepadanya," gumamnya sambil meraih ponsel. Zitao mengerjap, lalu perlahan-lahan seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Chanyeol, apakah kau sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk menelepon Kai ?" 

"Apa?" Chanyeol berhenti mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Tentu saja tidak." 

Zitao terkekeh. "Benarkah? Tapi asal tahu, kau tidak perlu alasan untuk menelepon gadismu." 

"Dia bukan gadisku," gerutu Chanyeol pelan. 

"Ah, tapi kau ingin dia menjadi gadismu." 

Chanyeol mengabaikan Zitao. "Aku tidak mendengar kata-katamu," katanya datar dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada ponsel di tangannya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. 

Beberapa detik kemudian di ujuang sana terdengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dan sangat ingin didengarnya. "Ya, Chanyeol?" 

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia berkata, "Kau belum memberitahu aku nomor apartemenmu." 

.

.

.

Kai mendesah pelan dan meletakkan majalah _Cosmopolitan _edisi bulan lalu di kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya. Hanya beberapa kursi di antara deretan kursi di sepanjang dinding putih itu yang terisi. Seorang pria tua duduk sendirian di kursi paling ujung, lalu ada sepasang pria dan wanita setengah baya, setelah itu ada Kai dan ibunya. 

Kai menoleh menatap ibunya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Kau tahu, Mom, aku bisa datang sendiri. Mom tidak perlu menemaniku," katanya. 

Ibunya mengangkat wajah dari majalah _O _edisi terbaru di pangkuannya dan tersenyum. "Aku mau menemanimu, Sayang." Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kai . 

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Kai memaksakan seulas senyum, karena walaupun ia meragukan kata-kata ibunya, ia merasa ibunya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya. Lalu Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Setelah ini kita akan makan siang di mana? Atau Mom harus kembali ke kantor?" 

Ibunya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor hari ini. Jadi, kita bisa makan siang bersama. Oh, terserah saja kau mau makan di mana, Sayang. Ada ide?" 

Kai berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau makanan Italia? Aku tahu ada satu restoran Italia yang enak di Upper West Side. Moratti's. Mom pernah mendengarnya?" 

"Tidak. Kau sudah pernah ke sana?" 

"Ya. Bersama Chanyeol." 

"Oh, temanmu yang tangannya patah itu?" 

"Tangannya tidak patah, Mom." 

"Ya, ya. Kau tahu maksudku. Apa kabarnya?" 

"Tangannya sudah hampir sembuh." 

"Itu bagus." Ibu kembali menunduk menatap majalah _O _di pangkuannya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Kai . 

"Omong-omong, Kai , apakah dia tahu?" 

"Tahu apa?" tanya Kai . Tetapi kemudian dia mengerti maksud ibunya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata pelan, 

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu. Kurasa tidak ada alasan kenapa dia harus tahu." 

Ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berpikir karena kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, mungkin dia tahu." 

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu," gumam Kai sekali lagi dengan lebih pelan. 

"Apakah kau berencana memberitahunya?" 

Ponsel Kai berbunyi nyaring, menyelamatkannya dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih cepat  
ketika ia melirik nama yang muncul di layar ponsel. Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan memastikan suaranya terdengar biasa ketika menyapa, "Ya, Chanyeol?" 

"Kau belum memberitahu aku nomor apartemenmu," kata Chanyeol di ujung sana. 

"Apa?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti. 

"Nomor apartemenmu. Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjemputmu malam ini, tapi aku lupa menanyakan nomor apartemenmu. Aku hanya tahu alamatmu dan bahwa apartemenmu  
di lantai dua," kata Chanyeol. 

"2-A. Nomor apartemenku 2-A," sahut Kai . "Tapi kalau kau sudah tiba, kau hanya perlu meneleponku dan aku akan turun." 

"Kita lihat saja nanti." 

Kai tidak mengerti, tapi tidak bertanya. 

"Jadi… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" 

Kai menggigit bibir dan melirik ibunya yang sudah kembali membaca majalahnya. "Aku bersama ibuku." 

"Sedang makan siang?" 

"Mm… Ya. Kau sendiri?" 

"Aku juga sedang makan siang. Bersama Zitao. Dia titip salam untukmu," sahut Chanyeol. Ia terdiam beberapa detik, lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bicara dengannya. Aku sudah menyampaikan salammu, bukan? Jadi sekarang diamlah." 

Kai mengerjap kaget. "Apa?" 

"Maaf. Kata-kata tadi itu untuk Zitao, bukan untukmu," kata Chanyeol cepat. 

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Sampaikan salamku pada Zitao." 

Chanyeol menggerutu tidak jelas. 

"Kalian makan siang di mana?" tanya Kai . 

"Chinatown." 

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." 

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lain kali," kata Chanyeol. "Menurut Zitao, ayam _kung pao _Mrs. Li yang paling enaknya di seluruh Chinatown." 

Kai tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Aku percaya saja padanya." 

Tiba-tiba Kai mendengar seseorang memanggil, "Kai ? Dr. Schultz akan menemuimu sekarang." 

"Oh, Chanyeol, aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Kai kepada Chanyeol. 

"Mm… Sampai jumpa nanti malam?" 

"Oke. Sampai jumpai nanti malam." 

Kai menutup ponsel dan berdiri dari kursi, disusul oleh ibunya. Mereka memasuki ruang periksa lalu menyapa dokter setengah baya dan berkacamata yang sudah mereka kenal baik. Dr. Harold Schultz salah seorang kardiolog terbaik di rumah sakit itu, menyapa ibu Kai , lalu menoleh menatap Kai sambil tersenyum ramah. "Jadi, Kai , bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada perkembangan atau perubahan yang harus kuketahui?" 

.

.

. 

"Aku akan mengambil dokumen yang kau perlukan," kata Chanyeol setelah ia dan Zitao masuk apartemennya. "Kalau kau mau minum, ambil saja sendiri di dapur." 

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar tidurnya sementara Zitao berjalan ke dapur. Setelah menemukan dokumen yang dicarinya, ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke ruang duduk. 

"Hei, Chanyeol," panggil Zitao dari dapur. Chanyeol agak heran mendengar nada suara Zitao yang serius. 

"Apa?" seru Chanyeol dari ruang duduk. 

Tidak lama kemudian Zitao muncul di ruang duduk sambil membawa tabung plastik kecil berwarna cokelat. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut curiga. 

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. 

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan kepadaku?" tanya Zitao. Nada suaranya masih terdengar serius. Dan khawatir. 

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. 

Zitao mengacungkan tabung plastik yang dipegangnya. "Pil-pil ini. Apakah milikmu?" 

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan. Di mana kau temukan itu?" 

"Di meja dapur," sahut Zitao pendek. 

"Mungkin itu milik Kim," tebak Chanyeol. 

"Milik Kai ?" gumam Zitao, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. 

"Mungkin ketinggalan di sini ketika dia datang pagi tadi." 

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. 

Zitao terlihat ragu. "Tapi obat ini…" 

"Kenapa? Kau tau obat apa itu?" 

Zitao mengangguk. "Bibiku, Tienzhu—dia adik perempuan ibuku—juga minum obat ini. Aku tahu benar karena kadang-kadang Bibi Tienzhu suka menyuruhku menebus obat-obatannya." 

Chanyeol menunggu Zitao melanjutkan kata-katanya. 

Lalu Zitao menatap Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Apakah Kai menderita penyakit jantung?" 

.

.

.

"DI mana? Di mana kutaruh?" gumam Kai sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dengan kening berkerut cemas. Tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia pun menuangkan seluruh isi tasnya ke atas meja. 

Tidak ada. Obatnya tidak ada 

Kai berputar, menggigit bibir dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. Ia membuka lemari obat di sana, memeriksa deretan tabung plastik kecil di sana, tetapi obat yang dicarinya tidak ada. Ia menutup pintu lemari obatnya dengan keras dan memandang bayangan wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Di mana obat sialan itu? Ia butuh obat itu. Ia butuh… 

Tiba-tiba bel interkom apartemennya berbunyi. Kai melangkah ke pintu dan menekan tombol interkom di sana. "Ya?" 

"Ini aku." 

Kai tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Chanyeol di interkom. Ia menekan tombol lain untuk membuka pintu di bawah, lalu berputar memandang sekeliling ruang duduk apartemennya untuk mencari tas tangannya. Baiklah, ia akan mencari obatnya sepulangnya dari pesta. Semoga ia tidak membutuhkan obatnya malam ini. Semoga ia bisa bertahan sampai pesta itu berakhir. 

Tepat setelah ia meraih tas tangan dan mantelnya, bel pintunya berbunyi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar kepada Chanyeol Park yang berdiri di  
hadapannya. "Kau sangat tepat waktu," kata Kai . 

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Ia mengamati Kai dengan alis terangkat, lalu matanya menyusuri gaun panjang Kai yang berwarna hijau gelap dan akhirnya kembali ke wajah Kai . "Dan kau terlihat… cantik," pujinya. 

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar lebih kencang dan berharap semoga pipinya yang mendadak terasa panas tidak merah padam, Kai berusaha tersenyum ringan seperti biasa  
dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membuatmu malu, Chanyeol." 

"Aku tidak meragukannya," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Kai . "Kita berangkat sekarang?" 

"Baiklah," sahut Kai . Ia menggandeng lengan Chanyeol tanpa ragu dan sekali lagi berusaha mengabaikan getaran aneh yang menjalari sekujur lengannya ketika tangannya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. 

"Jadi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Lexus hitam mengilap miliknya melaju di jalan Seit." 

"Hm? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Kai sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya di kursi belakang sementara seorang sopir berseragam duduk di balik kemudi. Chanyeol menyewa jasa sopir untuk mengemudikan mobilnya malam ini karena tidak mungkin mengemudi sendiri dengan tangan masih diperban. 

"Kau tidak terlihat terlalu baik kemarin malam di Ramses," kata Chanyeol. 

Kai teringat pada komentar Chanyeol kemarin tentang wajahnya yang pucat dan berat badannya.

"Mm. Aku bak-baik saja." 

"Sungguh? Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" 

"Sungguh." Kai menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Melihat laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak percaya pada kata-katanya, Kai tersenyum kecil dan menambahkan, "Aku hanya agak lelah. Hanya itu." 

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?" 

Kai mendesah. "Kenapa sepertinya kau terobsesi sekali dengan jam tidurku?" ia balas bertanya, berharap bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. 

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti kemarin," sela Chanyeol cepat. "Berapa jam?" 

"Dua atau tiga jam." Kai memalingkan wajah. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa." 

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah mencoba berkonsultasi dengan dokter?" 

Kai kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidak suka mendengar kata "dokter". "Untuk apa?" tanyanya tajam. 

"Kau sudah menderita insomnia selama… berapa lama? Tiga bulan?" kata Chanyeol. "Kau tahu itu tidak normal dan sudah seharusnya kau berkonsultasi dengan dokter." 

"Itu tidak perlu," sahut Kai tegas. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Sudah kubilang aku sudah terbiasa. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Ini sama sekali bukan masalah." Ia melihat Chanyeol membuka mulut hendak membantah, jadi ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan berkata, 

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi." 

Chanyeol menyerah dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kai menghela napas dan menatap ke luar jendela, tetapi ia tetap menyadari tatapan dari belakang kepalanya. Akhirnya ia menoleh kembali ke arah Chanyeol dan balas menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Apa?" tanyanya langsung. 

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bagian dalam jasnya dan bertanya, "Apakah ini milikmu?" 

Kai menatap benda di tangan Chanyeol dan terkesiap. 

.

.

. 

Chanyeol mengacungkan tabung plastik kecil yang ditemukan Zitao di apartemennya tadi siang dan mendengar gadis itu terkesiap. Melihat reaksi gadis itu, Chanyeol yakin obat ini memang miliknya. 

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Kai setelah berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. 

"Kau meninggalkannya di apartemenku," sahut Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tabung kecil itu kepada Kai . Alisnya berkerut samar ketika melihat tangan gadis itu agak gemetar saat menerima tabung tersebut. "Jadi," kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar ringan, "obat apa itu?" Tentu saja ia tahu obat apa itu, tetapi ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari gadis itu. 

Kai berdeham. "Vitamin," sahutnya pendek tanpa memandang Chanyeol. "Hanya vitamin." 

"Vitamin?" ulang Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai dengan saksama. 

Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Kata Zitao, itu obat untuk penyakit jantung." 

Apakah wajah Kai Kim memucat? Entahlah. Sulit memastikannya karena mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil dan penerangannya sama sekali tidak cukup. 

"Zitao berkata begitu?" tanya Kai pelan. Ia berdeham sekali lagi. "Apa lagi katanya?" 

"Hanya itu," jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi?" 

"Ini vitamin untuk jantung," sahut Kai cepat dan memasukkan tabung plastik itu ke dalam tas tangan kecilnya. 

"Dokter menyarankannya untukku karena sebagai penari aku harus menjaga kondisi jantungku." 

"Apakah ada masalah dengan jantungmu sampai dokter mengharuskanmu minum vitamin itu?" tanya Chanyeol. 

"Tidak ada serius." 

"Kau yakin?" 

Kai menoleh dan Chanyeol melihat seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibir gadis itu. Kemudian ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela dan bergumam pelan, "Apakah kita masih jauh? Kuharap kita tidak terlambat." 

Sudah jelas Kai tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lebih lanjut dan sudah jelas ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, jadi sekali lagi Chanyeol memutuskan tidak akan mendesak gadis itu. "Terlambat juga tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak mengharuskan kita datang tepat waktu," katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

.

.

.

Empat puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di gedung tempat pesta diadakan. Setelah Chanyeol menitipkan mantel mereka di tempat penitipan dan menyebutkan namanya kepada penerima tamu, ia dan Kai melangkah memasuki aula luas yang dipenuhi orang berpakaian indah. Perhatian semua orang terarah ke panggung, tempat wanita cantik berusia awal lima puKyungsoo tengah memberikan kata sambutan kepada para tamu. 

Chanyeol menyentuh siku Kai yang sedang mengagumi ruangan tengah itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kai menoleh dan mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol ke arah wanita anggun yang berdiri di atas panggung. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Kai dan berkata pelan, "Itu Dee Black." 

Kai mengangguk-angguk. 

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Chanyeol, masih dengan suara pelan. Kai mengangguk lagi. 

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Chanyeol meraih tangan Kai dan mengajaknya ke arah meja minuman. "_Fruit punch?_" 

"Beralkohol?" tanya Kai ragu. 

"Mungkin sedikit." 

"Kalau hanya sedikit kurasa tidak apa-apa." 

Chanyeol mengulurkan segelas _punch _yang diambilnya dari meja kepada Kai , lalu menerima segelas sampanye dari salah seorang pramusaji yang berkeliling ruangan menawarkan sampanye dan anggur. 

Mereka menyesap minuman masing-masing dan mengarkan Dee Black mengakhiri kata sambutannya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda semua. Silahkan menikmati hidangan kecil yang kami sediakan dan silakan mengajak pasangan Anda berdansa." 

Para tamu bertepuk tangan sementara Dee Black turun dari panggung dan band mulai memainkan lagu untuk mengiringi pasangan-pasangan yang ingin berdansa. 

"Chanyeol, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke sini." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara itu dan tersenyum kepada ibunya yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Hai, eomma. Di mana appa?" 

"Dia sedang mengobrol dengan temannya di sana," sahut ibunya sambil melirik ke balik bahu.

"Biarkan saja." 

"Hai, Mrs. Park," sapa Kai . 

Mrs. Park berseri-seri melihat Kai . "Oh, hai, Kai . Kau juga datang rupanya." Matanya mengamati Kai dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Kai ." 

Wajah Kai merona. "Eh, terima kasih, Mrs. Park. Anda juga terlihat mengagumkan." 

Ibu Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Omong-omong, kalian sudah bertemu Sehun?" tanyanya sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari putra bungsunya. 

"Belum," sahut Chanyeol. "Dia sudah datang?" 

"Sudah. Dia datang bersama Kyungsoo." 

Chanyeol mengangkat alis dan tersenyum geli. "Dia mengajak Kyungsoo ke sini?" 

Ibunya terkekeh. "Kyungsoo tahu kita akan menghadiri pesta ini dan dia praktis memohon—atau memaksa?—Sehun mengajaknya ke sini." 

Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Siapa Kyungsoo?" 

"Kyungsoo adalah saudara sepupu kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun setuju mengajaknya ke sini. Yah, mungkin Kyungsoo memang sangat berambisi menjadi penari walaupun dia tidak memiliki bakat sedikit pun. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo bukan tipe gadis  
yang bisa kau ajak menghadiri pesta-pesta resmi seperti ini." 

"Kenapa?" 

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Karena Kyungsoo—walaupun dia sebenarnya gadis yang manis dan cerdas—termasuk gadis yang… tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya." 

Kai mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. 

Ibu Chanyeol memukul lengan anaknya dengan pelan, lalu menatap Kai . "Kyungsoo orang yang blak-blakan. Dia akan mengatakan apa dipikirkannya tanpa ragu dan tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Dia juga sangat suka berdebat mengenai apa saja, dengan siapa saja, dan di mana saja. Mungkin itu akibatnya kalau seseorang terlalu pintar. Hanya saja kadang-kadang sebagian orang tidak terlalu suka berbicara dengan gadis yang menurut mereka terdengar sok tahu." Ia memandang melewati bahu Kai dan berkata, "Oh, itu Sehun." 

Chanyeol menoleh mengikuti pandangan ibunya dan melihat Sehun sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Yah, sebenarnya senyum lebar itu dilemparkan ke arah Kai . 

"Hai, Chanyeol. Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan. Biasanya kau tidak menghadiri pesta-pesta macam ini," kata Sehun ketika sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Ia menoleh ke arah Kai dan menambahkan, masih sambil tersenyum, "Chanyeol, selalu mengeluh bosan kalau ia terpaksa hadir." 

"Karena itulah aku mengajak Kim," sahut Chanyeol datar. "Supaya dia bisa menemaniku dan aku tidak bosan." 

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku meminjamnya sebentar," kata Sehun. Dan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, ia menoleh menatap Kai dan bertanya, "Kau terlihat cantik malam ini, jadi maukah kau berdansa denganku?" 

Kai tersenyum dan baru hendak menerima ajakan Sehun ketika teringat bahwa ia seharusnya menemani Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" tanyanya pelan. 

Keraguan gadis itu membuat Chanyeol senang. Setidaknya Kai tidak langsung menerima ajakan Sehun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri sendiri seperti orang bodoh. 

"Chanyeol tidak keberatan," jawab Sehun, walalupun bukan dirinya yang ditanya. 

"Kata eomma kau datang bersama Kyungsoo. Di mana dia?" Tanya Chanyeol agak ketus. 

"Kyungsoo sedang… entahlah, tadi kulihat dia sedang berkenalan dengan beberapa penari pria di sebelah sana," jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh. "Jadi sementara dia sedang sibuk mengumpulkan mangsa-mangsa baru, Kai bisa menemaniku berdansa. Ayo, Kai ." 

Chanyeol memberengut melihat Sehun meraih tangan Kai dan menyelipkannya dilekukan sikunya. Kai tertawa kecil, tetapi kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tatapan bertanya terlihat jelas di matanya. 

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu, lalu mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia mengambil gelas _punch _dari tangan gadis itu dan berkata, "Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." 

Seulas senyum cerah tersungging di bibir Kai dan matanya berkilat-kilat gembiara. "Aku akan segera kembali," katanya sebelum ia membiarkan Sehun menariknya ke tengah-tengah ruangan tempat beberapa pasangan mulai berdansa mengikuti irama musik. 

"Chanyeol, apakah kau sedang memberikan kesempatan pada adikmu?" tanya ibunya. 

"Sebaiknya dia sadar bahwa ini untuk terakhir kalinya," gumam Chanyeol sebelum ia benar-benar memahami maksud ucapannya sendiri. Matanya terus mengamati sosok Kai yang sedang berdansa dan tertawa dengan Sehun dengan kening berkerut. Siapa yang menduga seorang _b-boy _seperti Sehun bisa berdansa _waltz_? 

"Melihat caranya tersenyum, sepertinya Kai juga menyukai Sehun." 

Kepala Chanyeol berputar cepat ke arah ibunya, kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. "Kai selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua orang." 

"Ah, kau benar," gumam ibu Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak menanggapi nada suara Chanyeol yang tajam atau wajahnya yang memberengut. "Dia tersenyum pada semua orang dengan cara yang  
sama. Tapi, tunggu. Hm, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku pernah melihat dia menatap seseorang dengan cara yang berbeda." 

"Apa maksud eomma?" 

Ibunya tersenyum lebar kepadanya lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Jangan memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu. Kau tahu…" 

" ! Chanyeol! Senang sekali kalian bisa datang malam ini." Chanyeol dan ibunya serentak menoleh ke arah Dee Black yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan kedua lengan terentang lebar. 

"Oh, Dee. Tentu saja aku tidak melewatkan pestamu," balas ibu Chanyeol sambil merangkul temannya. "Pestamu selalu hebat." 

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Dee Black menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berhasil melenyapkan kerutan di wajahnya. "Senang melihatmu lagi. Kau datang berdua bersama ibumu?" 

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, ibunya menyela, "Tentu saja tidak. Kurasa dia tidak mungkin mau menjadi pasangan ibunya di pesta-pesta seperti ini. Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan temannya entah di mana dan Sehun baru saja menculik pasangan Chanyeol. Jadi aku  
terpaksa menemaninya." 

Chanyeol harus berusaha keras tidak memberengut ke arah ibunya. Dee tertawa. "Ah, Sehun juga datang?" 

"Ya, itu dia," sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah orangorang yang berdansa. "Kau bisa melihatnya?" 

Dee memanjangkan leher dan menyipitkan mata menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Ya, ya, aku melihatnya. Dia—oh… oh!" 

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia melihat mata Dee melebar dan terpaku ke arah Sehun. 

"Astaga, bukankah yang berdansa dengannya itu Kai Kim?" Suara Dee terdengar takjub. 

Chanyeol terkejut. "Kau mengenalnya?" 

"Tentu saja," sahut Dee tegas. Ia menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan ibunya bergantian, seolah-olah tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tidak mengenal siapa Kai Kim sebenarnya. Lalu ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kai . "Dia penari terbaik yang pernah bergabung dengan kelompok tariku dan salah satu dari lima penari kontemporer terbaik di dunia saat ini. Dan aku sangat, sangat kecewa ketika dia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri tahun lalu."

.

.

.

KETIKA ia dan Sehun berjalan kembali ke tempat Chanyeol dan ibunya berdiri setelah lagu berakhir, Kai melihat Dee juga ada di sana. Dee melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan Kai yakin Dee sudah memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia dulu pernah bergabung dengan kelompok tarinya. Kai mendesah dalam hati. Chanyeol pasti ingin tahu kenapa Kai tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya? 

"Kai !" seru Dee dengan wajah berseri-seri dan merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. "Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan! Apa kabar?" 

Kai membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat oleh sahabat sekaligus gurunya. "Hai, Dee, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu," balasnya hangat. "Dan kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" 

Sehun memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan heran. 

"Kalian saling kenal?" 

Kai melepaskan pelukan Dee dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Ya. Dee adalah guruku dan aku sudah belajar banyak darinya." 

"Omong kosong. Kau tahu kau penari terbaik yang pernah kumiliki dan kau sudah menguasai semua yang perlu dikuasai. Aku tidak mengajarimu apa-apa," bantah Dee sambil tertawa. "Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, Sayang, tapi aku harus menyapa tamu-tamuku yang lain lebih dulu. Kau jangan pulang dulu. Kita harus mengobrol. Oh, ya, kau sudah bertemu Taemin?"  
Kai tersentak mendengar nama itu dan matanya berkilat-kilat senang. "Taemin? Dia ada di sini?" 

"Tentu saja dia ada di sini. Aku akan memberitahunya bahwa kau juga ada di sini. Dia pasti ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Dee sebelum akhirnya memohon diri untuk menyapa tamu-tamunya yang lain. Namun sebelum pergi ia masih sempat menoleh ke arah Kai dan mengingatkannya sekali lagi, "Dan kau jangan ke manamana, _young lady_. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." 

Setelah Dee pergi, ibu Chanyeol juga meninggalkan mereka, berkata bahwa ia sebaiknya pergi mencari suaminya yang kini entah berada di mana. 

"Wah, Kai , aku tidak menyangka kau pernah bergabung dengan Dee Black," kata Sehun dengan nada takjub. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa selama ini?" 

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya merasa hal itu tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan." 

"Sehun," tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka suara, kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Tidak baik kalau kau meninggalkannya begitu saja sendirian." 

Sehun mengerang. "Kurasa kau benar. Sebaiknya aku pergi mencarinya sebelum dia memangsa semua di sini. Apa yang kupikirkan tadi ketika memutuskan mengajaknya ke sini? Seharusnya aku mengajak orang lain." 

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan pergi sambil menggerutu pelan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai berdua. Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan menunggu laki-laki itu menanyakan sesuatu yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang ditanyakan Sehun tadi. 

Tetapi ketika Chanyeol berbicara, yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Mau berdansa denganku?" 

Alis Kai terangkat kaget. "Denganmu?" 

Chanyeol meletakkan kedua gelas mereka yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. "Kim, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal tarian _waltz_, hip-hop, atau kontemporer, tapi aku jelas tahu cara  
menari," katanya dengan nada menggerutu. "Sedikit-sedikit." 

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Mari kita lihat kemampuanmu menari." 

"Kau akan tercengang," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar sementara meraih tangan Kai dan menuntunnya ke lantai dansa. 

Getaran hangat kembali menjalari lengan Kai . Ia selalu merasakannya setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuh lengannya atau menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi ia mengenyahkan perasaan itu dan berkata, "Tolong jangan injak kakiku." 

Kai seorang penari. Jadi sudah pasti ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berdiri berhadapan begitu dekat dengan laki-laki. Ini juga sudah pasti bukan pertama kalinya ia menyentuh laki-laki. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia berdiri begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol Park. Ini pertama kalinya ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Chanyeol sementara tangannya yang lain berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. 

Kai membasahi bibir dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras dan ia hampir tidak berani mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dan ketika tangan kanan Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat, Kai pun hampir lupa cara bernapas. 

_Oh, demi Tuhan, Kai , kendalikan dirimu_! Kai mengomeli dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai bergerak dan Kai mendapati dirinya mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol dengan mudah. Oh, Chanyeol memang bukan penari profesional dan ia tidak berusaha menari _waltz_, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terasa menyenangkan dari gerakannya yang ringan. 

Kai berubah santai. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan teknik benar atau postur tubuh yang tepat. Tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya terasa hangat. Tangannya yang lain yang menempel di  
punggungnya juga mengirimkan getaran hangat menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Kai merasa begitu nyaman sampai harus berusaha keras mencegah dirinya menyandarkan dagu di bahu Chanyeol. 

_Ini menyenangkan_, pikir Kai sambil memejamkan mata. 

_Menyenangkan, tapi berisiko_. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko saat ini. Untuk mengendalikan pikirannya yang mulai melantur, Kai berusaha membuka percakapan. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku tidak pernah bercerita bahwa aku mengenal Dee?" tanyanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia agak heran karena Chanyeol belum bertanya apa-apa tentang hal itu karena ia yakin laki-laki itu pasti penasaran. 

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan memutar Kai dengan pelan. 

Ketika Kai kembali dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol berkata, "Sehun sudah bertanya dan kau sudah menjawab. Walaupun tentu saja kau tidak benar-benar menjawab dan bukan itu jawaban yang sebenarnya." Kai hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi Chanyeol menyelanya. "Tapi kurasa kau punya alasan sendiri kenapa kau tidak mau—atau lebih tepatnya, _belum _mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." 

Kai mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar dan Kai kaget ketika menyadari laki-laki itu mengenal dirinya dengan baik. 

"Jadi aku tidak akan mendesakmu," lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunduk menatap Kai . Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau akan mengatakannya kepadaku saat kau memang  
ingin mengatakannya kepadaku." 

Kai menghela napas lega karena Chanyeol tidak mendesaknya menjelaskan segalanya. Nah, siapa yang menyangka Chanyeol Park bisa bersikap penuh pengertian seperti ini? "Terima kasih," gumamnya lirih. 

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kutanyakan," kata Chanyeol, membuat Kai menegang kembali. 

"Apa itu?" 

"Siapa Taemin?" 

.

.

. 

Mata hitam yang menatap Chanyeol melebar sedikit, lalu kecemasan yang sempat berkelebat di sana sedetik lalu menghilang. "Oh, Taemin?" 

"Ya, siapa Taemin?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. 

"Salah seorang penari utama Dee Black Dance Company dan teman yang sangat baik," sahut Kai . Pandangannya menerawang dan seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang." 

"Kalian tidak berhubungan setelah kau mengundurkan diri?" tanya Chanyeol. 

Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum menyesal. "Mereka berbasis di Miami, Florida, sedangkan aku kembali ke New York setelah mengundurkan diri. Kurasa kami hanya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing." 

Chanyeol menatap Kai yang sepertinya masih melamunkan masa lalunya. Ia tidak ingin bertanya, tetapi ia harus tahu. "Kau yakin hanya teman baik?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar ringan. "Sepertinya hubungan kalian lebih dari itu." 

Kai tertawa kecil dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau benar," akunya. Dan Chanyeol merasa perutnya menegang. "Dulu aku memang menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak? Taemin laki-laki yang menarik,  
berbakat, baik, dan penuh perhatian. Seandainya aku tidak mengundurkan diri, kurasa kami pasti sudah bersama." 

_Terlalu banyak informasi_, gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. _Terlalu banyak_ _informasi yang tidak ingin kudengar_. Jadi Kai pernah menyukai laki-laki bernama Taemin itu. Gagasan itu membuat Chanyeol gelisah. Apakah perasaan itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang? 

"Kau sangat percaya diri," gumam Chanyeol sambil memberengut. 

"Kenapa kau yakin kalian pasti akan bersama kalau kau tidak mengundurkan diri. Kau yakin dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu?" 

Kai terdiam, menarik napas sejenak, lalu berkata pelan, "Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tepat setelah aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri." 

Lagi-lagi informasi yang tidak ingin Chanyeol dengar. Kai dan laki-laki itu saling menyukai. Hebat. Chanyeol mengertakkan rahang dan bertanya, "Tapi kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?" 

"Itu… " Kai mendongak dan tersenyum samar kepada Chanyeol. 

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan lain kali." 

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berbicara, lagu itu berakhir dan orangorang bertepuk tangan. Kai menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mundur selangkah, memberi jarak di antara mereka. Ini memang gila, tetapi Chanyeol merasa kehilangan. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang aneh, Chanyeol bertanya, "Mau minum lagi?" 

"Tentu," sahut Kai ringan. 

Namun sebelum mereka sempat meninggalkan lantai dansa, seseorang memanggil nama Kai dan mereka serentak menoleh. Seorang pemuda tinggi, ramping, dan berambut gelap berhenti melangkah di hadapan Kai dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya. 

"Ketika Dee memberitahuku kau ada di sini, aku hampir tidak percaya. Tapi kau benar-benar ada di sini," kata laki-laki itu pelan. Mata hitamnya menatap Kai yang saat itu terlihat mematung. 

Perlahan-lahan sudut-sudut bibir laki-laki itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat menawan. "Halo, Kai . Kau tidak mau menyapaku?" 

Kai mengerjap sekali, "Taemin," bisiknya pelan, tetapi Chanyeol mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian Kai sudah melemparkan diri ke arah si laki-laki berambut gelap dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher laki-laki itu. 

Apa-apaan…? Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menahan desakan untuk menarik Kai dari laki-laki itu. Apalagi ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua lengannya dan balas memeluk Kai dengan erat. 

"Taemin," gumam Kai sambil tersenyum lebar, masih memeluk laki-laki itu. "Taemin, Taemin, Taemin." 

Taemin tertawa lirih. "Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi, Kai ." 

Tepat ketika Chanyeol merasa tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taemin dengan mata berbinar-binar. 

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taemin. Dan Chanyeol memberengut melihat laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Kai . 

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seolah-olah ingin menjernihkan pikiran, namun senyum lebar masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" 

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku juga baik-baik saja," sahut Taemin. 

Lalu matanya beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana dan menolak meninggalkan Kai bersama laki-laki itu. Seolah-olah baru menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, Kai menoleh ke  
arahnya dan berkata, "Oh, Chanyeol, kenalkan ini teman baikku. Taemin Lee. Taemin, ini Chanyeol Park." 

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Taemin yang terulur dan bergumam, "Halo." 

"Apa kabar?" sapa Taemin ramah. Lalu ia berkata, "Omongomong, kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku berdansa dengan Kai ." 

Chanyeol mengertakkan gigi. "Tentu. Tapi pastikan kau mengembalikannya kepadaku setelah itu," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Kai ke arahnya. 

Alis Taemin terangkat heran. Ia menatap Kai dengan ragu, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dan berkata, "Baiklah. Tidak masalah." 

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kai dan tersenyum sekilas. "Aku akan menunggu di tempat tadi," katanya pelan, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai . 

Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan pelayan yang menawarkan sampanye. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol mengambil segelas sampanye dari nampan si pelayan dan menghabiskannya  
dalam sekali teguk. Ia meletakkan gelas kosongnya kembali ke nampan dan mengambil segelas sampanye lagi sebelum membiarkan pelayan itu pergi. 

"Pasangan yang serasi, bukan?" 

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Dee Balck yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu dan matanya terpaku pada sosok Kai dan Taemin yang sedang berdansa mengikuti irama musik. Gerakan mereka sangat tepat dan anggun. 

Taemin Lee memang pandai berdansa. Sialan, mereka memang terlihat serasi. 

"Tentu," gumam Chanyeol. Matanya masih terpaku pada Kai yang bergerak ringan seperti kupu-kupu di pagi hari. Kemudian Taemin Lee memutar Kai beberapa kali dan ketika ia menarik Kai kembali ke dalam pelukannya, gadis itu menengadahkan kepala dan tertawa lepas. 

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang menegang di dadanya. 

"Taemin dan Kai dulu adalah pasangan emasku," lanjut Dee dengan nada bangga. "Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sama, teknik yang sempurna, dan gairah menari yang besar. Dan yang terpenting, mereka saling menyukai." 

Chanyeol menatap Dee dengan alis berkerut. Salah mengartikan ekspresi Chanyeol, Dee berkata, "Oh, ya, itu sangat penting. Aku pernah melihat pasangan penari yang sangat serasi dari segi fisik, kemampuan, dan teknik, tapi saling membenci. Dan itulah yang merusak penampilan mereka secara keseluruhan. Itu bencana yang mengerikan." 

Chanyeol menyesap sampanyenya dan kembali menatap Kai yang masih menatap Taemin dengan mata berbinar-binar. 

Dee mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "Aku selalu merasa mereka terlihat lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Bagaimana menurutmu?" 

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan kembali menyesap sampanyenya. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Dee mendesah dan berkata, "Seandainya saja Kai tidak mengundurkan diri. Seandainya saja mereka bisa berpasangan dalam pertunjukanku ini. Yah, tentu saja penari utama wanitaku untuk pertunjukan ini juga sangat berbakat dan cocok berpasangan dengan Taemin, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Kai . Sungguh. Seandainya saja aku bisa melihat Kai menari dalam pertunjukan ini,  
walaupun hanya sekali, aku pasti akan…" 

Tiba-tiba Dee menghentikan aliran kata-katanya dan tertegun. Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" 

Dee mengerjap satu kali, lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol, kurasa aku baru mendapat gagasan bagus," katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Oh, Chanyeol, aku harus pergi sekarang dan mengurus beberapa hal." 

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkata apa-apa, wanita itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah lebar. Chanyeol menggelenggeleng kepala tidak mengerti, lalu kembali mengamati Kai dan Taemin yang masih asyik berdansa dengan kening berkerut. 

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa seseorang menggandeng lengan kanannya dan mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya berkata, "Halo, Sepupu, kenapa kau berdiri sendirian di sini seperti  
orang patah hati?" 

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kepada sepupunya yang balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo Park adalah gadis cantik bertubuh kecil, berambut cokelat panjang, dan bermata besar. Chanyeol memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu bertanya. "Di mana Sehun? Kulihat tadi dia sedang mencarimu." 

Kyungsoo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Oh, dia sudah berhasil menemukanku tadi. Kemudian dia diculik oleh wanita tua genit yang memaksa Sehun berdansa dengannya. Kasihan Sehun, dia tidak bisa melarikan diri tanpa harus bersikap kasar." Chanyeol tertawa. 

"Kurasa teman kencanmu juga diculik orang lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo. 

Sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk sosok Kai di lantai dansa. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mengangguk. "Itu yang namanya Kai Kim? Gaun hijau, rambut hitam, dan senyum secerah matahari yang bisa menerangi dunia  
itu?" 

"Satu-satunya." Chanyeol mengangguk. 

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Karena pasangan kita sama-sama diculik orang lain, kurasa kita harus berdansa bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" 

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa itu gagasan yang bagus, Sepupu," gumamnya sambil meletakkan gelas sampanyenya di atas meja. 

"Aku tahu Sehun menyukai gadis itu," kata Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah bergabung dengan pasangan-pasangan lain di lantai dansa. 

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura bodoh, walaupun ia bisa menebak siapa gadis yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. 

"Kai Kim." 

"Oh, ya?" 

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidak sulit menebaknya. Lagi pula Sehun sama sekali tidak merahasiakan perasaannya," katanya acuh tak acuh. "Dan dari caramu menatap gadis itu sejak tadi, kurasa kau juga tertarik padanya dan tidak suka melihatnya berdansa dengan pria  
lain." 

"Kyungsoo, imajinasimu berlebihan." 

"Apakah Sehun tahu kau juga tertarik pada Kai Kim?" 

"…" 

"Apakah Kai Kim tahu kalian berdua tertarik padanya?" 

"…" 

"Kurasa dia tahu Sehun menyukainya, tapi tidak tahu bahwa kau juga menyukainya." 

"…" 

"Aku benar, bukan?" 

"Kyungsoo?" 

"Ya?" 

"Tidak heran sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar. Kau terlalu banyak bicara." 

Kyungsoo melotot kepada Chanyeol. "Apa?" Chanyeol Park, asal kau tahu, banyak laki-laki yang mengejarku dan…" 

Chanyeol tertawa sementara Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh tentang semua laki-laki yang menurutnya mengejar-ngejar dirinya di kampus. Setidaknya sekarang Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dan topik tentang Kai Kim. Chanyeol memandang melewati kepala Kyungsoo ke arah Kai yang saat itu sedang… Tunggu, apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu? Kenapa ia lagi-lagi berpelukan dengan Lee? Dan kenapa ia harus tersenyum kepada Lee seperti Itu? Sementara Kyungsoo terus bercerita panjang-lebar tentang kehidupan cintanya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berderap ke arah pasangan itu dan menarik Kai dengan paksa dari Lee. 

Sungguh, Kai harus berhenti memeluk Lee setiap sepuluh menit. Dan, demi Tuhan, sebaiknya ia berhenti tersenyum kepada semua orang seperti itu. 

.

.

. 

"Kai , kau melamun?" 

Kai tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol Park yang berdansa dengan gadis cantik berambut gelap panjang dan kembali memandang Taemin. "Maaf, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" 

"Aku tadi berkata bahwa kita akan sering bertemu sekarang karena aku akan tinggal di New York selama satu bulan ke depan, selama pertunjukan kami di sini." 

"Oh, begitu," gumam Kai sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya, itu bagus sekali."

"Jadi apakah kau punya waktu luang besok siang? Mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama?" 

"Oh." Teringat bahwa waktu luangnya kini tergantung pada Chanyeol Park, Kai otomatis kembali memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya. Kai tertegun. Itulah pertama kalinya Kai melihat Chanyeol  
Park tertawa. Dan Kai mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan gadis itu sampai bisa membuat Chanyeol Park tertawa seperti tadi. 

"Kai ?" 

Kai mengerjap dan kembali menatap Taemin. "Eh, besok? Ya, ya, tentu saja," sahutnya. 

"Bagus," kata Taemin sambil tersenyum gembira. Matanya melembut menatap Kai . "Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kai . Aku merindukanmu." 

Kai balas tersenyum. "Aku juga, Taemin. Aku juga," gumamnya, lalu berjinjit dan merangkul Taemin sekilas. 

Saat itu bayangan Chanyeol Park yang sedang tertawa lepas kembali tebersit dalam benaknya. Tiba-tiba saja Kai mendapati dirinya berharap bisa melihat tawa itu sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Kai  
mendapati dirinya berharap dirinyalah yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Work In Progress]**

**p.s : fict ini akan saya sikat habis dalam bulan-bulan ini, so.. selamat menikmati**

**With love**

**[TianLian]**


	12. Chapter 12

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n : chap ini panjang karena beberapa bab langsung saya jadikan satu, so.. pastikan anda dalam posisi nyaman ketika anda hendak membaca fict ini. Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DI mana gadis itu?

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sosok Kai tanpa hasil. Satu jam yang lalu Taemin Lee sudah 'mengembalikan' Kai kepada Chanyeol setelah mereka selesai berdansa.

Kemudian Kai dihampiri oleh beberapa teman lamanya sesame penari yang dikenalnya di Dee Black Dance Company. Chanyeol membiarkan Kai mengobrol dengan mereka sementara ia sendiri berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalkan ayahnya kepadanya. Lalu Kai berdansa dengan beberapa orang temannya— setelah memastikan Chanyeol tidak keberatan ditinggal sebentar. Chanyeol tidak keberatan, karena setelah itu Kai mengajaknya berdansa sekali  
lagi.

Tetapi di mana gadis itu sekarang? Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak gadis itu berkata kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia ingin pergi ke kamar kecil dan sampai sekarang gadis itu belum terlihat. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir karena sepanjang pengetahuannya wanita memang sering menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar kecil. Entah bergosip, enatah membedaki hidung mereka, entah apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keberadaan Kai, memastikan Kai tidak mengalami kesulitan atau semacamnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berdebat sengit dengan dua orang wanita tentang kelebihan dan kekurangan mencari pasangan melalui internet dan menyela ringan, "Maaf, _ladies_, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan aku meminjamnya sebentar."

Kedua wanita itu merelakan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Salah seorang di antara mereka malah bergumam lirih. "Kau boleh meminjamnya selama yang kau inginkan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran ketika Chanyeol menariknya agak menjauh.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke kamar kecil dan melihat Apakah Kai ada di sana," kata Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras dan menarik sikunya dari pegangan Chanyeol. "Astaga, Chanyeol, dia bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga. Dia wanita dewasa yang sangat mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dan asal kau tahu, laki-laki yang posesif sudah ketinggalan zaman. Mengerti? Sama sekali tidak menarik."

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "Aku tidak posesif. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak dia pergi ke kamar kecil," katanya dengan tenang. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Jadi kau hanya perlu masuk dan melihat apakah dia masih ada di sana."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sejenak dengan mata disipitkan, lalu menyerah. "Oh, baiklah," desahnya dan berbalik pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dan berkata pendek,

"Tidak ada."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis. "Dia tidak ada di sana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu di mana dia?" gumam Chanyeol, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan nomor telepon Kai sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga. Nada sambung terdengar dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu kaca ganda yang terbuka lebar ke arah taman kecil yang terawat rapi. Udara terasa dingin dan Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel ke saku celana. Taman kecil itu sepi dan gelap, hanya ada empat lampu  
taman di setiap sudut yang memberikan penerangan remangremang. Para tamu lebih memilih tetap di dalam ruangan yang hangat daripada menggigil di luar, tetapi Chanyeol ingin menjauh  
sebentar dari kebisingan supaya bisa menelepon.

Kai tidak menjawab telepon. Chanyeol kembali menekan nomor gadis itu dan kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia menuruni tangga batu beranda dan berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan setapak sementara kembali mendengar nada sambung monoton di ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi samar yang membuatnya tertegun. Ia menurunkan ponselnya dan memasang telinga. Benar. Ia mendengar dering ponsel yang samar-samar. Tanpa menutup ponsel,

Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri jalan setapak mencari sumber dering ponsel yang semakin jelas dan yang kini dikenalinya sebagai dering ponsel Kai. Chanyeol berbelok di sudut gedung, mengikuti arah jalan setapak, kemudian tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti dan matanya  
melebar kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil dan hendak kembali ke ruang pesta ketika dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. Rasa sakitnya begitu mendadak sampai ia harus berhenti melangkah dan menggapai dinding untuk menahan tubuhnya. Karena tidak ingin membuat kehebohan, Kai bergegas menghampiri salah satu pintu kaca di dekatnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di taman kecil yang sepi dan disinari bulan.

Udara dingin bulan Desember menerjangnya, tetapi Kai tidak sempat merasakan dinginnya karena begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di taman itu, rasa sakit di dadanya kembali menyerangnya. Ia mengerang tertahan dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia berusaha mengatur napas selagi jatuh tertunduk di salah satu bangku kayu berderet di jalan setapak taman itu.

_Obat_, pikir Kai sambil menggigit bibir menahan sakit. _Obatku_.

Dengan susah payah karena tangannya gemetar, ia berusaha membuka tas tangan kecilnya dan menuangkan isinya yang tidak seberapa ke bangku. Ia meraih tabung plastik kecil itu dengan panik, membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil yang kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia membiarkan tas tangan dan ponselnya jatuh tergeletak di tanah. Tangannya yang meremas tabung plastik itu ditempelkan ke dada, berharap hal itu bisa meredakan rasa sakit di sana, walaupun ia tahu itu sia-sia saja.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kai hampir tidak menyadarinya karena ia sedang kesakitan dan berusaha mengatur napas. Pandangannya mulai buram dan ia harus menopang tubuhnya di bangku itu dengan sebelah tangan supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya sementara ia merintih menahan sakit. Ia ingin rasa sakitnya berhenti. Ia tidak boleh jatuh pingsan di sini. Ia tidak boleh.

Tepat pada saat itu suara seseorang menerobos kabut rasa sakit yang menyelubungi otaknya. Lalu Kai merasa seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat wajah Chanyeol  
Park yang pucat dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak cemas.

"Kim, ada apa?" tanyanya. Kai bisa mendengar nada cemas dalam suara Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

_Oh, astaga. Kenapa Chanyeol Park bisa ada di sini? Kenapa laki-laki itu_ _harus melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini? _Kai berusaha menggeleng. Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan Kai menyandarkan tubuh ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Mendengar itu Kai cepat-cepat mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dan menggeleng lebih keras lagi. "Tidak," katanya dengan susah payah. Suaranya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan serak. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sepertinya Chanyeol hendak memprotes keras, tetapi cengkeraman Kai di lengannya semakin erat dan Kai menambahkan, "Sudah minum obat… Sebentar lagi… aku akan baik-baik saja… Sebentar lagi."

Kai tahu laki-laki itu pasti gusar, tetapi Chanyeol tidak membantahnya dan membiarkan Kai mencengkeram lengannya, bersandar padanya. Kemudian Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi tubuh Kai ketika ia melepaskan jasnya, yang kemudian disampirkannya ke sekeliling tubuh Kai.

"Kau gemetaran." Kai mendengar Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada kaku. Ia merangkul bahu Kai dan mengusap-usap lengan dan punggung Kai yang terbungkus jas.

Kai membiarkan matanya tetap terpejam sementara napasnya perlahan-lahan kembali normal dan rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang. Ia tidak tahu apakah karena sentuhan Chanyeol atau karena laki-laki itu sendiri, tetapi ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Apakah sakit sekali?" Suara Chanyeol yang lirih dan bernada khawatir terdengar dekat di telinga Kai.

Kai tersentak dan menggigil. Chanyeol melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain melihatnya seperti ini. Ia harus pergi. Sekarang. "Aku ingin pulang," bisiknya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih terkendali. "Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Chanyeol tanpa ragu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon sopirnya, memintanya menunggu mereka di pintu depan. Setelah itu ia menunduk menatap Kai.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Sebenarnya Kai masih belum merasa cukup kuat untuk bergerak, apalagi berdiri, tetapi ia tahu ia harus memaksakan diri. Namun sebelum ia sempat menarik diri menjauh dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah mengambil keputusan untuknya, Chanyeol menunduk untuk memungut tas tangan dan ponsel Kai, meletakkannya di pangkuan Kai, lalu berdiri dengan perlahan, sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Kai dan tangan yang lain diselipkan di bawah lutut Kai. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kai sudah terangkat dari kursi dan berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol… kau tidak perlu."

"Sst, tidak apa-apa," gumam Chanyeol dengan nada menenangkan. Ia memperbaiki posisi Kai dalam pelukannya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke dalam ruangan, menyusuri koridor yang untungnya sepi dan langsung ke pintu depan.

Kai mendesah pelan. Ia terlalu lemah dan kesakitan untuk memprotes atau melakukan apa pun selain menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata. Lagi pula ia merasa nyaman dipeluk seperti itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mau mengingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika menemukan Kai yang mengerang kesakitan di bangku taman. Rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya saat itu sama sekali tidak ada  
hubungannya dengan udara dingin dan itu bukan sesuatu yang pernah dirasakannya atau ingin dirasakannya lagi. Ketakutan, kebingungan, kecemasan, dan kepanikan bercampur baur dalam  
pikirannya sementara ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk gadis yang menangis menahan sakit di hadapannya. Dan Kai memang benar-benar kesakitan, karena gadis itu mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol begitu erat, kuku-kuku gadis itu seolah-olah menembus kemeja putihnya dan tertancap di kulitnya.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di kursi belakang Lexus Chanyeol, Kai mulai bernapas sedikit lebih teratur walaupun wajahnya masih pucat pasi. Ia masih membiarkan Chanyeol merangkul bahunya dan ia masih membiarkan dirinya bersandar di sisi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mr. Park, apakah teman anda sakit?" tanya sopir Chanyeol dengan nada cemas sambil menatapnya melalui kaca spion. "Kita ke rumas sakit?"

Chanyeol ingin membawa Kai ke rumah sakit. Gadis itu benar-benar kesakitan dan ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Tetapi kemudian Kai mengangkat wajah dari bahunya dan menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya lirih. Lalu ia menelan ludah dan melanjutkan, "Ini sudah pernah terjadi. Aku hanya perlu minum obat dan aku akan baik-baik  
saja. Sungguh."

Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut ragu.

"Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik," tambah Kai, berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Kalau kau melihatku kesakitan lagi, kau boleh membawaku ke rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah ke depan, berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah." Chanyeol menatap sopirnya melalui kaca spion dan berkata, "Kita pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih," bisik Kai lagi.

Chanyeol menunduk menatapnya. "Kita tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi kau akan menginap di tempatku malam ini."

Mata Kai melebar.

"Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemenmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah,

"Kita bisa mampir di apartemenmu terlebih dahulu kalau ada obat lain yang harus kau minum malam ini."

Kai memejamkan mata sejenak dan membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke kening, lalu ia menarik napas perlahan dan mengernyit samar. Ia memutuskan bahwa ia masih terlalu lemah untuk memprotes, jadi ia akhirnya berkata dengan nada menggerutu, "tidak perlu. Aku menyimpan cadangan obat di apartemenmu," katanya pelan.

.

.

.

"JADI selama ini kau menyimpan obat-obatanmu di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan sebelah bahunya ke pintu kulkas.

Saat itu mereka sudah berada di apartemennya dan Chanyeol mengamati Kai mengeluarkan kantong platik bening berisi obat-obatannya dari salah satu lemari di dapur. Keadaan Kai sudah jauh lebih baik ketika mereka tiba di apartemen Chanyeol. Walaupun wajahnya masih pucat pasi, gadis itu sudah bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan tanpa perlu dipapah.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah merasa sehat," gerutu Kai sambil memilah-milah obatnya di atas meja dapur. "Aku tidak perlu dijaga."

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu soal itu lagi," katanya tegas. "Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana malam ini. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu."

Kai menelan obatnya satu per satu, lalu melotot kepada Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Kalau gadis itu sudah bisa merasa gusar padanya, itu tanda bagus. Setidaknya itu berarti ia sudah merasa cukup sehat untuk marah-marah.

"Omong-omong," kata Chanyeol sambil mengamati gaun Kai dengan alis berkerut, "apakah kau juga menyimpan pakaian di sini?"

"Apa? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlihat mengagumkan, Kim, percayalah padaku, tapi kau tidak mungkin merasa nyaman tidur dengan gaun itu," katanya.

Kai menunduk menatap gaunnya. "Oh," gumamnya datar.

"Jangan khawatir. Ikut aku," kata Chanyeol sambil berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri koridor ke arah kamar tidurnya. Kai ragu sejenak sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar dan langsung berderap menghampiri lemari di sisi ruangan. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengamati isinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya  
mengeluarkan sweter putih dengan tulisan I LOVE NY di bagian depan dan sehelai handuk bersih.

"Pakai ini," katanya sambil menjejalkan sweter dan handuk itu ke tangan Kai. "Sweter ini pasti jauh lebih nyaman dari pada gaun yang kau kenakan sekarang."

Kai menunduk menatap sweter di tangannya dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Chanyeol menatap Kai sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil dan bertanya,

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Kai mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat, lalu menunduk lagi menatap sweter di tangannya dan gaun hijau yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan suara yang setengah mendengus setengah tertawa. "tidak usah, terima kasih banyak. Aku sudah merasa cukup sehat untuk berganti pakaian sendiri." katanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol ke kamar tamu.

.

.

.

Kai mendesah menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin panjang yang tergantung di kamar tamu. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan sekarang mengenakan sweter Chanyeol yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya. Ia merentangkan kedua lengan ke samping dan tersenyum kecil melihat dirinya yang seolah-olah tenggelam dalam sweter itu. Perlahan-lahan senyumnya memudar. Sweter itu juga membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih kurus dan mengingatkannya bahwa berat badannya memang  
menurun akhir-akhir ini.

Kai menyentuh pipinya yang pucat dan mendesah sekali lagi. Ia tahu ia harus menjelaskan keadaannya kepada Chanyeol Park. Lakilaki itu pasti membutuhkan penjelasan setelah melihat Kai dalam kondisi seperti tadi. Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol ketika melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu.

Takut? Panik? Suara laki-laki itu pada awalnya memang terdengar panik, tetapi kemudian, ketika ia merangkul Kai dan membiarkan Kai bersandar di tubuhnya, nada suaranya terdengar terkendali. Saat itu Kai terlalu kesakitan untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tetapi suaranya yang rendah dan menenangkan berhasil meredakan ketegangan yang dirasakan Kai.

Ya, Chanyeol pasti mengiginkan penjelasan, tetapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum menanyakan apa pun kepada Kai? Tadinya Kai mengira Chanyeol akan membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan setelah mereka tiba di apartemennya. Tetapi ternyata laki-laki itu tidak  
berkata apa-apa. Kenapa?

Kai mendesah sekali lagi, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu. Kai menemukan Chanyeol di ruang duduk. Ia sudah melepaskan tuksedonya dan kini mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang putih yang terlihat nyaman. Ia sedang duduk di sofa sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon ketika Kai muncul. Chanyeol melihat dan memberi isyarat supaya Kai mendekat.

"Aku tahu," kata Chanyeol di ponselnya, "tapi kami harus meninggalkan pesta lebih awal karena aku tiba-tiba teringat bahwa aku punya janji lain."

Kai duduk di samping Chanyeol di sofa dan bertanya, "Sehun?" kepada Chanyeol tanpa suara.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat sebelum berkata di ponsel lagi, "Akan kujelaskan besok. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Dee, oke?'

"Kita tidak pamit kepada siapa pun tadi," gumam Kai dengan kening berkerut samar ketika Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan melemparkannya ke atas meja seperti biasa. "teman-temanku pasti  
heran karena aku menghilang begitu saja. Dan Dee juga pasti kebingungan mencariku. Tadi katanya dia ingin berbicara kepadaku dan menyuruhku jangan pulang dulu."

"Aku sudah meminta Sehun menjelaskan kepergian kita kepada Dee. Kau tidak usah khawatir," kata Chanyeol. Ia menunjuk dua cangkir cokelat panas di atas meja. "Itu untukmu."

"Cokelat?" tanya Kai dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan meraih cangkir yang paling dekat dengannya. Aroma cokelat yang harum memenuhi hidungnya.

Kai menyesapnya sedikit dan bergumam senang. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol dan bertanya hati-hati, "Apa yang kau katakan pada Sehun?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Chanyeol, "jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kai kembali menyesap cokelatnya dan berpikir sejenak. Tanpa mengangkat wajah, ia bertanya lagi, "Chanyeol, kenapa kau belum  
bertanya apa-apa padaku?"

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan meraih cangkirnya. "Aku berencana bertanya padamu besok pagi," sahutnya. "Kupikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya."

Chanyeol tidak berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Kai dan dia juga tidak menuntut penjelasan saat ini juga. Karena itu Kai merasa bersyukur. "Terima kasih," gumam Kai sambil tersenyum. "Padahal kukira kau akan langsung menginterogasiku setibanya kita di rumah."

Chanyeol menatapnya dan balas tersenyum. "Aku memang penasaran, tapi aku tidak mungkin menghujanimu dengan pertanyaan sementara kau jelas-jelas sedang tidak sehat. Jadi kita  
akan bicara besok," katanya. Ia menatap Kai sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan nada lebih lembut, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," gumam Kai. Ia menangkup cangkir cokelatnya dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan rasa hangat menjalari telapak tangan, lengan, dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau merasa lelah?"

Kai mengangguk. Ia merasa lelah. Dan mengantuk. Ini aneh, karena ia jarang mengantuk. Mungkin minuman cokelat ini yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kai. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang."

Kai tersenyum dan menghabiskan cokelatnya sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kai dan mendorongnya dengan lembut ke kamar tamu. "Apakah kau akan menyelimutiku?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa pelan ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar tamu.

Chanyeol mengangkat selimut dan memberi isyarat supaya Kai naik ke tempat tidur. Kai memutar bola matanya, tetapi ia menurut, merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyelimutinya.

"Apakah sekarang kau akan membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untukku?" gurau Kai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol tertawa .

"Siapa tahu itu bisa membantuku tidur nyenyak malam ini," lanjut Kai sambil mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendesah, namun ia tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk ikut bermain. "Baiklah, kau ingin mendengar cerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang apa saja," sahut Kai sambil meringkuk miring, mencari posisi yang nyaman di balik selimut. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kreatifnya dirimu."

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang di dekat Kai dan mulai berpikir.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala," ia mulai bercerita, "di negeri yang sangat jauh yang diperintah oleh raja yang bijaksana, hiduplah gadis desa yang tinggal bersama bibinya yang sudah tua. Gadis desa itu memilki wajah yang cantik, rambut hitam sehitam arang, mata gelap segelap  
malam, dan kulit tan yang sangat sehat. Astaga, sepertinya gadis itu mirip denganmu, Kim. Mengejutkan bukan?"

Kai tertawa, berusaha meredakan debar jantungya ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menyamakan dirinya dengan gadis desa dalam ceritanya, gadis yang ia bilang cantik. "Lucu sekali. Ayo, lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Dan gadis itu suka menari, sama sepertimu," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Dia menari di mana pun ia berada. Di dalam rumah, di tengah jalan, di alun-alun desa, di mana saja. Dan walaupun sudah dilarang keras oleh bibinya, gadis itu juga suka menari di hutan, di antara kicauan burung dan ditemani kupu-kupu. Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang menari di hutan seperti biasa, ia mendengar keributan. Ternyata sang pangeran berburu rubah bersama para pengawal. Itulah pertama kalinya si gadis melihat sang pangeran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Oh, ya, kau mau aku menggambarkan rupa sang pangeran?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai.

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Apakah kau akan berkata bahwa sang pangeran memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama denganmu?"

Chanyeol berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Hmm… Ya, sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang hampir mirip denganku. Tampan, tinggi, penuh pesona, dan memiliki karisma yang luar biasa."

Kai tertawa.

"Oke, sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sang pangeran sedang berburu," jawab Kai di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ya, sang pangeran sedang berburu bersama rombongan pengawalnya. Si gadis desa ingin melihat sang pangeran dari dekat, supaya ia bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas ketika ia  
menceritakan kejadian langka itu kepada teman-temannya di desa nanti. Namun gerakannya entah bagaimana membuat kuda hitam sang pangeran terkejut dan mendompak. Sang pangeran terlempar dari kuda dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Kecelakaan itu membuat kakinya patah."

"Sang pangeran marah besar. Oh, tentu saja ia marah. Ia memerintah gadis desa itu diseret ke istana dan dihukum menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran."

Kai menyipitkan mata dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Hmm, kau yakin bukan si gadis desa yang menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran karena dia merasa  
bersalah dan ingin bertanggung jawab?"

Chanyeol berpura-pura berpikir. "Mungkin si gadis desa memang ingin membantu, tapi dia sudah pasti tidak dengan sukarela menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran."

Kai tertawa lagi. "Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bagaimana gadis itu menjalani hukumannya?"

"Itu," kata Chanyeol tegas, "adalah cerita untuk lain hari. Sekarang waktunya tidur."

"Astaga, kau terdengar seperti ayahku," gerutu Kai.

Chanyeol mendengus, namun tidak mengomentari kata-kata Kai tadi. "Panggil saja aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Oke?" katanya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Kai ketika Chanyeol sudah mencapai ambang pintu.

Chanyeol berbalik, sebelah tangannya berada di kenop pintu. "Ya?"

Kai bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. Ia menatap Chanyeol luruslurus dan berkata dengan nada tulus, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Kim," katanya sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

CHANYEOL membuka matanya yang berat dan duduk di ranjangnya dalam satu gerakan mulus. Ia menguap sejenak sebelum mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai dan melirik beker di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 07.10. Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia bermaksud pergi ke kamar sebelah untuk melihat keadaan Kai, namun begitu membuka pintu, aroma kopi yang harum menyerangnya. Itu berarti Kai Kim sudah bangun.

Chanyeol menemukan Kai di dapur, masih mengenakan sweter putih Chanyeol yang kebesaran untuknya. Kai pasti baru bangun, wajahnya terlihat cerah dan segar karena terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya pada pukul 06.20, gadis itu masih tertidur pulas di balik selimut di kamarnya.

"Hai," sapa Kai sambil tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Chanyeol di ambang pintu dapur.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol bergumam tidak jelas dan duduk di salah satu bangku  
tinggi di dapur.

"Astaga," kata Kai sambil mengamati wajah Chanyeol dengan saksama. "Kau terlihat mengerikan. Ada lingkaran hitam di matamu. Tidurmu tidak nyenyak semalam?"

Chanyeol memang merasa mengerikan. Ia masih mengantuk dan lelah. Dan semua itu karena ia bangun setiap jam sepanjang malam untuk memeriksa keadaan Kai dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ia lega melihat gadis itu tertidur pulas sepanjang malam. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Kai. Sebagai gantinya ia bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

"Sangat baik," sahut Kai senang. "Dan tidurku sangat nyenyak kemarin. Ajaib bukan? kau tahu aku jarang tidur lebih dari tiga jam. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku  
tidur selama hampir tujuh jam semalam. Dan pagi ini aku merasa sangat sehat."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya," katanya. "Itu berarti kau memang harus di sini kalau kau ingin tidur lebih dari tiga jam."

Kai tertawa. "Atau mungkin ini gara-gara ceritamu kemarin malam. Kau akan melanjutkan ceritanya hari ini?"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Tapi setelah kau menjelaskan beberapa hal kepadaku."

Kai menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menggigit bibir menatap Chanyeol. "Ya, kurasa sebaiknya begitu," katanya pelan sambil tersenyum masam. "Kau mau cuci muka dulu sementara aku  
menggoreng telur untukmu?"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Chanyeol menyesap kopi sementara Kai meneguk jus buah.

"Jadi kau mau menjelaskan kenapa kau kesakitan seperti itu kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu?" tanya Kai, berharap mengulur-ulur waktu walaupun tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, toh pada akhirnya ia tetap harus memberikan penjelasan.

"Kita bisa bicara sambil makan," sahut Chanyeol. Untuk menegaskan maksudnya, ia pun memasukkan sepotong telur orakarik ke dalam mulut.

Kai meletakkan jus buahnya di atas meja dan menghela napas. Setelah diam sejenak dan menatap jari telunjuknya yang menelusuri pinggiran gelas, Kai berdeham dan berkata pelan, "Ada sedikit masalah dengan jantungku. Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Masalah seperti apa?" gumam Chanyeol ketika Kai tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kai tidak menjawab.

"Kim?" panggil Chanyeol.

Kai mengangkat wajah menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Kim?"

"Usahamu tidak berhasil," sela Chanyeol dengan nada datar, "jadi sebaiknya kau berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Kai memberengut, lalu meraih garpu dan mulai menusuknusuk telurnya.

"Masalah seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berhenti berfungsi normal sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan tidak bisa lagi memompa darah sekuat seharusnya," sahut Kai dengan nada enggan. Ia tidak menatap Chanyeol, tetapi tetap menatap gelas jusnya di atas meja.

"Dokter sudah melakukan berbagai macam tes tapi dia tetap tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan jantungku terus melemah setiap hari. Menurut dokter ada kemungkinan ini penyakit keturunan., tetapi berhubung aku tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandungku, kami tidak bisa memeriksa riwayat kesehatan keluargaku."

Kai mengangkat wajah menatap Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu terlihat kaget dan matanya mengerjap menatap Kai seolah-olah ia tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya tadi. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Chanyeol tetap menatap Kai sementara Kai memalingkan wajah menatap ke arah lain. Kemudian suara Chanyeol terdengar, "Apa lagi yang dikatakan dokter?"

Kai menggigit bibir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Katanya aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, aku harus menjaga pola makanku, dan aku harus minum obat yang diharapkan bisa memperbaiki kondisi jantungku."

Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Atau setidaknya membantu memperlambat proses melemahnya jantungku."

"Itukah sebabnya kau mengundurkan diru dari Dee Black Dance Company?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pengertian terdengar dalam suaranya.

Kai menggigit bibir lagi dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Dokter berkata aku harus berhenti menari kalau tidak ingin membuat kondisi jantungku semakin parah. Saat itu sebagian diriku  
ingin mengabaikan perintah dokter. Maksudku, aku penari. Menari adalah hidupku. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan kalau aku tidak boleh menari?" Ia mendesah. "Tapi bagian diriku yang lain sadar bahwa kondisiku yang seperti ini tidak memungkinkanku untuk menjalani latihan keras setiap hari seperti yang harus dijalani penari lain tanpa mengalami serangan."

"Serangan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Maksudmu serangan seperti yang kau alami kemarin malam di pesta?"

"Mm," gumam Kai membenarkan.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang berpikir. Lalu ia bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau sering mengalami serangan seperti itu?"

"Hanya kalau aku terlalu lelah atau terlalu memaksakan diri," sahut Kai. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak terlalu sering."

"Apakah kau pernah mengalami serangan di sini?"

Kai mendongak dan menatap mata Chanyeol. "Tidak," jawabnya tenang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya," sahut Kai. "Chanyeol, membersihkan apartemen dan menyiapkan makanan untukmu sama sekali bukan pekerjaan berat."

Kai mengamati Chanyeol, mengira akan melihat tatapan kasihan yang akan dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya, dan ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Ia bahkan sudah siap membela diri apabila Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan rasa kasihan kepadanya. Ia tidak butuh rasa kasihan, terlebih lagi dari Chanyeol Park.

Tetapi ia salah. Ketika ia menatap mata Chanyeol, tidak ada kilatan rasa kasihan di sana. Malah laki-laki itu terlihat… marah?

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku sebelum ini?" tanya Chanyeol tajam sebelum Kai sempat bereaksi.

"Aku tidak melihat ada alasan untuk memberitahu," balas Kai, masih tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba marah padanya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk memberitahuku?" seru Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Kai mengernyit mendengar suara Chanyeol yang meninggi. "Ya," balas Kai keras kepala. "Ini masalah pribadiku dan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jadi kenapa aku harus menceritakannya kepadamu? Dan kenapa kau berteriak-teriak kepadaku?"

"Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa kau menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu di sini?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan kesal. Oh, ia masih marah. Tetapi ia berusaha mengendalikan suaranya. "Apakah kau sadar bahwa apabila sesuatu terjadi padamu di sini maka akulah yang mungkin akan disalahkan?"

Kai mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat sementara amarahnya sendiri mulai terbit.

"Bodoh," lanjut Chanyeol, masih terlihat sangat marah, "apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kenapa kau masih datang ke sini, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kau mau aku pulang ke rumah suatu hari dan menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai?"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Jadi kau tidak perlu takut menemukanku tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantaimu dan tidak ada orang yang akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu," bantah Kai dengan suara keras. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini? Bukankah kau yang memaksaku menjadi _pengurus rumahmu_? Kau masih berani bertanya?"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang kondisimu," balas Chanyeol sama kerasnya. "Kalau saat itu aku tahu aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menginjak apartemenku!"

Kai tersentak dan memucat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha mengatur napas yang mendadak tercekat di dada. Ia mengerjap ketika air mata mulai terasa menusuk-nusuk bagian kelopak matanya.

Selama ini Kai mengira—bahkan yakin—Chanyeol akan merasa kasihan padanya setelah laki-laki itu tahu kondisi jantungnya. Bukannya Kai mengharapkan rasa kasihan dari Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak. Tetapi ia selalu menduga itulah reaksi umum orang-orang apabila mereka tahu tentang keadaannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Chanyeol akan marah. Dan Chanyeol Park marah karena Kai tidak memberitahunya sejak awal. Ia marah karena merasa terbebani oleh "penyakit" Kai. Ia marah karena tidak ingin dipersalahkan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kai di apartemennya. Katanya kalau ia tahu tentang penyakitnya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kai menginjak apartemennya. Kai tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, dikasihani atau dibenci oleh Chanyeol Park. Yang jelas, saat ini ia merasa seolah-olah seseorang telah menusuk dadanya. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Dan rasa nyeri itu membuatnya hampir tidak bisa menahan air mata.

Baiklah. Sudah jelas Chanyeol Park tidak ingin Kai berada di dekatnya, jadi sebaiknya ia pergi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dan tanpa melirik Chanyeol sedikit pun, Kai mendorong kursi ke belakang, berdiri, dan berderap ke kamar tamu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa tas tangannya dan gaun pestanya yang dikenakannya kemarin malam. Ia langsung berjalan ke pintu, mengenakan mantel panjang dan sepatu pestanya dengan cepat. Ia masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia takut air matanya akan tumpah keluar begitu membuka mulut. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekali pun, Kai membuka pintu, berjalan keluar, dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

_Sialan_! gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Terkutuklah dirinya. Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, ia langsung sadar ucapannya terdengar salah. Teramat sangat salah. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Kai berubah dari marah menjadi… menjadi sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol ingin melukai dirinya sendiri.

Oh, ya, ia memang marah pada gadis itu karena merahasiakan kondisi jantungnya. Menurut Chanyeol, Kai benar-benar bodoh karena mengambil risiko memperparah kondisi jantungnya dengan membiarkan Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti pengurus rumah.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bukan monster. Kalau dia tahu kondisi Kai sejak awal, dia pasti tidak akan memaksa Kai datang membersihkan apartemennya dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya setiap hari. Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah. Ia sadar ia tidak selalu bersikap ramah pada gadis itu. Terutama pada awal pertemuan mereka. Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyulitkan gadis itu. Sering. Ia sering menyuruh gadis itu melakukan ini dan itu. Ia bahkan pernah menyuruh Kai datang ke apartemennya ketika gadis itu sedang sakit. Astaga!

Membayangkan Kai Kim mungkin mendapat serangan dan kesakitan sendirian di sini, di apartemen Chanyeol, tanpa sepengetahuannya, membuat sekujur tubuh Chanyeol terasa dingin.  
Membayangkan Kai Kim mungkin tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sini tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat darah Chanyeol seolah-olah membeku. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa seperti ini, tetapi apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Kai Kim… Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Kalau saja ia tahu kondisi gadis itu sejak awal, ia tidak mungkin memaksa gadis itu menjadi pengurus rumahnya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Ia tidak mungkin memperlakukan gadis itu dengan buruk. Itulah maksud kata-kata Chanyeol tadi. Tetapi perasaan bingung, marah, dan bersalah membuat ucapannya terdengar lebih kasar daripada maksud sebenarnya.

Sekarang ia malah menyakiti gadis itu. Chanyeol bisa melihatnya. Kilatan amarah yang sedetik tadi masih terlihat di mata gelap Kai Kim meredup. Mati. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan gadis itu  
mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak menatap Chanyeol sementara ia menghela dan mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat memikirkan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, tiba-tiba Kai mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan keras, berdiri, dan berjalan pergi. Chanyeol masih terpaku di kursi ketika Kai muncul lagi sambil membawa tas tangan kecil dan gaun pestanya. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu, mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dilakukannya, apa yang dipikirkannya. Tetapi Kai sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Gadis itu langsung berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen dengan langkah lebar dan mengenakan mantel panjang serta sepatunya dengan cepat.

Saat itulah Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa Kai bermaksud pergi. Gadis itu akan meninggalkannya dengan marah dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. _Oh, sialan_, Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengutuk  
dirinya sendiri. _Apa yang sudah kulakukan_? Ia tidak ingin Kai pergi. Ia tidak ingin Kai pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sungguh, saat itu Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Terlalu banyak yang berlalulalang dalam benaknya sampai ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu, untuk mencegah gadis itu melangkah melewati pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol mematung di kursinya ketika Kai membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan cepat. Ia juga tetap mematung di tempatnya ketika Kai keluar dari apartemennya dan membanting pintu. Ketika Kai berjalan keluar dari apartemennya, rasanya seolaholah Kai berjalan keluar dari hidupnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk di sana seperti orang bodoh sementara perasaan hampa perlahan-lahan merayapi dirinya.

.

.

.

LAY baru selesai mengajar dan sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor ke arah tangga ketika mendengar alunan musik yang berasal dari salah satu ruang kelas di sebelah kirinya. Tahu bahwa ruang kelas itu adalah ruangan yang sering digunakan Kai dan mengingat Kai tidak ada kelas siang ini, Lay menghampiri pintu dan mengintip ke dalam dari jendela kaca di pintu. Ia mengira akan menemukan Kai sedang menari di dalam sana seperti biasa, namun dugaannya salah. Lay mengangkat alis heran ketika melihat Kai sedang duduk bersila di lantai dengan punggung dan kepala disandarkan di dinding belakangnya.

"Kai?" panggil Lay sambil membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kai tersentak dan menoleh. "Hai, Lay. Kelasmu sudah bubar?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum.

Lay mengerjap heran melihat mata Kai yang sembap dan hidungnya yang merah. Apakah Kai habis menangis? Gagasan iu terasa sangat asing bagi Lay karena selama mengenal Kai, ia tidak  
pernah sekali pun melihat Kai menangis. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Kai berwajah muram. Kai selalu terlihat ceria. Selalu.

"Kai, ada apa?" tanya Lay sambil menjatuhkan diri di lantai di dekat Kai. "Kau terlihat…"

Kai tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan sebelah tangan. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutnya ringan. Lalu ia menunjuk hidungnya dan berkata, "Ini gara-gara alergi."

"Oh, begitu." Lay tersenyum mengerti dan tidak mendesak Kai lagi. Benar, Kai tidak mungkin menangis, pikirnya yakin. Ia mengangguk ke arah CD _player _di sudut ruangan dan bertanya,

"Lagu apa yang yang sedang kau dengar ini?"

"_Fairy Tale_,"desah Kai.

"Lagunya bagus," gumam Lay. "Kau mau membuat koreografi baru dengan lagu ini?"

"Rencananya begitu. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa memikirkan satu gerakan pun." Kai bangkit, berjalan ke arah CD _player _dan mematikannya.

"Oh, ya, Kai, bukankah kemarin kau pergi ke pesta yang diselenggarakan Dee Black Dance Company?" tanya Lay.

"Bagaimana pestanya? Menyenangkan?"

"Mm?" gumam Kai sambil lalu. "Biasa saja."

Tadinya Lay berharap mendengar cerita yang lebih mendetail tentang pesta yang diselenggarakan salah satu kelompok tari tersohor di Negara ini, tetapi sepertinya hari ini Kai sedang tidak ingin bicara panjang-lebar. Jadi Lay pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Omong-omong, hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal mengajar, bukan? Kau tidak pergi ke apartemen kakak Sehun?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak? Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pergi ke sana lagi."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi."

Lay mengernyitkan kening dengan heran. Lalu ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kalian bertengkar?"

Kai tidak menjawab, tetapi Lay melihatnya mengernyit sama. "Kita bicarakan hal lain saja," gumam Kai.

Sikap Kai menguatkan dugaan Lay bahwa kedua orang itu bertengkar. Tetapi ia bukan orang yang suka ikut campur, jadi Lay tidak memaksa. "Baiklah," kata Lay dengan nada ceria.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang?'

Kai mengernyit lagi. "Maaf, aku…"

"Halo, _ladies_." Sapaan riang yang berasal dari pintu memotong kata-kata Kai.

Lay dan Kai serentak menoleh. "Oh, hai, Sehun," Lay balas menyapa.

"Apakah aku mengganggu acara bergosip kalian?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak," sahut Lay.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap Kai. "Tadi aku mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol. Kukira kau ada di sana."

"Oh, ya?" gumam Kai acuh tak acuh. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ada di sini."

"Ya. Untunglah kau tidak pergi ke sana hari ini," lanjut Sehun sambil meringis. "Suasana hati Chanyeol sedang sangat buruk. Dan yang kumaksud dengan sangat buruk adalah _sangat, sangat buruk_."

Lay mengangkat alis dan melirik Kai yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sehun, sama sekali tidak menyadari raut wajah Kai yang berubah kaku. "Dia hampir tidak mau bicara padaku dan terlihat seolah-olah baru diberitahu bahwa tangannya akan diamputasi sehingga tidak akan pernah bisa bermain piano lagi seumur hidupnya. Dia salah makan obat atau apa?"

Kai mengangkat bahu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu ia juga mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia. Kalian sudah makan siang? Mau makan siang bersama?"

Kai tersenyum meminta maaf. "Kalian berdua saja yang pergi. Aku sudah punya janji."

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Dengan siapa?"

Lay memutar bola matanya mendengar nada suara Sehun. Astaga, laki-laki itu bersikap seolah-seolah Kai adalah pacarnya.

"Taemin," jawab Kai tenang. "Kau masih ingat Taemin, bukan? Aku sudah berjanji padanya kemarin."

_Siapa Taemin_? Pikir Lay. Ia memperhatikan mata Sehun menyipit mendengar nama itu. Ia penasaran, jadi ia bertanya, "Siapa Taemin?"

"Teman lama," sahut Kai. "Kami bertemu di pesta kemarin."

"Oh," gumam Lay sambil tersenyum. "Tampan?" Kali ini Kai tertawa. "Sangat," sahutnya.

Mulut Lay kembali membentuk huruf O dan ia juga ikut tertawa. Satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa di ruangan itu adalah Sehun. Jelas saja.

"Boleh aku ikut makan siang dengan kalian?" goda Lay.

Kai pura-pura berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah."

Kai tertawa. Lalu tepat pada saat itu ponselnya berbunyi. Kai meraih tas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan di layar sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Hei, Taemin."

Oh, Lay melihat raut wajah Sehun berubah. Sungguh, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Isi hatinya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Di mana?" tanya Kai di ponsel. "Ya, aku tahu tempat itu. Kita bertemu di sana? Baiklah. Aku pergi ke sana sekarang."

Kai menutup ponsel dan memandang Lay serta Sehun bergantian. "Maaf, Teman-teman, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Setelah Kai membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Lay bersama Sehun, Lay mendongak menatap Sehun dan bergumam, "Sepertinya Kai menyukai laki-laki bernama Taemin itu."

Tentu saja Lay sebenarnya tidak berpikir begitu. Kai selalu memperlakukan semua orang dengan cara yang sama. Tetapi Lay hanya ingin menggoda Sehun sedikit. Laki-laki itu benar-bnar mudah dipancing. Lihat saja, mendengar Lay berkata bahwa Kai mungkin tertarik pada Taemin, Sehun langsung mendengus dan mengatup bibir rapat-rapat.

"Kau akan diam saja?" desal Lay.

Sehun menyipitkan mata, lalu menatap Lay. "Tentu saja tidak."

Oh, Lay suka melihat sikap tidak wajar para laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kadang-kadang mereka bisa sangat bodoh. Lay tersenyum geli melihat Sehun berderap keluar dari ruang kelas dengan langkah kesal.

Kasihan Sehun, pikir Lay sambil mendesah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai Kai. Tapi ia pasti akan patah hati, Lay yakin itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa frustasi sepanjang hari ini. Tidak ada yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang buruk. Semua terlihat salah di matanya, Semua terasa salah baginya. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatnya senang. Udara Desember yang dingin membuatnya marah, suara orang-orang yang mengobrol di dekatnya membuat kepalanya seolah-olah di hantam palu, alunan musik di studio appanya yang biasanya selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya hari ini malah terdengar sumbang, jelek, dan membuatnya semakin jengkel.

Pokoknya, hari ini Chanyeol terlihat begitu menakutan seperti wabah penyakit. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Kecuali appanya.

"Sebelum kau membuat semua stafku beramai-ramai mengundurkan diri, sebaiknya ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi Mr. Hyde hari ini," kata appanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Suaranya terdengar tegas dan agak kesal, tetapi juga geli.

Chanyeol duduk bersndar di sofa di kantor ayahnya yang luas. Alisnya masih berkerut menakutkan dan raut wajahnya masih gelap segelap langit disaat badai. Ia menatap appanya yang duduk di belakang meja kerja dengan kesal. "Staf-staf appa tidak ada yang becus. Dan pemain-pemain biola itu tidak pernah menganggap pertunjukan ini serius. Memangnya mereka kira ini pertunjukan natal di sekolah dasar?" Ia mendengus keras. "Demi Tuhan, dengan permainan seperti itu aku tidak yakin mereka pantas tampil dalam pertunjukan Natal taman kanak-kanan sekalipun!"

Appanya tidak berkata apa-apa sementara Chanyeol melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. Setelah omelan itu berhenti dan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan mata, ayahnya bertanya pelan, "kau mau memberitahuku apa yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau memberitahu eommamu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau memberitahu Sehun?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatap ayahnya dengan kesal. "Apa maksud appa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol seperti itu?"

Ayahnya mendesah keras."Sikapmu seperti orang yang belum mengkonsumsi kafein hari ini."

"Aku sudah minum kopi. Dan asal appa tahu, kopi di sini rasanya mengerikan," gerutu Chanyeol sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala kembali ke sandaran sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidak minum kopimu sendiri di rumah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?" tanya ayahnya.

"Sudah. Dan rasanya juga sama mengerikannya."

_Rasanya tidak sama seperti kopi buatan gadis itu_. Chanyeol memberengut keras ketika gagasan itu melintas dalam benaknya. Appanya menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau kau tidak mau membicarakan apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan seperti ini, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau boleh datang lagi besok setelah kau mendinginkan kepalamu."

_Bagus_! Pikir Chanyeol muram. Sekarang ayahnya juga tidak menginginkannya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi," desis Chanyeol dengan rahang mengertak. Ia bangkit, meraih jaketnya dengan kasar dari gantungan dan tidak lupa membanting pintu dalam perjalanan ke luar.

Apartemennya terasa aneh ketika ia pulang ke rumah malam itu. Aneh karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga akan terasa sesepi itu. Ketika ia masuk ke apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu, ia memandang ke sekeliling apartemennya dan mendesah. Kenapa apartemennya terasa begitu… kosong?

Tadinya ia berharap—walaupun ia tahu kemungkinan harapannya terkabul sangat, _sangat, sangat _tipis, dan bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada, tetapi ia tetap berharap—ada seseorang yang  
menunggunya di sana ketika ia pulang ke rumah, ia berharap mendengar suara gadis itu berseru, "Chanyeol, kaukah itu?" dari dapur ketika ia membuka pintu. Ia berharap mencium aroma makanan. Ia berharap… Ia berharap…

Ia berharap melihat Kai Kim di apartemennya ketika pulang.

Oh, terkutuklah dirinya!

Ia sudah hidup selama ini tanpa gadis itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia membutuhkan kehadiran gadis itu sekarang? Chanyeol menggelenggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Ini tidak masuk akal. _Ia _bersikap tidak masuk akal. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal dan berharap besok bisa kembali seperti sediakala.

Tetapi tidak, harapannya tidak terkabul. Keesokan harinya suasana hatinya masih tetap berantakan. Begitu pula keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya lagi. Chanyeol tetap merasa seperti di neraka.

Setidaknya ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya ketika bekerja. Ia berusaha keras tidak membentak setiap orang yang lewat di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menahan diri sepanjang hari dan  
perasaannya sama sekali tidak membaik ketika ia pulang ke apartemennya setiap malam. Malah ia merasa dirnya semakin terpuruk.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menyesap _dry_ _martini_-nya perlahan.

"Kau, temanku yang baik, sedang kacau," sahut Huang Zitao, yang duduk di sampingnya di bar. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu kacau karena kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku."

Setelah lima hari pulang ke apartemennya setiap malam dalam keadaan frustasi dan emosi berantakan, Chanyeol memutuskan menelpon Zitao dan memaksa teman sekaligus manajernya itu menemaninya minum-minum di luar. Jadi di sinilah mereka, duduk bersebelahan di bar bernuansa Manhattan tahun 1950-an yang tidak terlalu ramai di Soho.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang lalu mengernyit. "Dia tidak mau mengangkat teleponku."

"Siapa?"

"Dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Kim."

Zitao menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat heran. "Jiwa dan ragamu berubah mengenaskan seperti ini gara-gara Kai tidak menjawab teleponmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Chanyeol sambil menggeleng keras.

"Maksudku, itu salah satu penyebab… Tidak, bukan. Maksudku.. Aku… Oh, persetan!" Chanyeol meneguk _martini_-nya dan mengusap wajah dengan kesal.

"Dia tidak mau mengangkat teleponmu," gumam Zitao sambil memutar-mutar gelasnya dengan pelan. "Jadi kalian bertengkar?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Kai pasti sangat marah padamu kalau dia sampai mengabaikannmu seperti ini."

Chanyeol hanya memberengut.

"Kau sudah mencoba meminta maaf padanya?" Chanyeol melotot kesal ke arah manajernya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau dia tidak mau menjawab teleponku?"

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf," gumam Zitao sambil menganggukangguk. Lalu ia menatap Zitao dengan raut wajah tersinggung. "Tidak perlu emosi, Chanyeol. Aku hanya mencoba membantu." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kau sudah mencoba menemuinya di studio tarinya?"

"Sudah. Tapi wanita keras kepala di meja resepsionis selalu berkata Kim tidak masuk hari ini atau Kim baru saja pergi," gerutu Chanyeol jengkel. "Aku yakin kucing tua itu berbohong."

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba pergi ke apartemennya?"

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Entah dia tidak ada di apartemen atau tidak mau membuka pintu."

"Wah, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padamu, Teman."

Chanyeol menatap Zitao dengan kesal. "_Well_, terima kasih karena suda menyadarkanku akan kenyataan itu," katanya sinis.

"Hentikan sikap sinismu itu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan membantumu," kata Zitao.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah meminta bantuan padamu."

"Oh, ya? Jadi kau tiba-tiba mengajakku ke sini bukan untuk meminta bantuan?" pancing Zitao. "Kalau begitu, apakah sebaiknya aku membiarkanmu dalam penderitaanmu sendiri?"

"Hi, _guys_. Maaf aku terlambat."

Chanyeol, yang sudah membuka mulut hendak membalas katakata temannya, menutup mulutnya kembali ketika Sehun mendadak muncul di antara mereka. Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol dan memesan _gin and tonic _kepada bartender.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun sambil menoleh menatap mereka berdua.

"Tentang Chanyeol yang tidak mau mengaku bahwa dia butuh bantuanku,"sahut Zitao ringan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menatap kakaknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Zitao mendengus. "Lebih baik?" dia masih senewen seperti beruang yang belum menemukan pasangan di musim kawin."

"Beruang di musim kawin?" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Chanyeol berharap bisa mencekik manajernya yang banyak mulut.

"Sebenarnya dia sedang bertengkar dengan Kai," lanjut Zitao. Desakan yang dirasakan Chanyeol untuk meninju hidung manajernya pun semakin besar. Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah Zitao menutup mulutnya barang sebentar?

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kai?" tanya Sehun kepadanya.

"Astaga, Chanyeol, apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Walaupun suasana hatimu sedang buruk, jangan lampiaskan padanya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Chanyeol mendengus dan ingin berkata bahwa Sehun-lah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi ia diam saja dan membiarkan Sehun menarik kesimpulan sesuka hati. Bagaimana pun, Chanyeol tidak bisa memberitahu adiknya bahwa suasana hatinya yang buruk ini ada hubungannya dengan Kai kim.

"Kau bertemu Kai hari ini?" sela Zitao. "Apakah dia mengadu padamu bahwa Chanyeol membuatnya kesal?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini, kata Sehun. "Tidak, dia tidak terlihat kesal. Dia malah terlihat gembira."

Kepala Chanyeol berputar cepat ke arah Sehun. "Gembira?" tanyanya heran.

Sehun mendesah. "Kurasa itu gara-gara Taemin Lee."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Taemin Lee? Nama itu kedengarannya tidak asing.

"Ya," kata Sehun berapi-api. "Kau ingat Taemin Lee, bukan, Chanyeol? Laki-laki yang berdansa dengan Kai di pesta Dee waktu itu. Teman lamanya."

Oh, laki-laki tu.

"Kai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama laki-laki itu akhir-akhir ini."

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol bertambah dalam.

"Yang kutahu, Kai sering mengunjungi tempat latihan kelompok tari Dee Black," lanjut Sehun sambil mendesah berat. "Tentu saja untuk menemui laki-laki itu."

Rahang Chanyeol mengertak tanpa sadar.

"Kurasa Kai tertarik pada Taemin Lee," Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya, "jadi kupikir aku harus melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu."

Chanyeol mengerjap.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Zitao.

Sehun tersenyum lebar menatap kedua orang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Chanyeol tertegun menatap adiknya. Jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti berdebar. _Apa katanya tadi? Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya_ _kepada Kai?_

"Wow, Sehun. Jadi kau berhasil mendapatkan Kai?" Zitao terkekeh. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada bergurau, "Aduh, seharusnya aku bergerak lebih cepat. Sayang sekali."

Chanyeol menatap adiknya tanpa mengerjap. Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

"Kuucapkan selamat kepadamu, Sehun," kata Zitao sambil mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang.

Tetapi bukannya ikut mengangkat gelas untuk bersulang, Sehun malah terlihat ragu. "Yah... gumannya sementara rona merah terlihat menjalari pipinya. "Sebenarnya... aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku."

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

Sehun menarik napas dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih jelas,

"Aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Zitao bingung.

Kali ini Sehun terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tadi siang," jelasnya enggan. "Kukatakan padanya bahwa... kau tahu, bahwa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar teman padanya. Dia tidak terlihat terkejut. Dia malah menatap mataku dengan tenang. Dia terlihat begitu tenang sementara aku merasa sangat gugup. Jadi sebelum dia berkata apa-apa, kukatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Dia boleh berpikir dulu sebelum memberikan jawabannya kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak tadi. Lalu ia mendengus keras menanggapi kebodohan adiknya.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Kai belum menjawab pernyataan Sehun, ia baru menemukan suaranya kembali. "Setelah itu kau langsung kabur begitu saja?" tebaknya dengan nada bosan.

"Yah, begitulah," guman Sehun malu.

Zitao tertawa. "Astaga, Sehun tingkahmu seperti anak remaja ingusan yang ketakutan," godanya.

"Tapi, omong-omong, kapan kau berencana meminta jawabannya? Kau tidak mungkin menunggu selamanya, bukan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir aku akan meminta jawabannya pada pertunjukan perdana kelompok tari Dee Black Dance Company besok lusa.

Chanyeol tertegun. "Kim akan menghadiri pertunjukan itu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah laki-laki bernama Lee itu salah satu penari utama dalam pertunjukan itu? Sudah pasti Kai akan pergi ke sana untuk mendukungnya," kata Sehun masam. "Kau juga sudah menerima undangan dari Dee, bukan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berpikir. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi dan menemui Kai Kim tanpa hasil beberapa hari terakhir ini. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin menghindarinya, bukan? Baiklah. Sekarang Chanyeol bisa menemuinya di pertunjukan perdana Dee Black Company. Gadis itu pasti akan datang. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya di sana. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Kai Kim harus mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol. Kalau perlu Chanyeol akan mengikatnya untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau juga akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Sehun.

Seulas senyum muram menghiasi bibir Chanyeol. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Hei, Chanyeol, besok lusa kita sudah punya janji makan malam dengan produser-produsermu," sela Zitao tiba-tiba. "Jangan bilang kau lupa karena aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Chanyeol mengerang. "Kita bisa menggeser acara makan malam itu ke hari lain, bukan?"

Zitao menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tahu mereka tidak akan suka kalau kau tiba-tiba membatalkan rencana padahal kau sudah menyetujuinya sejak awal."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membatalkannya. Aku hanya ingin mengganti harinya," sergah Chanyeol, walaupun ia tahu Zitao benar. Ia tidak bisa membatalkan acara makan malam dengan produser-produser pentingnya. Melihat Zitao mendesah dan menggeleng-geleng, Chanyeol mengerang sekali lagi dan menggerutu, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak usah bersikap dramatis begitu. Aku akan datang."

_Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Kim_, tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

Pokoknya kali ini Kai Kim harus mendengarkan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**[Work In Progress]**

**p.s : fict ini akan saya sikat habis dalam bulan-bulan ini, so.. selamat menikmati**

**With love**

**[TianLian]**


	13. Chapter 13

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n : chap ini panjang karena beberapa bab langsung saya jadikan satu, so.. pastikan anda dalam posisi nyaman ketika anda hendak membaca fict ini. Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAU melamun lagi."

Kai mengerjap dan mendongak, menatap Lay yang duduk di hadapannya. "Maaf, apa katamu tadi?" gumam Kai.

Lay mendesah dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Nah, aku benar. Kau tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang kuucapkan sejak tadi."

Kai tidak membantah. Ia hanya tersenyum meminta maaf dan menyesap tehnya perlahan-lahan.  
Malam ini adalah malam pertunjukan perdana Dee Black Dance Company di New York dan walaupun sebenarnya Kai tidak terlalu antusias menyaksikan pertunjukan ini—karena tidak ingin  
mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya menari di atas panggung—ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Lay. Ia juga sudah berjanji kepada Taemin bahwa ia akan datang untuk memberikan dukungan. Jadi di sinilah ia, duduk di salah satu kafe di lobi gedung pertunjukan di Broadway bersama Lay, menunggu waktu pertunjukan dimulai dan menunggu pintu teater dibuka.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Kai?"

Kai kembali menatap temannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lay mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menatap Kai lurus-lurus. "Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini. Kau berubah pendiam. Kau juga sering melamun. Kau selalu terlihat pucat dan  
kau..." Lay menghentikan kata-katanya dan menarik napas. "Dengar, aku tidak akan mendesakmu memberitahuku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, aku ada di sini. Aku mungkin  
tidak bisa banyak membantu, tapi aku bisa mendengarkan."

Kai menelan ludah dan berusaha menarik napas dengan susah payah. Dadanya terasa sakit. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada sementara ia memaksakan seulas senyum kepada Lay. "Terima kasih, Lay, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Lay balas tersenyum lebar dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan penari utama Dee Black Dance Company?"

Kai mengembuskan napas lega karena Lay tidak mendesaknya. "Maksudmu Taemin?" guman Kai. "Kami hanya berteman."

"Mengingat kau sering menghabiskan waktumu bersama-samanya akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kalian memang hanya berteman," goda Lay.

"Kami hanya berteman," tegas Kai sekali lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Taemin akan kembali ke Korea setelah pertunjukan mereka di sini selesai, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku menemaninya selama dia di sini. Lagi pula, sudah lama kami tidak bertemu."

Ya, itu alasannya ia sering menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Taemin dan teman-teman lamanya di studio latihan kelompok tari Dee Black di Broadway. Setidaknya, itulah alasan yang dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Bukan karena ia kesepian. Bukan karena ia merasa harus mengisi kekosongan. Bukan karena ia ingin menyingkirkan Park Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

Kalau begitu, kenapa kemarin malam kau mendapati dirimu berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya? tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kai menggeleng keras mengenyahkan suara kecil menjengkelkan dalam benaknya itu. Kemarin malam, ketika ia hendak pulang ke apartemennya sendiri dari studio latihan Dee  
Black, entah bagaimana ia mendapati dirinya menghentikan mobil Beetle kuningnya di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol di Riverside Drive. Kai sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengarahkan mobilnya ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Merasa konyol dan yakin bahwa ia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya, Kai pun bergegas pergi tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Lihat? Kau melamun lagi!"

"Aku tidak melamun," bantah Kai, walaupun tahu ia memang melamun tadi.

Lay memandang ke sekelilingnya. "Omong-omong, aku mau ke toilet. Kau mau ikut?"

Kai menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu di sini saja."

Lay tersenyum. "Silahkan lanjutkan lamunanmu sampai aku kembali."

Sepeninggal Lay, Kai mendesah dalam hati dan duduk termenung. Ia baru hendak tenggelam kembali dalam lamunannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Kai mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas dan  
tertegun menatap nama yang muncul di layar.

Park Chanyeol.

Kai meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, membiarkannya terus berbunyi dan bergetar. Pada akhirnya deringan itu akan berhenti dan Kai akan membiarkannya berhenti berdering dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak akan menjawab telepon itu. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya. Sejenak kemudian ponselnya berhenti berdering dan berhenti bergetar. Setelah itu barulah Kai mengembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya tanpa sadar dan meraih ponselnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?"

Kai melompat kaget, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara rendah bernada datar yang sering menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia mendongak dengan cepat dan langsung bertatapan  
dengan mata hitam gelap milik Park Chanyeol.

Lidah Kai terasa kelu. Sejenak pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol sementara laki-laki itu duduk di hadapannya, di kursi yang tadi ditempati Lay.

Chanyeol menatap Kai lurus-lurus. "Katakan padaku, sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku?" tanyanya sekali lagi, menyadarkan Kai dari rasa terkejutnya. "Dan jangan coba-coba berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin menghindariku karena kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab teleponku tadi."

Kai menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memalingkan wajah. "Baiklah," gumannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Kai lurus-lurus sebelum akhirnya bertanya pelan, "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku hanya menghindari orang yang ingin dihindari."

"Apa?" Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Kau pikir aku ingin kau menghindariku?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku memang ingin dihindari, menurutmu kenapa aku menelponmu berkali-kali? Menurutmu kenapa aku terus berusaha menemuimu?" balas Chanyeol. Nada frustasi terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

Hal itu membuat kejengkelan Kai terbit. "_Well_, aku tidak tahu," tukasnya ketus. "Ketika terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan denganku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi mengurungkan niat dan menutup mulutnya kembali. Raut wajahnya terlihat marah, namun ia berusaha mengendalikan Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, Kai mendesah keras dan memaksa diri menoleh menatap laki-laki itu. "Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku..." Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. "Aku minta maaf."

Mata Kai melebar namun ia tidak berkomentar. "Dengar, Kim," kata Chanyeol sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menatap Kai. "Aku tidak ingat lagi apa tepatnya yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu, tapi aku sangat yakin aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu menghindariku. Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan terdengar salah, jadi aku minta maaf."

Kai menatap mata Chanyeol lurus-lurus, mencoba menilai kesungguhannya. Oh, ya, Kai bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata hitam itu. Ia juga melihat kegugupan di sana. Hal itu membuat Kai ingin tersenyum. Nah, siapa yang menyangka Park Chanyeol bisa merasa gugup di hadapan Kai Kim?

"Kau berteriak-teriak kepadaku waktu itu," kata Kai, masih dengan nada datar dan dingin yang sama.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku juga minta maaf soal itu," gumamnya.

Kai ingin tetap marah pada Chanyeol, tetapi ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Bahkan ketika ia pertama kali mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya, ia tahu ia tidak lagi marah pada laki-laki itu.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kai dan tahu bahwa ia sudah dimaafkan, Chanyeol tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tahu? Kalau kau tidak sibuk menghindariku selama ini, kau pasti sudah  
mendengar permintaan maafku jauh lebih awal."

Kai mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kai menyadari nada suara Chanyeol yang melembut, dan kenyataan kecil itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Oh, ini konyol. Kenapa ia selalu berubah konyol seperti ini di dekat Chanyeol Park? Kai membasahi bibirnya, berdeham dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baik-baik saja," sahutnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan bertanya, "Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya yang masih diperban. "Kurasa sudah tidak ada masalah," katanya. "Aku sudah bisa mengemudi. Dan sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa bermain piano lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan seksama. "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Tidak ada serangan lagi setelah waktu itu?"

Kai ragu sejenak. Ia memang tidak mengalami serangan seperti waktu itu lagi, namun akhir-akhir ini dadanya selalu terasa tidak nyaman. Ia juga merasa dirinya lebih cepat lelah daripada  
biasanya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu semua itu. Setelah melihat reaksi laki-laki itu ketika mengetahui kondisi jantungnya, Kai tidak ingin mengambil risiko menambahkan hal-hal yang bahkan belum diketahui dokternya. Tidak sekarang, ketika sepertinya ia dan Chanyeol baru saja berbaikan.

Ia mendesah dalam hati. Ia harus melaporkan kondisinya kepada dokternya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah hal itu ada gunanya.

"Kim?"

Kai mengerjap dan menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak. Tidak ada serangan lagi," sahutnya ketika teringat pada pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Kau bisa tidur nyenyak?"

Seulas senyum muram tersungging di bibir Kai. Tetapi hanya sebentar. "Tidak juga," sahutnya, memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"_Well_, kau tidak sendirian dalam hal itu," guman Chanyeol lirih.

Ketika Kai hendak bertanya apa maksud Chanyeol, ia disela oleh Lay yang sudah kembali ke meja mereka. Ia mendongak menatap Lay yang menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai," sapa Lay, mengulurkan tangan kepada Chanyeol. "Aku Lay Zhang, teman Kai. Kau pasti Chanyeol, kakak Sehun."

Chanyeol berdiri dan menjabat tangan Lay. "Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Dan, ya, harus kuakui bahwa Sehun adikku."

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentang dirimu," kata Lay. Ia duduk di kursi lain di samping Kai, tidak menyadari Kai yang melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh peringatan ke arahnya. Chanyeol juga duduk kembali ke kursinya. "Oh, ya? Cerita seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali di toilet?" Kai bertanya kepada Lay.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum geli dan yakin lakilaki itu tahu bahwa ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lama?" ulang Lay sambil mengangkat alis menatap Kai.

"Kurasa aku tidak terlalu lama."

Saat itu ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi. "Ya, Zitao?" kata Chanyeol setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia diam sejenak, mendengarkan, lalu mendesah. "Aku tidak lupa. Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga. Dan berhentilah bersikap dramatis."

Kai menoleh ketika Chanyeol menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku. "Ada apa dengan Zitao?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol meringis. "Dia hanya ingin mengingatkanku bahwa kami punya janji makan malam dengan produser-produserku," gerutunya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Kai mengerjap heran. "Sekarang?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kau datang untuk menonton pertunjukan?"

Chanyeol melemparkan seulas senyum kecil ke arahnya. "Tidak," sahutnya ringan.

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kau menghindariku. Kau tidak mau menjawab teleponku. Jadi kupikir kau tidak mungkin bisa menghindar kalau aku datang menemuimu di sini." Ia berdiri dari  
kursi dan menjabat tangan Lay. "Sekali lagi, senang berkenalan denganmu, Lay. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Setelah itu ia menatap Kai dan tersenyum. "Pastikan kau menjawab teleponmu  
mulai sekarang," katanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Kai melongo. Apa katanya tadi? Chanyeol datang ke sini hanya untuk menemuinya?

"Astaga, dia menyukaimu."

"Apa?" Kai menyentakkan kepala ke arah temannya.

Lay mendesah menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh, lalu menoleh ke arah Kai. "Dia menyukaimu Kai."

Kata-kata Lay menimbulkan sebersit perasaan aneh dalam diri Kai. Perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan yang tanpa disadarinya membuat bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum  
kecil. Walaupun begitu, ia menggeleng pelan untuk membantah pernyataan Lay.

"Kulihat dia berhasil membuatmu tersenyum kembali."

Kai menatap Lay tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu murung. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan senyum sopan atau senyum terpaksa."

Kai menyesap tehnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Lay mengerjap, menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, kau juga..."

"Tidak," sela Kai tajam dan menoleh menatap temannya dengan panik. Melihat mata Lay yang melebar kaget, Kai menelan ludah dan berkata dengan nada lebih pelan, "Tidak, tidak seperti  
itu."

Ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Lay, tetapi ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu ia merasakan hal itu. Tetapi itu perasaan terlarang baginya. Ia tidak boleh merasakannya. Tidak boleh memikirkannya.

Karena itu Lay tidak boleh mengatakannya. Apabila Lay mengatakannya, segalanya akan terasa nyata dan Kai terpaksa menghadapinya.

Lebih mudah bersikap seolah-olah perasaan itu tidak nyata.

Jadi itulah yang ia lakukan.

Lay menatap Kai dan tersenyum samar. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau langsung bisa tersenyum dan terlihat lebih gembira setelah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku... Aku..." Kai tergagap, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Hei, _ladies_."

Kai dan Lay serentak menoleh ke arah Sehun yang mendadak sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka. "Hai, Sehun," sapa Kai sambil tersenyum, lega karena ia tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Lay lebih jauh lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Sehun agak ragu, memandang Kai dan Lay bergantian.

"Tentu saja," sahut Lay. "Kau datang sendiri?"

"Ya, begitulah." Sehun terlihat agak canggung dan Kai tahu Sehun bersikap begitu gara-gara dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sehun setelah Sehun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak heran sekarang Sehun terlihat agak gugup  
menghadapinya.

Kai mendesah dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya. Yah, sebenarnya ia tahu, tetapi ia sudah berusaha mencegah Sehun mengutarakannya. Ia tahu Sehun memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang memberi kesan pada Sehun bahwa ia menyukai laki-laki itu. Ia memperlakukan Sehun seperti teman biasa, seperti ia memperlakukan teman-teman prianya yang lain.

Menurut Kai pernyataan perasaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan, karena apabila seseorang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, ia terpaksa memikirkan cara yang halus namun tegas  
untuk menolak. Oh ya, ia akan menolak. Saat ini sudah cukup banyak masalah yang harus dipikirkannya tanpa perlu ditambah masalah hubungan dan cinta. Salah satu alasan paling utama tentu saja adalah kondisinya. Coba pikir, apakah dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang sekarang ia masih sanggup memikirkan cinta? Yang benar saja.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi aku melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke pintu keluar," kata Sehun dengan nada bertanya.

"Ya, tadi kakakmu sempat mampir," Lay yang menjawab.

"Oh? Kukira dia tidak akan datang karena katanya punya acara lain."

"Memang. Dia hanya mampir menemui Kai," lagi-lagi Lay yang menjawab.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai. "Dia datang untuk menemuimu?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apakah dia menyulitkanmu?"

Kai mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. "Menyulitkanku? Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum masam. "Akhir-akhir ini suasana hati Chanyeol benar-benar buruk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi yang pasti dia terlihat kacau, selalu senewen, dan selalu marah-marah," jelasnya. "Karena itu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia datang menemuimu. Kuharap dia tidak menyulitkanmu."

"Tidak, dia tidak menyulitkanku," sahut Kai. Ia agak heran mendengar penjelasan Sehun karena Chanyeol tidak terlihat marah tadi."

"Jadi kenapa Chanyeol datang menemuimu di sini?" tanya Sehun.

Kai tersentak. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun. Karena apabila Kai memberitahu Sehun bahwa Chanyeol menemuinya untuk meminta maaf, maka Kai juga harus memberitahu Sehun bahwa Chanyeol meminta maaf kepadanya karena mereka sempat bertengkar, yang kemudian mengharuskan Kai memberitahu Sehun bahwa alasan mereka bertengkar adalah kondisi Kai.

Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Sehun.

"Kai? Kenapa Chanyeol datang menemuimu di sini?" tanya Sehun lagi. Nada suaranya tidak mendesak, hanya penasaran.

"Oh, itu..." Kai memutar otak mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Sehun, kau mau minum apa? Aku sudah menyuruh pelayannya ke sini," sela Lay tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh tepat ketika seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri meja mereka. Setelah pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sehun dan berbalik pergi, Lay langsung menarik Sehun ke dalam  
pembicaraan lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Kai mengembuskan napas lega ketika perhatian Sehun teralihkan darinya dan Sehun sepertinya sudah melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. Lay mencondongkan tubunya sedikit ke arah Kai dan berbisik, "Kau berutang padaku."  
Kai tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," ia balas berbisik. "Terima kasih."

Saat itu ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca nama yang muncul di layar. Park Chanyeol. Ia melirik kedua temannya yang sedang sibuk mengobrol sebelum berbalik memunggungi mereka sedikit dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo?" gumannya pelan.

"Kim?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar di ujung sana.

Kai tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi mendengar suara Chanyeol di telepon saja sudah membuat bibirnya melengkung tersenyum. "Ya," sahutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau menjawab teleponku."

Kai mendengus, walaupun bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum. Ia hampir yakin Park Chanyeol juga sedang tersenyum lebar di ujung sana.

"Jadi... kau akan datang besok pagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai merasa tidak ada gunanya ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol

"Kau masih ingin aku datang ke apartemenmu?" ia balas bertanya.

"Ya."

Kai terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah."

Ia bisa mendengar nada lega dalam suara Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu berkata, "Bagus. Karena aku membutuhkan..." jeda sejenak "...kopimu. Aku sangat membutuhkan kopimu."

Kai tertawa kecil. "Kau memang menyedihkan. Apa jadinya kau tanpa aku?" guraunya.

Hening sejenak di ujung sana. Kai bertanya-tanya apakah hubungan telepon mendadak terputus. Ia baru hendak membuka mulut menyebut nama Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol berkata dengan nada serius, "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

DEE BLACK, pendiri Dee Black Dance Company yang merupakan salah satu kelompok tari paling terkenal di seluruh penjuru Amerika Serikat, yakin bahwa pertunjukan yang diselenggarakannya pasti sukses. Dan ia memang benar. Pertunjukan perdananya sukses besar.

Tidak ada satu pun kursi kosong di dalam teater. Para penarinya memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa. Di akhir pertunjukan semua penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Ia tidak mungkin  
mengharapkan hasil yang lebih baik lagi daripada ini. Malam ini sempurna.

_Well_, mungkin segalanya bisa sedikit lebih sempurna kalau Kai Kim masih menari untuknya.

Dee memberi selamat kepada para penarinya yang kembali ke belakang panggung setelah tirai diturunkan, memeluk mereka satu per satu dan memuji penampilan mereka.

Sampai saat ini, walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, di dalam hatinya ia tetap merasa bahwa Kai Kim seharusnya masih bergabung dengan kelompok tarinya dan menari untuknya. Bakat alami langka yang dimiliki Kai seharusnya dipertunjukan kepada dunia. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti ketika Kai memutuskan keluar dari kelompok tarinya. Saat itu Kai tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas, hanya berkata bahwa ia harus kembali ke New York untuk menyelesaikan masalah keluarga. Dee sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membujuk gadis itu tetap tinggal, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Kai.

Dee merasa Kai Kim pasti memiliki alasan kuat untuk berhenti walaupun gadis itu tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak apa-apa. Ia menghormati keputusan Kai dan tidak akan mendesak gadis itu bergabung kembali dengan kelompok tarinya. Tetapi ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Akhir-akhir ini Kai sering mampir ke studio latihan Dee untuk mengobrol dengan Dee dan teman-teman lamanya. Dan kadang-kadang ia juga ikut serta dalam latihan mereka. Ketika Dee  
melihat Kai menari, Dee bisa melihat bahwa kemampuan gadis itu belum hilang. Kai Kim masih bisa menghipnotis semua orang dengan tariannya.

Dee Black bukan wanita yang bisa membiarkan bakat seperti itu disia-siakan. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Jadi ia pun melakukan sesuatu. Ya, ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah memberitahu Kai. Ia yakin Kai Kim pasti gembira mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya. Apabila Kai Kim menganggap dirinya penari—dan demi Tuhan, Kai memang penari!—ia pasti akan menyetujui tawaran Dee.

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, Dee menemukan Kai di kamar ganti para penari, sedang memberi selamat kepada teman-temannya dan memeluk Taemin Lee erat-erat. Seulas senyum lebar terlihat di wajahnya. "Terima kasih kau datang, Kai. Kuharap kau menikmati pertunjukannya," kata Dee ketika ia sudah berdiri di dekat Kai.

Kai menoleh dan menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Oh, Dee aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepadamu. Pertunjukannya luar biasa," pujinya. "Tapi kau memang koreografi andal dan kau punya penari-penari yang hebat, jadi tidak heran pertunjukan ini sukses besar."

Dee menarik lengan Kai dan berkata, "Ikut aku sebentar."

Kai menatapnya dengan heran, tetapi menurut dan mengikuti Dee menjauh dari para penari yang sedang meSehunakan keberhasilan mereka. Dee membawanya ke sudut ruangan sehingga pembicaraan mereka tidak akan terganggu.

"Kai," kata Dee sambil menatap Kai dengan sungguhsungguh, "bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat mereka menari di atas panggung tadi?"

Kai agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menoleh menatap teman-temanya, lalu kembali menatap Dee sambil tersenyum ragu. ""Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menari di atas panggung seperti mereka?" desak Dee.

Kai terdiam dan Dee hampir yakin Kai bahkan menahan napas sejenak. Kai menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum berkata,

"Impian setiap penari adalah menari di atas panggung, Dee. Kau tahu itu."

"Dan kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga penari. Jadi aku juga memiliki impian itu."

Dee tidak tahu kenapa suara Kai terdengar sedih ketika mengatakan hal itu. Malah sebersit kesedihan juga berkelebat di wajahnya. Apakah ia salah lihat? Dee mengabaikan kecurigaannya  
dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kau tidak akan menolak apabila aku menawarkan kesempatan untuk tampil di atas panggung, bukan?"

"Apa?" Kai menatapnya tidak mengerti. Dee tersenyum lebar dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku ingin kau menari untukku—sebagai bintang tamu, tentu saja—dalam pertunjukan khusus yang akan kuselenggarakan di akhir pertunjukan ini."

"Apa? Suara Kai meninggi dan matanya melebar kaget.

"Kau penari yang sangat berbakat, Kai," kata Dee sambil memegang kedua bahu Kai. "Aku ingin kau menunjukkan kemampuanmu kepada semua orang. Aku tahu kau punya alasan  
tersendiri sehingga kau tidak kau tidak bergabung dengan kelompok tari mana pun dan aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kaulakukan."

Kai masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Dee dengan kaget.

"Aku berencana menyelenggarakan satu pertunjukan khusus di akhir kunjunganku di New York, sebelum kami kembali ke Miami, untuk menegaskan kemampuan dan kualitas para penariku sekali lagi kepada dunia. Hanya satu kali, satu pertunjukan. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi penari utamanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

KAI mengunci pintu mobilnya dan melilitkan syal merah di sekeliling lehernya rapat-rapat. Sebenarnya jarak dari tempat mobilnya diparkir dan pintu depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi suhu udara pagi ini turun drastis dan mengharuskannya mengenakan syal. Kai mendapati dirinya masih menggigil walaupun sudah mengenakan pakaian tebal. Ia jadi  
bertanya-tanya apakah New York akan dihadiahi salju tepat di Hari Natal.

"Kai! Kai Kim!"

Kai menoleh ke arah suara penuh semangat itu dan melihat Zitao Huang sedang turun dari mobilnya di seberang jalan. Zitao mengunci pintu mobilnya dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Kai.

"Pagi, Zitao. Apa kabar?" sapa Kai dari balik syal tebalnya.

Zitao berhenti dihadapan Kai dan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, bukan?" tanyanya gembira.

Kai mendongak menatap wajah Zitao dengan tatapan bertanya. Apakah Chanyeol memberitahu Zitao tentang pertengkaran mereka?

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kai, Zitao berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuatmu marah dan menghindarinya, tapi aku sangat, _sangat _senang kau bersedia memaafkan temanku yang merepotkan itu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan dunia, Kai Kim. Sadarilah itu."

Alis Kai berkerut tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Sungguh."

Zitao menyelipkan lengannya ke lekukan siku Kai dan menariknya berjalan ke arah gedung apartemen Chanyeol. "Apakah kau tahu dia bersikap seperti orang brengsek selama kau menghindarinya?" Melihat Kai yang menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan, Zitao melanjutkan, "Sungguh! Dia seperti orang tidak waras yang pemarah. Kau boleh bertanya pada Sehun atau ayahnya kalau tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk semua orang. Tapi setelah dia menemuimu kemarin malam, sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jadi, Kai, tolong jangan menghindarinya lagi."

Mereka tiba di pintu depan gedung. Zitao baru hendak menekan bel apartemen Chanyeol ketika Kai menghentikannya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari tas. Alis Zitao terangkat heran melihat Kai  
membuka pintu dengan kunci itu.

"Dia memberimu kunci apartemennya?" tanya Zitao dengan nada tidak percaya dan melangkah masuk mengikuti Kai.

Kai mengangguk, membiarkan pintu menutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya di belakangnya. "Karena aku datang ke sini setiap hari. Dia tidak mau repot-repot membukakan pintu setiap kali aku datang," jelas Kai.

Ketika sudah berada dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai empat, Zitao berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan heran. "Astaga, kau membuatnya bertekuk lutut, bukan?"

"Apa lagi yang kau bicarakan?" gerutu Kai pelan, mengabaikan kata-kata Zitao. "Aku tidak membuat siapa pun bertekuk lutut."

Kali ini seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Zitao. "Ah, tapi aku tahu benar kau membuat Sehun bertekut lutut. Dan kurasa kau juga sudah tahu itu."

Kai mendesah pelan. "Sehun dan aku hanya berteman."

"Aduh," kata Zitao pura-pura kecewa. "Kau menolak Sehun rupanya. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan kau menolaknya. Kasihan dia. Kuharap keadaannya baik-baik saja."

Kai melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Zitao. "Sehun baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap dramatis begitu," sahutnya. Lalu ia menggerutu pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki ternyata suka bergosip."

"Kami tidak bergosip. Kami berdiskusi," koreksi Zitao sambil mengedipkan mata.

Lift yang mereka tumpangi berdenting sekali sebelum pintu terbuka dan mereka melangkah keluar.

"Aku yakin kau juga berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut, kau tahu?" lanjut Zitao sambil berpikir-pikir sendiri.

"Walaupun harus kuakui, aku sulit membayangkan Chanyeol bertekuk lutut di hadapan wanita."  
Kai berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, berbalik menghadap Zitao dan menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Zitao.

"Hentikan imajinasimu yang berlebihan itu dan berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak-tidak."

Zitao menunduk menatap Kai sejenak, masih terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia mulai tersenyum dan berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau kita memastikan apakah dugaanku benar atau tidak?" Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menekan bel pintu.

Kai mengacungkan kunci di tangannya. "Zitao, sudah kubilang aku punya kuncinya. Kau tidak perlu menekan bel pintu."

Masih tersenyum penuh arti, Zitao berkata, "_Well_, kita harus membuktikan dugaanku, bukan, Kim Agasshi?"

"Apa...?"

Sebelum Kai sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Zitao menarik Kai ke arahnya dengan satu sentakan keras dan memeluk Kai erat-erat, membuat Kai hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu di samping mereka terbuka dan Kai—yang wajahnya kebetulan menghadap ke arah pintu sementara sebelah pipinya menempel di dada Zitao—melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana menatap mereka. Kai terkesiap keras dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zitao, tetapi laki-laki itu mempererat pelukannya, mencegah Kai menarik diri. Sedetik kemudian...

"AApa-apaan...? ZITAO HUANG! KAU PIKIR SEDANG APA?"

Kai mengernyit mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar.

Lalu ia mendengar Zitao terkekeh di sisi wajahnya. "Kau lihat? Kubilang juga apa?" bisik Zitao di telinganya.

Mendadak Kai merasa dirinya ditarik dengan paksa dari pelukan Zitao. Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah berdiri di samping Park Chanyeol yang mencengkeram lengannya dan  
menatap Zitao dengan tatapan membunuh. Zitao tersenyum polos dan mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bermaksud menyapa Kai."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata menatap Zitao, lalu menoleh ke arah Kai dan bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai menunduk menatap tangan Chanyeol yang masih mencengkeram lengannya.

Cengkeraman Chanyeol tidak kuat dan Kai sebenarnya bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia menyukai rasa hangat yang mengalir dari tangan Chanyeol ke sekujur lengannya.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol salah mengartikan tatapan Kai karena laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangannya. Kai langsung merasa kehilangan dan harus berusaha keras mencegah dirinya meraih tangan Chanyeol. Oh, ini benar-benar bahaya...

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengamati Kai yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya pucat, namun ada rona merah samar di pipinya. Mungkin karena udara dingin. "Kim?" panggil Chanyeol.

Suara Chanyeol berhasil menarik gadis itu dari lamunannya. Kai mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Zitao hanya bercanda. Seperti biasa," katanya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan.

Kepala Chanyeol kembali berputar ke arah Zitao. "Lain kali ucapkan 'halo'," katanya singkat.

Zitao mengangguk-angguk. "Ucapkan 'halo'. Tanpa pelukan. Oke, akan kuingat itu."

Chanyeol memberengut. "Omong-omong kenapa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi begini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku bermaksud menawarkan diri menemanimu ke rumah sakit," sahut Zitao.

Kai terkesiap. "Ke rumah sakit?" selanya sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"  
Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang diperban. "Perbanku akan dibuka hari ini."

"Oh." Kai mengembuskan napas lega dan tenang kembali.

Zitao menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi karena kulihat kalian sudah berbaikan, aku yakin kau pasti ingin Kai yang menemanimu ke sana. Jadi kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi." Ia berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai maupun Chanyeol. Namun sebelum ia melangkah pergi, ia berputar ke arah Kai dan berkata,

"Kai, kuserahkan dia kepadamu." Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Dan kumohon, jangan marah padanya lagi. Kasihanilah kami yang harus menghadapi sikap buruknya kalau kau menolak bicara dengannya lagi."

Kai mengerjap tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Zitao yang mengedip ke arahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat seolah-olah ingin mencekik manajernya.

"Zitao Huang, satu patah kata lagi darimu, aku akan melemparmu ke luar jendela," geram Chanyeol.

Zitao mengabaikan ancaman itu dan membalas dengan senyum lebar dan cerah. "Oke, oke. Aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kai." Ia baru merentangkan lengan hendak merangkul Kai ketika Chanyeol meraih siku Kai dan menariknya menjauh, memosisikan dirinya sendiri di antara Zitao dan Kai.

"Kau bilang kau mau pergi, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Zitao tajam.

Zitao mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada, tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang," katanya sambil terkekeh. Setelah melambaikan tangan ke arah Kai, Zitao pun berbalik  
dan melangkah pergi sambil bersiul pelan.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas kesal setelah Zitao menghilang dari pandangan. "Kurasa aku harus mulai mencari manajer baru," gerutunya pelan.

Kai menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa aku akan memecatnya."

Kai tertawa pendek dan menepuk lengan Chanyeol dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau tahu benar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menghadapimu seperti Zitao," katanya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan berbalik masuk ke apartemennya. Kai mengikutinya dan menutup pintu sebelum berjalan ke ruang duduk, tempat Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk ke sofa.

"Hei, kau merawat tanamanku? tanya Kai senang sambil berjalan ke arah pot-pot tanamannya yang berderet di bingkai jendela.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Hanya butuh disiram. Bukan masalah besar," gumamnya.

Kai tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol di sofa. "Jadi apa maksud Zitao tentang kau yang tidak bersikap ramah pada orang-orang belakangan ini?" tanyanya sambil melepas Jacksont dan syalnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi.

Chanyeol mendesah berat dan menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dengan mata terpejam. "Itu semua karena kesalahanmu," gumamnya.

"Kesalahanku?" Suara Kai meninggi. "Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi kesalahanku? Aku bahkan tidak melihatmu selama seminggu terakhir ini."

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatap Kai. "Nah, itu sebabnya. Kau sudah mengatakannya sendiri," katanya dengan nada puas.

"Kau menghindariku selama seminggu terakhir, yang membuatku tidak minum kopi yang layak selama seminggu terakhir."

Kai mendengus. "Bagus sekali. Salahkan saja aku kalau itu memang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik adalah kopimu, Kim," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kopiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tegas dan tersenyum lebar menatap gadis yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya keberadaan Kai Kim di apartemennyalah yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. _Jauh _lebih baik. Bisa melihat gadis itu, berbicara dengannya, mendengar suaranya, semua itulah yang membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak berencana mengakuinya kepada gadis itu. Oh, tidak.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu," desah Kai sambil berderap ke dapur. "Kau mau kubuatkan sarapan sekalian?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menyusul Kai ke dapur. "Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan roti panggang saja?" Ia menoleh menatap Kai. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat  
heran bercampur curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kai sambil mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil. "Hanya saja kupikir menyiapkan sarapan adalah salah satu tugasku sebagai pesuruh merangkap pengurus rumah di  
sini."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar kata-kata yang dulu pernah dilontarkannya kepada Kai. Ia dulu benar-benar brengsek, bukan?

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia menarik napas dan menatap Kai dengan ragu. "Kau tahu aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu lagi, bukan?" tanyanya.

Kai membalas tatapannya dan berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya berguman pelan, "Aku tahu, Chanyeol." Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol mengembuskan napasnya yang tanpa sadar ditahannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya dan mengangguk-angguk. Merasa canggung, ia berdehem dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang bersiaplah, Kim," katanya sambil menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. "Bersiaplah untuk jatuh dalam pesonaku setelah kau mencicipi roti panggangku."

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah untuk jatuh dalam pesonaku? Coba jelaskan padaku, pesona yang mana?" tanya Kai sambil menatap sepiring roti panggang dan sebotol selai kacang yang diletakkan Chanyeol di atas meja dapur.

"Kau mau selai stroberi juga?" tanya Chanyeol polos. "Aku suka mencampur selai kacang dan selai stroberi untuk rotiku."

Kai tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Hei, hanya ini yang bisa kusiapkan," kata Chanyeol membela diri. "Aku bukan koki dan kau tahu benar soal itu."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya tadi kau membiarkan aku yang menyiapkan sarapan," kata Kai.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyesap kopinya.

Kai meraih sepotong roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang di atasnya. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika ia mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Baik," jawab Kai cepat.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya mengangkat alis dan terus menatap Kai.

Merasa resah ditatap seperti itu, Kai mendesah keras dan meletakkan roti yang sudah diolesi selai kacang namun belum dimakannya kembali ke piring. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Oh, baiklah kalau kau memang mau tahu," katanya sambil melirik Chanyeol sekilas dengan kesal sebelum mengalihkan tatapan kembali ke piring di hadapannya. "Belum ada kemajuan berarti."

"Belum ada kemajuan?" ulang Chanyeol pelan. Kai mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan. "Obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter hanya sedikit memperlambat proses melemahnya jantungku. Kata kuncinya di sini adalah 'memperlambat'. Jantungku masih tetap melemah."

"Tapi doktermu tetap optimis?"

"Dia... berusaha bersikap optimis." Kai tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku juga berusaha bersikap optimis."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum sekilas sebelum raut wajahnya kembali terlihat serius. "Kau tahu," katanya agak ragu dan berdehem.

"Bukannya ingin bersikap pesimistis, tapi... aku hanya ingin tahu. Kalau obat-obat itu tetap tidak berpengaruh padamu... lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" ulang Kai dan tertawa pelan namun hambar. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sambil lalu dan berkata tanpa berpikir, "Kurasa kau tidak akan melihatku lagi."

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Kai tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, wajahnya memucat dan rahangnya mengeras. Sebelum Kai sempat memperbaiki kesalahannya, Chanyeol berkata lirih, "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku,  
Kim."

Kai menggigit bibir dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu. Maaf," katanya dengan suara serak. "Aku hanya..." Ia mengangkat bahu, menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, dan membasahi bibir, "_Well_, kalau obat-obatan tidak berhasil, tidak ada cara lain selain mencari jantung baru untukku."

Hening sejenak. Lalu Chanyeol membuka suara, "Transplantasi jantung?"

Kai mengangguk. "Tapi itu usaha terakhir," katanya cepat, berusaha terdengar riang dan percaya diri. "Saat ini segalanya masih terkendali. Kondisiku masih bagus. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan berkata,

"Baiklah. Apakah kau akan memberitahuku kalau kau merasa tidak sehat?"

"Tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja," bantah Kai.

"Kim?"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu," gerutu Kai sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Sekarang apakah kita bisa membicarakan hal lain?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Kai melihat ketegangan mulai menguap dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol meraih sepotong roti dan bertanya ringan, "Jadi apakah kau bertemu Sehun di pertunjukan Dee kemarin?"

Kai menggigit rotinya dan bergumam mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Oh, ya? Lalu? Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Kai menyipitkan mata menatap Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau ingin menanyakan apa yang ditanyakan Zitao kepadaku tadi?" tanyanya langsung.

"Memangnya apa yang ditanyakan Zitao kepadamu?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kai mengerang. "Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak pernah menduga laki-laki suka bergosip."

"Kami tidak bergosip," sela Chanyeol tegas. "Kami..."

"Berdiskusi. Ya aku tahu itu," Kai balas menyela dengan seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jadi?" desak Chanyeol ketika Kai tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan terus mengunyah rotinya. Kai mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Jadi kau menolaknya."

Kai agak heran mendengar seberkas nada lega dalam suara Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin ia salah dengar. "Sehun laki-laki yang baik," guman Kai pelan.

Chanyeol tertawa pendek. "Kalau dia memang laki-laki yang baik, kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Kai tidak menjawab. "Karena kau menyukai orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

Kai tersentak dan menahan napas. Matanya terangkat menatap Chanyeol dengan panik. "Ti-tidak," sahutnya cepat. Terlalu cepat. Dan, astaga, pipinya langsung terasa panas. Semoga saja  
pipinya tidak memerah.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan Taemin?" desaknya. "Kau bilang kau pernah memiliki perasaan khusus padanya."

"Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Tapi itu dulu," sahut Kai. "Sekarang kami hanya berteman baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak Sehun?"

"Apakah kau ingin aku menerima perasaannya?"

"Tidak. Dan berhentilah membolak-balikkan pertanyaanku Kim."

Kai mengembuskan napas panjang. Setelah menggigit-gigit bibirnya sejenak, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Saat ini bukan saat yang tepat bagiku untuk berpikir menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki mana pun."

"Kenapa?"

Kai kembali menggigit bibir dan melemparkan tatapan kepada Chanyeol yang menyatakan bahwa laki-laki itu seharusnya tahu benar apa maksudnya. "Kau sudah tahu tentang kondisiku, Chanyeol. Apakah aku masih harus menjelaskan alasannya? Kau tentu tahu banyak hal lebih penting yang harus kukhawatirkan tanpa perlu ditambah masalah hubungan dengan laki-laki," tukasnya. "Dan soal Sehun..." Ia berdiam sejenak, suaranya berubah lirih. "Rasanya tidak  
adil membebani seseorang—seseorang yang baik dan ingin menjalin hubungan serius denganmu—jika kondisimu seperti ini."

Chanyeol terlihat ingin membantah, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak, ia berkata, "Aku tidak setuju, tapi aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu tentang hal itu sekarang."

Kai tidak mengerti apa yang tidak disetujui Chanyeol, namun ia tidak sempat bertanya.  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau akan menerima perasaan Sehun seandainya keadaannya berbeda," lanjut Chanyeol. Ia menatap Kai lurus-lurus dan mengulangi pertanyaannya,

"Seandainya keadaannya berbeda, seandainya tidak ada penyakit yang perlu kau cemaskan, seandainya kau bebas merasakan apa yang ingin kau rasakan, apakah kau akan menerima perasaan Sehun?"

Seandainya. Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata. Ia sudah terlalu sering memikirkan "seandainya" sejak menerima diagnosa dokter mengenai jantungnya yang melemah setiap hari. Kata sederhana itu kini terasa mengerikan baginya. Karena kata itu merujuk pada mimpi yang tidak akan tercapai.

"Kim?"

Kai mengerjap, mengenyahkan air mata yang mengancam mengaburkan pandangannya, dan mendongak menatap Park Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya dengan tegang. Kai tahu ia semakin sering memikirkan "seandainya" sejak ia bertemu Chanyeol. Sama seperti katakata Chanyeol tadi, seandainya saja keadaannya berbeda, seandainya saja jantungnya tidak bermasalah, seandainya saja ia bebas merasakan apa pun yang ingin dirasakannya, dan seandainya saja ia bisa  
menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Seandainya saja ia bisa menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya...

"Tidak," sahut Kai jujur. "Aku tetap tidak akan menerima perasaan Sehun walaupun seandainya keadaannya berbeda."

Karena ia tahu siapa yang akan dipilihnya seandainya keadaannya berbeda.

.

.

.

HARI ini benar-benar hari yang indah. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sementara berlari menerobos hujan ke arah mobilnya di pelataran parkir pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Meskipun suhu udara hari inu sangat dingin, meskipun langit mendung, dan meskipun hujan sudah mulai turun sejak ia dan Kai meninggalkan apartemennya pagi tadi, Chanyeol tetap merasa hari ini tidak mungkin lebih sempurna lagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini perban di tangannya dilepas dan tangannya sembuh seperti sediakala. Ia bisa menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya tanpa masalah dan bisa bermain piano kembali.

Alasan lainnya adalah hari ini Kai Kim kembali berada di sampingnya. Kai Kim kembali ada di dekatnya. Kai Kim kembali bersamanya.

Dan Chanyeol merasa dunianya utuh kembali. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak akan memikirkan jawaban Kai tentang apa yang akan terjadi apabila obat yang diberikan dokter tidak berhasil memperbaiki kondisi jantungnya.

**_Apa yang akan terjadi? Kurasa kau tidak akan melihatku lagi_**_._

Ketika Kai berkata begitu, Chanyeol yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik.

**_Kalau obat-obatan tidak berhasil, tidak ada cara lain selain mencari_****_jantung baru untukku._**

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Chanyeol tidak ingin dipaksa menyadari kenyataan bahwa kondisi Kai memang tidak baik dan akan memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Chanyeol tidak ingin mempercayainya, jadi ia tidak akan memikirkannya. Kai baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi pada gadis itu. Chanyeol akan memastikannya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya ke pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan, tempat Kai menunggu bersama barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

"Aku sempat berpikir kita tidak akan bisa keluar dan mati sesak di dalam sana," gerutu Kai sambil membantu Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke bagasi Lexus-nya, Chanyeol menolak masuk ke dalam VW Beetle kuning milik Kai lagi karena sekarang sudah bisa mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau baru berbelanja keperluan dan hadiah Natal seminggu sebelum Hari Natal. Apakah kau tahu biasanya orangorang berbelanja untuk Natal sejak satu atau dua bulan lalu?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah membeli semua keperluan Natal?" Chanyeol balas bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kai, seSehuna memasang sabuk pengaman, sementara Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area pusat perbelanjaan. "Aku tidak suka berbelanja di saat-saat terakhir. Tidak suka berdesak-desakan dan terjepit di antara kerumunan orang seperti tadi."

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol agak khawatir ketika melihat Kai memejamkan mata dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan satu tangan.

Kai menggeleng. "Hanya pusing sedikit. Kau beruntung aku tidak pingsan di dalam sana karena kekurangan oksigen," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku benci tempat ramai. Aku tidak tahu  
kenapa aku setuju menemanimu berbelanja di saat-saat seperti ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin karena aku sudah mentraktirmu makan siang?"

Kai mengerutkan hidung, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ya, kurasa aku memang gampang dibujuk dengan makanan enak. Apakah kau akan mentraktirku makan malam sekalian?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah. Karena kau sudah bersedia menemaniku seharian ini, kurasa adil kalau aku juga mentraktirmu makan malam."

"Sungguh?" kata Kai dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di Moratti's?"

"Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol. "Paolo dan Eleanor juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Mereka menanyakan kabarmu ketika aku menemui mereka minggu lalu."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka bertanya kenapa aku tidak mengajakmu ke sana. Ketika kukatakan pada mereka bahwa kita bertengkar dan kau tidak mau berurusan denganku lagi, mereka langsung mengomeliku."

Kai mengangkat alis. "Apakah kau memberitahu mereka alasan kita bertengkar?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahu mereka tentang kondisimu. Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya berkata pada mereka bahwa aku mengatakan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatmu marah dan menolak  
bicara denganku," kata Chanyeol. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, mereka mengomeliku dan menyuruhku segera meminta maaf padamu. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku memang  
bermaksud meminta maaf, tapi kau malah menghindariku siang dan malam."

Kai tersenyum, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Lalu mereka melarangku datang lagi sebelum berbaikan denganmu," lanjut Chanyeol.

Mata Kai melebar. "Mereka tidak mungkin berkata begitu."

"Memang tidak," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, dan Kai memukul lengannya pelan. "Mereka hanya menyuruhku mengajakmu ke sana setelah kita berbaikan lagi."

"Kau tahu," kata Kai sambil berpikir-pikir, "sebelum kita ke sana nanti, kurasa sebaiknya aku membeli sesuatu untuk mereka.

Maksudku sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mereka mengundangku makan malam bersama waktu itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh saja," sahut Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku menelepon Eleanor dan memberitahu mereka bahwa kita akan mengunjunginya malam ini."

"Oh, dan katakan padanya untuk tidak perlu menyiapkan hidangan penutup karena kita yang akan menyiapkannya," sela Kai.

"Kita akan mampir di toko kue sebelum pergi ke sana nanti."

"Baiklah," sahut Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Kita masih punya waktu sebelum pergi ke tempat Paolo dan Eleanor. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Pulang dulu?"

"Aku ingin membeli pohon Natal!" seru Kai penuh semangat.

"Pohon Natal?"

"Ya, untuk apartemenmu."

"Apartemenku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak punya pohon Natal."

"Aku memang tidak pernah memasang pohon Natal di apartemen."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Semua orang memasang pohon Natal di musim Natal."

"Aku tidak."

"Oh, ayolah. Apartemenmu akan terlihat lebih ceria kalau ada pohon Natal."

"Aku tidak butuh apartemen yang cerah. Lagi pula, memasang dan menghias pohon Natal itu sangat merepotkan."

"Menghias pohon Natal itu sangat menyenangkan, Chanyeol! Kalau kau tidak mau menghiasnya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kalau tanaman-tanamanmu yang ada di apartemenku itu dijadikan pengganti pohon Natal saja? Kau bisa menghias tanaman-tanamanmu itu."

"..."

"Bagaimana? Ideku bagus, bukan?"

"..."

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Kai dengan sikunya. "Kim? Tidak mau bicara denganku? Ayolah."

Kai tetap memberengut dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Baiklah, kita akan membeli pohon Natal."

Kali ini Kai menoleh, menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, Chanyeol. Lihat saja nanti."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Kim."

Namun ia tahu benar ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya. Seperti yang sudah pernah dikatakannya pada diri sendiri, ia bersedia melakukan apa saja asal Kai Kim tersenyum kepadanya seperti sekarang.

"Karena aku sudah setuju membeli pohon Natal, apakah kau akan memberikan hadiah Natal untukku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Apakah kau mengharapkan hadiah Natal dariku?" Kai balas bertanya sambil mengerjap heran.

"Tentu saja," sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai dengan serius. "Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan hadiah Natal untukku. Kalau tidak, hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu akan kuberikan  
kepada... kepada nenekku!"

Kai mendengus dan tertawa. "Kau menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Apakah hadiahku ada di belakang sana? Di antara barang-barang yang baru kau beli tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah membeli hadiahmu minggu lalu."

Alis Kai terangkat kaget, namun seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau siapkan untukku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Itu kejutan. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau aku tidak mendapat hadiah, kau juga tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Baiklah. Akan kupertimbangkan," kata Kai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Akan kau pertimbangkan?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa...?"

"Oh, berhentilah mengeluh," sela Kai. "Sekarang kita beli pohon Natal dulu. Tidak ada pohon Natal, tidak ada hadiah."

Nah, sebenarnya sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah seperti ini? Dulu gadis itulah yang harus menuruti apa pun yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol justru mendapati dirinya dengan senang hati melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan gadis itu. Pengaruh gadis itu atas dirinya cukup meresahkan. Namun yang lebih meresahkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol puas dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka akan mengantar pohon kita ke apartemenmu besok pagi?" tanya Kai ketika mereka sudah masuk kembali ke dalam mobil setelah memilih pohon Natal yang mereka sukai.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobil, "jadi kau bisa mulai menghiasnya besok pagi."

"Dan kau akan membantuku menghias pohon itu, Chanyeol Park."

"Oh, astaga," erang Chanyeol walaupun Kai tahu laki-laki itu tidak benar-benar keberatan membantu. "Yah, kita lihat saja besok."

Kai tertawa kecil dan memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela yang buram karena hujan. Hujan mulai mereda menjadi gerimis yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Kai merasa nyaman. Ia suka hujan. Ia  
suka memandangi hujan dari balik jendela dengan secangkir cokelat panas ditangannya.

Memandangi hujan menenangkan jiwanya. Sama seperti menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol. Kai menggigit bibir dan melirik laki-laki yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol juga selalu membuatnya merasa... tenang? Damai? Kai tidak bisa memikirkan kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya. Pokoknya apa pun yang dirasakannya setiap kali bersama Chanyeol membuatnya bisa bernapas lebih lega, membuatnya seolah-olah bisa memejamkan mata dan beristirahat sejenak tanpa perlu mencemaskan apa pun. Seperti itulah.

"Apakah sekarang kita pergi ke toko kue yang kau sebut-sebut tadi?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Hm?" Kai mengerjap.

Chanyeol menoleh menatapnya, tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depan. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau mau membeli kue untuk Eleanor?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya. Kalau begitu sekarang kita akan ke toko kue yang membuat _tartlet _paling enak di seluruh penjuru New York."

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka berhenti di depan took kecil bergaya Prancis di Madison Avenue. Pada papan nama di atas pintu masuk toko itu tertulis _A Piece of Cake _dalam tulisan berukir yang memberikan kesan antik.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai ketika mereka sudah keluar dari mobil lalu ia berdiri di depan toko dan mengintip ke dalam dari jendela.

Kai mengangguk. "Ya, aku dan ibuku sering membeli kue di sini. Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol masih terlihat ragu. "Kim, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mau masuk ke dalam."  
Kai yang sudah berdiri di pintu depan toko, menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kenapa?"

"Toko ini terlalu manis untuk dimasuki laki-laki," gumam Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Apakah kau tak berpikir begitu? Coba lihat, toko ini didominasi warna ungu pucat."

Kai tertawa. "Astaga, kau ini konyol sekali. Tidak, aku tidak berpikir toko ini terlalu 'manis' bagi laki-laki. Bersyukurlah mereka tidak mengecat toko mereka dengan warna merah muda. Sekarang berhentilah mengeluh dan masuk."

Chanyeol masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Kai mendesah dan melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol. "Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol. Jangan merajuk di sini. Sekarang masih gerimis dan di sini dingin sekali," katanya sambil menyelipkan tangannya di lekukan siku Chanyeol dan menariknya  
ke arah toko. "Kau boleh meneruskan rajukanmu di dalam. Bagaimana?"

Kai membiarkan tangannya meluncur dari lekukan siku Chanyeol ke arah pergelangan tangannya dan meraih lengan Jacksontnya, berusaha menarik laki -laki keras kepala itu. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil karena Chanyeol mendesah tanda menyerah dan membiarkan Kai menariknya ke pintu toko. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol memutar pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Kai.

Kai yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa detik ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh tangannya. Apakah tadi ia sempat mengeluh dingin? Aneh, karena sekarang ia merasa hangat. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Baiklah," guman Chanyeol pelan dan mendorong pintu toko dengan tegas, membuat bel kecil di atas pintu berdenting. "Ayo, kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin."

Kai menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum dibalik syalnya, namun ia membiarkan Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tangannya sementara mereka masuk ke dalam toko.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersama Jackson, temannya sesama anggota Groovy Crew, ketika ia melihat Chanyeol turun dari Lexus hitamnya yang diparkir di tepi jalan di depan sana.

"Oh, coba lihat. Itu Chanyeol," katanya sambil menepuk dada Jackson dengan punggung tangan untuk menarik perhatian temannya.

"Siapa? Kakakmu?" tanya Jackson sambil memperbaiki topi rajutannya yang hampir menutupi mata supaya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, ia melihat Kai turun dari sisi penumpang mobil Chanyeol. Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyum yang otomatis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan reaksinya.

Walaupun gadis itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai temannya, Sehun tetap berharap suatu hari nanti perasaan gadis itu bisa berubah. Tidak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?

Sehun baru hendak bergegas menghampiri Kai dan kakaknya ketika melihat Kai mendadak mengandeng siku Chanyeol, lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan mengatakan sesuatu sambil  
tersenyum lebar. Lalu Kai menarik ujung lengan Jacksont Chanyeol, berusaha mendesak laki-laki itu mengikutinya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sehun mematung di tepi jalan. Yang membuat Sehun berdiri mematung di tempat adalah ketika ia melihat Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kai. Cara Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kai terlihat ringan dan akrab, seolah-olah ia sudah sering melakukannya. Sehun tahu hubungan Chanyeol dan Kai sudah membaik dibandingkan ketika pertama mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, tetapi...

"Yo, Teman, bukankah itu Kai?" tanya Jackson sambil menyikut Sehun. "Jadi sekarang dia bersama kakakmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab sementara ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kai memasuki salah satu toko yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Saat itulah kaki Sehun baru bergerak menghampiri toko kue yang dimasuki kedua orang itu tadi. Dari tempatnya berdiri di depan kaca jendela toko, Sehun bisa melihat Kai sedang berbicara kepada penjaga toko sementara Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengamati kue-kue yang dipajang di dalam lemari kaca. Kemudian Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan kirinya—yang masih menggenggam tangan kanan Kai—untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Kai menoleh menatap Chanyeol, mendengarkan sejenak, lalu tertawa, memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bebas dan kembali berbicara dengan penjaga toko.

Sehun memang tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol karena kakaknya berdiri memunggunginya, tetapi ia bisa melihat raut wajah Kai dengan jelas ketika Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Melihat Kai menatap Chanyeol seperti itu membuat dada Sehun terasa berat. Dan nyeri. Dan ia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karena rasa kecewa yang mendadak menyelimutinya.  
Melihat Kai menatap Chanyeol seperti itu membuatnya sadar bahwa gadis itu mungkin saja tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama, tapi gadis itu sudah jelas tidak menatap mereka dengan cara yang sama.

Melihat Kai menatap Chanyeol seperti itu membuatnya sadar bahwa gadis itu menyukai Chanyeol. Jelas sekali terlihat di matanya. Kai Kim menyukai Park Chanyeol.

Lebih daripada menyukai Park Sehun.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tangannya yang dijejalkan ke dalam saku Jacksont terkepal tanpa disadarinya. Jackson berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati Chanyeol dan Kai yang berada di dalam toko, lalu menoleh menatap Sehun. "Hei, kukira kau sedang mengejar-ngejar gadis itu," tanyanya dengan nada heran, menyentakkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

Sehun mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan dan rahangnya mengeras. "Ayo kita pergi," gumamnya kepada Jackson dan berbalik pergi. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak Sehun.

Apakah Chanyeol juga menyukai Kai?

Sepertinya begitu.

Padahal Chanyeol tahu Sehun menyukai Kai, tapi kenapa Chanyeol...? Seumur hidup mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak pernah memperebutkan apa pun. Sejak kecil mereka tidak pernah  
memperebutkan mainan, tidak pernah memperebutkan kasih sayang orangtua mereka. Mereka juga tidak pernah memperebutkan wanita. Sampai sekarang.

Sepertinya sekarang mau tidak mau mereka harus mulai berebut. Karena untuk yang satu ini Sehun tidak ingin berbagi. Dan kalau dugaannya benar, ia yakin Chanyeol juga tidak ingin berbagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[W.I.P]**

**p.s : fict ini akan saya ****akhiri mungkin sampai dua chapter depan, lalu… maaf karena bulan kemaren gajadi kupas habis ini fict. Karena ternyata dosen pembimbing saya nagih banyak tugas yang pada akhirnya ngebuat saya nggak bisa sama sekali ngelirik anak-anak saya di ffn. Haha, yaudah. ****selamat menikmati**

**With love**

**[TianLian]**


	14. Chapter 14

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender switch, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n : maaf karena saya tidak menepati janji saya bulan kemaren dengan membabat habis ini fanfict. Seperti biasa, chap ini panjang jadi saya harap kalian berada dalam posisi nyaman saat membaca fict ini.**

**Terima kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SUDAH kubilang aku baik-baik saja," kata Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil memberengut menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. "Kau tidak perlu membatalkan acara makan malam kita dengan Paolo dan Eleanor."

Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak merasa terlalu baik. Ia masih merasa lemah, kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar, dan napasnya masih terasa agak berat. Tetapi masalahnya, ia tidak ingin menambah kepanikan Chanyeol.

"Kai, gadis penjaga toko kue tadi kaget setengah mati ketika kau tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di hadapannya. Kurasa dia sendiri hampir pingsan juga. Jadi tolong jangan katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol tajam. Ia melirik Kai sekilas. "Lagi pula wajahmu masih  
pucat."

Yap, Kai masih bisa mendengar nada panik dan cemas dalam suara Chanyeol walaupun laki-laki itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Kai mengembuskan napas panjang dan memalingkan wajah  
menatap keluar jendela. Ia memang sempat kehilangan kesadaran— "jatuh pingsan" terdengar terlalu berlebihan dan dramatis—ketika sedang memilih _tartlet _sambil mengobrol dengan gadis penjaga took kue. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sesak napas dan kepalanya berputar-putar.

Sedetik kemudian pandangannya menggelap. Dan hal berikut yang disadarinya adalah ia sudah duduk bersandar dalam pelukan Chanyeol di sofa kecil yang tersedia di toko kue itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ia kehilangan kesadaran dan sejujurnya Kai merasa khawatir. Lebih tepatnya, takut. Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya memburuk dengan cepat dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa  
pun untuk mencegahnya.

Namun Chanyeol Park tidak perlu tahu semua itu. Kai tidak ingin membuat siapa pun khawatir. Jadi ia menoleh kembali ke arah Chanyeol dan membuka mulut, "Tapi aku..."

"Sekali lagi kau berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja, aku akan mencekikmu," geram Chanyeol.

Kai mendesah keras dan menggigit bibir. Ia memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Pulang?"

"Ya. Kau butuh istirahat," jawab Chanyeol pendek. "Tapi sebelum itu kita mampir ke apartemenmu terlebih dahulu supaya kau bisa mengambil apa pun yang kau perlukan."

Kali ini Kai menoleh menatap laki-laki yang duduk di balik kemudi dengan alis terangkat heran. "Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak butuh baju ganti?" Chanyeol balas bertanya dengan heran. "Kai, aku bisa meminjamkan pakaianku kepadamu. Aku punya sikat gigi baru di rumah yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu. Aku bisa menyediakan apa pun yang mungkin kau butuhkan, kecuali satu. Aku tidak punya pakaian dalam wanita di apartemenku."

Kai melotot menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut menganga. "Chanyeol! Bukan itu maksudku!" ia berseru tertahan sambil memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan keras—yah, tidak sekeras yang diinginkannya karena memukul membutuhkan tenaga besar yang tidak dimiliki Kai saat  
itu. Wajahnya memanas dengan cepat.

"Aduh. Sakit," protes Chanyeol setengah hati. "Asal kau tahu saja, kulitku gampang memar."

"Maksudku, kenapa aku harus membawa baju ganti ke apartemenmu?" tuntut Kai tanpa mempedulikan protes Chanyeol.

"Karena kau akan menginap di tempatku hari ini," sahut Chanyeol seolah-olah hal itu sudah sangat jelas. Melihat alis Kai yang berkerut,

ia melanjutkan, "Kai, kau tidak mungkin berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemenmu hari ini setelah apa yang terjadi, bukan? Dan tolong jangan berdebat denganku sekarang. Kau pernah menginap di tempatku, jadi aku tidak melihat ada masalah dalam hal ini."

Kai mendengus, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Tapi kau bisa bertanya dulu padaku sebelum mengambil keputusan sendiri."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, lalu menoleh menatap Kai sejenak.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil mengangguk. "Kai, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di tempatku malam ini?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita berdua ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini. Kau tahu kau bisa tidur lebih nyenyak di apartemenku daripada di apartemenmu sendiri. Dan aku baru bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini kalau aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja," jelas Chanyeol. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. "Baiklah," gumamnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Kim. Apa salahnya—tunggu, apa katamu tadi?"

Chanyeol mengerjap menatap Kai.

"Kubilang baiklah," kata Kai sekali lagi.

"Baiklah?" Chanyeol mengulangi ucapan Kai. Sepertinya ia tidak menduga Kai setuju secepat itu.

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku tidak ingin sendirian hari ini," Lalu ia mendesah panjang, meraba keningnya, dan tersenyum muram. "Dan kau benar. Aku tidak merasa terlalu baik."

Chanyeol terlihat cemas. "Kau mau pergi ke dokter?"

Kai menggeleng dan memejamkan mata. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah minum obat. Lagi pula aku dan ibuku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan dokterku besok siang. Aku  
memang harus menjalani pemeriksaan sebelum pergi ke Minnesota."

"Kau akan pergi ke Minnesota?"

"Ya. Besok lusa. Apakah aku lupa memberitahumu?" ia balas bertanya sambil menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Karena kakek dan nenekku dari pihak ibu sudah meninggal, aku dan orangtuaku selalu menghabiskan liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru bersama kakek dan nenekku dari pihak ayah. Mereka tinggal di Eden Prairie, Minnesota. Semua keluarga besar ayahku akan berkumpul. Tradisi keluarga."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Eden Prairie. Kudengar itu kota yang indah."

Kai tersenyum membayangkan keindahan alam yang tersebar di Eden Prairie. Danau-danaunya, jalan-jalan setapaknya. "Memang indah. Sangat jauh berbeda dari New York City," gumamnya dengan nada melamun. Lalu ia menoleh dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Karena kakek dan nenekku dari pihak Eomma ada di Korea, kami akan menghabuskan Natal bersama kakek dan nenekku dari pihak appa. Meeka tinggal di Bayside, Queens. Jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan negara bagian ini."

"Hmm," guman Kai pelan. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran kursi. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke kening.

Hening sejenak, lalu Chanyeol membuka suara, "Maafkan aku."

Kai membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. "Untuk apa?"

Penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajah Chanyeol. "Aku sudah tahu kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, tapi aku malah membuatmu sibuk sepanjang hari ini. Memaksamu menemaniku..."

"Chanyeol," sela Kai cepat dengan alis berkerut samar, "apakah kau menyesal mengajakku keluar hari ini?"Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun Kai melihat rahang laki-laki itu mengeras.

"Kuharap tidak," lanjut Kai tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol,

"karena aku bersenang-senang hari ini."

Chanyeol terlihat ragu. "Benarkah?"

Kai tersenyum. "Ya. Sangat."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Kim," gumamnya.

"Bagus," guman Kai puas. "Aku juga senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Chanyeol Park."

.

.

.

.

"Aku bukan orang cacat, kau tahu?" tegur Kai ketika Chanyeol kembali ke ruang duduk sambil membawa panci sup jamur dan semangkuk salad.

Chanyeol meletakkan panci sup dan mangkuk salad di atas meja rendah di hadapan Kai, lalu menoleh menatap gadis yang duduk memberengut di sofa. "Astaga, aku tahu kau tidak cacat," katanya dan duduk di samping Kai. "Tapi berhubung tanganku sudah sembuh, sekarang aku bisa menyiapkan makanan sendiri tanpa perlu membuat dapurku berantakan. Kau sedang sakit, jadi aku menyuruhmu duduk manis di sini. Apakah aku salah?"

Kai masih memberengut, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sekarang makanlah," kata Chanyeol sambil menuangkan sup ke mangkuk Kai. "Kuharap rasanya tidak terlalu parah."

Kali ini Kai mendengus dan tersenyum. "Mari kita lihat kemampuan memasakmu."

"Hei, aku tidak sepenuhnya tidak berguna di dapur, kau tahu?" protes Chanyeol, pura-pura tersinggung. "Dulu aku memintamu memasak untuku karena aku tidak bisa masak dengan satu tangan dan karena kau menawarkan diri membantuku."

Kai tertawa dan mencicipi sup jamur Chanyeol. "Mm," gumamnya sambil berpikir-pikir. Lalu ia mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Tidak terlalu buruk."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata menatap Kai. Gadis itu balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya, lalu mulai menyantap sup jamurnya dengan lahap. Tidak terlalu buruk katanya? Chanyeol yakin gadis itu menyukai sup jamurnya.

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol," kata Kai setelah ia menghabiskan supnya, "kau pernah berkata bahwa aku bisa mendengar permainan pianomu secara langsung kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh."

"Maksudmu kau ingin mendengarnya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk bersemangat. "Baiklah, aku juga ingin melihat apakah pergelangan tanganku sudah bisa digerakkan seperti biasa." Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri pianonya. Kai juga berdiri dan mengikutinya. Chanyeol duduk di bangku piano, menempatkan kesepuluh jemarinya yang panjang di atas tuts piano dan mulai memainkan beberapa nada dengan cepat. "Sepertinya tidak masalah," gumamnya, lebih pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia menengadah menatap Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Sini, duduklah," katanya sambil menepuk bangkunya.

Kai menurut dan duduk di samping kanan Chanyeol. "Lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan?"  
"_Sunshine Becomes You_," sahut Chanyeol. Ia menatap Kai dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku memikirkanmu ketika menulis lagu ini. Dan kalau kau bertanya apa hubungannya dengan matahari, _well_, itu karena setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu teringat pada sinar matahari.  
Jangan tanya mengapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kai, jari-jari Chanyeol mulai bergerak anggun di atas piano, memenuhi seluruh penjuru apartemennya dengan alunan nada indah yang bisa menghangatkan malam-malam musim dingin.

.

.

.

.

**_Aku memikirkanmu ketika menulis lagu ini._**

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu membuat Kai tercengang. Dan walaupun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, perasaan hangat dan ringan mulai menjalari dadanya. Seulas senyum tanpa alasan mulai mengancam tersungging di bibirnya. Kai tidak bisa mencegah dirinya bertanyatanya apakah Chanyeol benar-benar memikirkannya ketika menulis lagu yang indah ini.

Lagu yang dimainkan Chanyeol ini membuat Kai membayangkan hangatnya matahari di padang rumput yang luas dan hijau, rumputrumput yang bergoyang ditiup angin, langit biru tak berawan, dan aroma musim semi. Dan Chanyeol Park.

Kai membuka mata yang tanpa sadar dipejamkannya tadi dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Chanyeol tadi berkata bahwa ia memikirkan Kai ketika menulis lagu ini. Dan sekarang Kai memikirkan Chanyeol ketika mendengar lagu ini.

Sebelum Kai bisa berpikir lebih jauh, lagu indah itu berakhir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh menatap Kai penuh harap.

Kai tersenyum, lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Sangat, sangat bagus. Dan aku sangat, sangat menyukainya."

"Kau tahu, awalnya lagu tadi memiliki judul yang lebih jelas dan sederhana," kata Chanyeol sambil kembali melarikan jari-jarinya di atas piano, memainkan lagu lain.

"Oh ya? Apa judul awalnya?"

_"__Thinking of Kim."_

Kai mengerjap. "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, judul itu terdengar sangat salah. Orang-orang pasti menganggap Kim itu nama laki-laki," lanjut Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. "Jadi supaya orang-orang tidak salah paham kuputuskan untuk mengubahnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Berusaha mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya,

Kai berdeham dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Kim? Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depan, kau tahu, sama seperti yang lainnya."

"Karena sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula, aku suka menjadi satusatunya orang yang memanggilmu Kim," sahut Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu. Gerakan kecil itu membuat bahu mereka bersentuhan dan membuat jantung Kai berjumpalitan. Lalu Chanyeol tertawa kecil melanjutkan, "Kurasa satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku memanggil nama depanmu adalah kalau kau menikah denganku."

Kali ini Kai merasa jantungnya melonjak dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar kaget.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau itu terjadi, berarti kau menjadi Kai Park. Dan saat itu aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan nama belakang, bukan?"

Kai tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak sadar dirinya menahan napas. Ia hanya tahu jantungnya mendadak berdebar begitu cepat dan keras sampai ia takut akan mendapat serangan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Kai atas gurauannya. Yah, sebenarnya ia setengah bergurau setengah serius. Ia memang tidak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan atau ingin menikah sebelum ini, tetapi sekarang, setelah mengenal gadis yang duduk diam di sampingnya ini, ia mulai merasa menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Gagasan itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Astaga, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah tak tertolong lagi.

Ia mengamati rona merah samar yang menjalari pipi Kai yang pucat sementara gadis itu menekan salah satu tuts piano dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian Kai menengadah dan menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Teknisnya, kau juga harus memanggil nama depanku  
kalau aku menikah dengan Sehun," katanya.

"Wow, berhenti," sela Chanyeol cepat dan menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut. "Katakan padaku kau tidak serius."

Kai tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa? Kata-kataku benar, bukan?"

"Aku menolak menjawabnya karena aku menolak memikirkan kemungkinan itu."

Setelah tawa Kai mereda, Kai berkata, "Mainkan satu lagu lagi."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang," kata Chanyeol. "Aku berjanji akan memainkan satu lagu untukmu besok pagi sementara kau menghias pohon Natal-mu."

Mendengar kata "pohon Natal" mata Kai berkilat-kilat senang. "Ah, benar. Mereka akan mengantar pohon Natal-nya ke sini besok pagi."

Melihat gadis itu gembira, Chanyeol juga merasa gembira.

"Pergilah," katanya, "biar aku yang membereskan mejanya."

Kai mengangguk dan berdiri dari bangku piano. Namun ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika berhenti dan berbalik kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Oh ya, Chanyeol, apakah hari ini kau akan melanjutkan dongengmu waktu itu?" tanyanya.

"Dongeng? Dongeng apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Tentang pangeran dan gadis desa."

"Ah, dongeng itu," gumam Chanyeol ketika ia teringat pada dongeng yang diceritakannya kepada gadis itu minggu lalu. "Apakah aku bisa mendengar kelanjutannya hari ini?"

"Sampai di mana ceritaku waktu itu?"

"Sampai gadis desa dibawa ke istana untuk dijadikan pelayan pribadi sang pangeran."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tapi aku belum tahu bagaimana akhir ceritanya."

Kai mengangkat alis dengan heran. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau lihat," kata Chanyeol sambil memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia duduk menghadap Kai, "ketika si gadis desa mulai menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran, pada awalnya sang pangeran sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Dia menganggap gadis itu adalah malaikat kegelapan yang akan mematahkan kakinya yang satu lagi, bahkan kedua tangannya, kalau gadis itu terus berada di dekatnya."

Chanyeol melihat raut wajah Kai berubah, namun gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dan Chanyeol pun melanjutkan, "Tapi perlahan-lahan sang pangeran mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis desa itu. Awalnya dia merasa gadis itu teman bicara yang menyenangkan, lalu dia mulai menyadari dia suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa, dia mulai berharap dirinya bisa selalu membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa, dia mulai meletakkan kepentingan gadis itu di atas kepentingannya sendiri, dia mulai berharap gadis itu akan tetap berada di sisinya, dan dia mulai berharap gadis itu juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya."

Chanyeol melihat berbagai emosi berkelebat dalam mata hitam gadis itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengartikannya. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya sendiri berdebar keras dan ia tidak pernah merasa  
segugup ini. Tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus mengatakannya. Ia tidak mungkin mundur lagi setelah melangkah sejauh ini. Jadi ia pun menatap mata Kai lurus-lurus dan berkata, "Karena sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada gadis desa itu."

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar sementara Chanyeol menahan napas menunggu reaksi Kai. Ia sudah mengatakannya dan kini semuanya terserah pada gadis itu. Ia bukan orang yang biasa  
mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan hanya inilah cara yang bisa dipikirkannya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya tanpa mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Jadi kau mengerti, bukan, ketika bahwa aku belum tahu bagaimana akhir ceritanya?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha meredakan kegugupan yang dirasakannya. "Karena aku tidak tahu apakah gadis desa itu membalas perasaan sang pangeran."

.

.

.

Chanyeol melongok ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Kai. Setelah melihat gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas, ia memastikan pintu kamar tidak tertutup rapat supaya ia bisa mendengar apabila gadis itu  
memanggilnya atau membutuhkan sesuatu. Ia kembali ke ruang duduk dan memandang berkeliling, memastikan semuanya sudah beres sebelum ia sendiri masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap tidur.

Ia berdiri tepat di tempat Kai berdiri satu jam yang lalu ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, Kai tidak bereaksi selama tiga puluh  
detik penuh. Kemudian ia mengerjap, tersenyum kecil, dan bergumam, "Baiklah. Kalau kau sudah tahu akhir ceritanya, jangan lupa ceritakan padaku."

Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa ia merasa kecewa mendengarnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan jawaban, ia hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Dalam hati ia tahu Kai tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya karena gadis itu pernah berkata bahwa saat ini ada banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus dikhawatirkannya. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tetap merasa agak kecewa. Ia mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya dan menunduk.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum yang menyesali ketololannya sendiri karena berharap terlalu banyak.

"Tapi, Chanyeol," kata Kai tiba-tiba, "menurutku gadis desa itu juga menganggap sang pangeran sebagai teman bicara yang menyenangkan."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kai yang balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum samar. Sebersit harapan kembali terbit dalam dirinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Dan aku yakin gadis itu menganggap sang pangeran laki-laki yang sangat baik."

Chanyeol menunggu Kai meneruskan kata-katanya, tetapi ternyata hanya itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Setelah itu Kai mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya. Tetapi setidaknya Kai tidak menolaknya secara langsung. Jadi semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia masih  
boleh berharap... sedikit.

Ia baru hendak memadamkan lampu di ruang duduk ketika sesuatu yang berkerlap-kerlip di atas meja menarik perhatiannya.

Ponsel Kai. Chanyeol menghampiri neja, memungut ponsel yang berkerlap-kerlip tanpa suara itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar.

_Mom._

Sejenak Chanyeol ragu apakah ia harus menjawab telepon dari ibu Kai atau membiarkannya saja. Kalau ia tidak menjawab, ia takut ibu Kai akan khawatir mengingat Kai pernah bercerita bahwa  
orangtuanya merasa harus menelpon dan memeriksa keadaannya sejak ia didiagnosis mengidap penyakit jantung. Tetapi kalau Chanyeol menjawab telepon itu, ia harus menjelaskan kenapa ia yang menjawab dan bukan Kai, kemudian dia harus menjelaskan kenapa Kai menginap di apartemennya.

Chanyeol menatap ponsel yang masih berkerlap-kerlip di tangannya, berpikir. Lalu ia menekan tombol "jawab", menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga dan berkata, "Halo? Mrs. Kim?"

.

.

.

TANGAL 24 Desember. Seluruh keluarga besarnya sudah berkumpul di Eden Prairie. Rumah kakek dan neneknya sudah dihias besar-besaran untuk menyambut Natal. Obrolan, canda, dan tawa yang terdengar di setiap sudut rumah. Perapian besar di ruang duduk juga ikut menghangatkan suasana. Saat ini para wanita sibuk di dapur, para pria mengobrol di ruang duduk dan memperbaiki sesuatu di garasi, para sepupu Kai bermain salju di pekarangan depan.

Kai sendiri berdiri mengamati bayangannya di depan cermin meja rias dan berusaha menyamarkan lingkaran hitam di matanyadengan rias wajah. Tidak terlalu berhasil, tetapi lumayanlah, daripada tidak sama sekali. Tentu saja seluruh keluarganya tahu tentang kondisinya, tetapi Kai tidak merasa perlu menambah kekhawatiran mereka, terlebih lagi dalam suasana Natal yang dipenuhi kebahagian seperti ini.

Sebenarnya hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Dr. Schultz sebelum Kai dan orangtuanya datang ke Eden Prairie tidak terlalu baik. Dr. Schultz mengganti jenis dan dosis obat-obatan Kai, dengan  
harapan bisa lebih membantu. Dan itu sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

Tiba-tiba Kai mendengar suara sepupunya yang memanggilnya dari halaman depan. Ia berjalan ke jendela kamar tidur yang ditempatinya bersama dua sepupu perempuannya di lantai dua rumah kakek dan neneknya, membukanya dan melongok keluar.

Lima sepupunya, dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki berusia antara 9 sampai 20 tahun, sedang bermain salju di halaman. Sepupu laki-lakinya yang paling kecil sepertinya berusaha membuat orang-orangan salju tanpa hasil.

"Kai, sedang apa kau di atas sana? Kami butuh bantuanmu membuat orang-orangan salju," seru salah seorang sepupu perempuannya sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan segera turun," Kai balas berseru. Ia cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya sambil menggigil. Ia baru hendak keluar dari kamar ketika ponsel di  
sakunya berdenting menandakan pesan masuk. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Kai ketika tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu. Chanyeol.

**_Sedang apa?_**

Kai pun membalas.**_Baru akan keluar membuat orang-orangan_****_salju bersama sepupu-sepupuku. Kau sendiri?_**

**_Baru tiba di_**_**rumah kakek dan nenekku untuk malan malam bersama.**_

**_Kau sudah terima hadiahnya?_**

Kai mengerutkan kening. **_Hadiah apa?_**

**_Berarti kau belum menerimanya. Mereka berjanji kau akan menerima_****_hadiahnya hari ini._**

**_Mereka siapa?_**

**_Orang-orang dari jasa pengiriman._**

**_Kau mengirimkan hadiah untukku?_**

**_Ya. Hadiah Natal. Aku mengirimkannya ke rumah kakek dan_****_nenekmu._**

**_Ah, jadi itu sebabnya kau menanyakan alamat kakek dan nenekku_****_waktu itu._**

**_Ya. Telepon aku kalau kau sudah menerimanya. Oke?_**

Sebelum Kai sempat membalas pesan terakhir itu, ia mendengar kehebohan di lantai bawah dan namanya dipanggil berkali-kali. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga.  
"Apa? Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada orang-orang yang berkumpul di  
dekat pintu depan.  
"Kai, kau mendapat kiriman. Coba lihat, manis sekali!" seru salah satu sepupu perempuannya sambil menarik tangan Kai.

Sedetik kemudian Kai dihadapkan pada boneka beruang raksasa paling besar, paling imut, dan paling putih yang pernah dilihatnya. Boneka itu masih terbungkus plastik bening dan berada  
dalam pelukan petugas pengantar barang yang terlihat agak kesusahan.

"Kai Kim?" tanya si petugas sambil berusaha melongok dari balik punggung boneka beruang raksasa itu.

"Ya," sahut Kai setelah kekagetannya mereda dan ia menemukan suaranya kembali. Salah seorang sepupu Kai mengambil alih boneka beruang itu dari si petugas pengiriman barang sehingga ia bisa menyodorkan formulir yang harus ditandatangani Kai. Saat itu hampir semua keluarganya sudah bergerombol di pintu depan untuk melihat kehebohan yang sedang  
terjadi. Semua orang sepertinya berbicara pada saat bersamaan.

"Astaga, coba lihat boneka beruang itu. Untuk siapa? Siapa yang mengirimnya?"

"Ini untuk Kai."

"Aku belum pernah melihat boneka sebesar itu."

"Dari pacarmu, Kai?"

"Biasanya hadiah seperti ini memang dari laki-laki."

"Dongwoo belum mengirimkan hadiah untukku."

"Aku boleh meminjam bonekamu malam ini, Kai? Boleh, ya?"

"Oh, kau membuatku iri, Kai!"

"Kenapa anak perempuan suka boneka?"

"Mom, aku juga mau boneka seperti boneka Kai."

Kai tidak benar-benar mendengar banjir kata-kata di sekelilingnya. Ia mengembalikan formulir yang sudah ditandatanganinya kepada si petugas pengiriman. Setelah mengucapkan selamat Natal kepada mereka semua, petugas itu berbalik pergi dan Kai menutup pintu.

"Ayo, buka plastik pembungkusnya, Kai," desak sepupu perempuannya.

Kai tertawa menatap boneka yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu sebelum menuruti permintaan sepupunya. Bulu boneka itu terasa sangat halus dan lembut di tangannya.

"Kai ada kartu," kata sepupunya sambil menyodorkan secarik kartu yang tertempel di pita leher si boneka.

Kai menerima kartu itu dan menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang mengagumi bonekanya untuk membaca isi kartu. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya, tetapi tetap ingin membaca isi kartunya.

Peluk beruang yang manis ini kalau kau merindukanku.  
Selamat Natal.  
—Chanyeol

Kai tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dari Chanyeol, bukan?"

Kai tersentak dan mengangkat wajah menatap ibunya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya tetap tersenyum dan ia yakin ibunya mengerti.  
"Aku sudah menduga dia laki-laki yang penuh perhatian," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan lupa meneleponnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sayang."

Kai tahu ibunya langsung menyukai Chanyeol sejak berbicara dengan Chanyeol malam itu. Chanyeol memberitahu Kai bahwa ia menjawab ponsel Kai malam itu supaya ibu Kai tidak khawatir dan menjelaskan kepada ibu Kai bahwa Kai baik-baik saja. Tetapi Chanyeol  
tidak memberitahu Kai hal lain yang dikatakannya pada ibu Kai. Ibunya yang memberitahu Kai keesokan siangnya ketika mereka hendak pergi menemui Dr. Schultz.

"Kau tahu yang dikatakannya padaku, yang membuatku yakin dia benar-benar menyukaimu?" tanya ibu Kai pada Kai waktu itu. Kai mendesah berlebihan, namun tidak bisa mencegah debar  
jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Apa?"

"Katanya aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena dia akan menjagamu."

Kai kembali membaca tulisan di kartu yang dipegangnya sambik tersenyum lebar, mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya kepadanya waktu itu.

"Ayo, telepon dia sekarang, Sayang." Suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya.  
Kai menoleh ke arah boneka beruangnya, yang masih dikerubungi para sepupu dan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir," kata ibunya. "Aku akan memastikan mereka mengembalikannya kepadamu."  
Setelah memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Kai berlari kembali ke kamarnya di atas dan menelpon Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu menjawab telepon pada deringan kedua.

"Kau sudah menerima hadiahnya?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Ya," jawab Kai sambil menggigit bibir, berusaha tanpa hasil menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau membuat seluruh keluargaku terkesan dengan boneka raksasa itu, Chanyeol. Harus kukatakan bahwa ibuku juga sangat terkesan padamu. Dia yang menyuruhku meneleponmu untuk berterima kasih. Jadi, terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Chanyeol ringan. "Dan hadiah untukku?"

"Hadiah untukmu ada di apartemenmu," sahut Kai. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah pulang ke apartemenmu. Akan kuberitahu di mana kau bisa menemukannya."

Masih sambil tersenyum. Kai menutup ponselnya dan mengempaskan diri ke ranjang. Ia memeluk bantalnya dan memikirkan hadiah yang dipilihnya untuk Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak  
tahu apa yang harus dibelinya untuk Chanyeol karena menurutnya Chanyeol sudah memiliki segalanya. Ia tidak ingin membelikan hadiah biasa seperti yang dibelikannya untuk teman-temannya yang lain. Ia merasa harus memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa kepada Chanyeol  
setelah semua yang sudah dilakukan laki-laki itu untuknya.

Akhirnya sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya dan kini ia berharap pilihannya tepat dan tidak dianggap kekanak-kanakkan.

Oh, ya, sekarang waktunya menyelamatkan boneka beruang itu dari cengkeraman keluargaku, putus Kai sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menutup ponsel. Kata gadis itu hadiah untuknya ada di apartemennya?

"Telepon dari Kai?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menoleh menatap Sehun yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang duduk. Sehun melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi berlengan di samping kursi Chanyeol, di dekat perapian.

"Di mana eomma dan appa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"eomma di dapur bersama Nenek dan appa bermain catur dengan Kakek di ruang kerja."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sambil mengamati perapian. "Chanyeol, apakah kau menyukai Kai?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar serius dan penuh  
pertimbangan.

Chanyeol kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, tetapi ia menjaga raut wajahnya tetap datar. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku melihatmu dan Kai waktu itu. Di toko kue."

Chanyeol tersentak. Di toko kue? Ketika Kai jatuh pingsan? Sehun melihatnya? Ia menoleh menatap Sehun dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat kalian masuk ke toko kue itu sambil berpegangan tangan," sahut Sehun tanpa menatap Chanyeol, tetapi tetap menatap api di perapian. "Saat itu aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kusadari sejak lama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelum ini. Tapi kurasa sebenarnya aku hanya menolak menyadarinya."

Sepertinya Sehun tidak melihat ketika Kai jatuh pingsan. Jadi Chanyeol tidak berkomentar dan membiarkan adiknya meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyukai Kai, bukan, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Kali ini ia mengangkat wajah menatap Chanyeol, mengharapkan jawaban.

Chanyeol menarik napas, ragu sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

Sehun terlihat kaget mendengar pengakuannya, tetapi ia dengan cepat mengendalikan perasaannya dan mengangguk. "Kupikir juga begitu," gumannya. "Apakah kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol memang belum beritahu Kai secara langsung.

Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum masam. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan bersaing dengan kakakku sendiri dalam hal wanita."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku juga menyukai Kai," kata Sehun.

"Aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol.

"Masih menyukainya," koreksi Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Dan walaupun Kai pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, aku masih  
menyimpan harapan suatu hari nanti dia akan berubah pikiran. Karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukai orang tertentu."

"Mm," gumam Chanyeol tanpa maksud tertentu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," kata Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu, "selama Kai belum menentukan pilihan, aku akan tetap mendekatinya walaupun aku tahu kau juga menyukainya."

Chanyeol menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum. "Cukup adil."

Sehun juga tersenyum. Lalu ia menepuk lengan kursi dan berkata, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ikut bermain catur dengan appa dan Kakek di ruang kerja?"

"Ide bagus," kata Chanyeol, lalu berdiri.

.

.

.

"Kau baru sampai di rumah?" tanya Kai di ujung sana. "Bukankah di New York sekarang sudah hampir jam satu pagi?"

Chanyeol memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan sambil melepas jaket. Ia berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menyalakan lampu. Pohon Natal di sudut ruangan dekat jendela  
yang dihias Kai, menyambut kepulangannya. "Ya, karena dari Bayside aku mampir dulu ke tempat ayah dan ibuku," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Di Minnesota sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau belum tidur. Apakah mungkin kau menunggu telepon dariku?"

"Tidak," jawab Kai cepat. Terlalu cepat, menurut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dalam hati. "Di sini belum ada yang tidur, kecuali sepupuku yang masih kecil. Mereka masih mengobrol di bawah. Omong-omong, bagaimana acara makan malammu? Menyenangkan?"

"Biasa saja," sahut Chanyeol sambil membaringkan diri di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan sofa. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sangat menyenangkan. Berkumpul bersama keluarga besar selalu menyenangkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada gembira dalam suara Kai.

"Kau suka keluarga besar?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga besar, jadi aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku senang mendengar kau bersenang-senang di sana," kata Chanyeol.

"Omong-omong, aku ingin tahu di mana kau menyembunyikan hadiahku."

Kai terdengar ragu ketika berkata, "Sebenarnya aku benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kuberikan kepadamu. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kupikirkan. Tolong jangan tertawakan aku."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, Kim? Aku tidak mungkin menertawakanmu," kata Chanyeol menyakinkan Kai. Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Baiklah. Cari buku _The Piano: An_ _Encylopedia _di antara buku-bukumu yang ada di rak. Aku yakin kau tahu tempatnya."

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri rak bukunya. Ia mengambil buku yang dimaksud dan berkata, "Sudah kutemukan. Lalu?"

"Hadiahmu ada di halaman pertama."

Chanyeol menjepit ponsel di antara telinga dan pundaknya sementara ia membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Alisnya terangkat heran ketika tiga lembar kertas biru berbentuk persegi panjang jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk memungut ketiga lembar kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana.

"Voucher Permintaan Kepada Kai Kim?"

"Kau belum membaca tulisan kecil dibawahnya. Di dalam tanda kurung."

"Yang masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hukum," baca Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya kau bisa mengajukan tiga permintaan kepadaku—apa saja, asalkan yang masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hukum—dan aku akan mengabulkannya."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jadi aku hanya bisa mengajukan tiga permintaan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi kalau aku memintamu menikah denganku minggu depan, kau mau melakukannya?"

"Yang masuk akal, Chanyeol."

"Kata siapa menikah denganku tidak masuk akal?"

"Apakah kau senang kalau aku menikah denganmu karena terpaksa?"

"Astaga, tentu saja tidak."

"Kau lihat? Aku tahu kau akan bersikap masuk akal. Aku percaya padamu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kuminta darimu dan memberikan alasan yang sangat masuk akal sampai kau tidak mungkin menolaknya. Malah aku sudah punya gagasan untuk permintaan pertamaku."

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?"

"Akan kuberitahu saat kau kembali ke sini."

"Oke."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Sudah lewat tengah malam di Minnesota, Kim. Selamat Natal."

"Selamat Natal, Chanyeol."

.

.

.

TAHUN BARU sudah berlalu dan selama seminggu setelah itu Chanyeol mendapati dirinya disibukkan oleh Zitao dan persiapan konsernya yang dulu sempat tertunda. Karena tangan Chanyeol sudah sembuh total,

Zitao tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung bekerja. Chanyeol tahu Kai sudah kembali ke New York, tetapi karena kesibukannya Chanyeol belum sempat bertemu gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya sempat meneleponnya beberapa kali untuk menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, walaupun begitu mereka tidak bisa bicara lama-lama karena Chanyeol harus kembali bekerja dan Kai... Kai juga sepertinya sibuk.

Sebenarnya setiap kali Chanyeol bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Kai hanya menjawab, "Tidak ada yang penting."

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tetapi sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir lebih saksama, gadis itu memang terkesan sibuk. Kadang-kadang ia tidak menjawab teleponnya. Kadang-kadang Kai terkesan tidak bisa bicara lama-lama dan ingin segera menutup  
telepon.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut sementara ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja kerja di kantor produsernya yang katanya ingin membalas beberapa hal dengan mereka, tetapi mereka sudah menunggu selama tujuh menit dan produsernya masih tahu ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan kalau Kai Kim masih menghantui pikirannya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi ia merasa gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ada yang aneh di sini. Dan ia bertekad mencari tahu. Karena itu ia harus menemui Kai sekarang.

"Zitao, aku pergi dulu," kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari kursi dan menyambar jaketnya.

"Woah, Chanyeol, tunggu dulu. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Zitao kaget. "Pertemuan akan segera dimulai dan kau mau pergi begitu saja? Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan kepada produsermu?"

"Zitao, aku percaya padamu," kata Chanyeol sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan tersenyum kepada manajernya. "Tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau atasi. Itu moto hidupmu, bukan? Dan soal alasan, aku yakin kau bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Kuserahkan semua masalah pekerjaan padamu. Dan sekarang aku harus menemui seseorang dan menyelesaikan sesuatu."

Zitao mendesah berat, namun ia tersenyum. "Ini tentang Kai Kim, bukan? Sudah kubilang, Chanyeol, gadis itu membuatmu bertekuk lutut."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, tetapi tidak berkomentar. Ia berderap ke arah pintu kantor dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan cepat. Sebelum keluar, ia menoleh kembali kepada Zitao dan  
berkata, "Terima kasih, Zitao. Aku berhutang padamu."

Zitao tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh ya, hutangmu padaku sudah setinggi Gunung Rushmore sekarang. Jangan khawatir. Akan kutagih suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab telepon, segera Chanyeol menutup ponselnya dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke studio tari tempat Kai mengajar. Mungkin gadis itu sedang mengajar dan tidak bisa menjawab telepon.

Tetapi Kai tidak ada di studio tarinya. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan wanita setengah baya dan berkacamata di balik meja resepsionis. Lalu ada di mana Kai Kim sekarang? Astaga, Chanyeol tidak akan senewen seperti ini kalau gadis ini menjawab ponselnya. Saat itu seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan melewati meja resepsionis dan berkata pada si wanita berkacamata, "Agnes, aku pergi makan siang dulu, ya? Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, Lay. Terima kasih," sahut wanita yang dipanggil Agnes.

Chanyeol baru hendak berbalik dan keluar dari gedung ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan bertanya, "Kau Chanyeol, bukan?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Lay oleh si resepsionis. Gadis itu terlihat tidak asing, pikir Chanyeol. Ah, benar juga. Bukankah ia teman Kai?

"Ya, dan kau Lay, teman Ki—maksudku Kai," sahut Chanyeol.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku. Kau datang ke sini mencari Kai?"

"Ya, tapi katanya dia tak ada di sini. Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

Alis Lay terangkat heran. "Oh, Kai belum memberitahumu?

Dia berhenti mengajar di sini untuk sementara karena menerima tawaran untuk tampil dalam pertunjukan yang akan diselenggarakan Dee Black Company. Jadi kurasa kau bisa menemuinya di studio tari mereka."

.

.

.

Dee bertepuk tangan dua kali dan berseru, "Oke, bagus sekali, Anak-anak. Latihan kita sampai di sini dulu. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi."

Kai mengusap kening dengan punggung tangan dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. "Kai sayang, kau luar biasa," puji Dee sambil menepuk bahu Kai ketika Kai berjalan melewatinya ke arah bangku tempat ia meletakkan tasnya. Kai mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan karena masih agak sulit bernapas. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri di samping tasnya, mengeluarkan botol air minumnya dan meneguknya.

Sudah seminggu terakhir ini is menghabiskan pagi dan siang berlatih di studio tari Dee Black Company. Ya, ia menerima tawaran Dee untuk tampil dalam pertunjukkan khusus yang direncanakan Dee. Ia tahu kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah akan menjadi gangguan, tetapi ia ingin menari. Demi Tuhan, ia penari. Ia harus menari. Dan ia juga ingin menari di atas panggung Broadway, walaupun hanya satu kali.

Ia sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, mempertimbangkan segalanya, bahkan sudah membahasnya dengan dokter dan orang tuanya—oh, tentu saja mereka tidak melompat kegirangan mendengar apa yang ingin dilakukannya, tetapi mereka memahami keinginan Kai dan akhirnya menyerah dengan enggan. Jadi Kai pun menerima tawaran Dee.

Masalahnya, sampai sekarang ia belum memberitahu Chanyeol Park. Kai tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa gugup membayangkan reaksi laki-laki itu kalau sampai tahu tentang dirinya yang memutuskan untuk menari lagi. Gagasan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang keputusannya terasa lebih menakutkan daripada ketika ia memberitahu orangtuanya. Tetapi Kai tahu ia harus segera  
memberitahu Chanyeol.

Seseorang duduk di lantai di sampingnya dan membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Taemin yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Capek?" tanyanya.

Kai mengangguk. "Kau tidak capek? Kau harus melanjutkan latihan untuk pertunjukan lain setelah ini, bukan?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah terbiasa dengan latihan berat," kata Taemin ringan. "Kau yang sudah terlalu lama bermalas-malasan, Kai. Karena itu latihan sedikit saja sudah membuatmu capek dan pucat  
seperti ini."

Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kau belum kehilangan sentuhanmu," lanjut Taemin. "Kau masih penari hebat seperti dulu. Dan aku senang bisa menari denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga senang bisa menari denganmu lagi, Taemin," balas Kai sungguh-sungguh. "Semua ini membangkitkan kenangan yang menyenangkan."

Taemin berdiri dengan satu gerakan anggun dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kai untuk membantunya berdiri. Kai tersenyun lebar, meraih tasnya dengan satu tangan dan menerima uluran tangan Taemin dengan tangannya yang lain, membiarkan laki-laki itu menariknya berdiri dengan mulus.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengundurkan diri dari kelompok tari kita, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kurasa kau akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kau sudah siap nanti," kata Taemin  
sambil meremas tangan Kai yang masih berada dalam genggamannya dan menatap mata Kai dalam-dalam. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Tapi untuk sekarang, mari kita tunjukkan kepada orang-orang betapa hebatnya kita di atas panggung."

Kai tertawa. Kata-kata Taemin membuat semangatnya timbul lagi. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Taemin dan memeluknya sejenak. "Terima kasih, Taemin," gumannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Kai berbalik dan langsung membeku di tempat ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang latihan.

Chanyeol Park.

Dan laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum ketika ia menatap Kai dengan tajam dan kening berkerut.

.

.

.

Melihat Kai yang memeluk Taemin Entah-Siapa-Namanya itu membuat darah Chanyeol mendidih dan ia diserang desakan hebat untuk menyakiti laki-laki itu secara fisik. Namun ketika gadis itu berbalik dan jelas-jelas terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana, ia melihat kilatan perasaan bersalah di mata Kai dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Hanya sedikit.

Kai menggigit bibir dan berjalan ke arah pintu, menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menawarkan seulas senyum kecil kepada Chanyeol, mungkin dengan harapan bisa meredakan amarah Chanyeol. "Hei," sapa Kai pelan, lalu berdeham salah tingkah. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Chanyeol menatap gadis yang berdiri gugup di hadapannya dengan mata disipitkan. "Lucu sekali," gumamnya datar. "Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

Kai membuka mulut. "Aku..."

"Kita bicarakan sambil makan siang saja," sela Chanyeol datar, lalu mencengkeram siku Kai dan menariknya pergi.

Empat puluh menit kemudian mereka duduk berhadapan di salah satu restoran kecil di dekat apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih marah, tetapi amarahnya sudah jauh berkurang selama perjalanan mereka dari studio tari ke restoran ini. Sekarang ia hanya menginginkan penjelasan. Jadi setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dan berbalik pergi, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan berkata, "Jadi kau akan ikut tampil dalam pertunjukan Dee."

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membasahi bibirnya.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan. Matanya yang hitam terangkat menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Bukankah doktermu sudah memintamu berhenti menari karena kondisi jantungmu?"

"Ya, tapi karena hanya pertunjukan satu kali, dan karena aku bukan penari resmi kelompok mereka, aku tidak perlu menjalani latihan keras dari pagi sampai malam," Kai buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada Dee bahwa aku hanya bisa ikut berlatih dari pagi sampai siang. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dia setuju. Padahal para penari lainnya yang ikut dalam produksi ini harus menjalani latihan rutin dan mempersiapkan pertunjukan mereka di malam hari seperti biasa. Aku sudah mengikuti latihan selama seminggu terakhir, dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah."

Chanyeol membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Kai lebih cepat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berkata,

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, Chanyeol. Dan aku sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku dan Dr. Schultz. Aku berjanji pada mereka akan berhenti kalau latihannya terbukti terlalu berat bagiku. Aku juga akan berjanji hal yang sama padamu. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri. Percayalah padaku. Aku ingin sembuh."

Chanyeol kembali membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Kai kembali menyelanya. Sepertinya gadis itu belum selesai bicara. "Tapi aku juga ingin menari," katanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Dulu aku mengundurkan diri sebelum benar-benar menunjukkan siapa diriku di atas panggung. Aku penari. Impianku sama seperti impian para penari lain. Aku ingin menari dalam pertunjukan besar di Broadway, di atas panggung, di bawah sinar lampu sorot."

Kai berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan kedua tangannya saling meremas di atas meja. Melihat Kai seperti itu membuat dada Chanyeol terasa nyeri.

Setelah menelan ludah, Kai melanjutkan, "Aku ingin menari selama aku masih bisa, sebelum aku sama sekali tidak bisa menari lagi. Kurasa ini kesempatan terakhirku, Chanyeol, tolong jangan menyela. Kau tahu benar aku membutuhkan jantung baru. Dr. Schultz sudah mengatakannya padaku. Sekarang kondisi jantungku memburuk dengan cepat. Kau sudah tahu itu. Jadi kuharap kau memahami keputusanku."

"Kau sudah memberitahu dokter dan orangtuamu. Kenapa kau belum memberitahuku? Kenapa sepertinya kau merahasiakan hal ini dariku?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kai terlihat salah tingkah. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya jujur. "Kurasa aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Tapi aku memang berencana memberitahumu hari ini. Sungguh."

"Kapan pertunjukannya dilangsungkan?"

"Tiga minggu lagi."

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sibuk berpikir sementara mengamati Kai yang pucat dan gugup di hadapannya. Gadis itu berkata tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir, tetapi Chanyeol selalu khawatir kalau menyangkut Kai. Kenapa gadis ini selalu membuatnya khawatir? Chanyeol tahu dirinya tidak bisa tenang selama tidak memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Kai baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, Chanyeol pernah berjanji pada ibu Kai bahwa ia akan  
menjaga Kai. Jadi... Baiklah, inilah yang akan dilakukannya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas biru berbentuk persegi panjang dari saku celananya, meletakkannya di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Kai.

Awalnya Kai menunduk, menatap kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya dengan bingung, namun setelah mereka mengenali kertas itu, matanya melebar kaget dan tubuhnya menegang. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan kertas di atas meja itu bergantian.

"Kalau kau masih ingat, itu Voucher Permintaan Kepada Kai Kim yang kau berikan kepadaku sebagai hadiah Natal," kata Chanyeol tenang. "Aku memutuskan mengajukan permintaan pertamaku sekarang."

"Tapi... tapi..." Kai tergagap sejenak. Lalu ia mengerjap dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut. "Apakah kau akan memintaku keluar dari pertunjukan? Apakah kau akan memintaku membatalkan keputusanku untuk bergabung? Apakah kau akan memintaku berhenti menari?" tuduhnya.

Chanyeol membuka mulut hendak menjawab, tetapi terpaksa menutup mulutnya kembali ketika pelayan datang membawakan makanan mereka. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan berkata, "Kurasa seratus lembar kertas birumu itu juga tidak bisa membuatmu berhenti dari pertunjukan itu. Bukan, yang ingin kuminta bukan itu."

Tubuh Kai berubah santai. Ia mengerjap menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga. "Lalu apa permintaanmu kalau bukan itu?"

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di apartemenku."

Mata Kai terbelalak kaget. "Apa?"

Chanyeol bergegas menjelaskan, "Kim, ibumu pernah memberitahuku bahwa ia dan ayahmu tidak suka melihatmu tinggal sendirian di apartemenmu. Mereka lebih tenang kalau kau kembali  
tinggal bersama mereka di Huntington. Aku sangat mengerti alasan kekhawatiran mereka dan aku yakin kau juga mengerti. Mereka mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu dan mereka khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Kai mengerjap, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan. Sepertinya ia masih terlalu kaget untuk berkomentar. "Tapi aku tahu kau pasti merasa repot kalau harus mondar-mandir dari Huntington ke New York setiap hari, terlebih lagi sekarang kau harus berlatih untuk pertunjukan yang direncanakan Dee itu," lanjut Chanyeol. "Dan kurasa kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama temanmu Lay atau teman-temanmu yang lain tanpa menjelaskan kondisi jantungmu kepada mereka. Tapi kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Aku sudah tahu kondisimu. Kau sudah pernah tinggal di apartemenku. Lagi pula, orang tuamu pasti akan lebih tenang kalau ada orang yang menemanimu."

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Tapi..."

"Aku tidak memintamu memindahkan semua barangmu ke apartemenku, Kim. Kau boleh tetap mempertahankan apartemenmu yang sekarang, jadi kau hanya perlu membawa barang-barang yang benar-benar kau butuhkan," tambah Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantuku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Kurasa kau tahu alasannya, Kim," gumannya. "Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu bahwa aku akan menjagamu."

Wajah Kai merona samar sementara ia menggigit bibir dan mengaduk-ngaduk sup jamur di hadapannya. "Kau tahu permintaanku ini masuk akal, Kim. Dan kau sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanku yang masuk akal," kata Chanyeol sambil mengetuk kertas biru di atas meja dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tahu?" gumam Kai sambil mengangkat wajah dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau seharusnya menggunakan voucher itu untuk memintaku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, bukannya malah menggunakannya untuk kepentinganku."

"Oh, jangan salah paham, Kim. Aku mengajukan permintaan itu demi diriku sendiri. Demi ketenangan jiwaku," bantah Chanyeol.

"Ketenangan jiwamu?" ulang Kai dengan alis terangkat. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan supaya aku bisa kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku," tambahnya.

Kai mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Kau mau tahu keuntungan lain bagiku kalau kau tinggal bersamaku? Aku bisa minum kopimu setiap pagi," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Apakah alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu setuju mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?" Kai balas bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kai menatap voucher birunya yang ada di atas meja. Lalu ia meraihnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Baiklah, kukabulkan permintaanmu."

Dan Chanyeol yakin ia belum pernah merasa selega itu seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

KAI meletakkan tabung obatnya ke atas meja dapur dengan tangan gemetar dan menarik napas kesal. Kepalanya terasa berat dan dadanya terasa nyeri. Setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, ia mencoba membuka tutup tabung obatnya lagi. Tetap tidak bisa. Tangannya terasa seperti agar-agar hari ini. Tepat pada saat itu ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan Kai mengangkat wajah penuh harap. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, "Kim?"

_Chanyeol sudah pulang_, pikir Kai lega. Ia tidak beranjak dari bangku tinggi di dapur karena tidak ingin jatuh tertelungkup di lantai setelah berjalan beberapa langkah. Ia sedang merasa tidak sehat dan tidak bertenaga, karena itu ia tetap duduk di tempatnya dan berseru, "Di  
dapur."

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol muncul di dapur. Keningnya berkerut cemas ketika melihat wajah Kai yang lesu. "Hei, Kim, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya otomatis mengulurkan tangannya dan meraba kening Kai.

"Aku hanya merasa agak lelah hari ini," aku Kai cepat. Ia yakin wajahnya tidak lagi pucat setelah Chanyeol menyentuhnya, karena pipinya mulai terasa hangat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membuka ini." Ia mengacungkan tabung obatnya.

"Sini, berikan padaku," kata Chanyeol. "Sudah waktunya minum obat?"

Kai mengangguk. Ia mengamati Chanyeol buka tabung obatnya dengan mudah dan mengeluarkan obat-obat lain yang harus diminum Kai malam ini dari lemari obat. Sudah dua minggu terakhir ini Kai tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan sejauh ini semuanya berjalan tanpa masalah. Kai pergi ke studio tari untuk berlatih setiap pagi—diantar Chanyeol yang juga harus pergi bekerja—dan kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol di siang hari. Kalau ia merasa sehat, ia akan mampir ke Small Steps sepulangnya dari latihan untuk menemui Lay sebelum pulang dan menunggu Chanyeol pulang di sore hari.

Orang tuanya, terutama ibunya, merasa lega dan sepenuhnya mendukung keputusan Kai untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol, sedangkan ayahnya agak ragu membiarkan putri semata wayangnya tinggal berdua dengan laki-laki. Namun ayahnya kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa ia lebih suka melihat ada seseorang yang menemani Kai dan memastikan Kai baik-baik saja daripada Kai harus tinggal sendirian dan tidak ada orang yang tahu seandainya terjadi sesuatu. Dan setelah orang tuanya datang untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol minggu lalu, ayahnya merasa lebih yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Ini. Minun obatmu." Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

Ia menelan semua obatnya dengan patuh dan meneguk air yang sudah disediakan Chanyeol untuknya. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Kai sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

"Sibuk. Tapi Zitao jauh lebih sibuk lagi," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendiri?"

Kai mengangkat bahu dengan pelan. "Aku agak kesulitan mengikuti latihan hari ini," akunya muram. "Kakiku sempat kram beberapa kali."

"Besok akan lebih baik," hibur Chanyeol. "Tapi kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku nanti setelah aku mandi. Kau tahu, mungkin tentang bagaimana Taemin menginjak kakimu ketika kalian menari atau tentang Lee Taemin yang tidak bisa mengikuti irama dengan benar."

Kai tertawa. Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa, bahkan ketika perasaannya buruk seperti sekarang. "Taemin tidak pernah menginjak kakiku, Chanyeol, dan kau tahu dia penari yang sangat berbakat," katanya. "Apa yang pernah dilakukannya padamu sehingga kau tidak bisa bersikap ramah padanya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tidak menjawab.

"Aku mandi dulu," katanya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Namun ketika ia menyadari Kai tetap duduk diam di tempat, ia berbalik dan bertanya, "Kim apa lagi yang kau tunggu di situ? Pergilah ke ruang duduk. Di sana lebih hangat."

Kai memang ingin pergi ke ruang duduk, tetapi tadinya ia berencana menungu sampai Chanyeol pergi sebelum mencoba berjalan.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Chanyeol lagi ketika Kai tidak menjawab.

Kai menggigit bibir dan turun dari bangku tinggi. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai, ia merasa kakinya cukup kuat menopangnya. Mungkin ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa masalah.

Chanyeol mendesah dan berkata, "Kau tahu, Kim, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memintanya."

Kai memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol! Aku tidak perlu digendong. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protesnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita anggap saja aku yang ingin menggendongmu. Oke?" kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk dengan langkah lebar. Ia mendudukkan Kai yang memberengut di sofa dengan perlahan, lalu menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, coba lihat. Wajahmu tidak pucat lagi. Kurasa aku harus sering-sering menggendongmu." Kai melotot kepada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Kondisi tubuh Kai memang tidak menentu. Ada kalanya ia merasa sangat sehat dan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Namun ada kalanya, seperti hari ini, ia merasa tidak bertenaga, sesak napas, dan sakit kepala. Kai menyadari akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering merasa sakit daripada merasa sehat. Itu berarti obat-obatan baru yang diberikan dokternya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kai mendesah berat dan meraih remote control untuk menyalakan CD _player_. Ia berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan mata sementara lagu yang akan mereka gunakan dalam pertunjukan  
khusus Dee Black mengalun di ruang duduk. Kai tidak bisa menari saat ini karena ia harus memulihkan diri untuk latihan besok, tetapi ia bisa berlatih dengan otaknya. Ia bisa mengulangi setiap gerakan dalam pikirannya. Maka itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini, mencoba mengingat dan membayangkan setiap gerakan dalam tariannya.

Di tengah-tengah "latihan"-nya ia mendengar bel interkom.

Kai membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah interkom yang terpasang di dekat pintu. Bel berbunyi lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduk dan mencoba berdiri, sebelum berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri alat itu. Ia menekan tombol interkom untuk menjawab, namun ketika ia baru membuka mulut, ia sudah disela oleh orang yang menekan bel di bawah sana.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa lama sekali baru menjawab? Ini aku. Buka pintunya. Aku sudah hampir beku di sini."

Kai mengerjap mendengar suara Sehun. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu gedung dan membiarkan Sehun masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian bel pintu  
apartemen berbunyi dan Kai membuka pintu.

"Hai, Chanyeol, apa..." Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Kai dengan mata terbelalak heran. "Kai? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Kai baru sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini.

Kemungkinan bahwa Sehun atau Zitao atau siapa pun akan datang ke apartemen Chanyeol dan mempertanyakan keberadaannya di sana. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya atau dikatakannya. Akhirnya ia memaksa bibirnya tersenyum kecil dan  
menyapa, "Hai, Sehun. Masuklah."

Sehun melangkah masuk, namun masih terlihat bingung. "Chanyeol ada di rumah?"

"Ya. Dia sedang mandi," jawab Kai dan berjalan pelan kembali ke ruang duduk.

"Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah tangan Chanyeol sudah sembuh? Apakah dia masih memaksamu membantunya?" tanya Sehun dan mengikuti Kai ke ruang duduk. "Dan omong-omong, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit?"

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya berputar-putar mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kim tinggal di sini sekarang, Sehun."

Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang duduk sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti sementara Kai melemparkan tatapan tajam dan memperingatkan ke arah Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan berkata pada Kai, "Cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tahu, Kim. Kau tahu itu."

Alis Sehun berkerut. Ia menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu berseru, "Salah satu di antara kalian, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan."

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Kai tanpa berkedip. Ia baru saja mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar dari gadis itu dan kakaknya, dan Sehun hampir tidak mempercayai sepatah kata pun yang didengarnya. "Katakan padaku kalian hanya bercanda," katanya, memecah keheningan di apartemen  
Chanyeol.

Kai menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya di sofa dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Lalu ia menoleh kembali ke arah Sehun dan balas bertanya dengan nada lelah, "Tentang apa, Sehun? Kau ingin aku hanya bercanda soal apa? Penyakitku? Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan tertawaan."

Sehun mengerjap dan terlihat malu. "Bukan itu maksudku, Kai. Maafkan aku. Kurasa aku hanya... Maksudku, semua ini terlalu mengejutkan. Aku tidak pernah menduga... Aku hanya kesulitan mempercayainya," katanya cepat dan agak tergagap. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku selama ini?"

"Karena tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberitahumu. Atau siapa pun juga," sahut Kai sambil mengangkat bahu.

Alis Sehun berkerut samar. "Tapi kau memberitahu Chanyeol," katanya sambil melirik kakaknya.

Kali ini Chanyeol membuka suara. "Itu karena aku menemukan obatnya tanpa sengaja dan juga karena aku menemukannya ketika ia mendapat serangan. Jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain  
menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Kai. "Tapi kau juga bisa memberitahuku," ia bersikeras.

Kilatan kesal berkelebat di mata Kai dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Maaf, Sehun tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus memberitahumu tentang penyakitku," tukasnya. "Kalau Chanyeol tidak menemukan obatku dan tidak melihatku ketika aku mendapat serangan, aku juga tidak akan memberitahunya."

Saat itu Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Kai sekilas dengan tangannya yang direntangkan di punggung sofa. Kai menoleh menatapnya dan Sehun bisa melihat ketegangan di bahu Kai perlahanlahan menguap.

"Kurasa aku perlu beristirahat sekarang," gumam Kai perlahan. "Kalian boleh meneruskan obrolan kalian."

Sehun mengamati Kai yang bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar tamu yang kini ditempatinya. Gadis itu terlihat tidak sehat. Sehun belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Semua ini terasa sangat asing bagi Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan dan menatap Sehun. "Tunggu di sini," gumamnya sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Kai.

Ditinggal sendiri, Sehun kembali memikirkan apa yang sudah didengarnya malam ini. Kai sakit parah. Sehun baru mengetahui hal itu hari ini, sedangkan kakaknya sudah lama tahu. Ia tahu tidak sepantasnya berpikir seperti ini, tetapi ia merasa Kai seharusnya lebih percaya padanya daripada kakaknya. Bagaimanapun, Sehun-lah yang lebih dulu mengenal Kai. Sehun-lah yang lebih dulu dekat dengan Kai. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol yang mendapatkan seluruh  
kepercayaan gadis itu?

Dan tadi ketika kedua orang itu bertatapan... Sehun mengernyit mengingat bagaimana Kai berubah lebih tenang ketika ia menatap Chanyeol. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang ditatap Kai seperti itu. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang memberikan ketenangan bagi Kai.

"Dia sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Tolong jangan membuatnya kesal."

Suara Chanyeol yang lelah menyentakkan Sehun dari pikirannya yang kacau. Ia mendongak dan melihat kakaknya duduk kembali di sofa sambil mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Dan jangan lampiaskan kecemburuanmu padanya," lanjut Chanyeol menatap Sehun lurus-lurus. Ada nada memperingatkan dalam suaranya yang pelan.

Tidak ingin membicarakan tentang kecemburuan pada kakaknya, Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau jantungnya tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk menari lagi, kenapa kau diam saja dan membiarkannya ikut dalam pertunjukan Dee? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?"

"Reaksi pertamaku ketika tahu dia menerima tawaran Dee adalah ingin berteriak padanya dan memaksanya membatalkan niatnya," aku Chanyeol. "Tapi kurasa aku bisa memahami alasannya."

Sehun mendengus.

"Kau juga penari. Coba tempatkan dirimu di posisinya," sela Chanyeol, mengabaikan dengusan Sehun. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menari lagi, kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi _b-boy _lagi dan tidak bisa melakukan semua gerakan yang biasa dilakukan para _b-boy_, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, tetapi ia memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya. Kalau ia tidak bisa menjadi _b-boy _lagi, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Entahlah. Mungkin ia akan depresi, lalu... Entahlah, ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Apabila kau mendapat kesempatan menari sekali lagi sebelum harapan untuk menari itu pupus sama sekali, bukankah kau akan mengambil kesempatan itu?" lanjut Chanyeol.

_Ya_, batin Sehun, namun tidak menyuarakannya. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Lalu Sehun bertanya, "Apakah menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," sahut Chanyeol yakin. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengangkat wajah menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Chanyeol? Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu? Jujur saja, saat ini pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku merasa tidak berdaya, tidak berguna, dan tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskannya. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini? Kau tidak khawatir?" desaknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan Sehun melihat tangan Chanyeol terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan ke arah jendela dan berdiri di sana tanpa berkata apa-apa. Hanya memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Selama satu menit penuh apartamen itu diselimuti keheningan. Lalu Chanyeol menghela napas dan memecah keheningan.

"Aku khawatir," katanya lirih, tanpa memandang Sehun. Tangannya terbuka dan terkepal lagi di sisi tubuhnya. "Aku takut. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan apa yang kurasakan di hadapannya."

Suara kakaknya terdengar serak, tercekat, dan ia belum pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini.

"Setiap kali kondisinya memburuk dan dia hampir tidak bisa berjalan, aku bisa merasakan rasa frustasinya dan aku berharap aku bisa memberikan seluruh tenagaku kepadanya," lanjut Chanyeol, masih dengan nada serak dan pandangan menerawang yang sama. "Setiap kali ia mendapat serangan dan menangis menahan rasa sakit, aku berharap bisa menggantikannya dan mengambil semua rasa sakit itu darinya supaya dia tidak perlu merasakan rasa sakit sedikit pun."

Chanyeol menelan ludah lagi. "Dan ketika dia jatuh pingsan, aku berani bersumpah aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan ketakutan besar, yang belum pernah kukenal. Seluruh diriku terasa lumpuh. Pada saat seperti itu aku mulai membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk, lalu aku sadar aku sama sekali tidak siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Dan kesadaran itu membuat ketakutan yang sudah ada berlipat ganda."

Sehun menahan napas mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat dan merasakan kekhawatiran kakaknya. Mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang dekat sejak kecil, namun Sehun merasa inilah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan jujur.

Mungkin ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang dipendamnya secara paksa selama ini mulai mencekiknya, membuatnya sulit bernapas, dan ia harus menceritakannya kepada seseorang sebelum ia menjadi gila.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kelemahan seperti itu di hadapannya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendukungnya, seseorang yang bisa membantunya ketika dibutuhkan, yang bisa diandalkannya, seseorang yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum samar. "Jadi kuputuskan aku harus menjadi orang seperti itu."

Sejenak Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa terpana dalam diam ketika menyadari perasaan Chanyeol. Lalu ia mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya dan membuka mulut menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah diyakininya, tetapi ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya untuk menegaskan kenyataan. "Kau... sangat mencintainya, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Matanya yang muram terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika menggumamkan dua patah kata dari dasar jiwanya dengan lirih.

"Sepenuh hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Work In Progress]**


	15. Chapter 15

**.:! Sunshine Becomes You !:.**

**Fict by : TianLian**

**Pairing : ChanKai , slight : HunKai**

**Main cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Absolutly Romance and maybe Hurt or angst**

**Rated : TTT**

**Disclamer : this fict is mine, but this story belong ILANA TAN (REMAKE)**

**Warning : Gender swicth, TYPO'S, OOC**

**" ****DON'T BASH OR FLAME, YES TO LIKE AND COMMENT "**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING!**

**:D**

**a.n :ini chapter terakhir dan saya harap kalian tidak kecewa. **

**.**

**.**

"PERHATIAN, para penari. Sepuluh menit lagi geladi bersih akan dimulai. Harap bersiap di posisi yang sudah ditentukan."

Kai menelan obatnya dan menoleh ke arah pengeras suara yang terpasang di langit-langit di sudut ruang ganti pribadinya dalam gedung pertunjukan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu membuka matanya dan mengamati bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia tahu wajahnya pucat pasi di balik riasan wajahnya yang tebal, namun yang penting orang-orang lain tidak tahu.

Ia tidak merasa sehat hari ini. Ia merasa demam. Ia merasa seolah-olah melayang. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Jantungnya juga berdebar tidak beraturan. Dan itu bukan karena ia gugup menghadapi geladi bersih. Ia hanya berharap semoga obat yang diminumnya bisa membuatnya bertahan sampai akhir latihan terakhir ini.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu ruang gantinya terbuka dan Taemin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. "Hei, sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai berbalik dan memaksakan seulas senyum kepada Taemin.

"Ya," sahutnya. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan di koridor yang dipenuhi para penari dan petugas panggung yang sibuk bersiap-siap, Taemin menunduk menatap Kai dan bertanya, "Kau pendiam sekali hari ini. Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Tidak_. "Ya," sahut Kai dan kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum kaku yang diharapkannya bisa meyakinkan Taemin. "Hanya gugup."

Taemin tertawa. "Yang benar saja, Kai. Kau tidak pernah gugup," katanya. "Kau tidak pernah gugup karena kau tahu kau akan melakukannya dengan sempurna."

Kai hanya tersenyum lemah. "Kulihat banyak pers yang datang memenuhi undangan Dee untuk menyaksikan geladi bersih kita," komentar Taemin. "Sepertinya mereka ingin melihat Kai Kim  
yang sudah sering disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu penari kontemporer terbaik di Amerika Serikat, kalau bukan di dunia.

"Oh ya?" guman Kai agak gugup.

Selain beberapa tamu undangan, termasuk orangtua para penari, pers juga selalu diundang menghadiri geladi bersih suatu pertunjukan sehingga bisa memberikan ulasan di media yang mereka wakili, yang nantinya akan menentukan kesuksesan pertunjukan secara keseluruhan. Ini berarti Kai harus berusaha sebaik-baiknya sehingga pertunjukan mereka ini mendapat ulasan yang baik di media.

"Apakah orang tuamu datang menontonmu hari ini?" tanya Taemin lagi.

"Ya," sahut Kai pendek. Ia mengundang orangtuanya dan Chanyeol untuk menonton gladi bersih ini. Tentu saja mereka juga akan menonton pertunjukan resminya akhir pekan nanti, bersama kakek, nenek, dan anggota keluarga besarnya yang lain.

"Dua menit lagi!" seru salah seorang petugas panggung ketika Kai dan Taemin mengambil posisi masing-masing di balik panggung.

Saat itu tangan Kai mulai terasa kebas. Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan di keningnya padahal ia belum menari.

Kesadarannya mulai kabur. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

Musik sudah dimulai, layar sudah diangkat. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menegakkan tubuh, melupakan penyakitnya untuk sementara, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi,  
dan berlari ke tengah panggung, ke arah gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton, dan melakukan apa yang dilakukannya seumur hidupnya.

Ia mulai menari.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik Mrs. Kim yang duduk di kursi di sebelah kanannya.

Wanita itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan tisu yang sudah basah karena sudah digunakan sejak tadi. Mr. Kim, yang menempati kursi di sebelah kanan Mrs. Kim, mengenggam tangan istrinya erat-erat sementara pandangannya tak terlepas dari sosok putrinya yang sedang menari di panggung. Sinar bangga terlihat jelas di matanya, membuat tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat.

Mrs. Kim bukan satu-satunya orang yang meneteskan air mata di dalam teater itu. Chanyeol melihat beberapa orang penonton wanita juga menekankan tisu dan sapu tangan mereka ke sudut mata atau pipi mereka. Seluruh penonton tersihir pada saat yang sama. Mereka semua tidak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari penari yang mencurahkan segenap jiwa dan raganya di atas panggung itu.

Chanyeol kembali menatap sosok Kai yang kini sedang diangkat dan diputar oleh Taemin Lee. Walaupun ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Kai menari, ia tetap terpesona. Gadis itu memang terlahir  
untuk menari. Caranya bergerak sangat berbeda dengan penari lain di atas panggung. Ia bergerak dan menari dengan keanggunan, kelas, dan kehebatan penari tingkat dunia.

Terlebih lagi, ia tidak hanya sekedar menari. Ia bercerita. Ia bercerita melalui gerakan tubuh dan raut wajahnya. Seorang penari harus bisa menyampaikan suatu kisah. Dan kisah yang disampaikan Kai saat itu membuat semua orang terperangkap dalam sihirnya.

Ketika gladi bersih itu berakhir, tepuk tangan terdengar bergerumuh memenuhi teater. Chanyeol sendiri bertepuk tangan begitu keras sampai tangannya mati rasa. Bisa dipastikan bahwa produksi Dee Black ini akan mendapat ulasan hebat di media. Chanyeol dan orangtua Kai segera pergi ke belakang panggung yang penuh sesak untuk menemui Kai. Mereka akhirnya menemukan Kai di depan ruang gantinya bersama Dee. Dee terlihat begitu gembira sampai ia  
nyaris meledak.

"Oh, sayangku, kau benar-benar hebat tadi," seru Dee sambil memeluk Kai erat-erat. "Aku yakin pertunjukan kita akhir pecan nanti akan luar biasa. Aku yakin sekali!"

Kai terlihat lelah, namun ia tersenyum lebar. Dan ketika ia melihat orangtuanya menghampirinya, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Dee dan beralih memeluk kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

Lalu ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang orangtuanya.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Kim. Dan harus kuakui kau memang luar biasa tadi. Ibumu menangis terus sepanjang tarianmu," gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap gadis yang terengah-engah di depannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kai berjinjit, dan merangkul leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol," bisiknya sambil tersengal.

Chanyeol juga melingkarkan lengannya memeluk tubuh Kai yang ramping. Namun alisnya berkerut samar ketika ia merasa sekujur tubuh Kai gemetar. "Kim, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dan orangtuanya. "Ayo, kita masuk ke ruang gantiku," gumamnya lirih.

"Kurasa aku harus duduk."

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya ayah Kai ketika menyadari putrinya tidak terlihat baik. Ia menangkup pipi Kai dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap putrinya dengan cemas.

Namun Kai tidak sempat menjawab, karena tepat pada saat itu kepalanya terkulai ke belakang dan ia sudah pasti akan terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja ayahnya tidak segera menahannya.

.

.

.

ORANGTUA Kai mendesak Chanyeol pulang malam itu untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan mereka yang menemani Kai di rumah sakit. Mereka berjanji akan langsung mengabari Chanyeol apabila Kai sudah sadarkan diri. Chanyeol pun pulang dengan enggan setelah berjanji pada orangtua Kai bahwa ia akan kembali besok pagi untuk menggantikan mereka menemani Kai sehingga mereka bisa pulang dan beristirahat sejenak.

Tentu saja Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Setiap kali memejamkan mata, ia kembali merasakan ketakutan dingin yang mencengkeram dirinya ketika melihat Kai jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan ayahnya. Dokter memang berhasil menstabilkan keadaannya, tetapi kini mereka harus menunggu sampai Kai sadarkan diri.

Sejak Kai jatuh pingsan, Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa pun kecuali rasa dingin yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

Berpikir juga terbukti agak sulit karena otaknya serasa berkabut.

Dirinya hanya berfungsi secara otomatis, tanpa benar-benar disadarinya.

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya yang tepat berada di samping kepalanya, memastikan alat itu dalam keadaan menyala. Ia juga terus melirik jam di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, berharap pagi cepat tiba sehingga ia bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun menjelang jam lima pagi, Chanyeol akhirnya terlelap, dan terbangun tiga jam kemudian karena dering ponsel.

Dari orangtua Kai.

Mereka mengabarkan bahwa Kai sudah sadarkan diri. Setelah mendengar itu, Chanyeol pun akhirnya bernapas kembali.

.

.

.

Ketika masuk ke kamar rawat Kai, ia melihat gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar di bantal-bantal di atas ranjang sambil mengobrol dengan kedua orangtuanya. Begitu melihat Chanyeol, Kai langsung tersenyum cerah kepadanya. Gadis itu terlihat ceria seperti biasa— walaupun wajahnya tetap pucat—seolah-olah kemarin ia sama sekali tidak jatuh pingsan.

"Nah, Sayang, karena Chanyeol sudah datang, ayah dan ibumu akan pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kami akan datang lagi nanti siang," kata ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Dad," sahut Kai.

Sementara Mr. Kim mencium kening putrinya, Mrs. Kim menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Oh, ya, Chanyeol, kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku meminjam kunci apartemenmu dari Kai. Kai butuh pakaian ganti dan kupikir aku akan mampir ke apartemenmu dalam perjalanan kembali ke sini nanti siang untuk mengambil pakaiannya."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, Mrs. Kim, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Silahkan saja."

Mrs. Kim tersenyum berterima kasih. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah putrinya untuk mencium pipinya dan kali ini Mr. Kim yang menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Dr. Schultz sudah memeriksanya tadi,"  
katanya kepada Chanyeol. "Dan katanya anak ini harus beristirahat total sepanjang hari ini."

"Ya, Sir," sahut Chanyeol. "Akan kupastikan dia beristirahat sepanjang hari ini."

Mr. Kim menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Kuserahkan putriku kepadamu."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada putri mereka dan Chanyeol, pasangan Kim pun pergi.

"Hei."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu dan menatap Kai.

"Hei juga," balasnya sambil duduk di kursi di samping ranjang yang sebelumnya diduduki ibu Kai. "Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Jauh lebih baik." Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat.

"Tapi kau terlihat kacau."

"Kalau kau mengalami apa yang kualami kemarin malam kau juga akan terlihat seperti aku sekarang," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kai balas tersenyum muram. "Aku membuat kalian semua cemas, bukan?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Kai dan menggenggamnya sejenak.

Matanya masih terpaku pada tangan Kai yang berada dalam genggamannya ketika ia berkata pelan, "Tolong jangan membuatku cemas lagi."

Kai menatapnya, namun tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya ia bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana reaksi semua orang ketika tahu aku jatuh pingsan di belakang panggung? Bagaimana reaksi Dee?"

"Mereka khawatir, tentu saja. Tapi kami meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau kecapekan dan butuh istirahat total selama beberapa hari," sahut Chanyeol. "Dan itulah yang harus kau lakukan. Istirahat."

"Jangan khawatir. Tolong sampaikan pada Dee bahwa aku akan beristirahat sepanjang hari ini dan besok. Aku memang perlu memulihkan tenagaku untuk pertunjukan lusa."

Chanyeol menegang. Ia melepaskan tangan Kai dan mendesah,

"Kau akan tetap melakukannya, bukan? Tampil dalam pertunjukan itu, maksudku."

Kai dengan cepat berbalik menggenggam tangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol menjauh. "Chanyeol," panggilnya dengan nada memohon.

"Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya. Aku harus melakukannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya," bantahnya. "Apakah kau pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah pertunjukan?"

"Maka aku akan jatuh pingsan di tengah-tengah pertunjukan," sahut Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kim, ini tidak lucu."

Raut wajah Kai berubah serius. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan menyesal. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," gumannya. "Dengar, kemarin aku memang merasa tidak sehat. Tapi aku yakin setelah beristirahat penuh selama dua hari, aku merasa cukup sehat untuk tampil sekali lagi. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Gadis itu masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Kai pelan.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menatap Kai, tidak bisa menyembunyikan sinar ketakutan dalam matanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi," gumam Chanyeol.

Kai menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal dan memiringkan kepala menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membiarkannya. Sejenak gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu ia menelan ludah dan berkata pelan, "Kejadian seperti kemarin akan terulang lagi, Chanyeol. Tunggu, jangan menyelaku. Dengarkan." Ia meremas tangan Chanyeol tanda memohon. "Kita tahu jantungku memburuk setiap hari dan obat-obatan yang kuminum selama ini sama sekali tidak membantu, jadi ya, kejadian seperti kemarin akan terulang lagi. Aku akan mendapat serangan lagi dan aku mungkin akan jatuh pingsan lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya, kecuali aku mendapat jantung baru."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar kenyataan itu, tetapi Kai dengan tegas melanjutkan, "Kau tentu tahu kemungkinan menemukan donor jantung yang sesuai untukku tidaklah mudah. Namaku memang sudah tercantum dalam daftar pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung, tapi yang membutuhkan donor jantung di negara ini bukan hanya aku."

Tenggorokan Chanyeol serasa tercekat. Ia tetap diam. Ia takut apabila ia mencoba bersuara, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti meneteskan air mata saat itu juga.

"Kau mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" bisik Kai tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menatap gadis pucat yang terlihat rapuh itu dan meremas tangannya, memintanya melanjutkan. Kai tersenyum padanya. "Kau masih ingat hari pertama kita bertemu?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum kecil ketika mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika gadis itu jatuh dari tangga, menubruknya, dan mencederai tangannya. "Kau membuat tanganku patah," guman Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku tidak mematahkan tanganmu!" protes Kai sambil tertawa. "Tanganmu hanya terkilir."

Chanyeol tersenyum, namun tidak membantah. Setelah tawanya mereda, Kai bertanya pelan, "Kau tahu, kau tidak pernah bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku bisa terjatuh dari tangga hari itu."

Chanyeol mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya kenapa aku bisa terjatuh dari tangga hari itu," ulang Kai.

Benar juga, pikir Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Waktu itu ia terlalu marah kepada gadis itu untuk berpikir tentang apa pun. Ia bahkan tidak mau tahu apa pun yang menyangkut Kai. Saat itu ia hanya ingin Kai jauh-jauh darinya. Tetapi sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir...

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh dari tangga hari itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai memalingkan wajah menatap ke luar jendela dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Pagi itu sebelum aku pergi ke Small Steps, aku pergi menemui Dr. Schultz karena dia sudah mendapatkan hasil tes jantungku," jelasnya. Suaranya terdengar jauh, datar, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Aku diberitahu bahwa setelah semua usaha yang kulakukan selama berbulan-bulan, setelah meminum sekian banyak obat mengerikan yang kadang-kadang menimbulkan efek samping, setelah mengikuti diet ketat yang dianjurkan, setelah melakukan semua yang harus kulakukan demi mendapatkan sedikit harapan bahwa kondisi jantungku bisa membaik, jantungku tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik.  
Malah hasil tes menunjukan kondisi jantungku semakin lemah.―Dr. Schultz berusaha bersikap optimis, tapi aku tahu dia mulai kehilangan harapan. Aku juga mulai kehilangan harapan. Jadi  
hari itu ketika kau pergi ke Small Steps, keadaan jiwaku sedang kacau. Aku merasa tertekan, putus asa, juga marah. Aku tidak tahu aku marah pada siapa. Mungkin pada hidup yang kupikir tidak adil. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari semua yang terjadi di sekelilingku saat itu. Hal berikut yang kusadari adalah aku berdiri di puncak tangga, memandang ke bawah, dan berpikir bagaimana jadinya kalau aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku dan membiarkan diriku jatuh.  
Apakah aku akan mati? Atau apakah aku akan cacat?" Kai tertawa tawar. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, jiwaku sedang tidak seimbang."

Chanyeol menatap Kai tanpa berkedip. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. Lalu Kai kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkata, "Tepat setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, aku  
mendengar suaramu dan Sehun. Suaramu dan Sehun mengejutkanku dari pikiranku yang buram, namun sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan apa yang terjadi. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan ketika aku sadar bahwa aku akan jatuh dari tangga? Aku berpikir aku masih belum ingin mati. Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi orang cacat. Aku masih ingin menari. Semua itu melintas cepat dalam pikiranku sampai aku menubrukmu."

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku—yang awalnya berpikir ingin mencelakai diri sendiri—pada akhirnya malah membuatmu celaka. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menyesalnya aku saat itu. Kau celaka karena kebodohanku." Ia  
tersenyum sedih. "Dan itulah sebabnya aku bersikeras menawarkan diri membantumu walaupun saat itu kau jelas-jelas membenciku dan sama sekali tidak mau berurusan denganku."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menopangkan sikunya di ranjang Kai. Ia menatap mata Kai lurus-lurus dan berkata pelan dan tegas, "Aku tidak membencimu."

Kai tersenyum mengerti. "Tapi akhirnya kau menerima bantuanku, walaupun dengan berat hati, dan karena itu kau memberiku alasan untuk hidup." Ia mengangguk ketika Chanyeol terlihat  
bingung. "Menjadi pengurus rumahmu memberiku alasan untuk menjalani hidupku. Lalu perlahan-lahan aku sadar bahwa kau juga menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk bertahan hidup."

Chanyeol tertegun. Apakah maksud gadis itu sama seperti yang dipikirkannya? Apakah ia boleh berharap Kai membalas perasaannya?

Tetapi sebelum Chanyeol sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Kai menarik tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kau tahu apa yang sangat kuinginkan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol balas bertanya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menghinggapi tangannya setelah Kai melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar laguku."

"Lagumu?"

_"__Sunshine Becomes You_," kata Kai. Lalu setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menambahkan, "Atau _Thinking of Kim_?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih belum kembali. Kai mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Tetapi tepat saat itu pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda.

"Chanyeol, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kai langsung. "Dan kenapa kau membawa kursi roda?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tadi aku bertanya kepada perawat apakah ada piano di rumah sakit ini. Katanya ada satu piano tua di ruang bermain bangsal anak," jelasnya. Lalu ia menepuk pegangan kursi roda ini untukmu. Ayo, duduklah di sini dan aku akan membawamu ke bangsal anak."

Kai menatap kursi roda itu dengan alis terangkat."Atau kau lebih suka aku menggendongmu ke sana?" pancing Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kursi roda lebih aman."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata. "Aku tahu kau berbohong," katanya dan terkekeh pelan, "tapi tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka akhirnya tiba di ruang bermain bangsal anak di lantai enam setelah menanyakan arahnya kepada dua perawat. Tidak ada seorang pun di ruang bermain pagi ini. Chanyeol mendorong Kai dan kursi rodanya ke arah piano berwarna hitam di salah satu sisi ruangan. Setelah menempatkan kursi roda Kai di samping bangku piano, Chanyeol pun membuka tutup piano dan melarikan jemarinya di atas deretan tuts piano.

"Hm, masih cukup bagus," gumamnya, lebih pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia menoleh kepada Kai. "Oke, siap?"

Kai merapatkan selimut di sekeliling tubuhnya dan mengangguk. Lalu kesepuluh jari Chanyeol yang ramping mulai bergerak di atas tuts-tuts piano dan alunan yang indah pun mulai terdengar.  
Kai memejamkan mata dan kembali membayangkan sinar matahari, padang rumput hijau di bawah langit biru yang luas, rumput-rumput yang bergoyang ditiup angin, dan musim semi.  
Mendengar bunyi gemerisik samar di belakangnya, Kai membuka mata dan menoleh. Matanya melebar melihat orang-orang yang bergerombol di ambang pintu dan berdiri di luar jendela, berusaha melihat ke ruang bermain itu melalui kaca jendela. Lalu bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum lebar saat melihat rombongan kecil penonton Chanyeol, yang terdiri atas enam perawat, tiga dokter, beberapa pasangan orangtua bersama anak-anak mereka, terlihat tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan kagum dari sosok Chanyeol yang sedang bermain piano. Para wanita bahkan mendesah senang dan menempelkan tangan mereka ke dada selama mereka mendengarkan permainan Chanyeol. Sama seperti Kai.

Di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, tangan kanannya juga terangkat ke dada. Sama seperti waktu itu, lagu ini seolah-olah menyusup ke dalam dadanya, menyelinap ke dalam jiwanya, dan mengendap di sana. Lagu ini memenuhi dada Kai dengan harapan dan kebahagiaan. Dan Kai ingin mempertahankan perasaan ini selama mungkin di dalam dadanya.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Kai dan orang-orang yang menonton dari luar ruangan bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat ia telah mengumpulkan serombongan kecil penonton. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah penonton dengan resmi.

"Kau membuat mereka terpesona," kata Kai ketika para penonton sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

"Benarkah?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai. "Padahal aku hanya ingin menawan hati satu orang." Kai tidak berkomentar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk menatap tuts piano. Jari telunjuknya menekan salah satu nada dengan kikuk. "Terima kasih karena sudah memainkannya untukku," katanya.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas biru dan menyodorkannya kepada Kai. Alis Kai terangkat melihat Voucher Permintaan kepada Kai Kim di depan hidungnya. "Apa?"

"Untuk berterima kasih padaku, aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku," kata Chanyeol ringan. Kai tertawa dan menerima voucher itu. "Apa permintaanmu?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melihat tubuh Kai menegang begitu ia mengucapkan permintaannya. Ia tahu permintaannya mendadak, tetapi ia ingin gadis itu memahami perasaannya tanpa kata-kata. Chanyeol ingin Kai Kim merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dalam hati. Chanyeol ingin Kai  
mengerti bahwa ia sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup Chanyeol, bahwa Chanyeol bersedia menggerakkan langit dan bumi demi dirinya, bahwa Chanyeol bahkan bersedia menyerahkan jantungnya untuk Kai seandainya itu bisa membuat gadis itu tetap bertahan  
hidup.

Mata hitam Kai masih menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang kini sedang berkelebat dalam pikirannya, atau apa yang sedang dicari gadis itu. Chanyeol yakin Kai mendengarnya tadi. Ia yakin...

"Baiklah."

Sepatah kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu lirih sampai Chanyeol hampir tidak mendengarnya. Ia mengerjap dan menatap Kai meminta penegasan.

Seulas senyum samar dan ragu tersungging di bibir Kai.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengabulkannya," gumamnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai ia takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dadanya. Ini konyol. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, lalu kenapa ia mendadak berkeringat dingin seperti ini?

Karena ini Kai Kim. Gadis yang memiliki hati Chanyeol dalam genggaman tangannya. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dengan perlahan, memberi kesempatan kepada Kai untuk mengurungkan  
niat. Tetapi Kai tetap diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendekatinya.

Ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai, kepalanya terasa begitu ringan sampai ia merasa seolah melayang dan dadanya terasa begitu penuh sampai ia merasa akan meledak. Bibir Kai terasa dingin dan Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa pun selain menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

Ciuman kecil itu hanya berlangsung selama lima detik. Setelah itu Chanyeol menarik diri dan tersenyum kecil kepada Kai. "Nah, tidak sesulit dugaanmu, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada bergurau. "Kuharap tidak terlalu mengerikan."

Kai memperbaiki letak selimut di sekeliling tubuhnya, berusaha menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Ia terlihat malu dan canggung, namun ia membalas senyum Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol merasa lega. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lalu Chanyeol memecah keheningan nyaman yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol merasa Kai Kim menegang di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas dengan pelan. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya. Ia sudah mengatakannya. Dan ia memang merasa  
sedikit lebih lega setelah menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Tapi kurasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya," lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada lebih ringan. Kai masih diam seribu bahasa, masih tidak menatap Chanyeol, masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah ia melangkah terlalu cepat. Tetapi ia memang hanya ingin gadis itu tahu.

Hanya itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jadi walaupun Kai tidak bereaksi, Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa, karena ia tahu Kai mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani," lanjut Chanyeol.

Hening lagi. Tetapi kali ini keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka tidaklah senyaman keheningan sebelum pengakuan Chanyeol.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa canggung di udara.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kuminta darimu." Chanyeol menghela napas dan kembali membuka suara. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan bertahan hidup."

Kai mengerjap. "Kalau bukan untukku, lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri."

Hening. Kemudian Chanyeol mendengar Kai menghela napas singkat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku berjanji aku akan bertahan hidup," katanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuts piano. "Aku akan menari sekali lagi dan aku akan bertahan hidup. Lalu aku akan tetap bertahan hidup sampai aku mendapat jantung baru. Untukku... Untuk orangtuaku... Untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

AKHIR pekan itu Kai kembali ke atas panggung. Gedung pertunjukan penuh. Tidak ada satu pun tempat duduk kosong malam itu. Semua orang ingin melihat Kai Kim menari setelah membaca dan mendengar ulasan awal yang positif di media. Malam itu semua mata tertuju pada Kai. Semua orang ingin melihat seperti apa Kai Kim yang dipuji-puji Dee Black dan dianggap sebagai salah satu dari lima penari kontemporer terbaik dunia. Kai memahami tanggung jawab yang dibebankan kepadanya. Dan penampilannya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Ia membuat semua penonton jatuh dalam pesonanya. Gedung pertunjukan seolah-olah nyaris meledak ketika pertunjukan berakhir. Tepuk tangan penonton seolah-olah tidak berakhir ketika Kai muncul di panggung untuk memberi hormat setelah tirai diturunkan.

Seluruh keluarga besarnya bangga padanya. Orang-orang membahas pertunjukan itu dengan nada kagum. Pers memuji-muji penampilan Kai dalam ulasan mereka di berbagai media. Kini orang-orang mengenal nama Kai Kim dan mengakuinya sebagai salah satu penari terbaik yang pernah ada.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Kai merasa tidak sehat di akhir pertunjukan, tetapi ia tidak jatuh pingsan seperti waktu itu. Ia jatuh pingsan keesokan harinya. Dan sejak hari itu kondisinya terlalu lemah sampai ia hampir tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dan ia bisa  
mengalami serangan lebih dari satu kali dalam sehari.

Lima hari setelah pertunjukan, Dr. Schlutz mengharuskan Kai dirawat di rumah sakit dan nama Kai kini berada di puncak daftar pasien yang menunggu donor jantung.

Saat itu kondisi Kai tidak lagi menjadi rahasia. Bahkan Dee Black, yang sebenarnya sudah kembali ke Kaimi bersama rombongannya, terbang kembali ke New York untuk menjenguk Kai  
setelah mendengar kabar itu.

Orangtua Kai dan Chanyeol adalah orang-orang yang paling sering menemani Kai di rumah sakit. Namun setelah dua minggu di rumah sakit, Chanyeol mulai merasa Kai bersikap aneh padanya. Kai mulai mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu juga jarang berbicara dengannya.

Awalnya Chanyeol masih merasa hal itu cukup wajar. Bagaimanapun, saat ini Kai jauh lebih lemah daripada sebelumnya, jadi wajar saja kalau kadang-kadang ia lebih suka berdiam diri.  
Tetapi suatu pagi, ketika Chanyeol baru datang menjenguknya seperti biasa, Kai menatapnya dan bertanya datar, "Chanyeol, kenapa kau datang ke sini setiap hari?"

"Mm?" guman Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai yang berbaring di ranjangnya. Gadis yang dulunya ceria itu kini terlihat jauh lebih kurus, jauh lebih pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam yang jelas di  
sekeliling matanya. Kai Kim terlihat rapuh, dan satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih berjuang dan bertahan adalah sinar matanya.

Mata hitam yang masih terlihat awas itu menatap Chanyeol sejenak dengan tajam, lalu Kai memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela kamarnya. "Kau tidak perlu datang setiap hari," gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, pergilah," desak Kai. "Lakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan sebelum kau terpaksa menemaniku di sini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Tapi, Kim..."

"Pergilah," sela Kai lebih keras, masih tidak memandang Chanyeol.

Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan bergumam pelan, "Tolong pergilah."

Sejak hari itu Kai menolak menemui Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak mau menemuiku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung ketika ia kembali ke rumah sakit keesokan harinya. "Kenapa?"

Mrs. Kim mendesah berat dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Mungkin ia hanya ingin sendirian hari ini." Ia tersenyum menyesal, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau kau kembali lagi besok? Mungkin perasaannya sudah lebih baik saat itu."

Tetapi Kai masih tidak mau menemui Chanyeol keesokan harinya.

Dan keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya lagi. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba tidak mau menemuinya, tidak mau berbicara dengannya, tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Gadis itu mau menemui teman-temannya yang datang  
menjenguknya. Ia mau menemui Paolo dan Eleanor, juga Sehun dan Zitao. Ia bahkan mau menemui orangtua Chanyeol yang datang menjenguknya. Tetapi ia bersikeras tidak mau menemui Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Apa salahnya?

Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu marah? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Walaupun Kai menolak menemuinya, Chanyeol tetap datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekat Kai. Walaupun saat ini gadis itu tidak mengakui keberadaannya dan mengabaikannya, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa duduk di luar kamar Kai dan itu berarti ia masih bisa berada di dekat Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari kelima belas Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit dan diberitahu bahwa Kai masih tidak mau menemuinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lesu kepada Mrs. Kim yang terlihat tersiksa karena tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar rawat Kai. Tanpa  
berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol duduk di bangku tidak nyaman yang sudah sering didudukinya selama dua minggu terakhir. Lima menit kemudian pintu kamar rawat Kai terbuka. Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat ayah Kai melangkah keluar.

Dari raut wajah pria yang kini terlihat jauh lebih tua daripada usia sebenarnya itu Chanyeol tahu bahwa Mr. Kim keluar bukan untuk menyuruh Chanyeol masuk.

"Ayo, Nak, temani aku minum kopi," ajak Mr. Kim kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengikuti pria itu ke kafetaria.

"Kopi di sini mengerikan," komentar Mr. Kim ketika mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja bundar kecil di kafetaria yang tidak terlalu ramai. "Tapi kurasa kau harus menerima apa yang bisa kau dapatkan saat ini."

"Kim—maksudku Kai bisa membuat kopi yang sangat enak," kata Chanyeol tanpa berpikir.

Mr. Kim menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Sinar matanya terlihat lembut, namun sedih. "Dia sedang sakit," katanya kepada Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Karena itu dia tidak bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung atau marah karenanya."

Chanyeol menunduk menatap kopi di tangannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini jelas-jelas sangat menderita karena mencemaskan putrinya, tetapi ia masih bisa  
mencoba menghibur Chanyeol. Ia yakin saat ini orangtua Kai juga teramat sedih walaupun mereka tidak bisa menunjukannya di depan putri mereka dan harus selalu bersikap kuat serta positif.

"Aku mengerti," gumam Chanyeol dengan suara serak. "Aku tidak marah, Mr. Kim. Aku hanya berharap aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah."

"Kau mencintainya, bukan?" tanya Mr. Kim pelan. Chanyeol masih menunduk. Mengakui perasaannya di depan ayah Kai tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan, jadi ia hanya mengangguk  
kecil.

"Aku yakin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kali ini Chanyeol mendongak, menatap pria di hadapannya dan tersenyum muram. "Kuharap aku bisa seyakin Anda."

"Dia putriku. Aku mengenalnya," Mr. Kim menegaskan. Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku hanya berharap bisa mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya suatu hari nanti. Mungkin kalau dia sudah bersedia menemuiku."

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya lagi," Mr. Kim menawarkan diri.

Chanyeol tersenyum berterima kasih kepada pria yang dihormatinya itu. Mr. Kim sudah beberapa kali mencoba membujuk Kai tanpa hasil, tetapi pria itu masih tetap ingin mencoba. Untuk itu Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia mengerjap ketika menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan olehnya. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini?

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Mr. Kim agak cemas ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh. Sepertinya kertas ini adalah harapan terakhirya untuk membuat Kai bersedia menemuinya. Ia meletakkan kertas biru itu di atas meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Mr. Kim yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan," pinta Chanyeol. "Tolong berikan ini kepadanya." Mr. Kim memungut kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Dan permintaanmu?"

"Aku ingin diizinkan menemuinya. Satu kali lagi saja, kalau dia memang tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

Mr. Kim mengangguk dan mengantongi Voucher Permintaan Kepada Kai Kim. "Pasti akan kuberikan padanya."

Chanyeol mendesah lega. Sebersit harapan terbit dalam hatinya. Gadis itu akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia sudah berjanji. Jadi ia pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemuinya. "Terima kasih, Sir."

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol terlihat heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mencintai putriku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru dua hari kemudian Kai mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol dan mengizinkan Chanyeol masuk menemuinya. Mr. Kim menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan pelan ketika ia dan istrinya keluar dari kamar Kai, meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Kai.

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis yang setengah berbaring bersandarkan bantal-bantal. Ia mendapati dirinya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ketika tadi menunggu di luar kamar, ia merasa ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Kai. Banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakannya. Tetapi setelah berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar dan setelah akhirnya berhadapan dengan Kai, Chanyeol lupa apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Isi pikirannya menguap begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara Kai yang lirih terdengar jelas di dalam kamar yang sunyi itu, menyentakkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ia melihat jemari Kai memainkan ujung selimut di pinggangnya dengan gugup. Matanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu beralih memandang ke arah lain.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik," jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjang Kai dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sisi kirinya.

Kai menelan ludah dengan susah payah, membasahi bibirnya yang pucat dan kering, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengamati wajah Kai dengan seksama, memperhatikan pipinya yang pucat dan cekung, lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya yang masih bersinar tajam.

Gadis itu terlihat rapuh dan dada Chanyeol mendadak terasa nyeri. Begitu nyerinya sampai ia nyaris sesak napas.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau menghindariku," gumam Chanyeol perlahan. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, Kim?"

Sesuatu berkelebat di mata gadis itu, namun ia mengerjap dan mata hitamnya kembali datar seperti tadi. "Aku tidak menghindarimu," bantahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau  
menghabiskan waktumu di sini."

"Apa maksudmu menghabiskan waktuku?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kai berkata, "Kau sudah di sini sekarang. Sebaiknya kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Tolong jangan menghindariku."

Kai menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah dan menatap lurus ke depan. Chanyeol bisa melihat tenggorokannya bergerak ketika Kai menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tetapi gadis itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Sebelah tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh tangan Kai.

Namun tepat sebelum ujung jemarinya menyentuh punggung tangan Kai, Chanyeol mendadak ragu dan menghentikan gerakannya. Apakah Kai akan menarik diri apabila Chanyeol menyentuhnya? Chanyeol tidak bisa menghadapi penolakan lain saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya tidak akan kuat menghadapinya kalau hal itu terjadi. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kalau aku membuatmu marah, maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol. Kai mengerjap, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Aku..." Suara Chanyeol tercekat dan ia harus berhenti sejenak untuk mengendalikan diri. Selama ini ia menganggap dirinya bukan orang yang gampang terbawa perasaan, tetapi kali ini berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dirinya dan membuatnya sesak. "Kalau kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku berbicara padamu, itu juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong jangan menghindariku. Biarkan aku di sini bersamamu."

Wajah Kai berkerut samar dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu." Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Kai dan ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Tetapi Chanyeol sudah melihatnya, dan harapannya terbit tanpa bisa di cegah. Gadis itu tidak akan menangis kalau kata-kata Chanyeol tidak berpengaruh baginya, bukan?

Kali ini Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan dan menggengam tangan kiri Kai. Gadis itu tidak menolak dan Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dalam dadanya.  
"Katakan padaku," bisik Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai dengan sungguh-sungguh walaupun gadis itu masih menatap lurus ke depan, "bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol, sebuah isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut Kai. Air mata pun kembali mengalir sementara ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

"Apakah kau juga mencintaiku? Apakah ada sedikit saja kemungkinan kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Mendengar itu, air mata Kai tak terbendung lagi. Tangan kanannya terangkat membekap mulutnya sementara ia memejamkan mata dan terisak-isak sampai sekujur tubuhnya berguncang keras. Melihat Kai menangis seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tersiksa. Terlebih lagi karena ia tidak tahu kenapa Kai tiba-tiba menangis. Ia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar saat itu. Chanyeol berdiri dan duduk di samping Kai di ranjang. Tangannya merangkul bahu Kai dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol membiarkan Kai menangis di dadanya sementara ia menempelkan pipinya ke kepala Kai dan membisikkan kata-kata yang diharapkannya bisa menenangkan gadis itu.

Kai membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya, membiarkan Chanyeol menempelkan bibir di keningnya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung dan lengannya untuk menenangkannya, namun ia tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu kemudian mereka mendapat berita bahwa jantung yang sesuai untuk Kai sudah tersedia.

.

.

.  
LAMPU merah itu masih menyala. Lima jam sudah berlalu, namun operasi masih berlangsung. Seorang perawat kadang-kadang keluar dari ruang operasi dan menyampaikan perkembangan selama operasi kepada keluarga Kai. Sejauh ini perkembangan yang disampaikannya cukup positif.

Saat itu orang-orang berkumpul dan menunggu dengan tegang di ruang tunggu adalah kedua orangtua Kai, kedua kakek dan neneknya, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun ada di situ untuk menemani Chanyeol.

Ia tahu betapa pentingnya Kai bagi kakaknya. Orang buta pun bisa melihat betapa Chanyeol mencintai Kai. Sehun tahu Chanyeol membutuhkan semua dukungan yang bisa didapatkannya saat ini. Dan itulah yang akan diberikan Sehun kepadanya.

Chanyeol menopangkan kedua siku ke paha dan menangkup kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya melayang ke saat sebelum Kai dibawa ke ruang operasi. Setelah kedua orangtuanya  
memeluk, mencium, dan mendoakannya, Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan memintanya mendekat tanpa suara.

Selama persiapan operasi, Chanyeol menjaga jarak dari Kai. Ia merasa lega dan gembira karena Kai tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mendapatkan jantung yang sesuai. Tetapi di dalam hati kecilnya Chanyeol merasa takut. Operasi transplantasi jantung bukan operasi sepele.

Bagaimana kalau terjadi komplikasi? Bagaimana kalau...? Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia harus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk?

Chanyeol menghampiri ranjang Kai dan tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya. Tangan Kai terasa kecil, rapuh, dan dingin.

Kai tersenyum kecil. Dengan tangannya yang lain ia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. "Kemarilah," bisiknya. Chanyeol menunduk dan membiarkan Kai merangkul lehernya dengan satu tangan sementara ia menyurukkan wajahnya ke bahu Kai yang kurus. Lalu Chanyeol mendengar gadis itu berbisik di telinganya, "Doakan semoga operasiku berhasil."

Chanyeol mundur sedikit supaya bisa melihat ke mata Kai. "Aku akan menunggumu. Semoga berhasil. Dan kembalilah kepadaku."

Mata Kai berkaca-kaca, namun ia tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin ke pipi Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya.

Sekarang Chanyeol duduk menunggu dengan tegang. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat kecemasan yang sama di wajah semua orang di sana. Chanyeol kembali menunduk menatap lantai. Berapa lama lagi?

Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Semoga dia...

Tiba-tiba Dr. Schultz melangkah masuk ke ruang tunggu dengan wajah lelah, memotong doa Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol melompat berdiri dan menyerbu ke arah dokter itu bersama anggota keluarga Kai yang lain.

"Operasinya berjalan baik," Dr. Schultz menenangkan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan. Kami sudah melakukan semua yang bisa kami lakukan. Jantung baru sudah berdetak di dalam tubuh Kai. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu dan mengawasi kondisinya selama seminggu ke depan. Dan berharap tubuh Kai tidak menolak jantung baru yang diberikan kepadanya."

.

Namun, Sepertinya semua orang terlalu cepat merasa lega. Termasuk Chanyeol.

Tiga hari kemudian dokter mendapati bahwa tubuh Kai menolak jantung barunya.

Para dokter dengan sangat menyesal berkata bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.  
Dan Kai tidak pernah sadarkan diri lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

ALUNAN lagu bernada cepat yang berasal dari piano tunggal di tengah-tengah panggung terdengar sampai ke seluruh sudut aula pertunjukan yang kosong itu. Chanyeol duduk di balik piano, kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lincah di atas tuts, kepalanya tertunduk, dan matanya terpejam. Matanya tetap terpejam sampai ia memainkan nada terakhir lagu itu. Tepuk tangan seseorang bergema dari belakangnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Zitao Jones berdiri di bawah panggung, di dekat deretan pertama kursi penonton.

"Kau tidak menjawab ponselmu. Tapi aku yakin bisa menemukanmu di sini," kata Zitao sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Benar saja, ada panggilan tak terjawab dari manajernya. Ia terlalu larut dalam latihannya sampai tidak merasakan getaran ponselnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi," katanya menyesal.

Zitao mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa konsermu masih semingu lagi tapi tiket pertunjukannya sudah terjual habis segalanya berjalan sesuai  
rencana."

"Terima kasih, Zitao."

Zitao berjalan ke tepi panggung dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya serius.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah temannya dan menghela napas dalamdalam. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," sahutnya dan tersenyum menenangkan Zitao. Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak Chanyeol kehilangan Kai Kim. Selama sebulan pertama sejak Kai meninggal dunia, Chanyeol  
hampir tidak mampu meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia seolah-olah kehilangan semangat hidup dan hanya bisa menyerah dalam kesedihannya. Untunglah ia memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman  
yang selalu menahannya setiap kali ia jatuh. Chanyeol yakin ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghadapi perasaan kehilangan dan kesedihannya kalau bukan karena mereka.

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa berfungsi kembali. Perlahanlahan ia mulai bisa melihat menembus kabut tebal dan dingin yang menyelimutinya selama ini. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menerima  
kenyataan bahwa Kai tidak akan pernah kembali kepadanya walaupun ia memohon kepada langit dan bumi agar Kai dikembalikan kepadanya.

Walaupun luka dalam hatinya akan sembuh seiring berlalunya waktu, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Ia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi Chanyeol Park sebelum mengenal Kai maupun Chanyeol Park selama mengenal Kai. Ia telah kehilangan sebagian hati dan jiwanya pada hari Kai meninggal. Ia tidak akan pernah utuh lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan malam?"

Suara Zitao menyentakkannya dari lamunan. Namun sebelum ia sempat menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layar, Chanyeol bergegas menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Ya, Mr. Kim?" katanya. "Tidak, Anda sama sekali tidak mengganggu... Ya, tentu saja... Di mana?... Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Ia menatap ponselnya dan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Zitao. "Maaf, Zitao. Aku harus pergi menemui Mr. Kim," katanya sambil berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Pergilah," kata Zitao ringan. "Sampaikan salamku pada Mr. Kim, oke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu, Nak," kata Mr. Kim hangat ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk di hadapannya di sebuah kafe kecil di Soho.

"Jangan menjadi orang asing. Kunjungilah kami di Huntington sesekali. Kau tahu kau akan selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih."

Mr. Kim terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Atau apakah kau masih merasa sulit mengunjungi kami tanpa merasa terlalu tertekan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bagaimana kabar Anda sendiri? Bagaimana kabar Mrs. Kim?"

"Kami masih bertahan." Pria yang lebih tua itu menganggukangguk. "Istriku masih menangis setiap kali memikirkan Kai."

Chanyeol memahami perasaan itu. Ia juga merasa ingin duduk dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir setiap kali membayangkan wajah gadis itu.

"Karena itulah istriku butuh sedikit waktu sebelum ia bisa membereskan barang-barang milik Kai," lanjut Mr. Kim.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Chanyeol.

"Dan karena itulah aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkan ini kepadamu lebih awal."

Chanyeol menatap camcorder yang diletakkan Mr. Kim di atas meja, lalu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kami menemukannya di antara barang-barang Kai yang kami bawa pulang dari rumah sakit," jelas Mr. Kim. "Aku yakin Kai ingin kau memilikinya."

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti. "Anda ingin aku menyimpannya?"

"Ya," jawab Mr. Kim yakin. "Kai meninggalkannya untukmu. Kurasa kau harus melihatnya."

Chanyeol baru hendak menyalakan camcorder itu ketika Mr. Kim menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau melihatnya di rumah, Nak," kata Mr. Kim.

"Aku juga harus pulang. Istriku menungguku. Ingat ucapanku, Chanyeol, mampirlah mengunjungi kami kalau kau sempat."

Chanyeol ikut berdiri ketika Mr. Kim berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada pria itu. Mr. Kim menjabat tangannya, namun kemudian menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Mr. Kim menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan ramah dan berkata, "Kami pasti akan menonton konsermu minggu depan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mr. Kim melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik. Namun ia  
teringat sesuatu dan berbalik kembali. "Dan kuharap kau bahagia, Nak."

Berusaha menelan bongkahan pahit di tenggorokannya, Chanyeol membalas, "Anda juga, Mr. Kim."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke apartemennya yang sunyi dan hampa malam itu, Chanyeol menyalakan lampu ruang duduk dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Ia meletakkan camcorder dari Mr. Kim di atas meja. Setelah mengamati benda itu sejenak dengan ragu, akhirnya ia meraih camcorder itu dan menyalakannya. Gambar yang muncul menggantikan layar hitam kecil di sana membuat napas Chanyeol tercekat dan ia hampir menjatuhkan camcorder ditangannya.

"Hai, Chanyeol," kata Kai yang menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, dari layar.

Mendadak mata Chanyeol terasa perih sementara seluruh emosi yang berhasil dipendamnya selama ini muncul kembali ke permukaan dan menerjangnya, membuatnya hampir tidak bisa  
bernapas. Melihat wajah Kai di layar, mendengar Kai memanggil namanya, mengingatkannya betapa ia merindukan gadis itu. Ia begitu merindukan Kai sampai sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Chanyeol tahu Kai merekam ini di rumah sakit dari seragam pasien yang dikenakannya. Sepertinya gadis itu duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di ranjang rumah sakit sambil memegangi kamera dengan kedua tangan. Wajah Kai terlihat pucat, cekung, dan lelah, namun ia masih mencoba tersenyum ketika menatap lurus ke arah kamera, ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah merekam diri sendiri, jadi ini terasa aneh," kata Kai kikuk. Ia memperbaiki posisi kamera sehingga wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. "Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini karena... karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kai membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan mengangkat sebelah bahunya dengan lemah. "Maksudku, kalau kau sedang melihat ini, berarti sesuatu telah terjadi dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu secara langsung."

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya sendiri dan menutup mulut dengan satu tangan sementara berusaha mengendalikan tangannya yang gemetar.

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah lupa bahwa kau masih memiliki ini." Ia mengancungkan secarik kertas biru lusuh di depan kamera. Chanyeol mengenal kertas itu. Voucher Permintaan Kepada Kai Kim. "Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan meminta ayahku menyerahkan ini kepadaku. Aku tidak mengatakannya kepadamu tadi ketika kau ada di sini, tapi..." Kai terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas perlahan. "Maafkan aku karena menghindarimu selama ini. Kurasa aku hanya bersikap bodoh dan berharap segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau kita tidak bertemu. Lebih mudah bagimu, juga bagiku. Tapi aku salah."Kai menggigit bibir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu. Aku hanya berusaha menghindari perasaanku sendiri dengan menghindarimu."

Kai terdiam dan terlihat merenung sambil tersenyum samar dan muram. "Aku sangat ahli menghindari perasaanku sendiri, kau tahu? Bagiku suatu perasaan tidaklah nyata kalau aku menolak mengakuinya."

Kai menghela napas lagi. "Dan... aku menghindar karena aku takut pada perasaan yang kau timbulkan dalam diriku," bisiknya serak, lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku merasa tidak berhak merasakan perasaan yang selalu membuatku bahagia tanpa alasan itu, yang selalu membuatku kembali berharap, kembali memikirkan ―seandainyai."

Mata Kai terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika ia menatap ke arah kamera, ke arah Chanyeol, walaupun ia berusaha tetap tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak berhak merasakan perasaan itu. Tidak sementara  
kondisiku masih seperti ini." Setetes air mata jatuh bergulir di pipi Kai dan ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. Ia mendesah lirih dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan kepadamu saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kutawarkan. Juga tidak ada yang bisa kujanjikan."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sementara setetes air matanya juga jatuh ke pipinya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Hatinya serasa diremasremas. Demi Tuhan... apakah gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak menuntut apa pun darinya? Chanyeol hanya ingin berada di sampingnya.  
Di dekatnya. Bersamanya. Karena seperti yang pernah dikatakan Chanyeol kepada gadis itu, Chanyeol membutuhkannya. Kai Kim mungkin tidak membutuhkan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sangat membutuhkannya.

"Karena itu ketika kau bertanya padaku tadi, aku tidak memberikan jawaban yang kau minta. Kau pantas mendapatkan semua yang terbaik di dunia ini, Chanyeol, dan aku tidak bisa  
memberikannya padamu saat ini," lanjut Kai lirih. Air matanya jatuh lagi dan ia kembali menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan. "Karena itu aku diam... tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti... ketika aku mendapat jantung baru... ketika aku sehat kembali... ketika aku memiliki masa depan yang bisa kuserahkan kepadamu... aku akan berhenti menghindar. Saat itu aku akan berdiri tegak di hadapanmu dan memberikan jawaban yang pantas kau terima. Dan saat itu akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku kepadamu."

Di layar, Kai kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam. Chanyeol juga menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri di dadanya, tanpa hasil. "Tapi kemudian aku mulai berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mendapat jantung baru? Bagaimana kalau... bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berdiri lagi di hadapanmu dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu?" Kai menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimanapun, setelah apa yang kau katakan padaku, setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kupikir kau berhak mendapat jawaban. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabanku secara langsung kepadamu seperti yang kuharapkan. Karena itulah aku memutuskan merekam ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga."

Air mata Chanyeol mengancam akan jatuh lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Kai tidak ada lagi di sini bersamanya, kembali menerjangnya dan rasa sakit di dadanya hampir tak tertahankan. Di layar Kai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap langsung ke arah Chanyeol. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mensyukuri hari aku mengenalmu. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lalukan untukku. Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku selama ini. Terima kasih karena tetap bersabar denganku walaupun aku cenderung bersikap tidak masuk akal akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku, tapi... terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku." Suara Kai berubah menjadi bisikan serak. Ia tidak lagi berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir desar di pipinya sementara ia menunduk dan terisak pelan.

Chanyeol mengerjap, berusaha menyingkirkan air matanya, sementara jari telunjuknya yang gemetar menyentuh wajah Kai di layar. Ialah yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada gadis itu.  
Karena telah menemaninya selama ini. Kaena telah bersabar menghadapinya walaupun ia bersikap buruk pada gadis itu di awal perkenalan mereka. Karena telah membuatnya bahagia selama ini.

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri, lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basah, namun seulas  
senyum samar terlihat di bibirnya. "Satu-satunya penyesalanku dalam hidup adalah aku tidak bisa bersamamu sekarang dan mengatakan semua ini secara langsung kepadamu. Tapi tolong  
percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu. Dan percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol merasa dirinya berhenti bernapas. Jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak. Dan dunia seolah-olah berhenti berputar sesaat. Apakah ia salah dengar? Sejenak kemudian sebersit harapan  
yang dikiranya sudah terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya tumbuh kembali, seiring jantungnya yang mendadak kembali berdetak. Dua kali lebih cepat. Dua kali lebih keras. Apakah ia salah dengar?

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol," bisik Kai sekali lagi, seolaholah ingin meyakinkan Chanyeol. "Walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata erat-erat sementara rasa lega yang hebat mengusainya, menyelubunginya, meyesakkannya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, dan membuat air mata yang berusaha ditahannya sejak tadi tumpah keluar.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Akhirnya harapan yang tidak lagi berani diharapkannya itu terkabul. Akhirnya ia mendapat jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini.

Akhirnya ia tahu Kai Kim mencintainya.

Itulah yang terpenting baginya. Karena seandainya tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa dipercayainya, Chanyeol masih bisa bergantung pada keyakinan bahwa Kai Kim mencintainya.

Dan ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Kai Kim mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[End]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan baver, saya berencana bikin skuel tapi entah ntar malah jadi kek sinetron gimana? Yaudahlah yang penting ini cerita udah kelar! Tebar angpo**

**Selamat hari raya!**

**hahah/ belom ding -_-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

_**Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?**_**  
**_**Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?**_**  
**_**Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?**_**  
**_**Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu**_**  
**_**Cuma tahu kini aku begini**_**  
**_**Cuma tahu kini aku di sini**_**  
**_**Dan kini aku melihatmu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

KONON ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu? 

Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara…

Tidak bisa…

Kim Kai…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riuh rendah suara sirine ambulance memenuhi lapangan parkir EMHC, suasana tegang begitu menguar disana, puluhan petugas medis berlarian membawa ambu bag serta peralatan medis dengan begitu sigap. Satu per satu korban di evakuasi dengan cepat dan diantara kerumunan korban itu ada seorang pemuda berstelan jas hitam yang tengah tak sadarkan diri diatas tandu yang dibawa oleh para petugas medis.

Chanyeol, sang pianist terkenal. Park Chanyeol. Yang juga telah terpatenkan menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jembatan han. Tepatnya di Seoul.

.

Ya, Park Chanyeol kini tengah ada di Seoul untuk Sehun sang adik yang kini tengah memintanya secara langsung menjadi composer untuk albumnya. Album pertamanya sebagai seorang penyanyi di kota ibu mereka. Seoul.

.

"CHANYEOL!" teriakan penuh khawatir itu muncul dari arah jam enam, disana terlihat Sehun tengah tergopoh-gopoh berlarian menerobos para petugas medis yang kini tengah memberikan pertolongan medis pada Chanyeol yang dengan tenang masih memejamkan matanya dengan sekujur wajah dilumuri darah.

.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! CEPAT TOLONG DIA!" bentak Sehun mendarah daging hingga pembuluh darahnya terlihat begitu jelas.

.

"kami sedang melakukannya." Jawab seorang petugas medis. "anda harus tenang."

.

Dan setelahnya tubuh Chanyeol telah menghilang dibalik pintu ruang operasi yang tampak tak begitu asing bagi Sehun. Dulu, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu ia kehilangan orang yang dia cintai yang sialnya malah mencintai kakaknya sendiri setelah ada di balik pintu itu. Dan kini ia lagi-lagi harus melihat tubuh orang yang dia sayangi masuk dalam ruangan dingin itu lagi.

.

Dengan lunglai tubuh Sehun meluruh pada lantai dingin yang ia pijak, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu mendesah samar. Seandainya…

.

Seandainya ia tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk datang ke Seoul semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini..

.

Chanyeol masih akan terus bergelut dalam lembaran note dan piano dalam apartemennya lalu dengan sengaja menyibukkan dirinya agar ia tak lagi terjerembab dalam lubang kerinduannya pada Kim Kai.

Chanyeol masih akan tersenyum hambar dengan wajah kaku yang selalu diingatnya dan bukan wajah pias berlumuran darah yang begitu meyeramkan tadi. Namun itu hanya seandainya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih melakukan panggilan telpon dengan Sehun saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil bergerak melawan arah dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat di depannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang membanting stir untuk menghindari hantaman dan malah menabrak beton pembatas.

.

Suara bedebum serta ledakan memekik satu detik berikutnya, suara benturan secara beraturan melantun menjadi sebuah harmoni yang sangat memilukan. Mobil yang tadi hampir menabrak Chanyeol terlihat mengeluarkan asap. Tabrakan beruntun pun tak terelakkan.

.

Dengan masih setengah sadar Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya yang terjepit kemudi namun secara misterius ekor matanya tertaut kembali pada mobil sedan putih yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini terjadi.

.

Disana, tepat dibalik kemudi dalam naungan tirai asap yang mulai memudar Chanyeol dapat melihatnya. Wajah yang begitu dia rindukan ada disana, dalam keadaan mengenaskan yang hampir sama atau malah lebih parah darinya.

Serangan panic secara tiba-tiba meneror Chanyeol, perasaan takut itu kembali datang dan kini mungkin lebih parah lagi. Kim Kai…

Ya, Chanyeol tidak salah. Pengemudi sedan putih yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini adalah Kim Kai..

.

Kim Kai-nya…

.

Yang seharusnya sudah tak lagi ada di dunia ini,

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n :**

**hai hai hai…**

**SKUEL INI HANYA TERSEDIA DI WATTPAD SAYA TianLian**

**Terima kasih**

**Regards**

**[TianLian]**


End file.
